


ROJO Y NEGRO

by MarionSLee



Series: ROJO Y NEGRO [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt, Post-Avengers (2012), RST, UST, longfic, sexo explícito, sexo no consentido/violación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 105,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Una misión de rutina acaba convirtiéndose en una pesadilla cuando los agentes Barton y Romanoff se ven traicionados sobre el terreno. A partir de ahí, sus mundos se transforman en una batalla a lidiar contra sus propios demonios, los antiguos y los nuevos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> El precioso banner ha sido amablemente cedido por su autora, Lettiebobettie. Puedes ver su magnífico trabajo en http://lettiebobettie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Como siempre, gracias a mis queridas betas, apocrypha73 y m_enia por su apoyo y su consejo. Sin ellas, posiblemente, este fic no hubiera visto la luz.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: El presente fic contiene escenas gráficas de violencia y sexo no consentido, no recomendadas para menores. Si estás por debajo de la edad o dichas escenas no son de tu agrado, entra bajo tu responsabilidad.
> 
> El Feedback siempre es agradecido. Siéntete libre para enviarlo XDD

 

 

  
[ ](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/__marion__/media/fanartficrojoynegro_zpsef35fd77.jpg.html)

 

 

**PRIMERA PARTE: ROJO**

 PRÓLOGO

 

La mente de Clint le exigía a gritos que abriera los ojos.

 Le pesaban tanto los párpados que temió por un momento que jamás pudiera volver a abrirlos. Con gran esfuerzo comenzó a separarlos, despacio. Todo estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pensó, dejando que un quejido saliera de sus labios. Un dolor lacerante se instaló en la base de su cráneo y, por unos instantes, temió que algo estuviera roto. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y se llevó las manos a las sienes, intentando de aquella manera protegerse del incesante malestar. Con un gesto espontáneo, se alejó de su propio roce al tocar la hinchazón sobre el ojo izquierdo. El golpe debió ser importante para producir semejante inflamación.  Afortunadamente,  el dolor comenzó a remitir, poco a poco, cuando cambió la posición, aunque dejando un eco incómodo en su memoria.

 Estaba sentado, apoyado contra un muro de piedra. Notaba el frío traspasar el delgado tejido de la delgada camiseta que llevaba puesta. Le habían despojado de su chaleco y también de las botas, pues tenía los pies entumecidos, en parte a causa del frío y en parte al tiempo que debía llevar en aquella postura. Respiró profundamente y, al hacerlo, una nueva punzada de dolor le dijo que su cabeza no había sido el único lugar de su cuerpo que había sido vapuleado. Se llevó las manos a las costillas, tanteando con cuidado. No estaba muy seguro, pero le pareció que no tenía roto ningún hueso.

 El olor a moho y a humedad le saturó las fosas nasales, revolviéndole ligeramente el estómago. En algún lugar, una gota de agua incidía sobre un charco en una frecuencia rítmica. El sonido del líquido le hizo caer en la cuenta de que tenía la boca seca. Intentó tragar saliva,  pero su garganta reaccionó como si cientos de pequeñas agujas se clavaran en el fondo de ella. Pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos y agrietados, lamiendo los restos de sangre que quedaban en ellos.

 El mero hecho de parpadear le estaba costando un dolor continuo y agudo. Cayó en la cuenta de que la visión del ojo izquierdo se había visto afectada por la hinchazón. Aún así abrió y cerró de nuevo los ojos, despacio, intentando que éstos se adaptaran a aquel ambiente,  y fue entonces cuando advirtió que la oscuridad que él había creído en un principio no era tal: una vieja lámpara de aceite colgaba de la pared, a un par de metros del suelo sobre su cabeza.  Encogió los ojos para fijarse mejor en ella. Debía llevar allí colgada desde siempre, recapacitó, pues el cristal que hacía las veces de tulipa estaba muy sucio, recubierto de una pátina verdosa y polvorienta. La llama era apenas visible y el resplandor que ofrecía era pobre pero suficiente como para no estar inmerso en la más absoluta negrura.

 Intentó moverse y todos los músculos de su cuerpo gritaron al unísono. No había ni un solo resquicio en donde no hubiera sido golpeado. Al pretender mover las piernas un sonido metálico lo sorprendió, para descubrir que estaba encadenado.

 Aún cuando cada movimiento le resultaba una tortura, estiró los brazos como pudo hasta sus tobillos y palpó en la penumbra. Las yemas de los dedos tocaron algo frío y pulido, ancho, como si de una banda de metal se tratara. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que eran unos grilletes. Continuó palpando y, a cada una de las argollas, habían soldado un eslabón grueso y, de él, salía una cadena pesada. Movió las piernas como pudo y la cadena de metal tintineó, arrastrándose y arañando el suelo. Frustrado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el muro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños hasta que le dolieron los antebrazos por la presión ejercida. Quien quiera que lo hubiese encadenado allí había tenido el bonito detalle de dejarle las manos libres, pensó con acritud. Intentó mover un pie y el borde de la anilla de metal le erosionó la piel. Mascullando una maldición, cejó en su empeño de moverse mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. Tenía que pensar en algo para salir de allí. Y, de repente, la imagen de Natasha recaló en su mente.

 Como si un jarro de agua fría le hubiera caído por la espalda, la visión de su compañera lo asaltó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaran la misión. Ni tampoco recordaba en qué momento todo se fue a la mierda. Lo único que recordaba era una legión de soldados de Madrox, a Natasha luchando a su lado y, de repente, volverse todo negro.

 Aún a sabiendas de que le iba a costar zafarse de aquella pesada cadena, movió sus pies, una y otra vez. Pero todo fue inútil y sólo sirvió para que la pequeña herida que se había abierto unos momentos atrás, se hiciera más profunda. Notó algo caliente y pegajoso correr por su tobillo: su sangre. Respiró en profundidad, una vez y otra, hasta que logró a duras penas templar sus nervios. Conocía los protocolos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y esperarían a que el tiempo estimado se agotara antes de darlos por desaparecidos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ni cuánto quedaba para que llegara el momento de que el operativo para emprender su búsqueda comenzara. Lo único que esperaba era no tener que pudrirse en aquel lugar infesto antes de que la agencia diera con él.

 De repente, un ruido quedo cerca de él lo sorprendió. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde había emergido y agudizó el oído. Entornó los párpados, intentando de esa manera forzar a sus ojos, pues provenía de la zona más oscura y alejada, adonde la pobre llama del candil no llegaba. De nuevo, el mismo sonido, como un suave quejido.

 -¿Hay alguien ahí? – Alzó ligeramente la voz mientras su espalda se envaraba, cuadrando los hombros, preparándose instintivamente para proteger su vida si hiciera falta.

 Poco a poco, los ojos se fueron acostumbrando a aquella luz casi inexistente y Clint pudo apreciar un bulto en el suelo, a poco más de dos metros de él. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando, a pesar de la penumbra, pudo distinguir una silueta humana. Se removió, nervioso y esperanzado, intentando encontrar una nueva postura que lo acercara aún más hasta aquella persona.

 -¿Nat?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, apenas reconocible a sus propios oídos. Los nervios se cerraron en torno a su estómago, estrujándolo y haciendo más difícil respirar. -¿Nat? – insistió.

 Clint no sabía si quien quiera que estuviese allí tumbado lo había oído. Un momento después, que a él le pareció una eternidad, apreció un ligero movimiento. Y después otro más. Quien quiera que fuera estaba tendido en el suelo, boca arriba. Una mano se alzó con dificultad, dirigiéndose hacia él.

 -Sí, Clint. Soy yo.

 Ojo de Halcón no supo hasta ese momento que había estado reteniendo el aire en los pulmones. Éste salió como una bocanada entre sus dientes. El corazón le saltó en el pecho y comenzó a bombear descontrolado. Se removió de nuevo, intentando buscar una manera de acercarse a ella.

 -¡Nat! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nat! ¿Cómo estás?

 Clint observó cómo Natasha intentaba moverse, pretendiendo incorporarse sobre sus codos y alzar el cuerpo pero, al segundo siguiente, éstos no la sostuvieron y cayó de espaldas, con el tintineo de unas cadenas que, con total seguridad, la mantenían cautiva. Un nuevo quejido salió de los labios de la mujer.

 -Estoy herida, Clint. Y tengo algo alrededor de los tobillos.

 -Unos grilletes. Al igual que yo.

 No sin esfuerzo, Clint se tumbó hacia el lado izquierdo, desoyendo los calambres y el dolor de sus músculos y se estiró cuanto pudo, extendiendo los brazos para alcanzar a su compañera. Apretó la mandíbula tanto que los dientes le chirriaron en el proceso.

 Un lacerante dolor en el costado izquierdo le decía que debía detenerse pero Clint continuó estirándose, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el cuerpo de Natasha. A tientas, buscó el brazo de la mujer.

-Ayúdame, Nat. No quiero hacerte daño – le rogó entre dientes.

Clint imaginó que la mujer sacó fuerzas de donde no existían para asir la mano que él le tendía.

-Voy a tirar de ti, Nat. Dime si te duele algo y pararé, ¿de acuerdo?

Supuso que el quedo murmullo que le llegó a los oídos desde el lugar en donde se encontraba Natasha era un sonido de aprobación. Con cuidado, tiró de ella, evitando los movimientos bruscos. Ya estaba herida y no quería hacerle más daño.

No oyó ningún sonido proveniente de ella así que, cuando el cuerpo de Natasha estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, la tomó por los hombros, acercándola todo lo que pudo. Se incorporó, apoyándose de nuevo en la fría roca y colocó la cabeza de Natasha sobre su regazo, intentado por todos los medios que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

-Te tengo.

 La falta de luz no le dejaba distinguir con totalidad los finos rasgos de Natasha, pero Clint hubiera podido jurar que la piel de su rostro estaba aún más pálida de lo acostumbrado. Con gentileza, le pasó los dedos por el nacimiento del pelo, despegándoselos del rostro. Natasha mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta, respirando con dificultad.

Se quedó observándola durante un rato, no sabía con exactitud cuánto, asegurándose de que respiraba hasta que, al fin, ella abrió los ojos. Los ojos de su compañera erraron unos segundos hasta que recalaron en él. Natasha le ofreció una forzada sonrisa.

-Hola.

Clint le correspondió con una sonrisa igual de fingida: sus labios podrían sonreír pero en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación que sentía por ella en aquellos momentos.

-Temía no saber dónde estabas.

Natasha tragó con dificultad y su rictus se contrajo por el dolor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

El hombre alzó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Bajó de nuevo la mirada y negó con sutileza.

-No lo sé.

Natasha se removió, buscando un mejor apoyo sobre el muslo de Clint y él le facilitó la operación cuanto pudo, moviéndose bajo ella.  Al hacerlo, el rostro de Natasha se crispó como si un agudo dolor la hubiera atravesado de parte a parte, dejándola sin respiración.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Clint, preocupado.

Ella se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo, despacio. Tras un momento, la levantó y la colocó delante de ambos. Antes de verla, el olor metálico llegó hasta la nariz del hombre. Clint pudo verla pintada de oscuro, bañada con su sangre.

 Natasha estaba herida y, a juzgar por la cantidad que mostraba su mano, la lesión era considerable. La imagen de verla caer, herida, llegó a través de la bruma de sus recuerdos. No sabía bien si lo que sentía en la boca del estómago era el miedo o la rabia de ver a su compañera en aquella situación. De repente, el brazo de Natasha descendió con pesadez, cayendo a lo largo de su cuerpo; la cabeza, relajada y sin fuerzas aparente, se ladeó hacia el exterior, donde Clint no podía ver su rostro.

 - ¿Nat? – la llamó. Esperó un segundo antes de insistir. Tomó su cara con delicadeza, enmarcándola con sus manos y girándola hacia él. -¡¿Nat?! – gritó,  con el corazón en la garganta.

  Pero Natasha no contestó.

 

* * *

 

Nick Fury permanecía en pie en la sala de mandos, con los brazos cruzados ante su ancho pecho, las piernas ligeramente abiertas y su sempiterno abrigo de cuero negro encuadrándole a la perfección los hombros. Todos lo que allí se encontraban lo miraban de reojo, dirigiéndose a él sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Nadie osaba molestar al director de S.H.I.E.L.D. cuando su lenguaje corporal decía a gritos “háblame sólo si te pregunto. Si no es así, cállate”

En aquella sala todos lo conocían y sabían lo preocupado que estaba el director de la organización. Hacía poco más de tres semanas que había perdido a su ojo bueno, como él mismo había llamado a Phil Coulson. Ahora no quería perder a sus dos manos.

Un técnico, cuya identificación decía que se llamaba Patel,  se movió inquieto en su asiento, mirando de reojo a su superior. Por mucho que observara y estudiara los monitores, la lectura seguía siendo siempre la misma. Tecleó con insistencia, probando nuevos parámetros que le ofrecieran un nuevo resultado. Pero siempre era el mismo, una y otra vez. Con pesar giró su sillón, se levantó y enfrentó al director Fury.

-Señor, los resultados son claros y precisos.

El único ojo de Fury recaló en el joven, que se sintió empequeñecer ante aquella mirada cargada de rabia.

-Hágalo de nuevo, agente Patel.

El agente bajó la mirada hasta sus manos.

-Lo acabo de hacer, señor. Y el resultado es idéntico a los anteriores.

Nick Fury dio un paso hacia el agente y éste, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

-¿Entonces, agente? – preguntó entre dientes, con voz grave.

Echando mano de toda su entereza, se alzó cuan alto era y enderezó los hombros. El hombre tragó saliva con dificultad antes de proclamar:

-El agente Barton y la agente Romanoff han desaparecido, señor.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1

 

Seis días antes

 

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, agente Barton?

Clint levantó la mirada de sus manos unidas delante de sí, despacio. Lo justo para enfocar al médico que estaba sentado enfrente, y que lo observaba a su vez con ojos inquisitivos por encima de unas pequeñas gafas de montura metálica. Clint se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-Bien.

El médico, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello ralo y traje impecable, arrugó el entrecejo. Tras unos segundos en los que pareció dudar, desvió su atención al portafolio que tenía en su regazo y garabateó en él.

-¿Sigue teniendo problemas con el sueño? ¿Puede dormir? – preguntó sin levantar la cabeza, absorto en aquello que estuviera escribiendo.

El agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. se removió en el cómodo sillón de cuero, intentando que la contestación que iba a darle sonara todo lo veraz posible, aún siendo como sería, una completa mentira.

-Puedo dormir.

De nuevo, el médico lo miró por encima de los cristales de las gafas. Los ojos color chocolate del hombre se clavaron en él, como si no se acabara de creer lo que su paciente le acababa de confirmar. Clint se sintió súbitamente incómodo. Era la quinta sesión que tenía con el psiquiatra que S.H.I.E.L.D. tenía en nómina y no veía el momento de que todo aquello se acabara.

-Eso está bien – le dijo el médico, sonriéndole al fin con condescendencia. Se quitó las gafas con un movimiento pausado, casi teatral, las plegó y las dejó sobre la carpeta en la que había estado tomando anotaciones.

Las sesiones con el psiquiatra habían comenzado a raíz de lo ocurrido en Nueva York. La agencia había estimado que, tras el incidente con Loki, como ellos preferían llamarlo, Clint debía someterse a evaluación. Nadie sabía lo que el semidiós había hecho en su mente, o lo que había ocurrido en ella en aquel periodo de tiempo, ni siquiera él mismo, y temían que aquella situación pudiera volver a reproducirse en cualquier momento.

-El director Fury me ha dado a conocer que ésta será nuestra última sesión. Al parecer, saldrá en una misión en los próximos días.

Clint se esforzó en no parecer sorprendido ante aquella noticia. Con gesto inexpresivo, ensayado durante largos años, miró al médico.

-Aún no he sido informado de nada.

El hombre asintió casi con entusiasmo.

-Lo sé. El director Fury le estará esperando después de esta entrevista, con su alta psiquiátrica.

Había estado esperando esas palabras desde el mismo momento en que había puesto los pies por primera vez en aquella consulta, dos semanas atrás. Enderezó la espalda, retrepando en el asiento.

-¿La voy a tener? – quiso que su voz no sonora demasiado ansiosa. Supo que no lo había conseguido cuando el médico alzó una ceja y, con ceremonia, se apoyó contra el respaldo de su sillón y acomodó los codos sobre los reposabrazos, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un instante.

-Eso depende de usted, agente Barton.

Clint masculló una maldición para sí. Apretó los dientes y, sin pensárselo dos veces, asintió, incorporándose hacia adelante mientras dejaba descansar los codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Estoy preparado para volver al trabajo de campo, doctor.

Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, Clint y el psiquiatra se sostuvieron la mirada. Sabía lo que se jugaba y, en aquel momento, no había nada que deseara más que volver al trabajo.

El médico continuó mirándolo fijamente. Parecía como si, con aquella simple acción, quisiera asomarse a aquello que estaba profundamente escondido dentro de él y que no había dejado salir. En todas aquellas sesiones que había tenido con el psiquiatra, éste se había manifestado como un hombre inteligente y sagaz, hurgando y excavando en aquel episodio. Pero Clint suponía que el médico sospechaba que había cosas que él no había dejado salir al exterior. Al fin, el hombre alzó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua.

-Quiero que tenga muy en cuenta que es una gran responsabilidad la de darle el alta y asegurar que está listo para regresar si aún no lo está. Nadie lo está presionando, agente. Es usted quien debe fijar el ritmo, no nosotros.

-Necesito volver al trabajo. Me hace mantener la cabeza ocupada – intervino de inmediato, incorporándose hacia adelante, uniendo las manos ante sí, conteniendo a duras penas la ansiedad que le producía tener al alcance de la mano su vuelta al trabajo.

El psiquiatra se acomodó de nuevo en su amplio sillón y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

-¿Qué hace mientras no está de servicio? –preguntó en voz baja, tranquilizadora.

Clint respiró profundamente, y frunció los labios. Se arrellanó de nuevo en el sillón mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Entreno. Hago deporte. Mi trabajo no me permite estar ocioso.

-¿Y su compañera? – preguntó, a bocajarro.

Aquella frase tomó a Clint por sorpresa. Se retorció las manos en un acto reflejo.

-¿Natasha?

El médico asintió con vigor.

-Sí, la agente Romanoff.

-¿Qué ocurre con Natasha? – preguntó.

-¿Confía en ella?

Recordó esa misma pregunta, con otro acento y otras intenciones, hecha por el Director Fury algunos años atrás, cuando llegó de El Cairo con una misión incompleta y una tarea por emprender. Habían pasado mucho tiempo pero, a pesar de la reputación que precedía a la letal Viuda Negra, él no se había equivocado con respecto a ella.

-No hay nadie en quien confíe más –respondió en voz baja.

El médico volvió a escribir algo en su portafolio. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y lo miró con expresión grave.

-¿Confía en que, llegado el momento, ella haga lo correcto?

Una profunda arruga se manifestó en la frente del agente. Entrecerró los párpados y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho.

-Déjeme preguntarle, ¿qué es lo correcto, doctor?

Con un gesto que Clint interpretó como inconsciente, el bolígrafo del médico tamborileó sobre la superficie de la carpeta en la que éste había estado tomando notas. Se miraron durante unos momentos hasta que el psiquiatra bajó los ojos. Clint volvió a intervenir:

-¿Se refiere a que si ella será capaz de neutralizarme si me convierto de nuevo en un peligro potencial? – Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada al formular aquella pregunta que le dolió por la presión ejercida. -¿Es a eso a lo que se refiere, doctor?

-Le pregunto de nuevo – insistió el psiquiatra, evitando contestar de frente a la pregunta que, a su vez, le había hecho el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, deteniendo el movimiento incontrolado del bolígrafo. -¿Confía en ella, agente Barton?

Clint tomó aire antes de responder.

-Absolutamente – sentenció. Y añadió:- Y sí, haría lo correcto.

-¿Le confiaría su vida?

La pregunta lo desconcertó momentáneamente. Pero que hubiera sido una sorpresa el escucharla no significaba que no hubiera pensado en ello. Lo había hecho, por supuesto que sí. Y sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-Le confiaría más que mi vida, doctor. Le confiaría mi muerte.

Como si el oxígeno se hubiese hecho más espeso en la habitación e imposible de respirar, el médico tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló ruidosamente. Una vez más se quitó las gafas, colocándolas esta vez en el interior del bolsillo exterior de su bien confeccionada americana. Miró el papel que tenía ante sí para pasar a mirar al agente que tenía enfrente y que lo observaba a su vez con ojos entornados y una profunda arruga surcándole la frente de lado a lado. Regresó su atención al documento, estampó su firma en él y se lo tendió a Clint.

-Su alta, agente Barton. Dígale al director Fury que le haré llegar mi informe lo más rápidamente posible.

Clint estiró el brazo y tomó el escrito. Lo hojeó con rapidez, satisfecho por cómo se había desarrollado todo y lo que esto significaba. Lo dobló y, acto seguido, lo guardó en bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Impaciente, se levantó del asiento y, dando sólo un paso hacia el médico, que lo observaba desde su posición, le tendió la mano.

-Doctor.

El médico le correspondió el gesto y le estrechó la mano.

-Un placer, agente Barton. Cuídese.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró y asintió con convicción.

-Eso haré.

 

* * *

 

 

Los asépticos y funcionales pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D. eran, a cualquier hora del día, un trasiego constante de agentes yendo y viniendo. La mayoría se cruzaban sin apenas mirarse, andando con paso rápido para llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Apenas unas miradas intercambiadas y, si había suerte, un gesto de cabeza les hacía entender que no eran del todo invisibles a los ojos de los demás. Aquello no ocurría con el agente Barton, conocido en la agencia como Ojo de Halcón.

Barton accedió a la zona de alta seguridad con su tarjeta, activada de nuevo tras los incidentes de Nueva York. Se había mantenido alejado de aquel lugar durante dos largas semanas y no había tenido conciencia de cuánto lo había echado de menos hasta que oyó el largo pitido de conformidad y vio el destello del piloto verde.

Los agentes con los que se cruzó en su camino hacia donde se encontraba el director Fury ralentizaban su paso, lo miraban de soslayo y, algunos de ellos, incluso se atrevían a saludarlo con un parco “agente Barton”. A todos ellos, a los que se atrevieron a dirigirles la palabra y a los que no, Clint les obsequió con un cabeceo contenido.

Con la cabeza alta y los hombros erguidos, su caminar era decidido, imprimiendo carácter a cada paso que daba, dejando que ambos brazos se balancearan con suavidad, pegados a su cuerpo. Vestía un pantalón vaquero gris y el suelo alfombrado amortiguaba el sonido de sus botas negras al andar. Una cazadora y una camiseta completaban la indumentaria de uno de los mejores agentes que había tenido la organización.

Cuando llegó a la última puerta ante la que tenía que identificarse, tomó aliento y, despacio, pasó de nuevo su tarjeta por el lector. Tras aquella barrera final se encontraba el corazón de S.H.I.E.L.D, las salas de control y las oficinas de la cúpula, incluida la del director Nick Fury. Era allí a donde se dirigía. Con el informe del médico a buen recaudo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Clint traspasó la última puerta.

La secretaria personal de Fury, una mujer alta, enjuta y de largo cabello rubio, salió a su encuentro, con una amplia sonrisa en su agradable rostro.

-Agente Barton – le saludó, acompañado de un grácil cabeceo. –Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta. El director Fury lo está aguardando.

Clint se limitó a corresponder el saludo con un sobrio asentimiento de su cabeza. La mujer giró sobre sus talones y lo guió hasta la entrada del despacho de Fury.

En realidad, toda aquella ceremonia lo ponía un poco nervioso. Conocía a Rachel, la secretaria, desde hacía años y había estado en aquella oficina más veces de las que su mente alcanzaba a recordar. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que, si cerraba los ojos, podría llegar hasta ella sin ningún percance.

La mujer llegó ante una puerta doble de metal. Tocó con los nudillos y aguardó hasta que una voz desde el interior le indicó que podía entrar. Sin dilación, Rachel abrió sólo lo necesario para asomar su cabeza.

-El agente Barton está aquí, señor.

La voz atronadora de Nick Fury se escuchó desde donde se encontraba Clint.

-Hágalo pasar, por favor.

Rachel se retiró con presteza, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad con un pequeño toque. Haciéndose a un lado, lo miró y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Puede pasar, agente Barton.

Dejando atrás a la mujer, Clint traspasó el umbral mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente a su espalda.

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba de pie delante de un gran ventanal, mirando hacia el exterior. Tenía sus manos unidas entre sí a su espalda, en una de sus más características poses. En aquella ocasión, Fury había optado por dejar a un lado su inseparable abrigo de cuero negro, que descansaba en el sofá, al otro lado de la habitación. No obstante, aún sin aquel impresionante gabán, el aspecto de Fury era casi intimidatorio.

Clint lo conocía bien. Hacía muchos años que trabajaba para él y, además de su jefe, lo consideraba su amigo. Tras aquel aspecto fiero, el jefe de la organización había sabido esconder a un hombre justo y leal que muy pocos llegaban a conocer. Él y Natasha eran dos de ellos. Otro de ellos, lamentablemente, ya no estaba para confirmarlo. Con el recuerdo de su buen amigo en mente, Clint dio un paso al frente y carraspeó, haciéndose notar.

Fury giró sobre sus talones al escucharlo.

-Lo siento, agente Barton. Estaba distraído.

Clint se limitó a asentir con un tenso gesto de la cabeza.

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D. se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su agente, deteniéndose a pocos pasos.

-Creo que tiene algo para mí, ¿no es así? – le preguntó con aquella voz grave y solemne que solía amedrentar a los agentes más novatos.

Clint sacó la hoja plegada del interior del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tendiéndosela. Crujió al ser desdoblada y Fury se concentró en leer lo que allí había escrito.

Si no hubiese creído que había sido fruto de su imaginación, Clint habría jurado que una sonrisa fugaz surcó el ajado rostro de Fury. Visiblemente complacido, volvió a doblar la hoja, dejándola sobre la mesa que tenía a su espalda.

-Me alegra tenerlo de vuelta, Barton.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, señor –respondió Clint con seriedad.

Fury giró sobre sus talones, rodeó el enorme escritorio que dominaba por completo el despacho, apoyándose en él y cruzando los brazos ante su ancho pecho.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó.

Clint respiró profundamente, acompañando su espiración de un escueto cabeceo.

-Estoy bien, señor.

En el rostro, a menudo circunspecto del director de S.H.I.E.L.D., se compuso una media sonrisa de condescendencia.

-Sé que, fuera cual fuese mi pregunta, su respuesta iba a ser esa de todos modos.

Las facciones del agente no se inmutaron. Alzó el rostro, levantó la barbilla y apretó la mandíbula. Su jefe llevaba razón, solo que él no se la iba a dar, ni en ese momento ni nunca.

Fury se incorporó. Dejó atrás el escritorio y se dirigió a una mesa de reuniones que se hallaba en el otro extremo del gran despacho. Se colocó en la cabecera y le hizo una señal con la mano.

-Tome asiento, Barton.

Clint anduvo hasta el lugar que le había indicado Fury. La superficie de madera pulida de la mesa le ofreció su propio reflejo. Sobre ella, dos carpetas, cada una ante sendas sillas. Clint retiró una de ellas y se sentó.

Aún no había terminado de acomodarse cuando, a su espalda, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Rachel asomó su rubia melena y anunció desde su posición con voz cantarina:

-Señor, la agente Romanoff ha llegado.

Fury, de frente a Clint, hizo un gesto amplio con su brazo.

-Hágala pasar.

Clint no se molestó en girarse. Enderezó los hombros y la espalda, acomodando ambos antebrazos en su sillón, en una actitud que distaba mucho de ser relajada.

Natasha entró en el despacho con andar firme y seguro, la cabeza en alto y esa mirada que lo escudriñaba todo a su alrededor, sin que nada se escapara a su alcance. Llevaba unos simples vaqueros, que se ajustaban a la perfección a su silueta; una camiseta con un escote recatado y una cazadora de cuero negro. Su media melena pelirroja ondeaba graciosamente a cada paso.

Alcanzó el asiento que estaba junto a Clint apenas cinco segundos después de que la secretaria la anunciara. Se detuvo junto a él y lo saludó.

-Barton.

Clint giró la cabeza y alzó el rostro, lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara. Aquellos ojos verdes, que lo observaban inquisitivos y que lo conocían mejor que nadie más en el mundo, se clavaron en él, medio entornados, preguntando en silencio.

-Natasha – respondió él, utilizando su nombre de pila en lugar de responderle con su apellido, como solía hacer cuando estaban delante de algún miembro de la organización. Y lo hizo intencionadamente. Sabía que había hecho mal no dejando que ella contactara con él. Era su manera de decirle que lo sentía.

Nick Fury se encontraba al otro extremo de la gran mesa de reuniones, en pie.

-Tome asiento, agente Romanoff – su voz atravesó como un potente trueno la habitación. Natasha desvió su mirada de su compañero hasta su jefe e hizo lo que éste le había indicado.

Con solemnidad, el director de la organización accionó un botón en la mesa y, en la consola que tenía a sus espaldas, emergió una enorme pantalla de cristal translúcido. El sonido del mecanismo deteniéndose les anunció que estaba en su lugar y preparada para ser utilizada.

-Agentes – comenzó diciendo el hombre, colocando con teatralidad las manos a su espalda y mirando al frente. – Antes de los incidentes ocurridos en Nueva York hace dos semanas, esta organización se había centrado únicamente en combatir determinados asuntos, a los cuales las agencias estatales y gubernamentales no podían, o no querían, enfrentarse. Esto ha cambiado.

En la mesa había una serie de botones, perfectamente alineados. Fury pulsó uno de ellos y una imagen apareció en la pantalla de cristal.

-Debido al éxito obtenido por la Iniciativa Vengadores, nuestro radio de acción se ha visto incrementado. Normalmente, la misión que están a punto de emprender sería trabajo para otras agencias.

En la pantalla surgió un paisaje marrón, rocoso e inhóspito. Una montaña esbelta apuntaba al cielo azul, sin una sola nube, como un dedo huesudo. En la base, apenas algo de vegetación contrarrestaba tan desolada imagen. La fotografía cambió, acercándose más a la falda de la montaña. El follaje se hizo más prominente, ocultando una pequeña aldea compuesta de pocas casas. Fury retiró el sillón giratorio que estaba junto a él y se sentó.

-Lo que tienen aquí es el Volcán Barú, en Panamá. Tres mil quinientos metros sobre el nivel del mar. Un lugar de difícil acceso, poco poblado y alejado del mundo. El lugar ideal para que alguien pueda llevar a cabo actuaciones no del todo legales.

Una nueva fotografía les mostró más de cerca la pequeña aldea. En realidad se trataba de un conglomerado de edificaciones conectadas entre sí por una muralla. Aquello podría no tener nada de especial relevancia si no fuera por las torretas de vigilancia y los alambres que coronaban el muro, enrollados sobre sí mismos. Era, sin duda, un lugar en donde se guardaban secretos.

Fury se levantó con lentitud, pulsó de nuevo el botón y la fotografía cambió.

-Buscamos a un individuo que se hace llamar Madrox. No tenemos ninguna imagen de él, ni ningún otro dato relevante sobre su persona. Nada de retratos robots, ni de imágenes robadas a satélites. –Fury se paseó delante de la mesa, arriba y abajo, con ambas manos a la espalda. – Hasta hace poco tiempo sus incursiones se dedicaban al contrabando de droga, sobre todo cocaína. También a la trata de blancas y la venta de armas. Pero, últimamente, su mercado se está extendiendo. Sabemos que ha entablado conversaciones con insurgentes iraquíes y afganos.

-¿Qué ha hecho en esta ocasión para que salte en los radares de la organización? – preguntó Natasha, inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, realmente intrigada.

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D. se detuvo frente a sus agentes, mirándolos con seriedad y apoyándose con pesadez sobre la mesa.

-Iridio.

Al escuchar el nombre del metal, el cuerpo de Clint se tensó como las cuerdas de una guitarra, irguiendo la espalda y cuadrando los hombros al instante. Las manos se le cerraron casi de manera inconsciente en torno al apoyabrazos, apretándolos con fuerza. Retazos de recuerdos en un callejón de una ciudad alemana le asaltaron de repente.

-En cualquier otro momento – continuó el director de la agencia-, nos podría haber pasado completamente desapercibido. Pero estando tan cercano el incidente de Nueva York, no podemos correr ningún riesgo.

Natasha asintió con un vigoroso gesto. Clint lo hizo un segundo después, aunque sin tanta convicción.

-No sabemos si Loki y su ejército tienen algo que ver en todo esto. Posiblemente, no le dio tiempo a entablar ninguna alianza en el breve tiempo que estuvo en la tierra. Pero tenemos que ser precavidos – argumentó Fury, retirando el sillón que estaba más cercano a él y dejándose caer con pesadez.

Natasha echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, sentándose en el borde del sillón.

-¿Cuál será nuestra misión, señor?

Fury apuntó con el dedo a las carpetas que se habían mantenido cerradas hasta ese momento frente a los dos agentes.

-Ahí encontraran toda la información de la que disponemos, la ubicación del lugar y sus coordenadas. Su misión consistirá en inutilizar las instalaciones y traer a Madrox hasta aquí, donde lo interrogaremos.

Clint abrió la documentación que le habían proporcionado, le echó un rápido vistazo y la cerró, dejándola como estaba.

-Comprendido, señor.

Nick Fury paseó la mirada por ambos agentes, primero a uno y después a la otra. Aunque sonara pretencioso, no había en la agencia otros agentes como Natasha y él para hacer aquel trabajo. Y Fury sabía eso.

-Partirán dentro de tres días hacia Panamá. Un transporte los dejará en el punto de reunión. Allí deberán llegar una vez finalizada la misión para que podemos recogerlos. Acercarnos más sería arriesgado y pondría en peligro el factor sorpresa.

Casi al unísono, Clint y Natasha asintieron.

-Estudien la documentación y prepárense. – Fury se levantó y la silla rodó hacia atrás.- Eso es todo, agentes. Pueden marcharse.

Aún no habían terminado de ponerse en pie cuando Fury apostilló.

-Agente Romanoff, necesito hablar con usted. ¿Tiene unos minutos?

Natasha miró a su compañero de soslayo, que la miró a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros imperceptiblemente. Regresando la mirada a su jefe, Natasha asintió.

-Por supuesto, señor – contestó, volviendo a tomar asiento.

Sin detenerse más que lo que era necesario, Clint abandonó el despacho del director de S.H.I.E.L.D. despidiéndose con un escueto gesto de la cabeza.

 

* * *

 

 

La conversación de unos minutos con el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. se prolongó durante casi veinte. Exactamente, diecisiete, según el reloj digital que Natasha llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.

Cuando Fury tuvo a bien finalizar aquella pequeña charla, en la que, principalmente, él habló y Natasha escuchó y asintió, la mujer abandonó el despacho como una exhalación.

Durante poco más de seis días, Barton la había estado evitando. Eso había sido una semana después de lo ocurrido en el Helitransporte y en Nueva York. Durante aquella primera semana había estado a su lado, acompañándolo y, de repente, un buen día, no pudo contactar con él. Le había dejado tantos mensajes que había perdido la cuenta, hasta que se hartó de escuchar el mismo mensaje del contestador automático de su compañero una y otra vez y le dejó una sonora palabra en ruso, que bien podría haberla traducido por un escueto “que te den”. Consideraba que se merecía una explicación. Una breve, pero una explicación a fin de cuentas.

Cuando había entrado en el despacho de Fury y lo vio sentado allí, se sintió tentada a plantarse delante de Clint. Pero se contuvo porque aquel no era el momento y, sobre todo, no era el lugar. La hora de esconderse había terminado.

Natasha sabía dónde podía encontrarlo. Conocer a alguien durante tanto tiempo tenía aquellas simples ventajas. Conocía a Clint Barton desde hacía mucho, tanto que, en ocasiones, los recuerdos se entremezclaban en su memoria. Había tenido una vida antes de que S.H.I.E.L.D. y Ojo de Halcón entraran en ella, pero Natasha prefería pensar que aquella vida había pertenecido a otra persona.

Algunos agentes se retiraron del camino de Natasha, pegándose a las paredes mientras ella recorría los pasillos con ambos brazos pegados al cuerpo, apenas separándolos en su caminar, con los puños fuertemente apretados y la mirada fija en su camino.

La puerta del gimnasio estaba cerrada. Natasha accionó la manilla con resolución mientras empujaba la puerta con energía.

El gimnasio de la organización era muy amplio y bien equipado con todo tipo de aparatos y máquinas. Muchos agentes pasaban horas allí dentro, manteniéndose en forma cuando no estaban en sus respectivas misiones. Natasha sabía que aquel era el lugar donde podría encontrar a Clint. Y no se había equivocado. Al fondo de la enorme habitación, en la pared, había instaladas una serie de espalderas, separadas del muro unos cincuenta centímetros, los suficientes para que los usuarios pudieran introducir los brazos para hacer ejercicio. Clint colgaba bocabajo, con las piernas introducidas entre los listones de madera, los brazos cruzados ante su pecho y elevándose cada poco, flexionando la cintura en un trabajoso y arduo entrenamiento.

Natasha avanzó por la gran sala con caminar resuelto, imprimiendo fuerza a cada paso que daba.

-¿Estás intentando huir de mí, Barton? – dijo, alzando la voz. Ésta retumbó en el amplio espacio, cuando aún ella no había llegado a mitad de la sala, haciendo que llegara a la perfección a oídos del hombre.

Clint se detuvo antes de comenzar la siguiente flexión, con los brazos colocados ante él. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz de su compañera.

-No – respondió, utilizando el mismo tono elevado que había usado ella.

Natasha llegó hasta donde se encontraba Clint. Se paró ante él y miró hacia abajo, con los brazos rígidos unidos al cuerpo, las manos en puños y un rictus severo en el rostro.

-Pues no lo parece, por cómo has salido huyendo del despacho de Fury.

Clint continuaba bocabajo, colgando literalmente de las espalderas.

-No he huido. Sé que los minutos de Fury pueden convertirse en horas. En esta ocasión, ¿cuántos han sido?, ¿dieciocho?

Los ojos de Natasha se elevaron hasta el techo. Odiaba cuando hacía aquello.

-Diecisiete.

-Mejor uno de más. Es el que te mantiene a salvo – añadió Clint, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido por el ejercicio y por el tiempo que llevaba cabeza abajo.

Natasha dio un paso hacia él, entornando los párpados.

-No sé si me gustan esos conteos cuando no estamos en una misión.

Clint se encogió de hombros, casi con descuido.

-Es deformación profesional.

Después de unos segundos de medirse mutuamente las voluntades, los hombros de Natasha se relajaron y casi dejó escapar un suspiro de pura frustración.

-Baja de ahí o te dará una apoplejía.

En el rostro de Clint se dibujó una fugaz sonrisa.

-No sé bien qué es eso, pero de acuerdo. - Se agarró a una de las maderas con ambas manos y, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, sacó las piernas de entre los listones y giró sobre sí mismo, cayendo en pie al suelo. Se incorporó como aquel que no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo. Estiró un brazo y agarró la toalla que tenía en el suelo, a su derecha, secándose el sudor de la cara.

-¿Qué quería Fury? – preguntó, dejando a un lado el trozo de tela y fijando su mirada en ella.

Una de las cejas de Natasha se elevó hasta casi la raíz del pelo mientras hacía un mohín con los labios.

-Utilizando sus mismas palabras, dijo que “te echara un ojo”

Clint tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la carcajada que le nació en el centro del pecho no saliera a la luz. En su lugar, le ofreció una efímera sonrisa.

-Convengamos que la retórica no es el fuerte de Fury.

Al igual que Clint, Natasha tuvo que sofocar la risa. Fury, en su esfuerzo por asegurarse el bienestar de sus agentes, era capaz de no medir sus palabras y articular lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Tal vez por cosas como aquellas, además de por su muy probada valía como estratega, Natasha lo admiraba.

Miró a su compañero. Clint se había cambiado la ropa que llevaba media hora antes, mudando su atuendo por un pantalón de deporte anchos a media pierna y una camiseta sin mangas, que resaltaba sus musculados brazos, más marcados aún después del entrenamiento. Pese a que había dejado de hacer ejercicio, el sudor seguía brotando en su cara, perlando su frente. La mujer dio un paso hacia él, acortando las distancias.

-¿Cómo estás, Clint?

El hombre la miró, entornando los párpados, convirtiendo su rostro en una máscara insondable.

-¿Por qué, últimamente, todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? – preguntó a su vez, retirándose un poco para secarse de nuevo el sudor que lo incomodaba. Al igual que lo hacía aquella pregunta.

-Porque nos preocupamos por ti – añadió Natasha, bajando la voz un tono y sin dejar de observarlo.

-Pues dejad de preocuparos. Estoy bien.

Clint se giró y arrojó la toalla al suelo, al pie de las espalderas, hecha un ovillo.

-Puedes engañar al psiquiatra, Clint. A mí no me engañas – le dijo, mientras él se mantenía de espaldas a ella. Vio cómo el agente se enderezó, cuadrando los hombros. Un sutil pulso apareció en su mandíbula debido a la tensión que ejercía con los dientes. La postura corporal de Clint le hablaba como si lo estuviera haciendo de viva voz. Clint podría haber engañado al médico, incluso a Fury pero ¿a ella? No lo creía. Su compañero era la persona que mejor la conocía, y ella podía decir lo mismo sin miedo a equivocarse. Poco a poco, la rigidez en los hombros de Clint fue desapareciendo hasta quedar relajados. Giró la cabeza para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que diga, Nat? ¿Qué la imagen de Loki sigue acompañándome en sueños? ¿Qué me despierto a media noche empapado en un sudor frío y que ya no puedo dormir por miedo a que aquello que me hizo regrese y me levante convertido en el nuevo Terminator? – se giró para enfrentarla. La miró con ojos entornados, penetrantes, su boca formando una apretada línea. -¿Es eso lo que querías que les dijera?

La sinceridad de su compañero la desarmó por completo al instante. Podría ver su alma en el fondo de aquellos pozos azules que eran sus ojos, que hablaban por sí mismos. Le dolió verlo de aquella manera. Se acercó hasta él y, a tientas, buscó su mano.

-¿Por qué me echaste de tu lado? – le preguntó, a la vez que apretaba ligeramente la mano masculina.

Clint no rechazó el roce de Natasha. Al contrario: asió la mano de la mujer con fuerza, como si con aquel gesto estuviera agarrándose a un bote salvavidas.

-Sé que tuviste tus propios asuntos, Nat. No me lo has contando, pero lo sé. Porque te conozco – respondió él, acercándose a ella tanto que sus brazos se rozaron. – No podía cargarte también con los míos.

Ella alzó el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-No me preguntaste. No podías saber si yo estaba dispuesta a ello.

El aliento de la mujer le acarició la mejilla y Clint, por unos breves segundos, cerró los párpados.

-No te pregunté. Y lo siento. – dijo al fin, abriéndolos, encontrándose aquella mirada, verde como la hierba en primavera, clavada en él.- Necesito volver al trabajo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Pero siento mucho haber actuado de esa manera.

Por supuesto que lo entendía, pensó Natasha con cierta tristeza. Lo entendía condenadamente bien. Porque, con total seguridad, ella habría obrado de la misma manera: apartando de sí a aquellos que le importaban. Y Clint hubiera sido el primero. Asintió con un gesto contenido.

Vio cómo los hombros de su compañero se relajaron ante sus ojos mientras una espiración salía de su boca. Era como observar a alguien a quien le han quitado un gran peso de encima. Se alegró de que así hubiera sido. Natasha compuso una sutil sonrisa y lo miró de soslayo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendido? Porque me encargaré de hacerte entrar en razones.

Clint frunció la frente al mirarla, a mitad de camino entre la sorpresa y la diversión. Se acercó todo lo que pudo al oído de Natasha y le susurró:

-Hace mucho que no tengo un entrenamiento adecuado. ¿Qué tal…

Natasha no le dejó finalizar la frase. Se alejó de él, desprendiéndose en el camino de su cazadora de cuero, que arrojó con descuido en alguna parte y dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la gran estancia, donde había dispuesto un cuadrilátero.

Notó la mirada de Clint fija en ella y sonrió para sí.

Cuando llegó al ring, Natasha subió a él con agilidad, pasando entre las cuerdas. Se giró, uniendo ambas manos delante de sí, como si estuviera esperando en la cola del banco a ser atendida. Tras unos segundos, Clint sonrió, bajando la cabeza. Un instante después, siguió sus pasos y subió al cuadrilátero.

Caminaron hacia el centro, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, midiéndose. Natasha, como si de repente se hubiera acordado en aquel momento, se deshizo de sus botas con rapidez. Éstas cayeron al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

-Nada de mordiscos – advirtió Clint, señalándola con el dedo.

Natasha se encogió de hombros de manera descuidada.

-Solo si tú no me tiras del pelo.

-Trato hecho.

 

Las respiraciones de ambos se ralentizaron mientras se sostenían mutuamente la mirada. Anticiparse a los movimientos era esencial en el trabajo que hacían. Pero cuando el contrincante era su compañero, conocedor de tus puntos fuertes y débiles, de tus movimientos y de tus armas, sorprenderlo era realmente difícil.

Natasha fue la primera en atacar.

Se agachó con sorprendente agilidad y, con rapidez, intentó barrer los pies de Clint. El hombre saltó hacia un lado, cayendo junto a Natasha y golpeándola con el codo entre ambos omóplatos. La mujer giró en el suelo, levantándose a dos metros de él. Clint lanzó el puño derecho hacia ella, pero Natasha lo interceptó, bloqueándolo con ambas manos y retorciéndole el brazo. Al mismo tiempo, levantó la pierna y lo golpeó en el centro del pecho.

El aire salió de los pulmones de Clint de manera súbita al sentir el impacto del pie desnudo de Natasha contra su cuerpo. Le llevó unos segundos poder volver a tomar aire. Consciente de que Natasha utilizaría aquellos instantes para intentar dejarlo fuera de juego, Clint se esforzó en reponerse.

Se lanzó de nuevo contra Natasha, protegiéndose de una nueva agresión de la mujer. El puño recaló en el costado de ella, haciéndola perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Girando sobre sus talones, Natasha saltó hacia atrás, evitando que la pierna de Clint impactara en su mejilla. Los años de bailarina y gimnasta habían sido cruciales para lo que había llegado a convertirse; puso ambas manos en el suelo y, flexionando el cuerpo, giró en el aire, aterrizando a espaldas de Clint. Con el lateral de la mano lo golpeó en el cuello.

El movimiento de su compañero la tomó por sorpresa. Clint alzó ambas manos, encontrando la muñeca de Natasha; la asió con fuerza y, tirando de ella, la elevó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que aterrizara a sus pies, de espaldas, con un fuerte y sonoro golpe contra el suelo. Aún así, Natasha tuvo tiempo de girar sobre sí misma y, estirando una pierna, barrió ambos pies de su contrincante. Clint cayó pesadamente al suelo. Un microsegundo después, el hombre intentó impulsarse para levantarse pero Natasha ya estaba a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Clint, mirándolo, con la respiración agitada, el pelo rojizo revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados.

La mano de Clint se aferraba a la muñeca de Natasha. Poco a poco, la presión fue disminuyendo progresivamente hasta que sólo fue un roce. Clint sabía cuándo debía rendirse, pues no era la primera vez que entrenaban juntos y, en aquella ocasión, ella había ganado. El pecho masculino subía y bajaba buscando aire, ensanchándose bajo el peso de su cuerpo, que lo inmovilizaba. Clint intentó removerse pero ella apretó más los muslos sobre las caderas masculinas, haciéndole saber así que no debía insistir. Se sostuvieron las miradas durante un largo instante. Natasha era consciente del vigoroso cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo. Notaba la piel caliente del hombre traspasar la capas de ropa que los separaban, que rivalizaba con la suya, hasta que notó que el cuerpo de él reaccionaba en consecuencia a su proximidad en forma de una súbita erección.

Continuaron de aquella manera, una sobre el otro durante unos segundos más, hasta que Clint tocó el brazo de Natasha y ésta asintió. Se levantó de un salto y, tendiéndole la mano, lo ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

Una gota de sudor viajó por la frente de Clint hasta encontrar el camino por su sien y descender vertiginosamente. El hombre la retiró con el dorso de la mano.

-Ha…ha estado bien- dijo el agente, aún sin recobrar por completo la respiración.

-Sí –respondió ella con parquedad.

Un mechón de pelo húmedo se había quedado pegado a su mejilla. Antes de tener tiempo a retirarlo, Clint lo hizo por ella, con delicadeza.

Bien, podía encajar golpes y puñetazos, pensó Natasha, pero aquello era más perturbador. Mucho más. Ese roce hacía que su tensión arterial se elevara y su corazón bombeara en el pecho como si hubiera estado corriendo durante kilómetros. Tan perturbador como la protuberancia que había notado crecer debajo de ella cuando había estado sobre él en el suelo.

-Tengo que marcharme. A cambiarme – dijo cuando fue capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, a pesar de que las que había acabado de pronunciar habían sonado estúpidas a sus propios oídos.

Natasha saltó del cuadrilátero y recogió a toda prisa sus zapatos y la cazadora que había dejado tirada por el camino. Abandonó el gimnasio de la misma manera en que había entrado: a toda prisa.

 

 


	3. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

 

Natasha jugueteó con el móvil entre las manos, no muy segura de qué iba a hacer a continuación. Encendió el dispositivo para apagarlo a renglón seguido.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa, en un gesto que solía hacer cuando algo rondaba por su cabeza. Y su cabeza era, en ese momento, un hervidero. Poner orden en ella era como querer imponer la voz en una guardería: imposible. Aquella mañana se había dejado llevar, presa de la confusión, y había abandonado a toda prisa el gimnasio donde había entrenado brevemente con Clint.

Cualquiera que no conociera a la famosa Viuda Negra y su reputación, podría haber dicho que se había marchado de aquel lugar contrariada.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ni tan siquiera incomodada por el hecho de haber notado cómo Clint se excitaba mientras estaba sobre él. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no era una virgen adolescente y mojigata! Se pasó una mano por la cara y se levantó de un salto del sofá en el que había estado sentada toda la tarde, con el mando de la televisión en la mano, dándole compulsivamente a los botones y sin detenerse ni un solo segundo en ningún canal.

Si había una cosa que la aterrorizaba y que le encogía las entrañas era el hecho de darse cuenta de que todo lo que había querido hacer en aquel preciso instante, a horcajadas sobre él en la superficie del ring, era desnudarlo y montarlo hasta que él gritara su nombre mientras se corría en su interior. Eso era lo que, en efecto, le daba miedo. Porque, de todas las maneras que conocía de estropear una amistad, el sexo estaba en lo alto de la lista, en mayúscula y letras de neón.

Las amistades no abundaban en aquel mundo suyo en el que se movía. Prefería tener a Clint sólo como compañero y amigo a no tenerlo en absoluto. Era lo bastante adulta y estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para mantener a raya a su cuerpo y a sus sentimientos. Pero le era inevitable sentir lo que sentía por él.

Aquel bastardo de Loki había dado en el clavo: aún cuando todo había estado pendiendo de un hilo, a ella le importaba más la vida de un hombre en concreto. El semidiós le había preguntado si aquello era amor. Esa misma pregunta se la estaba haciendo a sí misma desde ese día. No conocía la respuesta. No había en su vida mucho sitio para sentimentalismos.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado encendiendo y apagando el teléfono sin cesar. Le era del todo desconocida aquella sensación de tener el estómago apretado en un puño, pero era algo que se le escapaba de las manos. Cerró los ojos un momento para, pasados unos segundos, volverlos a abrir, despacio. Por fin, encendió el teléfono, aguardando hasta que el icono de la mensajería estuvo en pantalla y abrió la aplicación. Con dedos ágiles tecleó en sólo dos palabras.

_Dónde estás?_

Cuando le dio a enviar, no estaba segura de si Clint iba a ver el mensaje o si tan siquiera iba a obtener una respuesta por su parte. Cerró el móvil con lentitud. Antes de que pudiera ponerlo en el bolsillo de su cazadora, éste vibró. Parpadeando en la pantalla estaba el aviso de un mensaje entrante. Natasha pulsó el icono. El mensaje mostraba que el remitente había sido tan críptico como ella.

_Emmet O’Lunney’s. Sabes dónde es?_

Natasha sonrió. Por supuesto que sabía dónde se encontraba el Emmet O’Lunney’s. Era un pub irlandés en el Midtown de Manhattan, donde se servía la mejor cerveza Guinness de la ciudad. Había estado allí un par de veces con Clint. Pulsó responder y tecleó su respuesta:

_Sí._

Unos pocos segundos después de haber enviado su mensaje, el teléfono volvió a vibrar. Dos únicas palabras brillaron en la pantalla.

_Te espero._

Natasha no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, a la vez, estiró el otro brazo para hacerse con el mando a distancia de la televisión para apagarla. Lo arrojó a continuación al sofá, de mala manera y salió por la puerta con rapidez. La escuchó cerrarse cuando ella ya iba por la mitad del pasillo, aún colocándose la cazadora.

 

* * *

 

Llegar hasta el distrito donde se ubicaban la mayoría de los teatros de la ciudad de Nueva York le había llevado más de media hora de viaje en metro. Natasha abandonó el subterráneo en la parada más cercana a la calle 50, donde se encontraba el Emmet O’Lunney’s.

El atardecer cálido de finales de mayo era propicio para que muchos decidieran pasear. De todas maneras, el Midtown era siempre una zona concurrida. Muchas personas, en su mayoría turistas, iban y venían por las calles, felices y expectantes por entrar en algunos de los musicales y obras que ofrecían los teatros. Natasha dio la vuelta a la esquina. El letrero rectangular de madera, iluminado por dos potentes focos, le dio la bienvenida. Mirando a uno y otro lado de la calle, cruzó entre los taxis amarillos que iban y venían.

Había un olor característico en el bar, mezcla de madera vieja y cerveza rancia. Natasha había esperado que estuviera más lleno de gente. En cambio, había sólo cuatro mesas ocupadas y tres personas acomodadas en la barra. Uno de ellos era Clint.

No podía verle la cara, pues estaba de espaldas a ella. Con paso resuelto comenzó a acercarse hasta donde él estaba apostado. Mientras lo hacía, vio cómo su compañero levantaba una mano en dirección al barman y cómo éste se acercaba. Un momento después, el hombre, un pelirrojo entrado en años y en carnes y con la cara colorada, dejaba delante de Clint una pinta de cerveza.

Natasha se detuvo a su lado.

-¿Qué va a ser, guapa? – preguntó con una sonrisa ladina en su grueso rostro mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Skyy – respondió Natasha sin mirarlo siquiera mientras se acomodaba en el taburete que estaba junto a Clint.

La sonrisa del camarero se hizo más amplia aún.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió mientras se acodaba al otro lado de la barra, sin dejar de mirarla.- ¿No preferirías una Coronita?

Clint levantó el rostro, despacio, y clavó su mirada en el camarero.

-Yo le traería lo que ha pedido. Hágame caso – le advirtió con voz ronca y cierto tono de reprobación.

Sin mucha convicción, el hombre miró a uno y a otra y, tras un segundo, se marchó.

Natasha giró la cabeza hacia su compañero.

-¿Así que no me has esperado para comenzar a beber?

Clint levantó el vaso de cerveza y dio un gran trago.

-Esta es la segunda – respondió al fin mientras dejaba lo que quedaba de bebida sobre el mostrador.

El barman regresó con una bonita botella de cristal azul eléctrico de vodka Skyy. Dejó un vaso pequeño delante de Natasha y le sirvió la bebida. Antes de que el hombre pudiera retirarse, llevándose la botella de alcohol, ella le tomó de la muñeca.

-Déjela aquí.

El hombre la miró con ojos entornados.

-¿Estás segura, guapa? Esto no es agua.

Natasha le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, sin pestañear ni inmutarse lo más mínimo. Después de ese tiempo, el hombre depositó la botella sobre el mostrador.

-Lo que usted diga – y se retiró hacia el otro lado, para atender a otro cliente que esperaba su turno, no sin mirar por última vez a la mujer.

El pequeño vaso fue vaciado casi de inmediato. Natasha echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras el licor corría caliente por su garganta. Regresó el vaso al mostrador y lo volvió a llenar.

-¿Qué haces con las gafas puestas aquí dentro? – preguntó Natasha, mirándolo de reojo. Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Me molesta la luz.

La mujer alzó una ceja mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el local y los puntos de iluminación que en él había: apenas algunos focos de luz amarillenta de poca potencia semiescondidos entre mucha madera.

-La luz. Por supuesto.

Clint no se molestó en rebatirla. Natasha suspiró con fuerza y frunció los labios en un gracioso mohín. Conocía a su compañero y la manera en que él jugueteaba con el vaso medio lleno de cerveza le decía que mejor no continuar por aquellos derroteros. Así que optó por cambiar de tema.

-Stark está arreglando la Torre – señaló de manera casual mientras dejaba la botella.

Clint la observó por el rabillo del ojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hace bien. No puede dejarla de esa manera. Sería como un monumento a la chatarra en medio de Manhattan.

Ella asintió, despacio.

-Ha hablado con Fury. Quiere cedernos una planta a cada uno.

El vaso de cerveza se detuvo a medio camino de los labios de Clint, que giró la cabeza para buscar el rostro de su compañera.

-¿Quiénes son “cada uno”?

Natasha bebió de nuevo. Cuando el vodka hubo abandonado al fin su boca, respondió:

-A los miembros de la Iniciativa Vengadores.

Clint levantó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido. Se fijó en lo que quedaba de su cerveza y la apuró.

-El mío se lo puede ahorrar. Ya tengo casa – dijo mientras buscaba al camarero con la mirada. Levantó la mano y le indicó desde la distancia que le sirviera otra.

-Que está muy bien si eres un espartano – apostilló Natasha. Ella conocía el apartamento de Clint. Llamarlo de aquella manera era ser muy generosa.

El camarero regresó con una nueva pinta, que dejó delante de Clint, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia la mujer y la botella de vodka delante de ella. Natasha lo saludó levantando el vaso y bebiéndoselo de un solo trago.

-Tiene todo lo que necesito. Es un coqueto piso de soltero.

En los labios de Natasha se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Jamás habría usado ese adjetivo para referirme a ti o a algo tuyo.

Clint se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. La miró y le sonrió a su vez.

-Soy una caja llena de sorpresas.

Clint tomó su cerveza y dio un gran trago.

-¿No vamos a brindar por nada? – preguntó Natasha.

Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y, con un gesto seco, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo por lo que brindar?

De repente, el aire distendido con el que se había desarrollado su conversación hasta esos momentos cambió drásticamente. Ella se volteó en su asiento, enfrentándolo. Alzó su brazo, levantando de esa manera el vaso.

-Estamos vivos – respondió en voz baja, sólo para que los oídos de su compañero pudieran escucharla-. Creo que eso bien se merece un brindis.

Ojo de Halcón la miró de reojo, apenas girándose. Estaba serio, más que de costumbre. La mirada de hielo del hombre traspasaba el cristal de sus gafas oscuras.

-Otros no pueden decir lo mismo – y apuró su cerveza hasta el final.

Natasha dejó su pequeño vaso sobre el mostrador y se apresuró a tomarlo de la muñeca.

-Clint. No.

-¿No, qué, Natasha? – le dijo, a modo de respuesta. Con un gesto, intentó llamar la atención del camarero, levantando el vaso vacío.

Ella aguardó a que el hombre le sirviera la cerveza y se marchara.

-No te hagas eso. No fue tu culpa.

El vaso tardó solo unos segundos en estar vacío de nuevo. Clint se enderezó, irguiendo la espalda.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No fue mi culpa? Pregúntale a Coulson – dijo entre dientes, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Ah, no, no puedes. Porque está muerto.

Natasha no podía impedir que aquellos sentimientos afloraran a la superficie, pero bien podía ayudarlo a entender que aquello no había sido por su culpa, porque, en caso contrario, la amargura acabaría destruyéndolo.

-Tú no lo mataste.

-Cierto. Yo no lo maté – respondió con acritud. – Sólo dejé que ese hijo de puta de Loki lo hiciera.

Un nuevo gesto dirigido al camarero trajo otra cerveza más.

Natasha lo tomó por la muñeca antes de que se la pudiera llevar a los labios. Apretó los dientes antes de responderle.

-Creo que eres duro de oído, Barton. Tú no permitiste nada.

Clint se despojó de las gafas con un rudo gesto, dejándolas sobre el mostrador, junto a la cerveza. Giro la cabeza, buscando el rostro de la mujer, que lo miraba impertérrita, como si estuviera contándole quién ganó el partido de fútbol del domingo y no sobre un asesino de otro mundo que había intentado someter a la ciudad.

-Por lo que yo sé –comenzó diciendo,- fue gracias a mí por lo que Loki llevó a sus secuaces hasta el helitransporte.

-Secuaces que estaban sometidos, como tú lo estabas.

-Eran mis flechas. Era mi arma. No podían entrar si no era por mí.

Tomó con coraje el vaso de cristal y lo vació de un solo trago.

-¡Basta ya! – intervino la mujer. – No puedes estar regresando una y otra vez a aquel día, Clint. Tienes que pasar página.

Los ojos del hombre brillaban a la escasa luz del establecimiento. Si ambos hubieran sido de otra manera, si no hubieran sido los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ojo de Halcón y Viuda Negra, y tan sólo un par de amigos, seguramente ella lo habría abrazado. Porque lo que Clint necesitaba era simple y llanamente consuelo. Hacerle saber que no estaba solo; que todo lo que había ocurrido no era por su culpa.

Natasha bajó del taburete para aproximarse más a él. Los brazos de ambos se rozaron cuando ella se acercó todo lo que pudo y le habló en voz baja, cerca de su oído.

-Tienes que seguir adelante, Clint. Ese odio terminará pasándote factura: perderás la concentración, harás un mal movimiento y acabarás muerto en Dios sabe dónde. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No sé si es eso lo que quiero, Nat – respondió, con su voz rezumando dolor.

Los ojos verdes de Natasha se agrandaron al escucharlo. Aquella amargura, envenenándolo y carcomiendo sus entrañas, rompió algo en su interior. Debía de haber sido un trozo de su alma, si era cierto de que todos tenían una, pensó con tristeza. Tras el instante inicial, Natasha lo miró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-No digas eso.

Clint bajó la cabeza, enterrándola entre sus hombros. Tenía los antebrazos apoyados sobre el mostrador de madera, las manos entrelazadas con fuerza y, a los ojos de Natasha, parecía terriblemente cansado.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – las notas roncas en la voz del hombre hicieron que se le erizara la piel de la nuca.

-¿Qué no entiendo? – respondió Natasha en el mismo tono.

Clint alcanzó el pequeño vasito de Natasha y que ella aún no había probado. Con un gesto ágil, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se lo bebió. Lo dejó frente a ella, boca abajo.

-Podría haberte matado, Nat.

Aquellas palabras la golpearon en el pecho; no por lo que expresaban, sino por lo que significaban en realidad. Estando fuera de sí, sin saber quién era ni quién tenía enfrente, Clint podría haber acabado con ella en aquella pasarela del helitransporte. En aquellos instantes había sido ella o él. Viuda Negra contra Ojo de Halcón. Tuvo mucha suerte de ser ella.

Llevó su mano hasta el hombro de su compañero y, despacio, lo apretó, intentando que, con aquel simple gesto, él supiera que ella seguía allí, a su lado.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes, la mirada de una clavada en la del otro, como si quisieran asomarse al alma que tenían frente a sí.

-No, no lo hice – respondió él, reticente a dejar de mirarla.

Tras unos instantes, y aunque no lo deseaba, Natasha rompió el lazo que los unía, dándole la vuelta al vasito de vodka y rellenándolo. Acercó el vaso vacío que estaba frente a Clint y le sirvió a él también.

-Tienes suerte de que estemos donde estamos, Barton. De otra manera, hubiera intentando otro “recalibrado cognitivo”- dijo, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.- Dale gracias al cielo por ello, porque realmente te lo mereces.

Clint sonrió, perezoso.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa el lugar para partirle la cabeza a alguien?

Ella hizo un coqueto mohín con los labios.

-Desde que esa persona eres tú y que pueden llamar a la policía si lo hago.

La sonrisa de Clint se hizo mucho más amplia. Se acodó en el mostrador, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Y si estuviéramos en otro lugar? ¿Lo harías? –preguntó, entrecerrando los párpados. -¿Mi apartamento, por ejemplo?

Natasha suspiró con exageración mientras volteaba sus ojos hacia el techo.

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo, Barton? Porque no estás en condiciones de hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.

Ignorando la profunda mirada de su compañero prendida en ella, Natasha se reclinó sobre el mostrador, buscando al camarero. Le hizo una señal con la mano, pidiendo la cuenta.

-Has bebido suficiente. Nos vamos.

El camarero se acercó con un pequeño platillo y un trozo de papel sobre él. Natasha lo ojeó y sacó dinero del bolsillo para pagarle.

-Yo te dije que vinieras. Invito yo.

Clint estiró el brazo para arrebatar el trozo de papel de manos de Natasha. Al hacerlo, perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, apoyándose contra el mostrador, lo que evitó que terminara en el suelo. Su compañera lo miró, ceñuda.

-¿En serio me vienes con esas? – inquirió, visiblemente molesta.

Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, Natasha le entregó el dinero al camarero. El hombre se había detenido detrás de la barra, frente a ellos, presenciado el lamentable momento. Natasha lo miró con dureza, esperando el cambio que éste debía entregarle. Una vez lo hizo, tomó a Clint por un brazo.

-Venga, nos vamos.

 

 

El sol se había ocultado totalmente y las farolas eran las encargadas de iluminar las calles. Nueva York parecía otra ciudad distinta bajo la luz artificial, ya fuera proveniente de éstas o de los letreros de neón de la multitud de locales que poblaban las aceras.

La temperatura había descendido considerablemente y la fresca brisa los abofeteó a ambos sin piedad. Natasha se apresuró a cerrar la cremallera de su cazadora. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Clint, pues él se había mantenido detrás de ella mientras salían del bar.

-¿Cómo has venido? – preguntó Natasha, mirando a su alrededor. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, esquivándolos, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-El coche de la agencia está en un parking a una manzana de aquí.

Natasha asintió.

-Vamos, déjame acompañarte hasta él – le dijo, mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Clint se zafó con un rudo movimiento.

-¿Y herir mi orgullo masculino? No, gracias.

Un transeúnte apareció entre ambos. Natasha dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndole pasar para, a continuación, deshacer el movimiento.

-Prefiero que lo que salga herido sea tu orgullo y no tu cabeza si tienes un accidente. No puedes conducir así.

-No estoy tan mal como te crees.

Natasha colocó los brazos en jarras y soltó una carcajada.

-No, por supuesto.

Una ráfaga de aire cruzó la calle de lado a lado. El sol había caído por completo y la brisa se había tornado más fría. Clint cerró la cremallera de su cazadora y subió el cuello, intentando protegerse.

-Clint, déjame acompañarte. –Insistió Natasha, tomándolo de la muñeca, ejerciendo una suave presión. Notó bajo la yema de sus dedos el pulso constante y fuerte de Clint, junto al calor que emanaba su piel. Un segundo después de percatarse de que su mano se había demorado allí más de lo necesario, Natasha la retiró.

-No, Nat. Es mejor así.-El tono de voz cambió completamente, haciéndose más grave y profundo lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Natasha de arriba abajo.

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar.- Le contestó ella en el mismo tono.

Clint asintió antes de responder, sin dejar de mirarla. Clint se retiró del camino de un nuevo transeúnte que andaba por la acera en dirección a ellos. Al hacerlo, trastabilló hacia un lado. Afortunadamente, el poste de una farola impidió que diera con sus huesos en el duro suelo. Tras unos instantes, recuperó el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos para abrirlos a continuación y fijarlos de nuevo en ella.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora no es un buen momento. No soy una buena compañía en este preciso instante.

-Clint…- Natasha intentó protestar pero una mano alzada de él ante ambos la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Nat, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Hablaremos cuando terminemos la misión y hayamos regresado, ¿de acuerdo?

Clint rebuscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora las llaves de su coche. Las encontró de inmediato. Con un conciso movimiento de cabeza se despidió de ella. Aún no había dado dos pasos en dirección contraria cuando la voz de Natasha hizo que se girara de nuevo.

-¿Y si no regresamos? ¿Y si uno de los dos no regresa, Clint? – preguntó la mujer alzando un poco la voz, con los ojos verdes clavados en él, sin importarle siquiera quién o quiénes pasaban en ese momento a su lado, ignorándolos por completo.

Con una cansada sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, Clint le respondió:

-Lo haremos.- Y se giró, emprendiendo camino hacia el lugar donde había aparcado su coche.

 

* * *

 

La vuelta a su apartamento no había sido tan sencilla como Clint había previsto. Había creído que estaba bien y que las cervezas no le habían mermado sus facultades. Estaba visto que se había equivocado del todo.

Tuvo que conducir más despacio de lo que solía hacerlo. Todo se desarrollaba a su alrededor como sumido en una nebulosa. Los colores de los semáforos centelleaban, mezclándose entre sí, y las señales de tráfico parecían moverse, sacudidas por un terremoto inexistente y constante que sólo él podía percibir.

Dejó el coche en el garaje de su edificio y salió de él despacio, ordenándole a su cuerpo qué pie usar y cuándo hacerlo. El muy bastardo de su cerebro parecía haberse dormido en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento despacio, por si el ruido de las bisagras le fuera a arañar los oídos y las entrañas. La cerró tras de sí, con el mismo cuidado con el que la había abierto. La chaqueta voló por los aires, aterrizando de mala manera sobre el sofá.

Se sostuvo en el pomo de la puerta mientras la habitación a su alrededor daba vueltas. Odiaba sentirse así, pero él y sólo él se lo había buscado. Había perdido la cuenta del número de cervezas que se había tomado. ¿Cuántas habían sido? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Tal vez alguna más, no lo sabía. Dio dos pasos, buscando ahora el apoyo de cualquier otro mueble que estuviera en su camino y encontró la mesa. No recordaba las veces que había llamado al camarero para que volviera a rellenar su vaso. No le gustaba perder el control y no sentir que tenía las cosas bien atadas. Abrió los ojos y se miró las manos. Le costaba reconocerse a sí mismo. Parecía como si su vida estuviera desbocada y fuera cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y resopló. Necesitaba desembarazarse de aquel sopor que le había provocado el alcohol. No, se corrigió, el alcohol no habría hecho nada si él no se hubiera bebido todas aquellas cervezas. Lo que necesitaba era una ducha.

No sin pocas dificultades llegó hasta el cuarto de baño. Arrojó toda la ropa a un rincón sin importarle dónde caía, se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo. El agua fría le golpeó en el centro del pecho, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire. Tuvo la valentía de meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua aún helada, que lo despejó de inmediato. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared de baldosas blancas y cerró los ojos. De nuevo, todo dio vueltas a su alrededor.

Hilos de agua, que habían comenzado a salir calientes, resbalaban por el rostro de Clint. Con rapidez, el baño se empañó con el vapor. No le importaba a qué temperatura saliera el agua, él continuó con sus dos manos descansando en la pared.

Respiró profundamente, una vez, y luego otra, hasta que se aventuró a erguirse. El ruido de la ducha lo tranquilizaba, junto con el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo, llevándose consigo su entumecimiento, aunque seguía sintiéndose mal.

Tal vez debería haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de Natasha y que ella lo hubiera acompañado.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, endureciéndose a medias al rememorar el rostro de Natasha, apostada en medio de la acera, mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos verdes y su cara de genuina preocupación. No, recapacitó, eso no hubiera sido adecuado porque sabía que, si lo hacía, no sería responsable de sus actos. Natasha le había ofrecido su amistad, su paciencia y su compañía, y él valoraba aquello. Pero en aquel momento quería algo más de ella que un simple acompañamiento y una palmadita en el hombro. Quería más, mucho más de lo que creía que Natasha estaría dispuesta a dar. La quería en su casa, en su cama, debajo de él, haciéndole el amor hasta que ambos gritaran y olvidaran por unos momentos quiénes eran. Eso era lo que quería de ella. Y eso, precisamente, no podía tenerlo. Su miembro palpitó, reclamando desvergonzadamente su atención.

Apoyó el antebrazo sobre los azulejos de la ducha y descansó la frente en él mientras el agua caliente corría por su espalda desnuda. Se preguntó por qué demonios su cuerpo reaccionaba ahora de aquella manera a la presencia de Natasha. La conocía desde hacía muchos años. Por supuesto que, ya por aquel entonces, se había dado cuenta de que ella era una mujer muy hermosa, no estaba ciego. Y en todos aquellos años habían pasado juntos por muchas cosas. Habían compartido cuartos que era poco más que cubículos, donde sólo había una cama. Habían estado juntos en algunas situaciones en las que la mayoría de parejas normales no se verían en su vida. La había visto desnuda… Una imagen de Natasha sin ropa, en la habitación de uno de los moteles en los que solían pernoctar, llegó vívida a su retina. El cuerpo pequeño, pero fuerte y atlético de Natasha, con aquellas deliciosas curvas que podían hacer que un hombre perdiera la cabeza por querer tocarla y volverse loco por querer poseerla.

Su mano viajó despacio hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Con un largo suspiro, se cerró en torno a su pene, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el chorro de agua le cayera en el rostro y ahogando un gemido de satisfacción. Se irguió insolente bajo su mano, ahora completamente erecto, y todos los poros de su piel se erizaron ante aquella sensación.

Como si se tratara de retazos inconexos, recordó la corta conversación que mantuvieron justo después de traerlo de vuelta del influjo de Loki y supo con seguridad que aquello tenía algo que ver.

 _“Me he visto comprometida. Tengo mi cuenta en rojo y quiero saldarla”._ No sabía bien a qué se refería pero aquella frase le sonaba a despedida.

Y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Y allí estaba él, medio borracho y completamente empalmado. Natasha se reiría de aquella situación, estaba seguro de ello. Lamentablemente, pensar en ella no le aplacaba en absoluto, más bien lo contrario. Lo que quería era aliviarse allí mismo y vaciar su cuerpo y su mente por un rato.

En realidad, lo que quería era a Natasha allí, con él, bajo la ducha.

La imagen de Natasha rehusaba irse de su mente. La tenía frente a él, mirándolo sobre su hombro, caminando en el gimnasio de camino hacia el ring, destilando feminidad a cada paso con su balanceo de caderas. Sus pensamientos erráticos volvieron a aquel cuarto de motel de algún lugar, el cual no recordaba el nombre, con Natasha durmiendo en una cama, cubierta sólo por una sábana y bañada con la luz de una luna a medio llenar. Sin previo aviso, su mente regresó de nuevo a aquella misma tarde, en el gimnasio, excitado al final del entrenamiento, al sentir el cuerpo firme de ella sentado a horcajadas sobre el suyo.

Su miembro acusó la escena que se había formado en su mente, irguiéndose aún más si era posible. Un hormigueo subió por su espina dorsal cuando toda la sangre que tenía en su cuerpo se concentró en aquella parte de su anatomía. No era un chiquillo que tenía su primera erección a escondidas de sus padres, ni era un inexperto adolescente. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así en aquel instante? Apretó los párpados tanto que pequeños y diminutos puntos de luz se formaron tras ellos. Tomó aire, llenando por completo los pulmones para exhalarlo con lentitud.

Sus dedos se estiraron sobre las baldosas, casi con timidez, deseando que aquello que rozaban las yemas de sus dedos fuese la piel de Natasha y no un frío azulejo. Aquella tarde, en el gimnasio, sobre el suelo de aquel cuadrilátero, habría dado el alma que creía no tener por despojarla de toda aquella ropa que se interponía entre ellos. Lo hubiera hecho con lentitud, sin importarle lo más mínimo si estaban en un sitio público o que alguien pudiera verlos. Su mente la recreó con viveza, como alguien que sabe con certeza cómo es. Le hubiese quitado aquella camiseta, con los dientes si hubiese hecho falta, y aquellos pantalones que la separaban de él. Se moría por acariciarla a conciencia, desde la punta de sus pies, hasta la suave y tersa piel de sus mejillas; de su abdomen a su espalda; de sus pechos a la columna de su cuello. Sus muslos, esos que habían matado a personas con su fuerza. Si le dieran a elegir, no le importaría lo más mínimo morir entre ellos.

No dejaría ni un resquicio ni un milímetro de Natasha al que no rendirle tributo. Y lo haría con todo su cuerpo, con sus manos hambrientas, su lengua y sus labios inquisidores. El brazo que tenía apoyado contra la pared se tensó con ímpetu, convirtiendo la mano en un puño y la frente empujó sobre su antebrazo, al igual que hicieron sus caderas en el hueco de su otra mano, una vez y luego otra.

Hubiera dejado que Natasha tomase el control en el suelo del gimnasio, porque a él no le importaba si era ella o él, sólo que fueran ambos. Se moría por sentir sus manos sobre él, porque Natasha trazara su marca sobre su piel, a fuego si hiciera falta. Con su lengua, con sus uñas y dientes. Y sentir al fin, cómo entraba en su cálido cuerpo de una sola acometida y cómo éste se ajustaba a su intromisión, húmedo y preparado para él. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la boca seca pese a que el agua seguía cayendo a su alrededor. Dejaría que lo cabalgara y que hiciera con él lo que ella quisiera y cómo quisiera, mientras se recreaba en la visión de Natasha erguida sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entornados, gimiendo de placer, el que él le proporcionaba, moviéndose dentro de ella, tocándola íntimamente. Y estar así hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportarlo más y terminaran corriéndose, uno aferrado al otro, frente contra frente, sudorosos, satisfechos y sin respiración.

Como si tuviera vida propia y su conciencia no tuviera nada que ver en el proceso, su mano se movió arriba y abajo en torno a la suave piel de su miembro. Un gemido salió del fondo de su garganta, ahogado por el agua corriente de la ducha. Afianzó los pies en la resbaladiza superficie del plato de la ducha mientras que la frente continuaba descansando contra la robustez de su antebrazo. Su mano, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un puño cerrado, se abrió para posarla sobre las baldosas buscando una posición más sólida. La otra mano, la que estaba jugando con su cuerpo, se ciñó en torno a su carne hinchada con más fuerza y volvió a moverse arriba y abajo, despacio primero, para ir incrementando el movimiento con largas pasadas que le robaban el aliento y le hacían flaquear las piernas. Su mente se había desocupado de todo cuanto no fuera la figura de Natasha. Y con esa imagen en mente, la mano incrementó el ritmo. Apretó con fuerza los labios, ahogando un grito que se estaba formando en el centro del pecho. Cuando no pudo, ni quiso, resistirlo más, se corrió entre espasmos y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no terminar gritando el nombre de Natasha. El sonido del agua amortiguó el gruñido que abandonó su cuerpo en su lugar. Se apoyó con desesperación contra la pared, intentando que sus piernas no le fallaran y buscando el aire que le faltaba.

¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo aquello, después de tantos años de trabajar junto a ella? Oyó la voz de su subconsciente como si hubiera estado allí mismo, junto a él:

_“Porque eres un estúpido, Clinton Francis Barton. Porque estás enamorado de ella desde hace un millón de años, y sólo ahora, después de que ella te dijese aquello en el helitransporte, te has dado cuenta”._

Si hubiera tenido oportunidad, su subconsciente le hubiese dado una colleja.

Aún estaba sin aliento cuando el estómago protestó y se retorció. Se llevó la mano a la zona, en un vano intento de que el malestar se detuviera. El dolor fue incrementándose con rapidez, haciéndose insoportable, subiendo por su esófago en oleadas, hasta llegar a la garganta. Clint cerró el grifo con un manotazo y salió a toda prisa de la ducha, completamente empapado, resbalando peligrosamente para inclinarse sobre el inodoro, donde acabó vomitando entre convulsiones toda la cerveza que había tomado.

Se agachó con lentitud, sentándose en el suelo, con un charco de agua a su alrededor y abrazado al sanitario, exhausto y temblando. La garganta le ardía como el demonio y la nariz le goteaba. Si la sangre no hubiera abandonado su estómago para acabar una cuarta más abajo del ombligo, aquello no habría pasado, pensó con desánimo. Pero no tenía que echarle la culpa a lo que acababa de hacer. Si había un culpable de que hubiera acabado vomitando, ése era el alcohol.

Una cosa estaba clara: no se encontraba bien. No por haber vomitado, no, ni por haberse masturbado en la ducha. Era por todo lo que lo había llevado a beber como lo había hecho. Tal vez había abandonado antes de tiempo las sesiones con el psiquiatra. Pero tendrían que matarlo si le pedían que lo admitiera. No lo haría ante nadie; ni ante Fury, ni ante el psiquiatra y, mucho menos, ante Natasha.

A duras penas se levantó. Había dejado el suelo completamente encharcado, pero le daba igual. Ya arreglaría aquel desastre al día siguiente. Alargó la mano y tomó una toalla que colgaba del toallero, envolviéndose en ella aunque era demasiado pequeña. Se dirigió hasta su dormitorio, mortalmente cansado, dejando todo húmedo a su paso. Antes de caer desplomado en la cama, Clint ya se había quedado dormido.

 

* * *

 

Natasha miró su muñeca con cuidado de no derramar el gran vaso de cartón que llevaba en la mano. Llegaba dos minutos tarde y eso, para Fury, era inadmisible. Aquella mañana comenzarían la preparación de la misión que se les había encomendado.

Para llegar hasta la sala en donde se llevaban a cabo dichas reuniones, que estaba en el mismo nivel que los despachos administrativos y de gestión de S.H.I.E.L.D., tenía que atravesar largos pasillos y vestíbulos. Aún cuando el director de la organización no aprobaba ni veía con buenos ojos la falta de puntualidad entre sus agentes, Natasha suponía que él no estaría en la reunión, como había hecho en multitud de ocasiones antes de ésa. Era la extraña manera que tenía Fury de decirles “confío en vosotros”. Aligeró el paso todo lo que pudo, esquivando a cuantos encontraba en su camino.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta se detuvo unos segundos antes de tomar el pomo en su mano. El corazón le latía desbocado, no por la rápida caminata, sino por ver a su compañero después de la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse. Tras unos segundos, abrió por fin la puerta y entró.

Como había supuesto, el director Fury no se encontraba allí, tan sólo Clint. Su compañero estaba sentado a la mesa de trabajo, que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación, delante de un amplio teclado. Clint giró la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse, en dirección a Natasha. Tenía puestas las gafas oscuras y no se había quitado la cazadora gris que solía llevar. Natasha se acercó hasta él y le tendió el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

-Toma. Bébetelo.

Tras la montura de sus gafas se asomó una ceja del hombre.

-¿Qué es eso?

Natasha cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Dejó el vaso delante de Clint y unió ambas manos delante de ella.

-Si viene en un vaso de café y huele a café, ¿tú qué esperas que sea?

A pesar de haberle respondido, Clint continuó con la mirada puesta en ella, como si le costara procesar la sencilla información. Natasha suspiró, elevando los ojos hacia el techo.

-Café. Americano. Sin azúcar. Y no estará caliente si tardas en bebértelo – y se lo acercó un poco más.

Clint tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios, bajo la atenta mirada de Natasha.

-¿Contenta? – replicó, tras dar un gran sorbo.

Ella hizo un ligero mohín con los labios.

-Sólo cuando te quites las gafas.

Visiblemente molesto, Clint se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

-Hace sólo un minuto que has entrado y no has dejado de darme órdenes.

Natasha consideró pacientemente las palabras de Clint. Miró el reloj y contestó:

-Cuarenta y siete segundos. Y no, no pienso dejar de darte órdenes, hasta que hagas lo que te pido. –Y añadió: -Quítate las gafas.

No sólo se miraron el uno al otro, aquello era más bien un duelo de voluntades. Natasha no tenía ninguna duda de que sería ella la que ganara la batalla. Clint la miraba desde su posición ligeramente inferior, sin moverse, casi sin respirar. Natasha se cruzó de brazos y aguardó. Podría estar así todo el día, y no tenía duda a favor de quién se inclinaría la balanza.

Cuando los hombros de Clint se hundieron, Natasha supo que él se había rendido. Alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

Con absoluta desgana, Clint dejó sus gafas encima de la mesa, justo delante de él. Se reclinó aún más en su sillón, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

-¿Ahora? – inquirió el hombre.

Natasha miró fijamente a los ojos de Clint. Una oscura sombra bajo ellos le decía lo que ya suponía: las cervezas de la tarde anterior no habían ayudado a que él se sintiera mejor. Más bien al contrario. Clint se veía cansado y ojeroso y unas arrugas enmarcaban sus ojos azules. Una ligera sombra en la mandíbula le hacía saber que esa mañana no se había afeitado y que tampoco se había peinado, pues llevaba el flequillo más revuelto de lo normal. La abordó un sentimiento de preocupación por él. Clint no estaba atravesando su mejor momento. Hacía años que se conocían y, por supuesto, ambos habían pasado por muchas cosas. Pero no recordaba haberlo visto tan afectado como desde los incidentes de Nueva York. Acercó una silla, la puso frente a él y se sentó.

-¿No dormiste bien anoche? – le preguntó Natasha en voz baja, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación y ella quisiera que lo que tenían que hablar, permaneciera entre ellos.

Sin apartar la vista de ella, Clint negó con un contenido gesto de cabeza.

-No – confesó.- Cuando llegué a casa caí rendido en la cama y me alegré de que así fuera pero, a las pocas horas, volví a despertar. Como cada noche.

Natasha se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Acercó aún más la silla hacia su compañero, hasta que las rodillas de ambos se tocaron.

-No puedes seguir así, Clint. No debes. Habla con alguien.

-Te lo estoy contando a ti, ¿no es cierto?

Ella frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Me lo estás contando, sí. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? – contestó, deseando que aquel sencillo gesto de escucharlo pudiera aliviarlo de verdad.

Clint bajó la mirada, en dirección a sus manos, que tenía unidas ante sí sobre la mesa.

-Nada más. Sólo escucharme.

Un ominoso silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Ambos se mantuvieron tal y como estaban: sentados uno frente al otro. Natasha se incorporó hacia adelante, haciendo aún más corta la distancia que la separaba de Clint. Posó una mano sobre las de él, apretándolas firmemente.

Los ojos de Natasha recayeron en la mano colocada bajo la suya. Era más grande y su piel mucho más áspera. Su mano, más pequeña, no podía abarcarla por completo pero, aún así, se esforzó, ejerciendo un ligero apretón. No eran las manos de un asesino. Alguien que no lo conociera no podría decir que de aquellos dedos habían salido las flechas que habían matado a sangre fría sin errar el blanco, sin dudar. Pero, en aquel momento, era la mano de un amigo que necesitaba consuelo. Despacio, levantó la mirada para encontrar aquellos ojos azules, enmarcados en unas espesas pestañas, fijos en ella a corta distancia. Podía percibir el calor que irradiaba la mano masculina bajo la suya. Natasha humedeció sus labios antes de hablar.

-Estoy contigo, Clint. Todo esto pasará.

Clint volteó la mano y su palma atrapó la de Natasha, apretándola fuertemente. Natasha le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

-Eso espero – respondió el hombre en voz tan baja que Natasha tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo.

Se mantuvieron en aquella posición un minuto más, unidos y en silencio. Después de aquel momento, Clint elevó la comisura de los labios en una suerte de perezosa sonrisa.

-Tenemos que trabajar – dijo.- Si entra Fury y nos encuentra así, clavará nuestras cabezas en una pica en medio del pasillo.

Con renuencia, Natasha retiró la mano de la de Clint. Se enderezó en su asiento, alejándose de él.

-Tienes razón- contestó.- Hay muchas cosas que debemos estudiar antes de salir para Panamá.

 

Pasaron horas antes de que Natasha o Clint se acordaran de mirar el reloj. Tenían tantas cosas que estudiar y preparar que el tiempo había pasado volando. La gran pantalla de cristal en la pared opuesta a ellos había ido mostrando los datos que ellos habían ido necesitando y requiriendo. Planos, mapas, gestión de materiales… todo estaba allí, a su disposición. Memorizaron caminos y carreteras mientras veían qué lugar sería el más adecuado para aproximarse a la fortaleza de Madrox.

Lamentablemente, no había mucha información sobre él. Tan sólo un nombre y un enclave. El resto era todo un misterio para ellos. Pero ir a ciegas no era nada nuevo para ninguno de los dos. En más de una ocasión, habían llegado al terreno conociendo únicamente el nombre de la persona a la que debían interceptar y aniquilar. Aquello no era ninguna novedad.

En apariencia, aquello era una misión de las que podían llamar rutinarias: llegar a un lugar, infiltrarse lo más rápido posible y neutralizarlos, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. La clave de su éxito estaba en el factor sorpresa. Por eso ellos eran los mejores agentes que poseía S.H.I.E.L.D.: eran rápidos y letales y no dejaban rastros que los pudieran comprometer. Eran unos maestros asesinos. Y los más indicados para aquel tipo de trabajo.

Continuaron con la preparación del operativo después de la comida, que consistió en un sencillo sándwich para cada uno. Natasha insistió en que Clint debía comer algo más contundente que un simple y exiguo bocadillo. Él la ignoró deliberadamente y siguió trabajando.

La siguiente ocasión en la que fueron interrumpidos en su trabajo fue un agente junior, horas después, al llamar a la puerta, comunicándoles que su jornada había acabado y si necesitaban algo más.

Habían pasado casi diez horas en aquella habitación, ahora llena de papeles, mapas, ordenadores portátiles, dossiers y vasos de café ya vacíos. Imágenes superpuestas unas a otras se amontonaban en la pantalla de cristal. Natasha se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por ahora.

Clint se arrellanó en su sillón, estirando las piernas y los brazos, intentando desentumecerse por todo el tiempo que se había llevado sentado. Giró la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado, movilizando el cuello.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor – respondió.

Natasha se levantó y comenzó a recoger todo el material que habían estado utilizando.

-Voy a pasarme un rato por el gimnasio – dijo de manera casual, mientras ordenaba todo aquel papeleo-. ¿Vienes?

Las palabras de su compañera lo tomaron por sorpresa. Clint se levantó, despacio, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la superficie. Miró de soslayo a Natasha, que continuaba afanada en organizar y ordenar toda la documentación.

-Nat, siento lo de ayer. En el gimnasio.

La mujer dejó lo que tenía entre manos y alzó la cabeza. Antes de encontrar los ojos de Clint, Natasha se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada.

-No… no sé en qué estaba pensando...- Insistió, a modo de disculpa. Hubiera seguido haciéndolo de no ser por la mano de Natasha, que se alzó delante de su rostro.

-Mira, esas cosas ocurren. Déjalo pasar.

Clint tardó un segundo en volver a hablar.

-Supongo que es así. Esas cosas ocurren – respondió, con los labios apretados y la mandíbula tensa. La respiración del hombre se había hecho más pesada y Natasha podía oír cada vez que él tomaba y soltaba el aire.

Se quedó a su lado unos instantes más, tiempo suficiente para que Natasha terminara la labor que se había impuesto. Dejó todo sobre la mesa, listo para ser usado al día siguiente. Echó la silla hacia atrás y alcanzó su cazadora, que descansaba sobre un sillón en el otro lado de la habitación.

-Vete a casa y descansa – le sugirió la mujer, mientras se ponía la chaqueta. – Fury quiere que tomemos el transporte a mediodía y así llegar a Panamá antes del anochecer.

Clint tardó unos segundos en responderle con un contenido gesto de la cabeza. Despacio, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Nat.

No esperó la respuesta por parte de la mujer; cerró tras de sí, dejándola a solas.

Natasha dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el borde de la mesa, apoyándose en ella. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y exhaló ruidosamente el aire de sus pulmones. _“¿A qué narices ha venido esto, Nat?”_ , se preguntó a sí misma ¿Por qué demonios le había propuesto ir a entrenar al gimnasio? En la mayoría de las ocasiones se solía conducir con reservas y siendo extremadamente cuidadosa, pero con Clint, toda aquella prudencia se desvanecía como el humo. Tantos años de compañeros; tantas horas juntos, sabiendo de antemano qué haría él en determinada circunstancia y cómo lo haría, anticipándose a sus intenciones, le habían jugado una mala pasada. No tenía que preguntarse el por qué de aquel comportamiento porque lo sabía. Y era sencillo: había deseado poder repetir la escena del día anterior, con el deseo de cambiar el resultado final. Lo que no había esperado era que él se sintiera violento por ello y se disculpara por el incidente del día anterior. Sobre todo porque no tenía por qué hacerlo. Lo último que ella había deseado era que se sintiera incómodo y eso, a todas luces, era lo que había conseguido. Masculló una maldición en voz alta.

-¡Muy bien, Natasha! Eres la reina de las gilipollas.


	4. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

         

-¿Dónde cojones se ha metido Barton? – bramó el director Fury, mientras se movía de un lugar a otro de la habitación. Se giró tan rápido que los faldones de su gabán de cuero negro ondearon entre sus piernas.- ¡Romanoff! ¿Sabe dónde se ha metido su compañero?

Natasha no intentó mediar en el enfado de Fury. Se quedó donde estaba, al otro lado de la mesa de la sala de operaciones, junto a los demás técnicos: dos mujeres jóvenes y un hombre, que le harían de refuerzo en la central de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tardó unos segundos en negar con la cabeza, manteniendo su habitual estoicismo.

La respuesta no pareció complacer a su superior, que exhaló un bufido de contrariedad.

En aquel preciso instante, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Ojo de Halcón entró en la habitación. 

Clint se tenía a sí mismo por una persona a la que era difícil sacar de quicio. Al igual, no era del tipo de persona que se mostraban estresados en cuanto algo se les iba de las manos. Clint podría ser la imagen personificada de la calma. Por esa razón, era tan bueno en su trabajo. Con tranquilidad, el agente cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó hacia el asiento vacío que lo esperaba.

Fury se paró donde estaba, colocando ambas brazos en jarras.

-Vaya, señor Barton, veo que ha decidido obsequiarnos con su presencia esta mañana.

Clint avanzó por la habitación, dejando atrás a las tres personas y se colocó junto a Natasha. Saludó a su superior con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

La mirada de acero de Fury sobre su agente se desvaneció unos instantes después. Se giró sobre los talones, encaminándose a la consola de mandos que tenía tras de sí. 

-Sabe que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante antes de que tomen el Quinjet dentro de un par de horas rumbo a Panamá. 

Barton asintió con vigor.

-Lo sé, señor.

Clint esperó a que Fury añadiera algo más, pero éste no lo hizo. Así que se tomó la libertad de respirar por primera vez desde que entrara en la habitación. Sabía que llegaba tarde y que se merecía las palabras del director de la organización, cualesquiera que éstas fueran. Al menos, pensó, no había sido demasiado duro.

Natasha se inclinó hacia él levemente, sin perder de vista la espalda de Fury.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó la mujer en voz baja, cerca de su oído.

Clint giró ligeramente la cabeza al responderle. A nadie más le interesaban sus asuntos.

-He tenido unas palabritas con la máquina del café.

Natasha asintió.

-¿Y?

Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en el rostro masculino.

-He ganado yo. – Contestó con satisfacción.

La comisura de los labios de Natasha se elevó en una contenida mueca que Clint sabía era una sonrisa.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Fury? – preguntó sin darle la oportunidad a Natasha de añadir algo más. La mujer arrugó los labios.

-Ya sabes que se pone muy nervioso cuando estamos a punto de sumergirnos en una misión. –Respondió ella en voz baja, sólo para sus oídos.

Al otro lado de la mesa, el director de S.H.I.E.L.D.  se adueñó de unas carpetas. Se giró y enfrentó a todos los presentes con su imponente figura.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos, comencemos. Tomen asiento, por favor.

La luz de la estancia se apagó justo en el momento en que todos ellos se sentaban en las sillas que encontraron más cercana. La pantalla que había tras de Fury cobró vida, iluminándose.

-Los agentes Barton y Romanoff saldrán dentro de exactamente dos horas en dirección a Panamá – comenzó diciendo. En la pantalla apareció un gran mapa animado, que mostraba la situación del país en el subcontinente centroamericano. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él.

-Los agentes Carter, Patel y Calderón serán vuestros ojos y vuestros oídos aquí, durante el tiempo que dure la misión en Panamá,- Fury se dirigió expresamente a Clint y Natasha, con una dura expresión en el rostro.- Cuando ellos digan no, será no. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir el asunto de Johannesburgo, o les estaré pateando el culo hasta que vuelva a ver por mi ojo malo, ¿he sido claro?

Clint miró a Natasha por el rabillo del ojo. Ésta se mantenía sentada firmemente a su lado, mirando a Fury con expresión pétrea. Recordaba el asunto al que se había referido el director. La central había dado una orden explícita mientras estaban en una misión en aquella ciudad. Tanto él como Natasha tomaron la decisión de contravenirla. Por suerte, todo había salido como ellos esperaban. Pero eso no los libró de la ira de Fury.

Fury colocó ambas manos en su cintura y echó el torso hacia adelante.

-¿Han entendido, agentes?

Clint y Natasha asintieron al unísono.

-Sí, señor.

La respuesta pareció convencer al director, que relajó visiblemente los hombros.

-Bien. Aclarado este punto, continuemos entonces.

En la pantalla, la imagen cambió. El mapa que aún continuaba mostrándose, se amplió en un punto, enfocando una ciudad, no demasiado grande. 

-Aterrizarán en _San José de David_.- Un pequeño lugar se iluminó en el mapa. –Es la zona más cercana que hemos encontrado donde poder aterrizar el quinjet sin llamar la atención. Hemos contactado con las autoridades locales y ya han sido informadas. No queremos ninguna sorpresa.

El mapa cambió. El lugar donde se encontraba la ciudad continuó centelleando para que una ramificación saliera de ella, tomando una carretera. Fury se movió de un lado a otro de la pantalla y prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus agentes.

-El sitio al que deben llegar está a poco más de cincuenta y cinco kilómetros. Pero las carreteras no están en muy buenas condiciones. No obstante, esperarán a la hora en que deben partir hacia _El Salto_ , donde se encuentra el reducto de Madrox, en un piso franco a las afueras de _David_.

Fury se giró hacia Clint y Natasha, tendiéndoles un folio. Natasha lo tomó, sujetándolo para que ambos pudieran leer lo que en él había escrito. Dirección, teléfono y el nombre de una persona, seguramente su contacto en Panamá.

-Memorícenlo, agentes – les sugirió el director de la agencia con voz autoritaria.

Fury volvió sobre la pantalla.

-Atravesarán _El Boquete_ , una pequeña población un par de kilómetros, antes de llegar a _El Salto_. – Un nuevo lugar se iluminó. – Dejarán allí el vehículo que les facilitará nuestro contacto al llegar.

Clint miró la pantalla con interés.

-Necesitamos la hora del ocaso.

Fury se giró con agilidad hacia uno de los agentes de refuerzo de la operación.

-¿Agente Patel?

Antes de que Fury hubiera terminado de decir su nombre, el aludido, un joven alto, con la frente despejada y mirada inteligente, se inclinó sobre la tableta que llevaba entre las manos. Tecleó con destreza y aguardó. Apenas unos segundos después tenía la información.

-Dieciocho y treinta, señor. Hora local.

-Gracias, agente Patel. – respondió el director, reconociendo la labor del hombre.

Los ojos de Clint y Natasha continuaban fijados sobre la información que se mostraba en la gran pantalla, casi sin parpadear ninguno de los dos, como si estuvieran memorizando todos aquellos datos.

-¿Qué diferencia horaria hay? – preguntó Natasha.

El joven agente Patel, antes de que el director se lo pidiera, tecleó de nuevo en su tableta. Al punto, levantó la cabeza y contestó:

-Una hora menos, agente Romanoff.

Natasha agradeció la información con un escueto gesto de su cabeza.

-¿Quién es nuestro contacto allí? – intervino Clint, incorporándose hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en ambas rodillas y uniendo las manos ante sí.

El rostro de Fury se tornó serio, más serio que de costumbre.

-Se llama Ernesto Pereira. Los estará esperando en el aeropuerto de _David_ – aseguró el director de la organización, mientras separaba un sillón de la mesa que tenía frente a sí y tomaba asiento.- Agentes, se limitarán a tomar el coche que él les facilite y esperar en el piso franco. Nada más. Nos ha costado años tener a un agente infiltrado en aquel país. No quiero, y lo repito por si no les ha quedado claro, no quiero  ninguna tontería.

Natasha y Clint se miraron mutuamente por el rabillo del ojo. En la mayoría de las ocasiones no necesitaban muchas palabras para entenderse. Exactamente como en aquel momento. Ambos asintieron sin dudar.

-Entendido, señor- contestó Barton, con la misma seriedad con la que Fury se había dirigido a ellos, mientras lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente entornados y la mandíbula apretada.

Tras unos segundos de mirar a ambos agentes, el director asintió.

-Muy bien, agentes. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta más antes de partir?

 

* * *

 

 

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la joven tendida en la cama. Sus ojos almendrados de color miel se alzaron para implorar al hombre que tenía a tan sólo unos centímetros. Había estado evitando mirarlo a la cara desde que la arrojaron sobre la mullida superficie y la desnudaron de mala manera. Se había resistido, pero sólo había logrado que uno de los hombres que lo había hecho la golpeara en el rostro y le magullara el labio inferior.

Después había aparecido aquel otro hombre, más joven, que la miró con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos. Se había desnudado y estaba sentado en el borde del colchón, aguardando quién sabía qué.

-No llores – le dijo, con voz grave y melodiosa. Era casi tan joven como ella, y tenía una agradable mirada. En otras circunstancias y en otro lugar, tal vez le hubiera sonreído, coqueta e ingenua. Pero él estaba allí para hacerle daño y eso la asqueaba y le atenazaba las entrañas.

-No me haga daño, por favor- suplicó la chica, mientras una nueva lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

El hombre giró la cabeza, desviando la mirada sobre su hombro. Hizo una señal a una silla vacía al otro lado de la habitación. Una silla que aguardaba a alguien que tendría vista preferente ante aquella barbaridad.

-Está al llegar. Cuando lo haga, tendré que hacerlo. No tenemos otra opción.

Los labios de la mujer se crisparon.

-¡No, por favor! Por favor, déjeme marchar – rogó de nuevo, intentando incorporarse. Una mano grande del joven en su hombro la detuvo, aplastándola contra la dura almohada.

-No. Imposible –contestó, negando tajantemente con un movimiento de cabeza. -Si lo hago, tú y yo recibiremos el mismo castigo: nos apalearán hasta matarnos. Le tengo demasiado apego a mi vida como para permitirlo.

Nuevas lágrimas asomaron, cayendo como un torrente por las mejillas de la muchacha. Había cometido un error en su vida, sólo un error y lo estaría penando por siempre jamás. Había vendido su alma y ahora el diablo estaba reclamándole el pago.

Abrió la boca, pero le dolió. La tenía reseca en las comisuras y la garganta le pinchaba como si se hubiera tragado agujas. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba tiritando. La habitación no estaba caldeada y su desnudez no ayudaba en aquel ambiente ligeramente fresco, haciéndola estremecerse. La piel de los brazos y de las piernas estaba erizada y sentía los pezones duros por el frío.

No podía evitar continuar llorando como lo estaba haciendo, sin consuelo, bajo la mirada de aquel hombre de ojos cálidos. Alzó los párpados hasta él.

-Nunca… nunca he estado con un hombre.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro masculino.

-Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí. Madrox no quiere a vírgenes entre sus mujeres. Hacen que los hombres se mueran por desvirgaros. Y eso sólo trae problemas entre ellos.

Más lágrimas corrieron mejilla abajo. Sabía cuál iba a ser su destino pero escucharlo de viva voz era muy distinto. Lo hacía parecer irremediable.

-Por favor. Por favor.

-Has tenido suerte. Créeme cuando te digo que podría haber sido peor.

La chica lo miró con la mandíbula apretada y los párpados entornados.

-¿Suerte de que vaya a ser violada? – inquirió, sus palabras rezumando veneno. – Yo no veo la suerte por ningún sitio.

El joven asintió con brevedad, mientras hacía un gesto con el rostro que se acercaba a una media sonrisa.

-Si se lo hubieran encargado a Márquez, deberías estar temblando de miedo. No tendría ninguna consideración y se correría dentro de ti. Yo, al menos, soy cuidadoso. 

De repente, el chirrido de una bisagra rompió la quietud del cuarto y alguien entró. Inmediatamente, la luz de la habitación cambió. Las lámparas se apagaron y un potente foco iluminó desde arriba el lecho en donde se encontraban ambos, dejando al resto de la habitación sumergido en una densa penumbra. La puerta se cerró y unos pasos lentos y seguros avanzaron por la habitación, justo hasta el rincón donde se encontraba la silla. Las patas del mueble arañaron el suelo cuando la movieron, y su estructura crujió al sentarse alguien en ella.

La chica miró hacia allí pero no pudo ver nada. El lugar en donde sabía estaba la silla permanecía oculta a la vista de quienes estaban en la cama, pero que le permitía ver todo lo que allí ocurría. Un nudo de terror le paralizó el estómago.

-Muy bien, comencemos- dijo una voz ronca y profunda; una voz acostumbrada a mandar y a que la obedecieran.

El miedo se apoderó de la mujer. Volteó la cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, que la miró a su vez con lástima. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor!

Despacio, el hombre se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Tenía un cuerpo robusto y bien formado. Se llevó una mano a su miembro y comenzó a tocarlo, manoseándolo de arriba abajo, despacio primero para incrementar el ritmo poco a poco, hasta ponerse duro ante sus ojos. Ella retrepó sobre la almohada, buscando el inútil refugio del cabecero de la cama.

-¡Empieza! –ordenó la voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, impaciente.

El hombre miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y aceleró el movimiento de su mano hasta que estuvo completamente empalmado. Con habilidad desenrolló un condón sobre el miembro y lo ajustó a la base. Bajó los ojos hacia la chica.

-Abre las piernas – le ordenó con un suave susurro-. Te prometo que no te haré más daño del necesario, - añadió casi con dulzura.

La mujer se encogió aún más, replegándose sobre sí misma, cerrando las piernas con tanta fuerza como pudo, hasta que los músculos comenzaron a acusar el terrible esfuerzo.

-Por tu bien, abre las piernas, muchacha – le sugirió.

-¡No! ¡Déjame marchar, por favor! ¡Déjame marchar!

Un torrente de voz llegó desde la penumbra.

-¡Átala y termina con esto!

La chica se revolvió en el momento en que el hombre se cernió sobre ella, tomándola de las muñecas. Sobre el cabecero, a ambos lados, había dispuesto un par de grilletes colgados de unas cadenas encajadas en la pared. La fuerza del hombre se impuso con facilidad a la de ella, encadenándola, con los brazos extendidos y dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Le era mucho más difícil resistirse estando en aquella postura. Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron en garras, intentando zafarse, pero todo fue inútil. El hombre trepó a la cama y, aún con dificultad, le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte. La garganta le quemaba y el aire le faltaba en los pulmones. El hombre se apostó frente a ella, de rodillas.

-Relájate y todo irá mejor – susurró.

La voz espectadora bramó desde su lugar:

-¡Hazlo de una puta vez!

Los ojos del hombre se cernieron sobre la chica, que lloraba desconsolada. Tragó saliva antes de inclinarse sobre ella.

-Lo siento.

El grito de la mujer llenó la habitación cuando notó el miembro del hombre invadir su cuerpo, abriéndose paso a pequeños empujones, desgarrando su interior. Se retiraba para volver a entrar en ella una y otra vez, hasta que de una última y vigorosa acometida, algo cedió. Ya no podía hacer nada, tan sólo rendirse. Dejó atrás la resistencia que había mantenido hasta ese momento y su cuerpo quedó laxo.

Todo estaba vidrioso a su alrededor, a través de sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Cerró los párpados y éstas cayeron como ríos. El joven seguía entre sus piernas, empujando cada vez con más insistencia, pero ya no le importaba, tan sólo quería que terminara.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación se oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos de alguien más que entraba. Distinguió entre las sombras la figura de un hombre no muy alto que se detuvo junto al espectador, inclinándose hacia él. Un segundo más tarde ambos salieron sin mirar atrás.

 

 

La puerta se cerró dejando dentro a la nueva chica, tumbada en la cama, con el hombre aún encima de ella. El rostro de Madrox lucía una sonrisa complacida. Se giró hacia el hombre que había entrado a sacarlo de allí y lo miró con dureza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó entre dientes, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y cuadrando los hombros.

El hombre bajó la mirada, contrariado por haber tenido que estropearle la diversión.

-Ha llegado el ministro Araya. Dice tener información importante que nos interesa.

Madrox pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, cambiando de postura. Uniendo ambas manos ante sí, se balanceó de delante hacia atrás.

-¿Que nos puede interesar? –Alzó una ceja, mientras su mirada se tornaba pétrea.

Araya era un perro fiel a su causa, recapacitó Madrox, un hombre que se movía según sus propios intereses y que sabía ocultar su verdadera pasión por los excesos y el desenfreno a ojos de todos los demás. Algo que había heredado su único hijo y fuente de todas sus desdichas. Pero no podía quejarse, pues había sabido utilizar aquella debilidad del político en su propio beneficio y el de su organización.

El hombre frente a sí lo miraba expectante, aguardando su decisión. Madrox asintió.

-Vayamos a ver al bueno de Araya.

 

 

La sala a donde lo habían llevado para esperar a Madrox parecía un salón sacado de un castillo inglés de mitad del siglo diecinueve. Pinturas, estucos, relieves… todo ello muy ornamentado y recargado. Muebles de cara madera tallada, tapizados en brocados de seda de distintos colores. Chimenea de mármol blanco y reluciente, y alfombras de mullida lana persa. La habitación rezumaba dinero por todos sus rincones. La única nota discordante en aquella estancia eran los tres grandes espejos que ocupaban sendas paredes y que convertían a la habitación en una reiteración de imágenes.

El ministro Araya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de damasco azul que ocupaban el centro de la habitación, junto a una mesita lacada en blanco. El hombre miraba a su alrededor, curioso. No era la primera vez que estaba allí. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella otra ocasión en la que había acudido a la fortaleza de Madrox en busca de ayuda. Y, desde aquel día, se había convertido en uno de sus más leales informadores. Tenía mucho que agradecerle.

Se pasó un dedo por el cuello de su inmaculada camisa, separándolo de su piel caliente. Estaba sudando. Sacó un fino pañuelo de lino de uno de los bolsillos de su caro traje de cachemira azul y se limpió la frente. Intentó acomodarse en el sillón pero le era del todo imposible. Sentía que estaba siendo observado. Suponía que había alguien tras aquellos espejos, mirándolo, estudiando sus movimientos, fijándose en cómo actuaba o si estaba nervioso o no. No podía bajar la guardia. Sabía cómo las gastaba Madrox y cómo se enfadaba cuando se contravenían sus órdenes o cómo montaba en cólera cuando las cosas no salían como las había planeado. Madrox era metódico, listo y un hijo de puta de los pies a la cabeza.

A pesar de que llevaba años siendo su informador, jamás lo había visto. Siempre que tenía negocios que hacer con él, lo hacía en aquella sala, donde sólo escuchaba su voz. Si tenía que verse con alguien, lo hacía con algunos de sus lugartenientes y con los hombres de más confianza. Había conocido a varios de ellos a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo. El destino de los que jamás volvió a ver era una incógnita para él. Sabía que era algo que no tenía preguntar y que no debía importarle.

De repente, la chimenea se encendió por sí sola y el corazón de Araya dio un fuerte respingo dentro de su pecho. La zona más cercana a ésta se iluminó de inmediato, llenándose con un falso reflejo anaranjado. Araya miró hacia arriba, hacia el techo, para terminar bajando la mirada sobre el espejo de enormes dimensiones que tenía en la pared frente a sí. Abarcaba desde el suelo hasta el techo, al igual que los otros dos, colocados en las paredes adyacentes.

-Bienvenido, mi querido Araya – le saludó una voz amortiguada por algún tipo de mecanismo, que la hizo reverberar en la imponente habitación. Araya alzó la vista hacia la parte superior del espejo y, despacio, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme – respondió con la boca pastosa, moviéndose inquieto en su asiento mientras notaba una gota de sudor resbalar por la sien derecha, incomodándolo.

La voz rió y aquel sonido hizo que la piel de Araya se erizara.

-Oh, no, querido amigo,- intervino al fin. -El placer es todo mío.

Araya volvió a sacar el pañuelo y lo pasó por su rostro, mientras sus ojos iban y venían por los tres espejos que lo rodeaban.

-Antes de entrar en negocios, ¿le apetece algo? ¿Un refresco? ¿Algo más fuerte?

El hombre negó con la cabeza. En verdad sí que tenía la garganta como si se la hubieran frotado por dentro con una toalla pero, en realidad, todo lo que necesitaba era salir de allí cuanto antes. Ya tendría tiempo de tomarse un trago cuando dejara atrás aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Bien – aceptó la voz, llegada desde todas partes de la habitación. –Dígame, ¿qué lo ha traído hasta aquí?

Araya tuvo deseos de quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre el asiento. Sentía la espalda de su camisa mojada por el sudor, pegándose a su piel. Hacía calor allí dentro, no iba a negarlo, pero estaba absolutamente convencido que todo aquello era obra de su nerviosismo. Intentó aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

-Hemos recibido una llamada desde los Estados Unidos. Desde una organización que trabaja a nivel mundial.

Esperó a escuchar la voz de Madrox pero nada se oyó, así que decidió continuar.

-Nos han pedido colaboración para poder entrar en el país. Están vigilando este recinto. Aterrizan hoy mismo, esta tarde.

Aguardó de nuevo la intervención de su invisible interlocutor.

-¿Así que estamos en el punto de mira de una organización americana?- terció al fin Madrox. - ¿Y de quiénes se tratan? ¿F.B.I.? ¿C.I.A.? ¿Seguridad Nacional?

-S.H.I.E.L.D., Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa.-Aclaró Araya.- O eso creo que significan sus siglas.

-¡Vaya!–la voz distorsionada de Madrox sonó complacida.- Esto sí que es nuevo. ¿Cómo debería sentirme con semejante atención sobre mi persona?

Araya miró a uno y a otro espejo. La voz le llegaba por todos lados. Tal vez fuera su imaginación o su mente, que le estaba jugando malas pasadas, pero podría jurar que la voz, en ocasiones, le llegaba con cierto tono masculino, y otras, con matices de mujer. Se pasó de nuevo el dedo por el rígido cuello de su camisa, pensando en que debería haberse quitado la corbata antes de entrar.

-No especificaron cuál era el asunto que les traía hasta aquí. Y el gobierno  no preguntó. – Se pasó las manos por las rodillas, fingiendo que se las masajeaba, cuando en realidad estaba secando las palmas de las manos en el tejido del pantalón.

-Los americanos son muy dados al teatro, queridísimo Araya.

El hombre asintió, haciendo una pausa antes de preguntar:

-¿He hecho bien en avisarlo, señor Madrox? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, como si temiera la respuesta que iba a recibir.

Ésta llegó de inmediato:

-¡Oh, ha hecho muy bien, señor Araya! Muy bien – dijo la voz absolutamente complacida de Madrox.- No olvidaré esta, digamos, pequeña deferencia hacia mi persona, téngalo por seguro.

Araya dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios que apenas llegó a sus ojos, ocupados en ir de un espejo a otro, a la expectativa. Se removió inquieto. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero la voz de Madrox, llegada desde todas partes, lo detuvo. 

-Antes de marcharse, mi querido amigo, dígame: ¿qué tal se encuentra su hijo?

El ministro se quedó petrificado en su sitio. Su hijo había sido el artífice de aquel lejano primer encuentro con Madrox, Dios recordaba hacía cuánto. Como hombre público que era, había  determinadas cuestiones de su vida privada y de las de su familia que jamás podrían salir a la luz. Y su hijo, el cabeza loca de su único hijo, había sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para buscar sólo su propio placer, metiéndose en líos de los cuales no había sabido salir sin ayuda. Ni con ayuda tampoco, pensó con un dejo de tristeza.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos e intentó conjurar una sonrisa.

-Está mejor, muchas gracias.

-¿Lo atienden bien en aquella residencia a la que lo enviamos? –preguntó, con un matiz de auténtica preocupación en la voz, pero que Araya sabía era del todo fingida.

Araya asintió pesadamente.

-Muy bien.

Esperó a una réplica por parte de Madrox, que no llegó. Araya, despacio, se levantó, mirando hacia la parte superior del espejo que tenía frente a sí, como si estuviera seguro de que su interlocutor se encontraba en aquel punto exacto.

-Espero haberle sido de ayuda. – Y añadió: -Si no tiene ninguna pregunta que hacerme, me marcho.

Se colocó bien la chaqueta con un movimiento nervioso, ajustándose las solapas y los faldones y esperando que Madrox se manifestara.

-¡Por supuesto que me ha sido de ayuda! Vaya con Dios, señor Araya.

El ministro miró por última vez hacia el espejo que tenía frente a sí y, con un cabeceo, se despidió. La puerta se abrió antes de que él llegara hasta ella, como si la hubieran accionado con un resorte oculto y salió, sintiéndose aliviado en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo.

 

* * *

 

 

Si Natasha hubiera tenido que recorrer en hora punta la distancia que separaba el centro de Nueva York de donde se encontraban las instalaciones logísticas de S.H.I.E.L.D., en Englewood, le hubiera llevado casi una hora. Afortunadamente, a media mañana, aquella distancia podía solventarse en poco más de veinte minutos. Y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Odiaba los atascos. Odiaba aquellas situaciones que se escapaban de sus manos y que no le dejaban otra alternativa más que esperar. Ella no era mujer de esperar: era mujer de tomar la iniciativa y pasar a la acción.

Cuando entró en el hangar donde los mecánicos y técnicos estaban echando el último vistazo al quinjet, todos interrumpieron lo que tenían entre manos y la miraron al pasar. Aún llevaba sus ropas de civil, que consistían en unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de color azul, pero, aún sin su vestuario de Viuda Negra, Natasha imponía su presencia por donde pasara.

En su mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de cuero negro, en donde había metido su atuendo de trabajo. El traje de kevlar era liviano y cómodo y, en muchos casos, le había supuesto la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Era su seña de identidad, así como lo eran sus Glocks, y sus más mortíferas aliadas, dos dispositivos mortales, diseñados exclusivamente para ella.

Llegó hasta el quinjet y subió a bordo sin mirar atrás. Dejó su bolsa en el compartimento de carga y pasó a la cabina. Antes de sentarse tras el tablero de mandos, miró su reloj de muñeca. Clint aún no había llegado.

Le resultaba extraño que todavía no estuviera allí. Había hablado con él justo antes de salir y le había asegurado que ya estaba en camino. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar su móvil para enviarle un mensaje, Clint apareció por una de las puertas del hangar.

Sabiendo que no podía ser vista desde su posición, Natasha se demoró en observar la entrada de su compañero en las instalaciones. El caminar de Clint era seguro y de zancada larga, contoneando levemente los hombros a cada paso que daba. Llevaba en una mano una bolsa negra de cuero, idéntica a la suya, y en la otra un maletín grande, de resistente plástico negro, en donde Clint guardaba su arco, sus flechas y sus puntas trucadas.

Natasha sonrió al verlo caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba. No había en el mundo nada que Clint quisiera más que a aquel arco. Era su arma, en efecto, y su seña de identidad. Pero también era una extensión de sí mismo. Que se atuviera a las consecuencias aquél que osara tocarlo, rozarlo siquiera, sin el consentimiento de Clint.

Pensó que hubiera sido bonito haber tenido a alguien en el mundo, a lo largo de su vida, a quien ella pudiera importarle tanto como a Clint le importaba aquel arco. Tal vez, si hubiera sido importante para sus padres, como debería serlo cualquier niño, no habría conocido la _Habitación Roja_ ni nada de lo que llegó tras ella. No habría conocido la soledad, ni el abandono, ni el vacío que dejaba en el alma su trabajo. Pero, de haber ocurrido aquello, la niña que hubiera resultado ser no sería Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra; sería otra bien distinta. Ni mejor, ni peor, sólo diferente. Sabía que había cometido muchos errores en su vida, mucho saldo en rojo en su haber, pero era quien era y estaba orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, de adonde había llegado. Si le dieran a elegir cambiarlo, probablemente no lo haría.

Natasha parpadeó, intentando hacer regresar a su mente a la realidad del momento. Lo que pudo ser y no fue, no era nada. Ella era Natasha, la Viuda Negra y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Fijó sus ojos de nuevo en Clint cuando éste estaba a punto de subir al transporte. Aclaró su garganta y se enderezó en el asiento de la nave. Estaba ajustándose el cinturón cuando oyó los pasos de su compañero a su espalda.

-Estás aquí.

Natasha volteó la cabeza. Su media melena, suelta, ondeó ante su rostro. Le sonrió de manera lánguida.

-Te estaba esperando.

Clint pasó a su lado, colocándose en el asiento que había junto a ella, sonriéndole a su vez, elevando sutilmente la comisura de sus labios.

-Pues aquí me tienes.

Como si estuvieran cumpliendo con un ritual, ambos comprobaron los indicadores de los que eran responsables y, casi al unísono, se colocaron los auriculares y ajustaron el micrófono ante sus respectivas bocas. La voz de Clint sonó por los auriculares de Natasha, alta y clara.

-¿Estamos listos?

Natasha lo miró y alzó el pulgar ante su rostro.

-Entonces, en marcha – fue la respuesta de Clint.

El eco de la voz de Ojo de Halcón se desvaneció enseguida de los oídos de la Viuda Negra, apagado  por el sonido de la turbina de la nave al despegar.

 

 


	5. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

  

Desde el aire, la ciudad de San José de David no parecía excesivamente grande. Claro que tampoco era algo que a Natasha le importara mucho.

El clima los había acompañado  y el vuelo se había desarrollado sin ninguna complicación. Además, Clint era un piloto experto y cualquier contratiempo que hubiera podido surgirles, estaba segura de que él lo habría solventado sin ningún problema.

Todo el viaje, tanto ella como Clint, se habían mantenido en silencio y apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Afortunadamente, aterrizarían en el aeropuerto militar que había  en la ciudad en unos minutos. Estaba deseando poner los pies en tierra.

El quinjet hizo un gracioso giro, llevado de la mano de Clint,  encarando la pista de aterrizaje. Hacía ya algunos minutos que la torre de control les había dado permiso para realizar la aproximación. Estaba visto que aquellos controladores aéreos, aunque fueran militares, no habían visto nunca un aparato como el quinjet, que apenas necesitaba espacio para maniobrar y tomar tierra.

Cuando los rotores se acallaron, Natasha no podía creerlo. Sus oídos habían llegado a acostumbrarse a aquel sonido incesante y molesto, pero sólo en ese momento, cuando el ruido ya no existía, se dio cuenta de cuán fastidioso había sido. Natasha se despojó de los auriculares con un suspiro de alivio. Cerró los ojos por un momento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando así desentumecer el cuello y los agarrotados músculos de los hombros y la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Clint le llegó cuando ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió con rapidez y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar que ocupaba su compañero. Clint se había desembarazado también de los auriculares y la miraba con cierta preocupación pintada en el rostro. Natasha alzó una ceja al negar con la cabeza.

-Ha sido un viaje largo. Sólo eso. – Respondió con parquedad.

Tras estar unos segundos observándola, sin apartar los ojos de ella, como si la estuviera evaluando, Clint asintió. Lejos de sentirse incómoda por el escrutinio, Natasha mantuvo la mirada fija en él.

-Has estado muy callado todo el vuelo – dijo Natasha al fin.

Clint sonrió levemente.

-Tampoco había mucho que decir, ¿no es cierto?

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

-Podríamos haber hablado del tiempo.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más amplia. Unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos claros.

-¿Charlas intrascendentes, agente Romanoff?

Con fingida inocencia, Natasha se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

Clint hizo un gran esfuerzo en contener la risa, pero no lo consiguió. Tan sólo logró que Natasha sonriera con él.

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta para el viaje de regreso. Ahora nos están esperando. – Pulsó el anclaje de su cinturón y se deshizo de él. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. tenía la suficiente influencia como para que sus agentes entraran y salieran de fuera de sus fronteras sin tener que presentar ninguna acreditación o credencial. Natasha bajó del quinjet  junto a Clint y atravesaron la zona de carga. Algunos operadores de vuelo que había en el hangar en aquel momento volvieron las cabezas cuando pasaron junto a ellos para, a continuación, regresar a sus quehaceres.

Cuando dejaron todo aquel bullicio atrás y traspasaron las puertas hacia la zona de embarque, Clint se detuvo. A lo lejos, un hombre se encaminaba hacia ellos. Aún sin conocerlo, Clint supo de inmediato que aquel hombre era, en efecto, Ernesto Pereira.

No era demasiado alto. Su cuerpo, delgado y fibroso, se movía con gracilidad, como si cada paso que daba fuera un pequeño salto hacia adelante. De pelo moreno, su piel había sido tostada por el cálido sol del país. Lo más llamativo de aquel conjunto eran sus ojos; unos ojos oscuros, casi negros, que los miraban como si los estuvieran escaneando. Clint apretó la mandíbula, a la espera de que Pereira les diera el encuentro.

Cuando lo hizo, se paró ante ellos, dedicándoles un contenido saludo con la cabeza a cada uno. En efecto, Pereira no era un hombre alto, apenas un poco más que Natasha. No poseía un físico imponente, pero había algo que lo rodeaba y que hacía saber que no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera.

-Supongo que serán Barton y Romanoff. ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó, con una voz nasal que a Natasha le disgustó al instante.

Clint, parapetado tras sus gafas de cristales oscuros, asintió.

-No se equivoca.

La amplia sonrisa que se manifestó en el bronceado rostro de Pereira mostró una doble hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Hubiera sido la primera vez, -contestó con orgullo en la voz. Natasha alzó una ceja ante la respuesta del hombre.

Pereira miró con interés a uno y a otra.

-¿Y qué tal se encuentra el bueno de Nick?

Fue de nuevo Clint el que se apresuró a contestar.

-El director Fury le envía sus saludos.

Las comisuras de los labios de Pereira se elevaron unos segundos después de oír la respuesta de Barton. Se pasó una mano por el mentón y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

-Sí, claro. En fin, no hemos venido a congeniar ni a tener una amigable y educada charla, ¿no es así? Les llevaré hasta el coche. Dentro encontrarán la dirección del piso franco. – El hombre desviaba su mirada una y otra vez de los agentes hacia las personas que pasaban a su lado. – Dejen el coche a dos manzanas del piso. Ya nos ocuparemos de él más tarde. En el apartamento encontrarán las llaves del todoterreno que los llevará hasta _El Salto_ y la información que necesitan.Síganla. Y abandónenlo a la hora prevista, ni antes ni después. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme?

Al unísono, Clint y Natasha negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, eso es todo por mi parte. Que tengan mucha suerte, agentes. Porque la van a necesitar.

Pereira se giró e, inmediatamente, Clint y Natasha lo siguieron.

Sin ralentizar el ritmo de su caminar, Natasha se acercó hasta el oído de Clint y preguntó:

-¿El bueno de Nick?

Clint, sin mirarla, sonrió.

-Creo que es su manera de llamarlo cabrón.

La agente arrugó graciosamente los labios y asintió. Probablemente, su compañero tenía razón.

 

* * *

 

 

Dejaron el coche, un desvencijado Chevrolet de hacía quince años, con la chapa picada y oxidada, en el lugar que les habían indicado. Sacaron sus pertenencias del maletero y se encaminaron hacia la dirección que Pereira les diera. Hacía calor, pero la sensación se veía agravada por la intensa humedad que había en el ambiente. Clint notó cómo, casi sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, la tela de su camiseta comenzaba a pegarse a su espalda debido al sudor. Supuso que, en cuanto se adentraran aún más en la zona montañosa, el calor se haría más acusado y maldijo entre dientes  su suerte.

Apenas se cruzaron con algunas personas por la calle. Eran las tres de la tarde y el sol casi hacía arder el asfalto y  las aceras. Las únicas personas que se encontraron en su camino fueron unos cuantos niños jugando a la pelota. Los niños se hicieron a un lado en la acera para permitirles el paso, deteniendo su juego, con amplias sonrisas, rostros sudorosos y ojos brillantes por la excitación.

Los dejaron atrás y continuaron su camino. El piso, según el mapa que habían encontrado en la guantera del coche, debía estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

El piso franco estaba ubicado en la segunda planta de un bloque de apartamentos. A todas luces habían pintado la fachada hacía poco tiempo. Abrieron con una de las llaves la cancela de hierro y entraron. En el hall de entrada, justo enfrente de ellos, nacían las escaleras. Nada de ascensores ni espacios inútiles. En silencio, subieron, Natasha detrás de Clint, que había tomado la delantera. Las escaleras, de madera, crujían bajo el peso de ambos y sus botas militares rebotaban con fuerza aún cuando intentaban evitar el ruido innecesario.

Cuando al fin llegaron hasta la planta en donde se encontraba en apartamento, la camiseta de Clint estaba completamente empapada por culpa del tórrido y asfixiante calor que hacía en el inmueble. El aire era casi irrespirable. No había ventanas que refrescaran las escaleras ni los rellanos y supuso que, allí dentro, debía hacer al menos diez grados más que en el exterior.

Se giró hacia Natasha. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y las puntas del pelo de la parte posterior de su melena se habían rizado hacia arriba, húmedas.

-Maldito calor. No quise creerlo cuando vimos el pronóstico –  masculló entre dientes de manera casual.

Ella resopló, alejando de su rostro un mechón de pelo rebelde.

-Esto va a ser un infierno.

Clint metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.  Accedieron directamente al salón, una estancia de mediano tamaño, amueblada con lo básico: un sofá que había visto tiempos mejores, una mesa y cuatro sillas. Nada de televisores, cuadros ni demás muebles. Clint entró y Natasha lo hizo tras él. Ambos dejaron las bolsas junto al sofá y Clint, presuroso, se dirigió hacia la única ventana que había. Miró a través de los cristales, hacia uno y otro lado y, tras asegurarse, como solía hacer siempre, de que nadie los vigilaba, abrió la ventana, lo justo para que entrara un poco de aire.

Satisfecho al notar una ligera brisa, Clint cerró los ojos unos instantes. Era sumamente agradable sentir el aire fresco rozarle la acalorada piel. Se giró hacia Natasha y le sonrió. 

-Si no hay agua en la ducha, creo que voy a escribirle una queja formal a Fury.

Natasha le sonrió.

-Hemos estado en situaciones peores, Barton – le dijo, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

Él asintió vigorosamente.

-Lo sé. Pero la misión aún no ha comenzado.

Natasha alzó ambas cejas y, aún a su pesar, le dio la razón.

-Iré a ver si hay agua.

Cuando Natasha abandonó la habitación rumbo al único pasillo que partía del salón, Clint volvió a girarse hacia la ventana y observó el exterior. El sol estaba en lo alto, apenas había algún lugar con sombra en la porción de calle que podía ver desde la ventana. El cielo era de un azul límpido y sin nubes. En lo que alcanzaba su vista, apenas había coches circulando. O bien aquel era un barrio fantasma o todos estaban en la hora de la siesta.

Oyó los pasos de Natasha tras de sí y se giró de inmediato. Su compañera entró en la habitación con su habitual expresión de no desvelar absolutamente nada que no quisiera.

-Hay agua – le dijo, sin más. Y añadió: -pero no caliente.

Clint ahogó una carcajada. Se alejó de la ventana, pasando junto a ella.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?

Un segundo después, Clint había desaparecido por el pasillo, rumbo al baño. Natasha oyó la puerta cerrarse tras él.

La mujer hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros, inclinándola hacia adelante. Si aquel calor era el que les esperaba durante toda la misión, era mujer muerta. Aunque hacía muchos años que había abandonado su Rusia natal, su genética recordaba aquel clima casi helado. El frío no le afectaba como lo hacía el calor. Aunque no había comenzado la misión propiamente dicha, ya estaba deseando salir de aquel agujero del infierno. Si hacía aquella temperatura aún sin haber comenzado el mes de Junio, ¿qué pasaría cuando estuvieran en pleno verano? No quería estar allí para averiguarlo.

Se acercó hasta la ventana, quedándose discretamente a un lado y miró hacia el exterior. Un niño con una pelota bajo el brazo corría por la acera sin detenerse. No había nadie más. Cerró los ojos, intentando disfrutar la ligerísima brisa que entraba. Tras unos instantes, giró sobre sí misma y fue hasta donde había dejado su bolsa. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, eran casi las tres y media de la tarde. Debían abandonar aquel lugar antes de las cinco y media si querían llegar a _El Boquete_ antes de que el sol se pusiera. Después de aquello, tenían un buen paseo hasta el reducto de Madrox. Habían estudiado la orografía y el camino que iban a tomar, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que, por muy bien que prepararan las misiones, por muy meticulosos que fueran, siempre había una probabilidad de que las cosas se torcieran. Debían intentar que esa probabilidad fuera lo más pequeña posible.

Abrió la bolsa con cuidado. La cremallera gruñó bajo su mano y sacó del interior su atuendo de trabajo. Aquel traje era como una segunda piel para ella; se adaptaba a su cuerpo y a cada una de sus curvas como si fuera un guante usado miles de veces, amoldado a la figura por el uso. Se deshizo de los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba puestos y se lo colocó.

Dejó la cremallera a la altura de su esternón y tomó aire profundamente. Ahora sólo le quedaba ajustarse sus armas y estaría lista para partir. Por el rabillo del ojo le echó una ojeada al sofá. No parecía ser un dechado de comodidades, pues sus cojines estaban medio aplastados y hundidos. Pero lo cierto era que no hacía nada allí, en pie. Se acercó hasta él y tomó asiento. El viaje la había fatigado y debía aprovechar cualquier mínimo instante que pudiera arañar para descansar antes de ponerse en marcha. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a relajarse mientras esperaba a que Clint saliera del baño.

 

 

El tintineo de una de las puntas de flecha de Clint sobre la superficie de la mesa la espabiló. Abrió los ojos con rapidez para ver a su compañero sentado frente a ella, absorto en sus armas. Tenía abierto delante de sí el maletín en donde portaba las flechas y el arco. A todas luces, estaba preparando su arsenal. Observó cómo manipulaba aquellos mortíferos trozos de metal con cuidado, casi con mimo, poniéndolas a punto para ser usadas. Natasha parpadeó una y otra vez, intentando salir del sopor que se había adueñado de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? – preguntó Natasha, sintiendo la boca pastosa. Clavó la mirada en su compañero. Vestía ya su atuendo de trabajo: su chaleco negro sobre una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color, dejándole los brazos libres. Observó que ya tenía el pelo seco por lo que, supuso, hacía ya algún tiempo que había salido de la ducha.

-Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos. – Contestó sin mirarla.

Natasha bufó, incómoda.

-¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto?

Clint levantó la vista de lo que tenía entre manos y la miró, con ojos entornados.

-Porque, definitivamente, estabas cansada. Y necesitamos que estés descansada. Tú y yo.

Intentó refutarle sus palabras pero Natasha sabía bien que tenía razón. Si se había quedado dormida era porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Si todo se desarrollaba con normalidad, a la mañana siguiente estaría durmiendo de nuevo en su apartamento, en su cama. Eso era lo que deseaba. Con cierto pesar, asintió.

Se levantó, estirando la espalda y los brazos. No se había llevado sentada tanto tiempo en aquel sofá pero sus músculos le estaban pidiendo a gritos que los desentumeciera y se pusiera en marcha. Se acercó de nuevo hacia la ventana. El sol había cambiado de posición, pues los objetos proyectaban sombras más alargadas y la luz era menos brillante. Se giró, apoyándose contra el marco de madera.

-¿Cuándo nos marcharemos?

Clint guardó la punta de flecha en el depósito del carcaj y miró el reloj.

-Dentro de veinte minutos.

-Bien.

Su compañero continuó con su trabajo, introduciendo una a una las flechas, preparándolas para la misión. Era meticuloso y pulcro. Todo lo que tenía dispuesto ante sí guardaba un  orden. Nada estaba de una u otra manera por casualidad. Natasha inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, despacio, observándolo en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, Clint se puso en pie, dejando el carcaj cargado sobre la mesa, junto al arco. Se giró, en busca de su bolsa, para preparar su propio armamento

-Natasha – oyó la voz de Clint a su espalda, grave y profunda.

Supo que algo sucedía porque, cuando estaban solos, Clint raramente se dirigía a ella por su nombre completo y no utilizando alguno de sus diminutivos. Apretó la mandíbula, enderezó la espalda y le replicó sin mirarlo.

-Sí.

Hubo un largo segundo de silencio hasta que Clint contestó.

-Si ocurre algo, quiero que…

Natasha se giró con rapidez. Sólo le hizo falta mirarlo a los ojos para saber que ahí estaba de nuevo: la sombra de Loki, planeando sobre Clint. Negó con rotundidad. Ella sabía perfectamente qué deseaba su compañero, antes de que él se lo dijera.

-No – dijo, alzando una ceja de manera intimidatoria.

Clint dio un paso hacia ella, y luego otro más, hasta quedar a  medio metro.

-Nat, quiero que me prometas que, si vuelve a ocurrir, no dudarás.

La agente volteó la cabeza, negándose a mirarlo.

Se acercó más a ella, buscando unos ojos que no encontró. Aún así, añadió:

-No sé si, en cualquier momento, algo saltará en mi mente y me convertiré otra vez en…aquello en lo que me convirtió Loki. Si eso llegara a ocurrir…

Natasha contuvo el aire en los pulmones. Cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar, respondió:

-No puedo prometerte eso, Clint.

Regresó de nuevo la vista hacia él. Los ojos claros de Clint se quedaron fijos en los suyos, con los párpados medio entornados, sintiendo sobre sí todo el peso de aquella mirada de hielo. Natasha tragó saliva, intentando refrescar una garganta que se había quedado, de repente, seca.

-¿Cómo crees que sería para mí matarte estando bajo el influjo de lo que quiera que me hiciese Loki, y averiguar, cuando despertara, lo que he hecho? – le dijo, con los dientes tan apretados que sus labios se habían convertido en dos duras y finas líneas.

Natasha respiró con profundidad. Entendía su postura, desde luego que lo hacía. En una situación semejante, ella le estaría pidiendo lo mismo. Podría decirle que sí, que lo haría llegado el caso, por supuesto, pero eso sería mentirle y ella no le mentía a Clint. Bajo ningún concepto.

-Lucharé de nuevo contra ti. Sabes que lo haría. Y te ganaría. Como hice en aquella plataforma, en el helitransporte.

Clint alzó los ojos, fijando la mirada en la ventana que estaba tras Natasha. En su mandíbula se hizo visible un ligero movimiento, como un pulso, fruto de estar apretando los dientes con fuerza. Tras unos instantes, sus ojos regresaron a Natasha.

-O puede que, en esta ocasión, sea yo quien te gane. Puedes no tener tanta suerte.

-Soy más rápida y más ágil que tú.

La actitud obcecada de Natasha sacó a Clint de sus casillas por unos momentos.

-¡Esto no es una competición para ver quién tiene las habilidades más desarrolladas, Nat! Estamos hablando de vida o muerte.

Natasha alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso no es siempre cuestión de vida o muerte en nuestro trabajo? – respondió, visiblemente contrariada.

-Pero no de la tuya a mis manos.- La voz calmada de Clint desarmó a Natasha de un solo plumazo. Y aquellos ojos que la miraban, suplicantes. Anhelantes.

En lugar de responderle, Natasha giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda, aunque permaneciendo en el mismo lugar.

– Nat, necesito saber que lo harías si tu vida está en peligro. –Oyó decir a la voz de Clint en su oído.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los párpados. Las manos se convirtieron en puños, con los brazos pegados a lo largo de su cuerpo. Aún continuaba de aquella manera cuando notó la mano de Clint cerrarse con suavidad sobre su brazo para girarla. Ella no se resistió. Un segundo después abrió los ojos y allí estaba él, implorante, con las cejas fruncidas y una profunda marca dibujada en la frente.

-No puedo, Clint. Lo siento.

La mirada de él se tornó dura de repente. Dio un paso atrás, separándose de ella.

-¿Que lo sientes? –masculló entre dientes.

A Natasha le dolió ver aquella mirada de reproche fija en ella, acusándola en silencio, como si la estuviera culpando por haberlo traicionado. Y no había nada más lejos en su decisión. No había tenido muchos compañeros en su vida. A decir verdad, no había tenido ninguno. O, al menos, ninguno que le importara como le importaba Clint. Él  tomó la opción de no matarla cuando se lo habían ordenado muchos años atrás. Ella tampoco lo haría.

-No puedes pedírmelo, Clint, -añadió, con los labios apretados.- He matado a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida. Y aún recuerdo a todas y cada una de ellas, sus caras, sus miradas instantes antes de matarlos, sus palabras rogándome que no lo hiciera. Y muchas noches, esas caras, esas voces me atormentan en sueños. Si te mato a ti, ¿Cómo crees que sería? ¿Cuántas noches vendrías a mí en sueños para preguntarme que por qué lo hice?

Clint escuchó la razón que le acaba de dar Natasha antes de replicarle. Movió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos habían cambiado sustancialmente; esa dureza con que la mirara minutos atrás había desaparecido y, en su lugar, había una muda pregunta.

Natasha se acercó a él, irguiendo los hombros tanto como pudo.

-Hay muchas cosas inconclusas entre nosotros, Clint- dijo, casi en un susurro. – Hemos pasado mucho tiempo orbitando uno alrededor del otro, dando vueltas y más vueltas. No sólo eres mi compañero de trabajo, eres mi amigo, quizás el único amigo que he tenido realmente en mi vida. No quiero perderte de ninguna manera. Y menos a mis manos. Si tengo que luchar por ti, ten por seguro que lo haré.

-Tasha.

Oír su nombre, pronunciado por él en voz baja y ronca, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda de arriba abajo. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a él tanto como pudo. Inconscientemente, Clint abrió los brazos  y ella se resguardó en ellos.

-Debiste dejarme ir contigo el otro día, al salir del _O’Lunney’s-_ le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, atrayéndolo todo lo que podía hacia ella, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados el uno al otro.

Clint bajó la mirada para buscar los ojos de Natasha, que lo observaban expectante. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que Natasha perdiera el control de su respiración.

-Me habría gustado  que vinieras. Pero no era una buena compañía en ese momento.

-Lo habría soportado.

Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

-Pero yo no me habría perdonado a mi mismo al día siguiente por haberme quedado dormido en el sofá. 

Fue el turno de Natasha de sonreír.

-No te hubiera dejado quedarte dormido – replicó ella, alzando una ceja de manera seductora.

Se sostuvieron las miradas, hasta que Clint acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Dime que esta vez no vas a decir que sería una equivocación, Nat.

Ella negó sutilmente con la cabeza, no queriendo alejarse de los labios del hombre que tenía a su alcance.

-No lo haré. Ya hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo.

La última palabra de Natasha murió en los labios de Clint, que atrapó la boca femenina con ansia, devorando sus labios como si la vida le fuera en ello. La respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar y los entreabrió para que él pudiera tener acceso a su boca, asaltándose la una a la otra. Lenguas que se encontraban y gruñidos nacidos en el fondo de ambas gargantas. Las manos de Clint encuadraron el rostro femenino, dejando de esta manera vía libre para que las de Natasha pudieran  ascender por la espalda de él. Notaba la dureza de sus músculos bajo sus palmas y la firmeza de su cuerpo. Continuó así, subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a su mandíbula.

Encerró entre ellas el rostro de Clint, ladeándolo ligeramente para así poder tener mejor acceso al interior de su boca. Los dientes de Clint atraparon su labio inferior con suavidad, exigente, arañándolo un poco  y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, de arriba abajo. Las manos de Natasha viajaron hasta su nuca, atrayéndolo todo lo que podía hacia ella, mientras las de él bajaron despacio, recorriendo todo su cuerpo para terminar cerrándose en torno a su cintura, apretándola con fuerza, abrasándola a través del tejido de kevlar.

Era un beso desgarrador, hambriento, demandante. Un beso que exigía y, a la vez, ofrecía. Un beso que ambos habían demorado demasiado tiempo y que, ahora, era imposible de detener.

Las manos de Natasha dejaron la espalda de Clint, acariciando sus costados hasta llegar a la delantera de su chaleco. Con dedos ágiles, buscó la cremallera del chaleco y comenzó a bajarla.

  Natasha oyó cómo Clint maldijo por lo bajo.

-Dentro de un minuto me odiaré por esto, pero no podemos continuar, Nat –dijo, apenas separándose un centímetro de la boca de Natasha, con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire y el deseo.- Si continuamos, mandaré al cuerno la misión, a Fury y a quien se ponga por delante. Llámame avaricioso, pero quiero algo más que un polvo de cinco minutos contigo.

Natasha sabía que Clint llevaba razón, por mucho que ella deseara acostarse con él en aquel preciso instante. Pero eran profesionales y se debían, en primer lugar, al trabajo.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Clint y suspiró.

Aquellos ojos azules habían cambiado: de implorarle que lo matara si regresaba bajo el influjo de Loki, unos minutos atrás, habían pasado ahora a tener una chispa de anhelo prendida en ellos. Le sonrió ligeramente y él le correspondió.

-Nunca he odiado más el hecho de tener que hacer un trabajo como en este momento, Tasha – indicó con voz profunda, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo y se lo colocaba tras la oreja, con dulzura. – Cuando hayamos terminado, te recordaré que tenemos una conversación pendiente.- Y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-No tendrás que recordármelo, Barton – respondió ella. – Te lo aseguro.

Y depositó un nuevo beso en los labios de él.

Clint respiró profundamente, reticente a ponerle fin.

-Pongámonos en camino y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas, antes de que me arrepienta y lo mande todo al infierno.

Casi a regañadientes, Natasha abandonó el seguro y cálido abrazo de Clint. Pero él tenía razón: ellos eran profesionales y habían llegado allí para llevar a cabo una misión y eso era lo que iban a hacer. Y cuanto antes lo hicieran, mejor. Dio un paso atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos. Con la mirada de Clint aún clavada en ella, Natasha alzó sus ojos y asintió.

-¿Todo listo entonces? – le preguntó.

Él asintió a su vez.

-Vámonos y acabemos con esto.

 

* * *

 

 

Un suave toque en la puerta hizo que la atención de Madrox se esfumara. Levantó los ojos con aire contrariado y alzó la voz.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que una cabeza muy peinada, perteneciente a su secretario personal, se asomara con expresión asustada.

-¿Me da su permiso? – preguntó, titubeante.

De mala gana, Madrox asintió. Deseaba dejar zanjado el asunto que tenía entre manos y aquel estúpido lo había interrumpido. Y eso que lo había dejado bien claro dos horas antes.

-Entra – dijo en voz alta desde detrás de su imponente escritorio de madera de nogal inglés.

El hombre se pasó la mano por el pelo engominado antes de traspasar el umbral, como si creyera que alguno de sus cabellos se había zafado. Llevaba un legajo de documentos, que apretaba fuertemente delante de sí, como si de un escudo se tratase. Con la mirada baja y el paso vacilante, se adentró en el inmenso salón.

-Dime qué ocurre y lárgate. Estoy trabajando. – Indicó Madrox de mala gana.

-Hemos recibido una llamada de nuestro informante en el ministerio – se apresuró a darle las noticias.- Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. han llegado.

Madrox, que había vuelto a fijar su atención en los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, levantó la mirada con lentitud. Poco a poco, una sonrisa ladeada y frívola fue apareciendo en su rostro hasta que su boca se ensanchó en el rostro.

-Oh, esas son excelentes noticias.

Su secretario se esforzó en sonreír pero sus labios se negaron a ejecutar tal acción. Se movió inquieto en su lugar.

-¿Sabemos de quiénes se trata? – preguntó Madrox antes de que el hombre se quedara sin aire por no respirar.

El hombrecillo intentó aclararse la garganta antes de contestar.

-Nos ha costado dar con las identidades. Pero las tenemos –manifestó.

Madrox se quedó aguardando una respuesta que no llegaba. Alzó de mala gana una ceja.

-¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día.

Como si lo hubieran sacudido de un sueño, el hombre se recompuso, inquieto. Abrió la carpeta que portaba, sacó una hoja de papel y leyó:

-Natasha Romanoff, alias Viuda Negra. Mortal en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con revólver – levantó los ojos un  poco del folio antes de continuar. –Su compañero es Clint Barton, también conocido como Ojo de Halcón. Experto arquero, de puntería perfecta. Al igual que su compañera, es un buen combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo.

Madrox sonrió al escuchar las habilidades de los agentes de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. que habían enviado para pararles los pies.

-Parece que nos han enviado a lo más granado de sus filas, ¿no te parece?

El secretario sólo se atuvo a asentir con precaución.

Madrox se retrepó en el asiento, recostándose en el alto respaldo de cuero.

-Espero que todo esté preparado para darles la bienvenida que se merecen a esos agentes – dijo, colocando ambas manos ante sí sobre la superficie de la mesa y entrelazando los dedos. El secretario se apresuró a asentir con vigor.

-Está todo preparado.

La sonrisa de Madrox se hizo aún más amplia.

-Excelente. Avisadme cuanto hayan llegado al perímetro, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre frente a Madrox cerró de un solo golpe los documentos que había estado exponiendo un minuto atrás y los apretó con fuerza entre sus manos.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, puedes retirarte.

Antes de que Madrox hubiera podido acabar aquellas palabras, su secretario ya se estaba girando sobre sus talones.

-Una cosa más. – Oyó decir a Madrox a su espalda. Se encogió de hombros y, con recelo, volvió a girarse.

-¿Qué tal va el asunto de la nueva toxina?

La garganta del hombre hizo ruido al pasar la saliva por ella.

-Está preparada para ser enviada a nuestros distribuidores en Asia.

Madrox se arrellanó en el sillón de cuero.

-¡Estupendo! Diles que las envíen antes de que comience la fiesta con los agentes. No quiero que se demoren más que lo necesario, ¿ha quedado claro?

Con gesto nervioso, el hombre asintió repetidas veces. Con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo y los hombros caídos, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Puedo marcharme?

De vuelta a sus papeles, Madrox le hizo una señal con la mano, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

Acelerando el paso, el hombre se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, deseando dejar aquella habitación para así volver a respirar.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Encontraron el todoterreno que Pereira les había prometido junto a la puerta del bloque de apartamentos. Era un coche robusto, de ruedas anchas y cristales tintados, que impedían ver quién o quiénes iban en su interior. Clint se puso tras el volante mientras Natasha tomaba asiento a su lado, sin discutírselo. Cerraron las puertas a la vez y Clint accionó el motor, que rugió con fuerza.

Les esperaba un camino no demasiado largo pero, por lo que sabían, las carreteras panameñas no eran las mejores ni más eficaces del mundo. Calzadas estrechas, pavimento antiguo; además, en ocasiones, había que compartirlas con vehículos tirados por animales. Iba a ser un tedioso viaje.

Pese al buen estado del vehículo y de sus amortiguadores, el todoterreno traqueteaba como si estuvieran montados sobre un toro mecánico. La carretera comenzó a llenarse de baches y agujeros nada más abandonar la ciudad y tomar la calzada secundaria que los llevaría _hasta El Boquete._

Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la brisa fresca, en contraposición al caliente y viciado de la ciudad que habían dejado atrás, les acariciaba el rostro. Ambos lo preferían al aire enlatado del automóvil.

Aún siendo un camino difícil y lento, por ser un ascenso continuo entre  montañas, el paisaje era espectacular. Había distintas tonalidades de verde por todos sitios; la vegetación era exuberante y rica. El ambiente estaba impregnado de aromas procedentes de las plantas que había al borde del camino. Natasha cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo, dejando que el aire continuara acariciando su rostro.

Miró hacia el cielo. Seguía sin haber ni una sola nube en él. Todo era azul infinito. El sol estaba bajando, haciendo que las sombras que proyectaban los árboles fuesen más alargadas. Pensó que era una ironía que, en aquel lugar tan rebosante de vida, algunos fueran a ver su final. Porque las bajas colaterales eran inevitables en su trabajo. Indeseables, por supuesto, pero inevitables.

Cruzaron pequeños núcleos de población, formados por diez o doce casas arracimadas al borde de la carretera. Clint disminuía la velocidad cuando cruzaban alguna de ellas porque, al parecer, los habitantes de aquel lugar no estaban muy familiarizados con los atropellos, y cruzaban sin cuidado y sin mirar. Y eso incluía a niños y a perros.

Cincuenta minutos después, cuando el naranja del cielo estaba anunciando el inminente ocaso, el automóvil llegó a su destino. El dispositivo que les señalaba la posición exacta emitió un bip. En la pequeña pantalla que poseía se mostraron unas coordenadas que coincidían con el lugar donde ellos deberían dejar el vehículo y continuar a pie hasta llegar al reducto de Madrox.

Clint buscó un lugar donde dejar el todoterreno. Halló un recodo al borde de la carretera, oculto a los ojos de cualquiera que pasara por aquel lugar. Se adentró en el camino de tierra y, tras un minuto, apagó el motor.

Ambos agradecieron el silencio que se hizo a continuación. Se mantuvieron sentados en sus asientos durante unos segundos, intentando conectar y familiarizarse con los sonidos que los rodeaban. Chicharras cantando, el ulular de algún pájaro que volvía al nido, la suave brisa entre las ramas de los árboles… Tenían que acostumbrarse con rapidez a aquel medio. Debían ser rápidos, silenciosos y precisos. En aquel trabajo suyo no había segundas oportunidades. Debían golpear y derrotar a la primera, de no ser así, corrían el riesgo de ser ellos los abatidos y, justamente esa palabra, no estaba en el vocabulario de ninguno de los dos.

Bajaron del coche y tomaron sus armas; Natasha se enfundó ambas Glocks en sus cartucheras y Clint se colgó el carcaj con todas sus flechas en la espalda y cogió el arco. En silencio, se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes.

-¿Estás lista? – le preguntó.

Natasha asintió rápidamente.

-Sí.

Clint apretó la mandíbula antes de responderle con el mismo movimiento de cabeza y girarse para emprender camino.

 

 

Desde el comienzo imprimieron una buena velocidad para salvar cuando antes los dos kilómetros que los separaban de las puertas del recinto de Madrox. Clint eligió ir en paralelo al camino de piedra que hubieran seguido de ir en coche, pero lo suficientemente alejados de éste para que nadie los pudiera ver.

Andaban con cautela, en silencio, uno detrás del otro, intentando minimizar todo lo posible el ruido que podían hacer. No querían levantar sospechas de ninguna manera.

La tarde había ido oscureciéndose poco a poco. El sol había dejado jirones rosáceos y naranjas en el cielo. Cada vez les era más difícil ver en dónde pisaban, así que aceleraron el paso.

El muro que conformaba el primer escollo en su misión apareció ante ellos veinte minutos después de comenzar la caminata. Era una pared sólida de cemento, pintada en gris y rematada en su parte más alta con malla de acero enredada. Había dos puestos de observación que sobresalían en lo alto de la muralla, distanciados unos quinientos metros. Entre ambos, estaba la entrada principal.

Por supuesto, aquella no era la entrada que Clint y Natasha iban a utilizar para acceder a la fortaleza oculta entre medio de los árboles y en la falda de un volcán dormido. Ellos iban a colarse por una pequeña ventana a nivel del suelo, que daba a un sótano, en donde se encontraban los aljibes de agua que abastecían a todo el recinto. Se habían aprendido los planos de memoria. Sabían hasta dónde tenían que llegar para inutilizar el lugar y hacerse con el control y con Madrox.

Clint miró hacia lo alto. En la garita había un guardia apostado con un fusil de asalto entre las manos, observando fijamente al camino que tenía a sus pies. Clint se giró para buscar a Natasha. La mujer estaba agazapada detrás de él, con la vista fija en el mismo lugar. Sus miradas se encontraron y asintieron al unísono, entendiéndose sin palabras. Con cuidado, Clint abrió de nuevo la marcha, recorriendo el perímetro del muro, buscando su objetivo.

Lo encontró unos doscientos metros a su derecha. La reja que lo protegía estaba oxidada, lo cual facilitaría que una de las flechas de Clint la hiciera añicos con facilidad y sin apenas estruendo. Unos instantes después, los barrotes se habían convertido en una pequeña humareda y virutas de metal. Con cuidado, retiraron los restos y Clint se introdujo por el hueco.

El sótano era lúgubre y húmedo. Clint se quedó agazapado contra la pared hasta que oyó a Natasha entrar y colocarse junto a él, ambos pegados a la pared. Clint cogió su arco, que había vuelto a su lugar cruzado al hombro y lo cargó. Ambos se levantaron y anduvieron con cautela hasta la puerta.

El pasillo al que accedieron estaba en absoluto silencio, sólo roto por el sonido amortiguado de las botas de ambos sobre el pavimento. Avanzaron en silencio, pegados a la pared, armados y listos para enfrentarse a quién tuviera el infortunio de toparse con ellos. Una nueva puerta los detuvo. Clint puso la mano sobre la manija y ésta se abrió con un leve chirrido.

Aquel corredor parecía no tener fin. Metros de pasillo que terminaban en una puerta, y de nuevo, más pasillo. Hasta que se toparon con una puerta, esta vez diferente, más ancha y no tan oxidada como todas las demás. Y, como las demás, estaba abierta.

En esta ocasión, el corredor desembocaba en una habitación grande, espaciosa e iluminada con focos en el techo, dispersados cada pocos metros. Siguiendo la línea de la pared, continuaron avanzando, ocultos a medias por la penumbra que arrojaban las luminarias. Llegaron a una pared que les cortó el paso. A su derecha, una nueva puerta, que abrieron con cuidado.

Un único hombre armado se encontraba en aquel espacio abierto: un patio central rodeado de arcadas que delimitaban una galería. Clint tensó el arco y disparó. La flecha atravesó el aire con un silbido. El hombre cayó al suelo con ella clavada en el centro de la espalda, sin saber qué lo había matado.

Natasha tomó la delantera y corrió, atravesando en diagonal aquel patio. Clint la siguió de cerca. Antes de que ambos llegaran al otro extremo, dos hombres salieron a su encuentro, armados con pistolas.

Las balas se cruzaron en el aire. Natasha fue la primera en disparar y uno de los hombres se derrumbó en el suelo. El otro lo hizo con una flecha de Clint clavada en el pecho.

Natasha se giró hacia Clint y maldijo en silencio. Aquella refriega habría alertado a Madrox y sus hombres. Tenían que darse prisa. Corrieron hacia la puerta que tenían frente a ellos y entraron.

Se detuvieron en seco. En aquel segundo patio, mucho más pequeño que el que acaban de dejar atrás, había una docena de hombres armados, apuntándoles directamente. Por unos momentos, tanto Clint como Natasha contuvieron la respiración. Como si lo hubieran pactado con anterioridad, abrieron fuego a la vez.

Se desató el caos. Las balas surcaban de un lado a otro. Natasha barrió a uno de ellos con un movimiento de sus piernas, dejándolo aturdido con sus descargas eléctricas. Otro ocupó su lugar al instante. Ella se aferró a su brazo y, tomando impulso, se lo giró en un ángulo imposible, ayudada por el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Los secuaces de Madrox que decidieron enfrentarse a Clint tampoco tuvieron demasiada suerte. Uno de ellos se desplomó ensartado por una flecha. Dos hombres más se acercaron al agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.  por su espalda. Clint levantó el codo y lo estrelló contra la mandíbula del hombre, que cayó hacia atrás estrepitosamente. Utilizó su arco para golpear al segundo, lo hizo trastabillar y repitió de nuevo el golpe, haciendo que el hombre quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

De repente, un nuevo disparo retumbó en el patio, Clint giró la cabeza en el momento justo para ver cómo una bala alcanzaba a Natasha.

A los ojos de Clint, aquello sucedió como si fuera a cámara lenta: el sonido de la bala e, inmediatamente, Natasha doblarse sobre sí misma, echándose mano a su costado izquierdo. Quiso correr hacia ella, pero el puño de un nuevo secuaz que había desatendido  se estrelló contra su rostro, haciéndolo caer.

A unos pasos de él, Natasha cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mano izquierda sobre su costado. Aún seguía apuntando y disparando con la pistola que llevaba en la derecha. El rostro de la mujer estaba desencajado. Clint golpeó al hombre, intentando desembarazarse de él, pero le fue imposible. Era robusto como una roca, con unos brazos que parecían el tronco de un árbol y le sacaba más de dos cabezas de altura. Y, lo peor de todo era que, a ese gigante, se le unió otro más, de la misma corpulencia y tamaño.

El puño del segundo secuaz se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Clint, haciéndole sangrar por el labio inferior y, al mismo tiempo, clavarse sus propios dientes. No le importó el dolor que aquello le comportaba; tan sólo quería llegar junto a Natasha.

Sintió cómo lo golpeaban en la espalda y en los riñones. Clint cayó de bruces sin apartar la mirada de Natasha.

-¡Nat! –gritó, haciéndose oír sobre todo aquel escándalo.

Natasha se giró hacia él. Su rostro estaba ceniciento y en sus ojos podía apreciar el fuerte dolor que estaba padeciendo.

El intercambio de balas había cesado de repente y los hombres, sin saber porqué, se marcharon con prisas. Sin dilación, otros hombres ocuparon su lugar; hombres con máscaras que le ocultaban todo el rostro y respiradores adosadas a ellas.

Clint entendió con rapidez cuál era el cometido de aquellos individuos. Con el labio inferior hinchándose por momentos y la espalda arqueada por el dolor, intentó acercarse hacia su compañera, que se había desplomado en el suelo, con el pelo cayéndole delante del rostro e intentando mantenerse erguida, soportando el peso de su propio cuerpo con el brazo derecho.

Una nube de humo blanco comenzó a extenderse entre ellos y Clint vio a Natasha caer desplomada. Antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta ella, perdió el conocimiento.

 

 


	6. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

 

-¡Nat! ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Las manos de Clint sostenían el rostro de Natasha. A la vaga luz que los envolvía, Natasha estaba pálida. La oscuridad de sus pestañas, formando semicírculos sobre sus mejillas, destacaba sobre su piel. Sus labios, siempre sonrosados, habían perdido su color habitual. Clint pasó ambos pulgares por sus mejillas. No podía ser, no podía perderla en una absurda misión como aquella. Habían sobrevivido a cientos de ellas. Incluso, habían sobrevivido a la locura que desatara Loki en Nueva York y a aquellos fieros y repugnantes seres llegados de otros mundos.

Llevó su mano hasta el cuello de la mujer y palpó sobre su carótida, en busca de pulso. Allí, perfectamente perceptible aunque débil, había un suave latido. Clint cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones. Aún seguía con vida, pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo si continuaban en aquel sótano, húmedo y putrefacto.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No por el hecho del frío que allí reinaba y que se encontrara sólo vestido con la camiseta que solía llevar bajo el chaleco, no. Temblaba ante la sola idea de que Natasha muriera y él no pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo. Apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que las muelas chocaron entre sí y la respiración se hizo más pesada. No iba a permitirlo.

Con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, bajó la cabeza de Natasha de su regazo, depositándola en el suelo. Necesitaba saber el alcance de la herida. Sabía que había mucha sangre pero debía conocer a qué se estaba enfrentando, y para ello necesitaba más luz. Alzó la cabeza y se fijó en el candil que había sobre él y que apenas iluminaba una porción de aquel cubículo. Fijó aún más la mirada. Al parecer, y como muchas lámparas de aceite, tenía una palometa que abría o cerraba la mecha, haciendo así que hubiese más luz. Debía conseguir llegar hasta ella fuera como fuese.

  Tanteó el suelo con la planta de sus pies. La piedra estaba tan helada que el frío traspasaba su piel, llegándole hasta la médula de los huesos. La cadena enganchada a los grilletes de sus tobillos tintineó, recordándole que estaba atado. Pero debía intentarlo, debía incorporarse.

Se apoyó en la pared que había a su espalda y, con dificultad, se alzó cuan alto era. Los grilletes se clavaron en la carne de sus tobillos. Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un grito de dolor que le nació en la garganta. Sintió la sangre correr por la lacerada piel del sus pies, caliente. Pero no le importaba. Estiró el brazo y todo su cuerpo se quejó ante aquel movimiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí pero aún acusaba los golpes que había recibido.

Las puntas de sus dedos llegaron hasta la palometa del candil mientras se mantenía precariamente en equilibrio. Con dificultad, la hizo girar lo suficiente para que una nueva porción de mecha se prendiera, haciendo así mayor la llama que resultaba.

Las sombras dejaron de serlo tanto en aquel recinto. Clint miró a su alrededor. El cuchitril en el que estaban encarcelados debía medir tres metros por cuatro. En la pared perpendicular a la que él se encontraba atado había una puerta, similar a las que ellos habían encontrado cuando accedieron al sótano del recinto. Debían encontrarse, pues, en algún lugar de aquel sótano.

El techo era relativamente bajo, apenas se elevaba un poco más allá del nivel de la lámpara. Gracias a ello, la luz no se perdía, concentrándose en él y dispersándose por la habitación. Clint bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Natasha tendido a sus pies. Con el mismo esfuerzo que le supuso levantarse, volvió a tomar asiento en el suelo.

Ahora podía verla con total claridad. Natasha yacía boca arriba, con las piernas juntas y ligeramente dobladas hacia el lado derecho. La mano izquierda recaía sobre su costado, salvaguardando el lugar en donde la habían herido. Volvió a colocar con cuidado la cabeza de ella sobre su regazo, retirándole un mechón de pelo del rostro.

El pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba con suavidad, aunque rítmicamente. No sabía si eso era una buena señal o no, pero él se sintió un poco mejor. Con delicadeza retiró la mano de ella de la herida. La palma estaba manchada de sangre por completo. Dejó el brazo de Natasha descansando, pegado a su cuerpo y se concentró en la herida expuesta.

La sangre se había ido secando, ennegreciendo los alrededores de la contusión. Pese a ello, el brillo rojizo de la sangre fresca en el centro de ésta le indicaba dónde tenía que poner especial cuidado.

El traje de kevlar de Natasha no había sido suficiente para protegerla pese al grosor que tenía el tejido. Clint intentó retirar los guiñapos que rodeaban la herida, pero la fortaleza del kevlar era dura de romper únicamente con las manos. Apretó los dientes y sus nudillos acusaron con rapidez el esfuerzo de romper la tela. Finalmente, con un seco crujido, el kevlar cedió y se rasgó.

Clint se movió cuanto pudo para tener mejor visión del costado de Natasha. Entrecerró los párpados y casi le dolió su propio costado cuando vio la magnitud de la lesión. Era un gran orificio justo sobre la cintura, hecha por un arma de gran calibre. Debía saber si el proyectil había salido o bien, se encontraba aún en el interior del cuerpo de su compañera. Con cuidado, metió la mano bajo su cuerpo, tanteando. Aunque desmayada, el cuerpo de Natasha dio un ligero respingo y Clint se detuvo de inmediato. Aquello debía doler horrores y se alegró de que ella aún estuviera inconsciente. Esperó unos segundos y continuó con su examen.

Sus dedos continuaron avanzando por la cintura de Natasha, hacia su espalda, hasta que se topó con lo que estaba buscando: un orificio de salida, fresco y húmedo. Clint dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza, hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho. En efecto, había una herida allí, por donde la bala había atravesado el cuerpo de Nat. Al menos tenía que agradecer que el proyectil no siguiera dentro, porque eso haría mucho más probable el riesgo de infección. Claro que si no lo limpiaba y suturaba, tenía las mismas probabilidades de sufrir un shock séptico.

Además, había otra cosa por la que preocuparse y era el hecho de que la bala hubiera dañado algún órgano interno.

Clint sacó su mano de debajo del cuerpo inerte de Natasha con todo el cuidado del que era capaz y la puso delante de sus ojos, manchada con su sangre aún caliente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por el pánico que en aquellos momentos estaba comenzando a sentir. No le valdría de nada a Natasha que él perdiera los papeles. Tenía que mantener su sangre y su mente frías.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le pudiera servir, pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de Natasha y él. Paredes y suelos desnudos. Y la escueta lámpara que los iluminaba. Aquello era todo. El agua seguía cayendo sobre un charco que no podía ver pero, definitivamente, no era en el interior de aquella habitación.

No tenía conciencia del paso del tiempo. Tal vez habían pasado horas desde que examinara a Natasha, o, quizás, sólo habían pasado algunos minutos. Levantó la mirada hacia la lámpara. El cabo que él había liberado se había quemado en parte. Natasha continuaba dormida a su lado, con la cabeza descansando sobre su muslo izquierdo. Le retiró un mechón del rostro con suavidad y sus ojos se demoraron en ella. No sabía qué había podido ir mal en aquella misión para que hubieran terminado allí, encerrados. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la roca dura. Se pasó la lengua por los labios agrietados. De repente, sintió sed y la garganta completamente reseca. Era importante conseguir agua, no sólo para ambos sino para limpiar la herida del costado de Natasha.

Miró hacia la puerta y se fijó que, bajo ella, por la rendija que quedaba entre ésta y el suelo, se filtraba un pequeño haz de luz amarillenta y artificial. Si sabía algo de cautiverios y prisioneros era que rara vez los dejaban sin vigilancia externa, por muy buenos y sofisticados que fueran los sistemas de retención que tuvieran. Con decisión, volvió a levantarse. Una vez más, el dolor de sus tobillos al ser lacerados por el metal de los grilletes le llegó a la espina dorsal, haciéndole contener el aire.

Se recompuso tan rápido como pudo. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños y enderezó la espalda.

-¡Eh, los de fuera! – vociferó, con todas sus fuerzas. El grito hizo que el pecho le palpitara y la garganta le doliera. Pero, lejos de amilanarse, Clint se reafirmó, gritando de nuevo: -¡Abrid la puerta de una puta vez!

La luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta se desvaneció unos instantes para volver a aparecer. Alguien se había apostado tras ella, pues podía ver la forma de unos pies que eliminaban la luz. Giró su cabeza, hacia donde Natasha estaba tendida. Continuaba en la misma posición, con las piernas encogidas y el brazo izquierdo pegado a su costado, tal y como él lo había dejado. No había tiempo que perder. Volvió su atención de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-Abrid. Necesitamos un médico aquí dentro.

Clint esperó unos segundos antes de continuar. Cuando estaba seguro de que nadie le había hecho caso, un sonoro chasquido, procedente de un cerrojo, llenó el silencio del sótano.

La puerta chirrió sobre sus goznes al abrirse, despacio. Una fuerte luz inundó el cubículo que él y Natasha ocupaban. Sus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente, agredidos por la intensa luz que llegaba desde el exterior. Para remediar la incomodidad que le suponía aquel lacerante haz, se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaran a aquella nueva iluminación.

A través de sus ojos entornados, pudo ver una figura parada en el vano de la puerta. Ocupaba casi la totalidad del hueco. Era un hombre alto y ancho de hombros, cuya cabeza casi rozaba con el dintel. Empujó la puerta con una mano de manera desdeñosa, hasta que ésta estuvo abierta en su totalidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, con una voz grave y forzado acento.

Clint se pasó la lengua por los labios lastimados antes de contestar.

-Necesito un médico – dijo, intentando que su voz no desvelara la impaciencia que sentía. Y agregó: -Mi compañera está mal herida.

El hombre rezongó.

-Sabemos que tu compañera está mal herida, arquero. Habéis matado a algunos de los nuestros. Una muerte lenta es lo que se merece esa puta.

Clint sintió cómo un regusto amargo a bilis le subía por la garganta, escociéndole. Apretó  los puños hasta que sus cortas uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos. Saldría de allí, y cuando lo hiciera, le haría tragar aquellas palabras a aquel bastardo. Intentó refrenarse, respirando una y otra vez, antes de responderle.

-Seguro que tu jefe tiene otros planes para nosotros, ¿verdad? – intervino Clint, intentando que su voz sonara calmada, pues nada ganaba si le respondía de mala manera.

El hombre pareció sopesar las palabras de Clint unos segundos hasta que, con desgana, asintió con un gesto pesado de cabeza.

-Os quiere vivos, sí.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro del agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Pues, entonces, necesito que venga un médico a verla. Y agua.

 Una sonora carcajada llenó la estancia. La cabeza del hombre se echó hacia atrás, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la risa.

 -Pides demasiado para ser un prisionero – dijo, cuando fue capaz de recomponerse. Entonces, sus facciones se ensombrecieron. – Después de todo, me caes bien. Tienes cojones y eso me gusta.

El hombre giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a abandonar la celda, y Clint contuvo la respiración. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el hombre añadió:

-Veré qué puedo hacer.

El sonido metálico del cerrojo reverberó en el sótano y el rostro de Clint se ensombreció por momentos. Habían vuelto a quedar sumidos en aquella penumbra y con el pellizco en el estómago por saber que no había conseguido nada, salvo una frase que bien se podría quedar en el aire. Cansado y con frío, volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Se acercó a Natasha y, con cuidado, volvió a colocar la cabeza de la mujer sobre su regazo. Le pasó una mano por el pelo y le acarició la mejilla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y descansó su cabeza contra la pared que tenía tras de sí. Se negaba a que aquella habitación viera el final de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., conocidos como Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón. Pero, lamentablemente, era lo que iba a suceder si la situación no cambiaba.

 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado entrando y saliendo de una vigilia que no deseaba. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansara pero, cada vez que notaba que el sueño intentaba apoderarse de él, lo alejaba a regañadientes, con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar cuando se despertara. Su mirada iba una y otra vez hacia Natasha, tendida a su lado, sin moverse. Su mano estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de ella y notaba la respiración suave pero firme de su compañera. Estaba a punto de volver a quedarse adormilado cuando oyó el cerrojo descorrerse.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron al oír aquel ruido en mitad del silencio. Se irguió tanto como pudo, apoyándose en la fría pared, y su mano apretó inconscientemente el hombro de Natasha.

En el vano de la puerta apareció la enorme silueta del hombre con el que había estado hablando Dios sabía cuánto tiempo atrás. Se paró unos segundos bajo el dintel, mirando hacia el interior. Clint supuso que era para asegurarse de que él no lo estaba esperando. Tras esos momentos, dio un paso hacia el interior.

-Has tenido suerte, guapito – le oyó decir, regodeándose en el calificativo.

Clint se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿Va a venir el médico?

Una carcajada gutural llenó toda la habitación.

-No. Pero, al menos, no van a dejar que te mueras de sed.

El hombre dio un par de pasos al frente y, sólo entonces, Clint fue consciente de no había llegado hasta allí con las manos vacías. En una de ellas portaba un cubo y, en la otra, lo que parecía ser dos cuencos con sendas cucharas. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima, el hombre se acercó y dejó lo que llevaba en las manos a unos pasos de Clint.

Cuando se enderezó, se llevó las manos a ambos bolsillos y sacó algo de ellos.

-Toma – le dijo, y le arrojó a la cara unos trozos de tela que, a la pobre luz de la lámpara, parecían gasas.

Clint las miró antes de levantar el rostro.

-¿Esto es todo? – preguntó, mostrándole los guiñapos que el hombre le había tirado. - Si no vais a proporcionarnos un médico, al menos dadme algún medicamento.

El hombre negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-Es lo que tienes. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Clint sintió que la ira le cerraba el estómago y que la hiel le quemaba al subir por la garganta.

-Iros al infierno- masculló, con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula en tensión.

De nuevo, el secuaz estalló en carcajadas. Clint movió las piernas involuntariamente, queriendo levantarse y partirle la boca a aquel bastardo. Los grilletes en sus tobillos le recordaron que debía dejarlo para cuando estuviera en libertad. Y cuando lo estuviera, no se olvidaría de ello.

Aún riéndose, el hombre giró sobre sus talones y, encaminándose hacia la puerta, salió por ella, corriendo el cerrojo una vez más.

Clint tardó unos minutos en conseguir que su corazón volviera a bombear con lentitud en el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que las manos le dolían, pues había estado apretándolas tan fuerte que las uñas habían terminado por clavarse en la palma. Las abrió y cerró, una y otra vez, para que la sangre volviera a circular por ellas.

Recogió de su regazo los trozos de tela que le habían traído y los puso a su lado. Giró la cabeza hacia el cubo y los dos cuencos. No alcanzaba a ver qué había en ninguno de ellos desde donde estaba sentado, así que bajó la cabeza de su compañera de su regazo y, con dificultad, se acercó como pudo hasta ellos.

Los cuencos contenían algo que, bajo aquella luz, a duras penas, parecía comestible. Era un engrudo blanquecino y que, lejanamente, olía a leche. Clint arrugó la nariz. A simple vista no era nada apetecible pero, en contra de su voluntad, su estómago rugió, haciéndole saber que llevaba muchas horas sin nada en su interior. Y si quería ayudar a Natasha, no podía andarse con remilgos. No la ayudaría si él mismo perdía el conocimiento por inanición.

Pero antes de intentar comerse aquello que le habían llevado, Clint le echó una ojeada al interior del cubo. Estaba lleno sólo hasta la mitad de agua. Ayudándose de  la cuenca de su mano, bebió. Aquello le supo a gloria. Jamás un sorbo de agua le había sabido tan bien. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua recorriera el interior de su boca y bajara por su seca garganta. Rápidamente, se giró y miró a Natasha. Ya tendría tiempo de comer más tarde, lo primero era limpiarle esa herida y ver realmente su alcance.

Pasó toda la comida a una de las escudillas y, cogiendo el cubo, vertió agua en la que había dejado vacía, enjuagándola primero y vertiendo de nuevo agua limpia. Con ella en las manos y con sumo cuidado, la llevó hasta donde descansaba su compañera, depositándola a su lado. Metió una de las gasas en el agua, dispuesto a limpiar la herida.

Sabía que, en aquella situación, era primordial la limpieza de la lesión. Con meticulosidad, comenzó a pasar la gasa a su alrededor. Hasta su nariz llegó el característico olor metálico. El agua que contenía la escudilla pronto estuvo rojiza con la sangre de Natasha. Cuando la gasa se manchaba en exceso, él la enjuagaba y volvía a repetir la operación.

Pronto la herida estuvo limpia, o al menos, todo lo limpia que podía dejarla dadas las circunstancias. Ahora, el orificio que había dejado la bala era más visible y Clint se fijó en ella. Le tranquilizó el hecho de que los bordes no estaban ennegrecidos ni hinchados. Pero había vuelto a sangrar cuando había retirado la sangre seca que se había ido formando sobre ella, y eso no le gustaba. Le colocó una gasa sobre la herida, a modo de apósito y esperó que eso fuera suficiente por el momento.

Arrojó el agua sucia lo más lejos que pudo y, aclarando el cuenco, lo volvió a llenar. Con delicadeza, movió la cabeza de su compañera hasta que ella estuvo boca arriba. Despacio, vertió un fino hilo de agua sobre sus labios resecos. Tenía que tener cuidado si ella no despertaba. 

-Vamos, Nat, bebe – dijo en voz baja, mientras las gotas caían en la boca de la  mujer.

Como si realmente lo hubiera escuchado, y sin abrir los ojos, Natasha movió los labios y tragó con dificultad. Clint sonrió al ver cómo el agua desaparecía en el interior de su boca.

-Eso es.

Natasha continuó bebiendo el agua que él le ofrecía. Clint sabía que debía hacerlo poco a poco, así que se demoró en la tarea.

Al fin, Natasha pudo abrir los ojos. Bizqueó antes de poder fijar la mirada en él.

-Estás aquí – dijo ella con voz pastosa y una forzada sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Clint le respondió de la misma manera: fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde esperabas que fuera?

Natasha movió la cabeza, intentando echar una ojeada a cuanto había a su alrededor.

-Vaya, la decoración deja mucho que desear.

Clint miró a su alrededor y asintió. Unos segundos después, volvió sus ojos a su compañera.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

Ella se llevó la mano al costado y, aguantando una mueca de dolor, elevó el rostro hacia él.

-¿Cómo está la herida? – quiso saber Natasha.

Clint hizo un movimiento casual con la cabeza.

-Las he visto peores.

Visiblemente cansada, Natasha compuso una forzada sonrisa que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Mientes muy mal.

En aquella ocasión, la sonrisa que se formó en los labios masculinos fue genuina. Clint puso la mano sobre el hombro de Natasha y ejerció una leve presión.

-Tienes que descansar.

-¿Y tú? – inquirió ella, casi al instante.

Clint arrugó la frente.

-Yo también descansaré.

Aquellas simples palabras parecieron convencer a Natasha. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y acomodó su cabeza sobre el regazo de su compañero.

-Bien.

Antes de que Clint pudiera responderle, Natasha había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fury dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos extendidos, que apoyó sobre la mesa frente al agente Patel.

-¿Está seguro de ello?

El joven agente Patel tragó saliva, intentando refrescar así su dolorida garganta.

-Completamente, señor. Hemos dejado de recibir las señales de los agentes Barton y Romanoff.

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D. se incorporó, con los labios apretados.

-¿Cuándo y dónde fue eso?

Aunque el agente Patel sabía de sobra el cuándo y el dónde, regresó su mirada a la pantalla que tenía frente a él. Revisó de nuevo los datos, pero nada había cambiado.

-La última lectura de sus rastreadores fue hace cuarenta horas. Según el GPS, estaban a los pies de la guarida de Madrox.

Fury se alzó cuan alto era con un movimiento brusco. En su frente aparecieron docenas de arrugas que reforzaban su aspecto preocupado.

-¿Por qué se ha esperado tanto para dar la alarma?

 -Señor, es lo que marca el protocolo – dijo el agente. Y puntualizó: - Se ha de esperar hasta las treinta y seis horas para reportar una posible desaparición.

El joven agente vio como, a su pesar, el director Fury terminaba asintiendo tras unos segundos. Se giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda. Aprovechó aquellos momentos para volver su mirada hacia la pantalla. Nada había cambiado. Los localizadores del agente Barton y la agente Romanoff habían dejado de emitir su señal y, en el lugar de la pantalla en donde tenía que estar la luz intermitente, no había nada. Patel levantó la mirada, hacia su superior. Estaba de espaldas a él, a unos pasos de distancia. Pese a ello, la estatura de aquel impresionante hombre lo intimidaba, como les ocurría a todos los agentes que llevaban poco tiempo en aquella organización.

Fury se giró sin previo aviso, lo cual hizo que Patel diera un respingo en su asiento. Enderezó la espalda y cuadró los hombros.

-Póngame con la agente Hill – clamó Fury.

Patel descolgó el teléfono tan rápido como pudo.

Respondieron a la segunda señal. La voz firme y decidida de la agente Hill.

-Aquí Hill.

Patel se pasó la lengua por los labios. Levantó el rostro, fijando la mirada en su jefe.

-Agente Hill, el director Fury quiere hablar con usted.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Muy bien.

Patel estiró su brazo, sosteniendo el auricular. Con un sucinto movimiento, Fury le hizo saber que quería que activara el manos libres. Patel no necesitó ni un solo segundo.

-Agente Hill – dijo la voz ronca y profunda de Fury, que llenó por completo la habitación.

-Sí, señor – respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Fury colocó ambas manos a sus espaldas, irguiéndose aún más si cabía.

-Dígame, ¿sabe dónde está el Capitán Rogers?

-Señor, al terminar el incidente de Nueva York, usted me dijo…

Fury la detuvo antes de que prosiguiera.

-Sé lo que le dije, agente Hill. Pero le he hecho una pregunta muy clara. ¿Sabe dónde está Rogers?

Se hizo un silencio en la línea antes de que la agente contestara finalmente.

-Sí, señor.

Fury se acercó todo lo que pudo a la mesa en donde estaba el teléfono.

-Dígale que le necesitamos.

Antes de que Fury pudiera añadir nada más, Hill intervino.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor? – quiso saber, agudizando ligeramente su tono de voz.

En la mandíbula de Fury apareció un ligero tic.

-El agente Barton y la agente Romanoff han desaparecido. Necesitamos a Rogers inmediatamente. Hágaselo saber.

Sin dilación, la agente contestó.

-Entendido, señor.

Y la línea quedó en silencio de repente.

 

* * *

 

 

-Tienes que comer algo, Nat.

La mujer levantó la mirada, mortalmente cansada, y encontró los ojos de Clint fijos en ella, que la miraban, suplicantes y con el rostro serio. Suspiró, intentando que no le doliera la herida en el proceso. Clint le había vuelto a cambiar el improvisado vendaje. Natasha lo sujetaba precariamente, con la mano izquierda sobre la gasa.

-No puedo.

Clint desvió la cabeza hacia su izquierda, tragándose una maldición que le quemaba en la garganta.

-Has perdido mucha sangre – insistió, con los dientes apretados.  – No puedes permitirte el lujo de debilitarte aún más.

Natasha intentó moverse y levantar la cabeza del regazo de Clint, pero le fue del todo imposible. Se dejó caer con pesadez

-Has ganado.

Clint no se alegró de aquel triunfo. Se alegraría en cuanto pusieran los pies fuera de allí, pensó con seriedad. Mientras tanto, se conformaría con que ambos continuaran con vida. Aquello no era un asunto sin importancia.

Cogió la escudilla que tenía a su lado y la acercó hasta Natasha. Desde que ella despertara, y aún antes, había estado dándole pequeños sorbos de agua. Su estómago parecía tolerarlos así que pensó que era hora de ofrecerle algo de la insulsa comida que les habían proporcionado.

Le llevó una cucharada a la boca y Natasha la aceptó, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Ella cerró los ojos  e intentó tragar.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó Clint, con la mirada puesta fijamente en ella y en su reacción. Natasha arrugó la nariz.

-Es un asco.

Clint sonrió. Su respuesta fue acercarle una nueva cucharada a los labios.

Cuando Natasha se la hubo tragado, no sin dificultad, alzó la vista hacia arriba, para mirarlo. Clint se dio cuenta de la palidez de su compañera y de los profundos semicírculos oscuros que tenía debajo de aquellos hermosos ojos.

-¿Tú estás comiendo algo? – preguntó Natasha.

Sin mucha convicción, él asintió.

Natasha arrugó la nariz ante aquella respuesta.

-Mientes muy mal, Barton.

Él se limitó a ofrecerle una nueva cucharada. Natasha vaciló un segundo antes de abrir los labios y tragarla.

Clint odiaba cuando Natasha lo descubría en una mentira flagrante. En realidad, aquello ocurría en más ocasiones de lo que a él le gustaba admitir. Era la parte más incordiante de tener una compañera que le conociera tan bien. Era cierto, él apenas había probado bocado. Las raciones que les habían hecho llegar no eran demasiado abundantes y él había preferido dejar ambas para Natasha. Ella lo necesitaba, como necesitaba el agua. Había usado la mayor parte en limpiarle la herida, así que sólo quedaba la que había en el otro cuenco y un poco más en el fondo del cubo. Eso era todo 

Intentó ofrecerle un nuevo bocado pero Natasha retiró su rostro.

-Si como algo más, terminaré vomitando. Creo que es preferible que pare.

Probablemente ella llevara razón, recapacitó Clint. Era mejor que su estómago se contentara con lo que había comido, que intentar llenarlo más y que ella terminara por vomitarlo. Dejó la escudilla a su lado derecho y regresó su vista hacia Natasha.

Por unos instantes, se miraron mutuamente, sin hablar. Ninguno de ellos rehuyó los ojos del otro. Finalmente, fue Natasha la que rompió aquel vínculo.

-Nos estaban esperando, Clint.

Él apretó la mandíbula y asintió. Había estado pensando en ello durante todo el tiempo que Natasha había estado inconsciente. Había rememorado una y otra vez cada paso, cada jodido avance que habían hecho desde que entraran en aquel lugar. Tenía que admitir que había sido muy fácil. Había esperado encontrarse con más impedimentos: hombres vigilando, alarmas conectadas, puertas cerradas… Pero no, su entrada había sido limpia y rápida. Había sido un estúpido. Al fin, le contestó a su compañera:

-Sí.

Natasha intentó moverse, pero el dolor que le causó la herida al hacerlo se reflejó de inmediato en su rostro. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrir los ojos y buscar a Clint.

-¿Cómo pudo suceder? No cometimos  ningún error.

Clint asintió.

-No, no cometimos ningún error. Creo que fueron avisados previamente.

Natasha alzó la cabeza.

-¿Por quién?

Clint se encogió de hombros, fijando su mirada en algún punto indefinido en la pared enfrente de él.

-No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos.

De nuevo, un ominoso silencio se hizo en la lúgubre estancia, sólo roto por el incesante sonido del agua al caer contra el suelo. Clint pensó en las palabras que le había dicho a su compañera y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder llevarlas a cabo y averiguar el por qué ambos habían terminado en aquella situación.

La pared que tenía tras su espalda ya no parecía tan fría, como no se lo parecía el ambiente de aquel lugar. Debía ser que se había habituado a ello en el tiempo que llevaban allí encerrados. Aunque tenía que admitir que los pies casi no los sentía. Entonces, la cabeza de Natasha se removió sobre su regazo.

-¿Por qué nunca hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió en Budapest?

La pregunta lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Despacio, Clint bajó la mirada hacia ella. Los ojos verdes de su compañera estaban fijos en él.

-Dijiste que no lo haríamos – contestó en voz baja.

Natasha pareció considerar durante unos segundos la respuesta, hasta que contestó:

-No debiste hacerme caso, Clint.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que me abrieras la cabeza? Gracias, pero le tengo aprecio.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él y le sonrió de manera cansada.

-Me equivoqué.

Clint posó su mano sobre el hombro de Natasha. Pese a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, una sonrisa acudió a su rostro.

-Debes de estar peor de lo que pensaba si estás admitiendo que lo hiciste.

Natasha le sonrió a su vez.

-No me hagas reír, por favor. Duele cuando lo hago.

Movió su mano sobre el hombro de ella, hasta que su dedo pulgar encontró la piel del cuello femenino. De manera inconsciente, la acarició con lentitud.

-Lo siento.

La sonrisa se borró rápidamente del rostro de Natasha. Tragó saliva y enderezó la cabeza, mirando fijamente el oscuro techo.

-En aquel momento creí que era lo mejor, Clint. No hablar de lo que ocurrió – reveló, en voz tan baja que parecía que hubiera estado hablando sólo para ella. Alzó un poco más el tono cuando agregó: -Cuando pasó aquello, esa noche en Budapest, pensé que acercarme a ti lo estropearía todo y me escudé tras mis miedos y mis propias barreras. Pero me equivoqué de parte a parte.

-Si quieres saberlo – intervino el hombre, sin darle tiempo a que ella añadiera algo más-, yo sigo pensando igual que entonces: no hubiera sido una equivocación. Al menos, no lo habría sido para mí. No era el calentón de una noche tras una misión en la que ambos pudimos morir.

La respiración de Natasha se hizo más audible. Se removió como pudo, intentando buscar una nueva postura más cómoda.

-Ahora me doy cuenta. Pensé que, si seguíamos adelante, aquello nos alejaría, que sería un rollo de una noche que después se enfriaría. Y que las cosas se volverían tensas entre nosotros y que eso deterioraría  nuestra amistad y nuestro compañerismo.

Clint se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo la distancia menor entre ellos. Le alzó el rostro para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Yo jamás podría alejarme de ti, Nat.

Los ojos de Natasha vagaron por el rostro de su compañero, hasta que recaló por fin en sus ojos.

-Eso se lo dirás a muchas.

-No hay muchas, ni otras, desde hace mucho – respondió él, con seriedad.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, Natasha agregó:

-Lo siento, Clint.

Él retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro de ella, haciendo que sus dedos se demoraran a conciencia en la piel de la sien.

-No, no lo sientas. Saldrás de aquí y volveremos a hablar de ello, si quieres.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que, en esta ocasión, no habrá próxima vez.

Clint se removió, inquieto. No quería pensar en sus palabras. Apretó los dientes y respiró profundamente.

-La habrá. Te lo prometo. Porque te recuerdo que dejamos algo pendiente en el apartamento. Por si lo habías olvidado.

Natasha negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

-No lo he hecho – le dijo ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que casi le hizo olvidar cómo se respiraba.

Clint se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios resecos. Tenía ganas de besarla y de hacerle saber que saldrían de allí, costara lo que costase. Que estaría bien. Pero toda aquella situación pintaba muy mal para ambos. Debía pensar con meticulosidad la manera de salir de allí. Y tenía que ser pronto, o Natasha no lo soportaría. La gasa de su costado había vuelto a empaparse de sangre. Los párpados de Natasha comenzaron a cerrarse aún cuando ella intentaba luchar contra ello.

-Descansa, Nat – le dijo casi con un susurro.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado sobre el regazo de Clint.

-Sí.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando recibió la inesperada llamada de la agente Hill, Steve Rogers sólo necesito cinco palabras por parte de ella para levantarse y salir por la puerta. “Barton y Romanoff han desaparecido”, le dijo la mujer con seriedad, al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Steve no preguntó ni  el cómo, ni el dónde, ni tan siquiera el cuándo. No los necesitaba. Unos compañeros, unos amigos de batalla, habían desaparecido, y eso era suficiente argumento para que él pusiera rumbo inmediatamente a la central de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Salió del ascensor y la figura autoritaria de la agente Hill lo estaba esperando en el hall, ataviada con el uniforme de la organización y las manos apretadas delante de ella. Se acercó hasta Steve en cuanto él hubo abandonado la cabina.

-Capitán Rogers, el director Fury lo está esperando – le dijo, saludándolo con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. Tenía los hombros echados hacia atrás, la barbilla levantada y la mirada dura.

Steve se paró ante ella y la saludó a su vez, con gesto serio.

-Muy bien.

Hill giró sobre sus talones y, asegurándose de que Steve la seguía, emprendió la marcha, imprimiendo un paso rápido, de largas y seguras zancadas.

Fueron sorteando agentes que los saludaban cortésmente, así como tomando pasillos y más pasillos en silencio, uno caminando junto al otro, hasta que llegaron a las inmediaciones del despacho de Fury. Antes de que la agente Hill se despidiera, Steve se paró ante ella.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

La mujer apretó la mandíbula y todo su cuerpo actuó en consonancia.

-No conozco los detalles. Además, creo que le corresponde al director Fury informarle de lo sucedido.

Por mucho que deseara saber de una vez por todas qué había pasado con Barton y con Romanoff, Steve no podía dejar de darle la razón  a Hill.

-Muy bien. Entonces, si me disculpa, tengo que ver a Fury.

Steve apenas llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar en el despacho sin que Fury le diera el permiso. Encontró al director de pie tras la mesa, con una genuina preocupación dibujada en su semblante.

-Lo estaba esperando, Capitán Rogers. Pase, por favor, y siéntese.

El hombre cerró la puerta a sus espaldas e hizo lo que Fury le había indicado. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que había a este lado de la gran mesa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, señor? – preguntó, deseando que alguien le informara de algo.

Fury separó el sillón y dejó caer en él el peso de su cuerpo. Echó hacia adelante el torso, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

-Los agentes Barton y Romanoff estaban en una misión. Hemos perdido su rastro.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó, inclinándose a su vez hacia adelante.

-Panamá.

-¿Cuánto hace de ello?

Fury miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Exactamente, cuarenta y nueve horas y treinta y cinco minutos.

Steve alzó una de sus cejas, haciendo que una profunda arruga apareciera en su frente.

-¿Cuarenta y nueve horas?

-Hay un protocolo a seguir, Rogers – le contestó, con voz baja y ronca.

Steve apretó la mandíbula y, sin mucha convicción, asintió.

-Muy bien. Entonces, quiere que viaje hasta allí y los traiga de vuelta – dijo, con solemnidad.

Fury lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-En efecto. Quiero que viaje hasta Panamá, hasta donde se les perdió la pista a ambos. Y quiero que los traiga de vuelta, Rogers. Vivos. – Antes de permitir que el hombre más joven lo atosigara a preguntas, añadió: -¿Tiene algún problema en ello?

Steve enderezó la espalda en el asiento y no tardó en responderle.

-Ninguno señor. ¿Cuándo parto?

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint se dio cuenta de que Natasha estaba empeorando cuando tocó la piel de su cuello. Estaba mucho más caliente que cuando se quedó dormida. El calor de la cabeza de ella traspasaba el tejido de su pantalón, llegando hasta su piel. Le palpó la frente y ésta estaba perlada de sudor. Masculló una maldición. Su esfuerzo porque la herida no se infectara no había tenido éxito.

Con cuidado, levantó la gasa, de nuevo empapada en sangre. La zona de alrededor se había inflamado visiblemente y estaba roja y ardiendo. Buscó una nueva gasa y la mojó en agua para volver a limpiarle con extremo cuidado el agujero que había dejado la bala. Cuando terminó, la cubrió con una nueva. Tan sólo le quedaba una para aquella labor, pero la iba a necesitar para intentar rebajarle la fiebre con la poca agua que aún había en el fondo del cubo.

Respiró una y otra vez, intentando calmar sus nervios. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared. El aire salía tibio a través de las aletas de su nariz, en contraste con la frialdad que sentía en el rostro. Los pies estaban completamente entumecidos y ya casi no los sentía.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando oyó un ligero susurro procedente de los labios de Natasha. Pero, al mirarla, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba consciente. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y balbuceaba sonidos ininteligibles. Tocó de nuevo la frente, para notarla aún más caliente que minutos atrás.

-Venga, Nat, no me hagas esto.

Mojó la gasa en el fondo del cubo y, escurriéndola con cuidado, la puso sobre su frente. Necesitaba un médico, y lo necesitaba ya. No podía esperar más. Natasha era fuerte y su organismo, modificado por el suero años atrás por la _Habitación Roja_ , estaría luchando contra aquella infección. Tal vez, de ser otra persona, ya estaría muerta, vencida por la herida. Tal vez, si le daba el tiempo suficiente a actuar, su propio cuerpo venciera la invasión, pero no iba a darle esa oportunidad. Tenía que conseguir un médico.

Miró el fondo del cubo, ya casi vacío. Levantó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en la puerta que había a unos pocos metros de él. Sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza dentro de su pecho y la presión de la sangre martillearle los oídos. Apretó la mandíbula y tomó aire.

-¡Sé que hay alguien ahí fuera! – gritó. - ¡Necesito un médico!

Nadie contestó, pero Clint volvió a insistir.

-¿Es que no me escuchan? ¡Necesito un médico!

Dejándose llevar por la ira que crecía dentro de su pecho, arrojó el cubo vacío contra la puerta. El estruendo que hizo al estrellarse contra ésta rebotó en la estancia. Miró a Natasha. Su piel estaba rojiza y de sus labios continuaban saliendo palabras que no lograba comprender.

De repente, el cerrojo se descorrió desde el exterior. Los goznes de la puerta chirriaron cuando alguien la abrió y el hueco que dejó la puerta se llenó con una imponente figura, que Clint reconoció como la del hombre que había estado allí no sabía cuánto tiempo atrás.

Clint encogió los ojos al percibir la luz que entraba desde el exterior, haciendo que los ojos le dolieran durante un momento. Cuando pudo enfocar con nitidez, el hombre continuaba en el umbral, aguardando. Entonces, se hizo a un lado y apareció una nueva figura, más pequeña y delgada, que pasó delante de él, entrando en la habitación.

Una mujer, no mucho más alta que Natasha y aproximadamente de su misma edad, se paró a los pies de Clint, mirándolo con interés y con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Era morena, de ojos oscuros y pelo corto. Mantenía ambas manos unidas delante de sí, en una pose que le recordó mucho a la que mantenía su compañera en algunas ocasiones. Clint alzó la barbilla, altivo.

-Necesito un médico.

La mujer alzó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya te hemos oído. No somos sordos – le dijo, con voz alta y clara.

Clint estudió a la mujer y al hombre a sus espaldas durante unos instantes.

-¿Este es el plan? ¿Dejarnos aquí hasta que muramos?

-A mí me parece un buen plan – observó la mujer. –¿A ti no te lo parece, Mauro? – dijo, volteando la cabeza para dirigirse al hombre que permanecía tras ella como si se tratara de su guardaespaldas.

-Hay gente buscándonos – intervino Clint.

Ella asintió con vigor.

-Oh, sí. De eso estoy segura.

Clint intentó levantarse, movilizando las piernas, pero las rodillas no le respondieron. Alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia la mujer.

-Quiero ver a tu jefe. A Madrox.

La mujer encogió la mirada para, a continuación, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y estallar en fuertes carcajadas que le nacían desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

Cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar con normalidad, se dirigió a Clint.

-Lo siento, agente Barton, pero no puede ver a mi jefe. Por una sencilla razón: Yo soy Madrox.

 

 


	7. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

 

 

Steve Rogers tardó en estar listo para partir hacia Panamá exactamente cincuenta minutos, el tiempo que necesitó S.H.I.E.L.D. para proporcionarle un nuevo uniforme, un piloto y un médico que lo acompañarían hasta el país centroamericano.

Las órdenes procedentes del director de la organización no podían, ni debían, ser ignoradas. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo respetando los protocolos, y ahora había llegado el momento de darse prisa . Así que todos en la línea de mando hicieron su mayor esfuerzo en poner rumbo a Panamá al Capitán Rogers lo antes posible.

Cuando Steve llegó al hangar en donde estaba el transporte, tanto el médico como el piloto estaban también allí, enfundados en sus uniformes de trabajo, esperándolo al pie de la aeronave. Era un  vehículo un poco más pequeño que el quinjet, pero que podría traerlos de regreso junto con Clint y Natasha. Steve los saludó con un contenido gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Caballeros, ¿están listos?

Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro y, sin mediar palabra, asintieron.

Steve sonrió, satisfecho.

-Muy bien. Entonces, vámonos.

 

* * *

 

 

En su larga trayectoria profesional, Clint Barton, también conocido dentro de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D.  como Ojo de Halcón, había aprendido a distinguir cuándo alguien decía la verdad y cuando iba de farol. En muchas ocasiones, el lenguaje corporal decía más cosas de las que se podían expresar con palabras. La mayoría de las veces, él le hacía caso a esas señales.

Aquella mujer afirmaba ser Madrox: el capo de la droga, el traficante de armas. El tratante de blancas. No era un bonito currículo del que apropiarse.

Clint la miró entornando los ojos, estudiándola. La mujer se mantenía frente a él, a unos prudenciales pasos de distancia, con las manos unidas frente a ella en una pose que le recordaba mucho a Natasha. Pero hasta ahí llegaba el parecido entre las dos mujeres, pese a que tenían casi la misma altura y aparentaban la misma edad. Madrox era más delgada, aunque su cuerpo parecía ligeramente musculado. Sin duda alguna, era asidua a algún tipo de deporte, tal vez al gimnasio. El pelo corto y moreno enmarcaban un rostro delgado y afilado, con una nariz algo grande para pertenecerle a una mujer. Pero lo que más llamaban la atención en ella eran los ojos. Había algo en ellos que lo inquietaba. Madrox tenía los ojos puestos en él como si lo estuviera estudiando, con las cejas ligeramente alzadas y los párpados medio entornados. De tan oscuros, parecían casi negros, incluso lo que debía ser blanco o, al menos, eso pensó, aunque fuera imposible.

Después de un largo minuto estudiándose mutuamente, Clint alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

-Necesito un médico.

La mujer agachó la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Las cosas no funcionan así, señor Barton.

Clint intentó evitar demostrarle que lo había sorprendido que lo llamara por su apellido, pero lo había hecho.

Madrox se dio cuenta de su confusión y rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oh, sí, señor Barton, sé quién es. O puedo llamarlo Clint. O, quizás, le guste más que le llame por su alias en la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D., Ojo de Halcón – dijo, deteniéndose dramáticamente en las últimas palabras. Un instante después, continuó: - Como sé que su compañera es la insigne Viuda Negra, Natasha Romanoff.  Como también sé que forman parte de un nuevo grupo secreto del gobierno americano, denominado _Iniciativa Vengadores_. ¿He hecho bien mis deberes, señor Barton?

Resuelto a no manifestarle lo mucho que le desagradaba el tono que estaba empleando con él, Clint apretó sus labios e insistió:

-Necesito un médico.

-Y yo ya le he dicho que las cosas no funcionan así. No está en condiciones de exigir nada.

Clint tomó aire antes de contestar. Le dolían los brazos al tenerlos en tensión, con el puño apretado.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Ella se acercó un paso hacia él. La suela de sus botas de tacón resonó en el suelo de piedra. Se agachó enfrente de Clint, fuera del radio de acción de una posible patada por parte del agente. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y sonrió.

-Ah, veo que nos vamos entendiendo. Le quiero a usted, agente Barton.

Las palabras de Madrox tomaron completamente por sorpresa a Clint. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró con dureza.

-Me parece que no he oído bien.

La mujer estiro el cuello y alzó la barbilla, en un gesto insolente.

-Vamos a dejarnos de formalidades, entonces: te quiero a ti, Barton.

Clint giró la cabeza para no mirarla mientras ahogaba una carcajada.

-¿A mí? ¿Quiere que trabaje para usted? Tengo que decirle que no estoy disponible. Me gusta mi trabajo. Muchas gracias.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó, mostrándole unos dientes blancos y perfectamente cuidados.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que trabajes para mí? Tengo a un montón de gente en nómina, aunque tengo que admitir que ninguno tan bueno como tú. No quiero que trabajes para mí; te quiero en mi cama.

Tenía que concederle a Madrox una cualidad y esa era que, cada vez que hablaba, sus palabras lo sorprendían. Sin darse cuenta, la mano que aún se mantenía sobre el hombro de Natasha se cerró sobre él y apretó ligeramente.

-¿De eso va todo esto? ¿De que quiere follarme?

Madrox negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder el contacto visual con él.

-Oh, nada es tan sencillo. No es sólo follar. Es control, Ojo de Halcón, es poder. Estás en mis manos y no puedes hacer nada más que aceptar lo que te ofrezco. – Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró, como si estuviera oliendo el aroma de una flor. – Amo el poder. Lo es todo. Tener a la gente en la palma de mi mano y decidir si  la dejo ahí o la aplasto como a un simple insecto.

Clint volvió la cabeza, asqueado, rehusando a seguir mirándola.

-Loca hija de puta. Habrías hecho una buena pareja con alguien que conozco –masculló entre dientes.

El cuchitril se llenó por completo de la siniestra carcajada que salió de la garganta de Madrox.

-Oh, sé bien de quién hablas, agente. El hermano de ese nuevo compañero tuyo, ¿no es así? El asgardiano. Loki.

Sólo oír el nombre de aquel bastardo en boca de aquella mujer hizo que la bilis de su estómago subiera por su esófago y le quemara la garganta. Apretó tan fuerte la mandíbula que los dientes chocaron entre sí.

La mirada que Madrox le lanzó le hizo darse cuenta de que había revelado algo que no quería revelar. Ella se puso en pie, irguiéndose cuan alta era. Se paró con ambas piernas separadas y las manos unidas a su espalda. Lo miró desde lo alto.

-Loki. Sé lo que te hizo. Sé cómo se metió en tu mente, convirtiéndote en un ser sin moral y sin voluntad. En definitiva, te jodió, Barton. Como yo voy a hacerlo dentro de un rato.

Clint intentó lanzar hacia ella la pierna que no estaba ocupada sosteniendo la cabeza de Natasha, pero fue inútil. Las cadenas le recordaron que estaba atrapado, aún cuando sus manos estaban libres.

-Vete al infierno.

Madrox lo miró de manera desdeñosa desde su posición superior.

-Estamos en él, Barton. Hazte a la idea de ello, si es que quieres algo de ayuda para tu amiguita.

La mujer se giró sobre sus talones y miró al hombre que había permanecido unos pasos tras ella.

-Dile a los chicos que pasen. El señor Barton y yo tenemos cosas que negociar y éste no es lugar para ello.

Mauro, el guardaespaldas de Madrox, asintió al momento y salió por la puerta. Clint vio cómo la mujer volteaba la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa pagada de sí misma. Un instante después, el guardaespaldas regresó seguido por dos hombres, más bajos pero igualmente fornidos. Uno de ellos portaba en sus manos un par de grilletes unidos con una cadena. Clint supo de inmediato para quién estaba destinados. Los hombres se acercaron y, sin ningún miramiento, lo levantaron. La cabeza de Natasha, que hasta ese momento había estado descansando sobre el muslo izquierdo de su compañero, cayó sobre el duro suelo. Si hubiera sido su cabeza la que golpeara el suelo, a Clint no le hubiera dolido tanto.

Clint apretó los dientes al sentir cómo la sangre volvía a circular por sus piernas cuando lo pusieron en pie. Se había llevado tanto tiempo en la misma postura, con Natasha apoyada sobre una de ellas, que no se había dado cuenta de que se habían quedado entumecidas.

 Aún estaba tambaleándose cuando los matones de Madrox le pusieron las manos a la espalda. Clint tensó los brazos, intentando oponer resistencia, pero era una tarea inútil. Tenía que admitir que aquellos dos eran fuertes y no tuvieron ningún problema en doblegarlo y colocarle los grilletes. El frío del metal se cernió sobre sus muñecas, aprisionándolas. Cuando se hubieron asegurado de que estaban correctamente cerrados, fue el turno de desembarazarse de los grilletes que tenía en los tobillos.

Los aros de hierro que lo encadenaban se separaron de su carne lacerada y una punzada de dolor recorrió su espalda por entero. La sangre se había secado en la herida, adhiriéndose al metal. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y cerró los ojos al sentir como la sangre corría de nuevo por sus tobillos. Las heridas se habían abierto una vez más.

-Llevadlo a mi dormitorio – oyó decir a  Madrox.

Abrió los ojos, despacio. La mujer estaba apostada frente a él, siempre fuera de su alcance y parapetada tras sus hombres. Definitivamente, era una mujer menuda. Pero aquella escasa envergadura se contrarrestaba con el aura de poder que la envolvía. Con un aire de teatralidad, se giró sobre su botas de tacón bajo y salió por la puerta.

Sin mediar palabra, los hombres se pusieron en marcha. Las piernas de Clint trastabillaron al dar el primer paso. De no haber ido sujeto en medio de los hombres de Madrox, pensó, habría terminado con sus huesos en el suelo. En contra de su voluntad, dio un paso, y luego otro. Antes de abandonar el cubículo en pos de Madrox, volvió la vista atrás, hacia donde Natasha yacía, inconsciente.

 

* * *

 

 

El asiento del quinjet era demasiado estrecho para un hombre de su tamaño. Steve no podía estirar las piernas de manera apropiada y estar más de dos horas en aquella posición le estaba resultando ligeramente fatigoso. Si a aquella espera le sumaba el hecho de que apenas sabía qué se iba a encontrar cuando llegara a Panamá y para el asunto al que iba, la situación no ayudaba para que se sintiera cómodo.

Fury casi no le había sabido dar noticias y a él sólo le había valido la premisa de que Barton y Romanoff habían desaparecido para ponerse en marcha. Pero tenía que reconocer que lo estaba haciendo a ciegas. Aunque, en realidad, no era la primera vez que llevaba a cabo una misión de aquellas características. Sólo que aquella otra parecía haber ocurrido en otra vida.

El aparato que les había proporcionado S.H.I.E.L.D. era aún un prototipo. Un poco más pequeño que el que él conocía, sí, pero mucho más rápido. Habían cubierto la distancia entre Nueva York y la ciudad de _David_ , en Panamá, en poco más de dos horas. Habían entrado en cielo panameño hacía unos minutos y necesitaba instrucciones más precisas. Tocó el intercomunicador que llevaba colocado en los oídos y esperó la señal.

-Póngame con el director Fury – le hizo saber al piloto de la aeronave. El hombre apenas volteó su cabeza antes de pulsar un botón de la consola que tenía ante él.

Unos instantes después, la voz de Nick Fury le llegó alta y clara por el auricular.

-Dígame que ha llegado a Panamá, Capitán.

Steve, como si Fury pudiera, en efecto, verlo en aquel momento, asintió con vigor.

-Así es, señor. Hemos entrado en territorio panameño hace unos minutos.

-Bien – intervino el hombre en la distancia.

-¿Quiere que sigamos los mismos pasos que dieron Barton y Romanoff al llegar a Panamá, señor? – preguntó Steve mientras miraba por la ventanilla del quinjet. El verde de la campiña era más visible ahora que volaban a menor altitud. La voz clara y potente de Fury lo hizo regresar su atención al interior del aparato.

-¡No! Me da lo mismo que tenga que aterrizar ese trasto en las putas narices de Madrox – dijo, alzando la voz.- Quiero a Barton y Romanoff fuera de allí lo antes posible. – Y añadió, suavizando un poco el tono: - ¿Ha quedado claro, Capitán?

-Muy claro, señor – respondió Steve. No pensaba llevarle la contraria al director de la organización. Y mucho menos en un asunto como aquel.

-Bien. Cuando salgan de allí, háganmelo saber.

Antes de que Steve pudiera contestar, la línea se cortó desde el otro lado. Steve tocó el intercomunicador de su oreja derecha. El piloto giró un poco la cabeza, para mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Sí, Señor?

-Ya ha oído al director Fury. Vayamos directos hacia la guarida de Madrox.

 

* * *

 

 

Tal y como Clint había supuesto, habían estado encerrados en un lugar muy próximo al que utilizaron para entrar en la fortaleza. Dejaron atrás los pasillos que él y Natasha recorrieron aquel día y atravesaron el patio en donde le tendieron la trampa. Porque, estaba seguro de ello, les habían tendido una trampa. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber visto en aquel momento que su entrada había sido demasiado fácil y rápida.

De una de las esquinas del patio partían unas escaleras hacia el piso superior. Trastabilló en un par de ocasiones pero los hombres que lo sujetaban por debajo de ambos brazos se encargaron de que no cayera rodando escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegaron a lo que debían ser las habitaciones de Madrox, habían dejado atrás multitud de pasillos, recodos y puertas. Aún así, Clint se las había ingeniado para memorizar todos y cada uno de los pasos que habían dado para poder hacer el camino de regreso en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Porque la tendría y, si no era así, ya se las ingeniaría.

Una puerta doble se abrió ante ellos y entraron en una sala. Era una habitación enorme, de techos altos, con las paredes pintadas de negro brillante. Dominaba en lugar una gigantesca cama, subida a una tarima, repujada en un ostentoso dorado y vestida con sábanas de satén negro. Podría haberle llamado la atención aquel atentado contra el buen gusto de no ser por las correas de cuero, parecidas a las que había en algunas camas de hospital, y que pendían del cabecero dorado. Obligó a sus ojos a abandonar la imagen de aquella cama y la paseó por el resto de la habitación. En un mueble en la pared opuesta, descansaba su arco. Clint se alegró de tenerlo cerca aunque, por el momento, no pudiera usarlo. No iba a marcharse de allí sin él.

Madrox, que se había adelantado a ellos, los estaba aguardando al pie de aquella monstruosidad, sacada de algún libro del Marqués de Sade, pensó Clint casi con repugnancia.

-Atadlo. – Fue la única palabra que la mujer le dirigió a los dos hombres que sujetaban a Clint.

Antes de arrojarlo sobre la cama, uno de los hombres se giró hacia él y, sin mediar palabra, hundió uno de sus puños en las costillas de Clint, dejándolo doblado sobre sí mismo y sin respiración. Se sintió alzarse en volandas y aterrizar de golpe sobre la mullida superficie del colchón. Casi no recordaba lo que era sentir bajo él algo blando después de haber estado Dios sabía cuántos días sentado sobre un duro suelo de piedra. No le hizo falta esforzarse mucho para reconducir sus pensamientos cuando los dos hombres lo tomaron  cada uno por un brazo y lo encadenaron a los grilletes que se cernían sobre el cabecero. Apretó con fuerza los puños, dispuesto a presentar resistencia, pero un nuevo golpe, esta vez sobre el hígado, lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Sus brazos se tensaron automáticamente cuando notó algo cerrarse en torno a su muñeca. Afortunadamente, en aquella ocasión, la afición de Madrox por el metal se había visto reemplazada por el cuero. Los hombres se afanaron en colocarle las bandas en cada muñeca. Pese a las circunstancias, se alegró de perder de vista los incómodos grilletes de hierro que lo habían retenido en el sótano, pero su satisfacción se vio acrecentada cuando notó que una de las muñequeras no estaba anudada tan fuerte como lo estaba la otra. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría tener una oportunidad para escapar. Su alegría fue efímera al darse cuenta de que, al igual que habían hecho en las muñecas, lo iban a atar por los tobillos. Apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando notó el roce del cuero sobre la piel en carne viva de sus tobillos. Atado de pies y manos. Era optimista, más de lo que debería serlo. Aquella abrazadera le daba alguna esperanza de poder aflojarla. Pero, por el momento, allí estaba, tumbado sobre una cama, con los brazos y piernas extendidos y con la mirada burlona de Madrox fija en él.

Con un conciso movimiento de cabeza por parte de Madrox, ambos hombres dejaron a Clint sobre el colchón y se apresuraron a abandonar la habitación, dejándolo a solas con la  mujer.

Pese a que no le apetecía mirarla en lo más mínimo, Clint no podía, ni debía, apartar la vista de ella. Era importante saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento que haría la mujer y estar preparado para ello. Necesitaba que ella no tuviera una visión de él tan amplia pues, de esa manera, notaría sus intentos por aflojar las hebillas de las muñequeras.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Clint, alzando como pudo la cabeza, pegando la barbilla al pecho. La postura era muy incómoda y los brazos ya estaban comenzando a acusarlo.

Madrox alzó una ceja, casi divertida.

-Así que tienes ganas de que comencemos, ¿no es así?

Clint no se molestó en contestarle. Se quedó callado, observándola, con los ojos entornados y una expresión que no revelaba nada dibujada en su rostro. La mujer anduvo hacia la cama, despacio, un paso tras otro. Le recordó a un pequeño felino preparado para dar el salto sobre su presa. Subió a la tarima con parsimonia y se apostó junto a la cama. Ahora que estaba más cerca, Clint pudo descansar la cabeza sobre uno de los almohadones que había en el cabecero. Madrox apoyó una rodilla en el borde del colchón y éste cedió un poco bajo su peso.

La respiración de Clint se hizo más pesada y profunda. Notaba el corazón bombear en su pecho y el correr de la sangre martillearle los oídos. Jamás había pensado que se vería en aquella situación. Por supuesto, durante su vida, había tenido parejas sexuales que habían sido poco convencionales y, en más de una ocasión, él había accedido gustoso a participar en algunos juegos en la cama. Pero nunca pensó que se vería así, atado de manos y sin haber dado su consentimiento para que hicieran con él lo que quisieran.

Madrox se acercó hacia él, caminando a cuatro patas sobre el amplio colchón, despacio, intimidándolo sólo con la mirada. Llegó hasta él, dejando sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y se sentó sobre sus piernas dobladas.

-Creo que nunca he estado con un hombre como tú, señor Barton.

Clint arqueó una ceja.

-¿Intentas apelar a mi orgullo masculino? Déjalo, no te servirá de nada.

Madrox chasqueó la lengua, ligeramente hastiada.

-Vamos a ser claros, Barton. La situación es que estás a mi merced. Puedes hacer las cosas de dos maneras: o las haces difíciles y sales perdiendo, o bien, las haces más fáciles y… sales perdiendo de todos modos -se encogió de hombros y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se rió a carcajadas.

La risa de aquella mujer le revolvió el estómago y un acceso de bilis le subió por la garganta. No tenía ninguna duda sobre que aquella mujer era una psicópata. O una sociópata. O, simplemente, una hija de la grandísima puta con el alma retorcida, que disfrutaba haciendo daño. Sobre su cabeza, cerró las manos en puños. Una de las bandas de cuero cedió un poco, muy sutilmente, lo suficiente para que el ánimo de Clint no terminara hundido en la más absoluta miseria.

Madrox se acercó a él tanto como pudo, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el costado de Clint. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con los ojos medio entornados y la mirada de un gato ante un plato de leche que hizo que la piel de Clint se erizara. La mujer se inclinó hacia él, despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Clint se esforzó en no mirarla, digiriendo sus ojos hacia el alto techo. La respiración de ella le acarició la oreja y él contuvo el aliento de manera involuntaria. El estómago se rebeló de inmediato, dando un salto en su abdomen. No, no era por culpa de no haber probado bocado en Dios sabía cuánto tiempo, no. Era porque aquella mujer le desagradaba de la manera más primaria. Su cuerpo se envaró y sus músculos se tensaron ante la sola idea de que lo tocara.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Madrox pasó la punta de su nariz por el lóbulo de su oreja, despacio, demorándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que atrapó la suave carne de la oreja entre los dientes.

-Estoy deseando quitarte esos pantalones – le dijo al oído, con voz ronca.

Clint se aferró a las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas. Hubiera deseado que fuera el cuello de aquella mujer pero, por el momento, eso era algo imposible. Volvió a tantear la banda que estaba más floja alrededor de su muñeca e intentó un suave tirón. Apenas cedió.

La mano derecha de la mujer se posó sobre su pecho. Aún a través de su camiseta, la mano estaba caliente y era ruda en sus movimientos. Lentamente, bajó por su abdomen. Clint contuvo de nuevo la respiración, como si así pudiera evitar que ella siguiera tocándolo.

Madrox había cambiado el foco de su atención, pasando del lóbulo de la oreja al cuello. De nuevo, incómodos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo que nada tenían que ver con ningún tipo de interés sexual. Más bien al contrario: le repugnaba todo aquello.

Sin detenerse, la mano viajera de Madrox  se abrió paso entre la cintura del pantalón y su piel. La palma se cerró sin pudor alguno sobre su miembro y Clint cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la caricia.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y miró a Clint, ceñuda.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Dónde está tu polla, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿Te la has dejado entre los muslos de tu pelirroja compañera?

La mandíbula del hombre se endureció de repente. Se removió, intentando así que la mano dejara de tocarlo, pero ella insistió y apretó ligeramente, clavándole la punta de los dedos en los testículos. Las ligaduras de los tobillos lo hicieron sangrar de nuevo y el dolor le llegó hasta la espina dorsal.

-No vas a cooperar, ¿no es así?

La miró por el rabillo del ojo con desdén. Si lo que Madrox estaba esperando es que le contestara y se enfrentara a ella, podía ir sentándose a esperar, pensó Clint. Madrox se incorporó, alzándose a su lado.

-No pienses que esto va a cambiar las cosas, señor Barton. Vas a terminar rogándome que me ponga sobre ti y te folle.

Clint se mordió la lengua, impidiendo así que la palabra “púdrete” saliera de su boca.

Madrox giró la cabeza, mirando sobre su hombro.

-¡Mauro! – gritó. Y, acto seguido, el gigantesco guardaespaldas que había acudido con ella al sótano, apareció en el vano de la puerta. El hombre se quedó donde estaba, con el pomo en la mano izquierda, esperando alguna instrucción. Con agilidad, la mujer bajó de la cama de un solo salto.

-Necesito setenta y cinco miligramos de sildenafilo.

Mauro arrugó la frente y dio un paso hacia la mujer.

-¿Setenta y cinco? ¿Está segura, jefa?

Madrox giró la cabeza hacia él, con una advertencia clara dibujada en el rostro.

-Eso he dicho. Ahora, vete y tráemelo.

El guardaespaldas se apresuró a salir con paso rápido por la puerta. Como si la estuvieran grabando a cámara lenta, Madrox se giró de nuevo hacia Clint.

-¿Qué es eso que le has pedido? – se aventuró a preguntar Clint. Notaba la boca seca y pastosa.

Con fingida inocencia, Madrox se encogió de hombros. Se sentó al borde de la cama y se estiró en dirección hacia Clint.

-¿El sidelnafilo, quieres decir? Es, y seguro que la conoces, la hermana mayor de cierta pastilla azul, arquero. Solo que mejor. Y más rápida.

Madrox lo miró, de arriba abajo, con una mirada hambrienta que hizo que el vello del cuerpo se le erizara y que encogiera involuntariamente los dedos de los pies.

-Pero tiene una contraindicación – continuó, acercándose a él como una serpiente: - las probabilidades a sufrir un infarto son mayores. Pero es un riesgo que habrá que asumir, ¿no es cierto, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Los dedos de Clint se convirtieron en garras, abriéndose y cerrándose, cuando la boca de Madrox se cernió sobre la suya y lo besó. Notó el ácido subirle por el esófago y quemarle la garganta. Se quedó inmóvil, con miedo a mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y con una profunda sensación de repugnancia en el estómago.

La mujer, sin dejar de besarlo, lo agarró por la mandíbula y apretó con fuerza. Era muy fuerte para ser una mujer menuda. Con saña, Madrox le mordió el labio inferior. Clint, que había mantenido la mirada apartada de la mujer todo aquel tiempo, la volvió hacia ella por un momento. Encontró los fríos ojos de ella puestos en él. En aquel momento, Mauro, el guardaespaldas, regresó a la habitación con algo entre las manos.

Madrox se incorporó, dejándole la boca caliente, húmeda y con deseos de lavársela, aunque fuera con amoniaco. La mujer se levantó de la cama y esperó a que el guardaespaldas llegara hasta donde estaba ella.

Desde su posición, Clint alzó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para ver la jeringuilla que Mauro traía en su mano derecha. Forcejeó con disimulo con el cuero de las correas y, de nuevo, una de ellas cedió un poco más. Estaba muy cerca de liberar una de sus manos. Aún así, tenía que aguardar el momento correcto. De no ser así, lo echaría todo a perder.

-Pónsela – le dijo, cuando el hombre apenas había llegado hasta la cama en donde estaba Clint.

Mauro miró a Madrox, visiblemente indeciso. Pero aquella indecisión duró poco pues el hombre se encaminó con paso firme hacia donde estaba tumbado Clint.

El colchón apenas se había rendido bajo el peso del cuerpo del guardaespaldas cuando, de repente, un estruendo llegó desde el pasillo.

Instintivamente, Mauro giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde venían los gritos y las carreras. Su mirada se encontró con la de Madrox. La mujer le apuntó con un dedo, intimidatoria.

-¡Pónsela, te he dicho! Yo iré a ver qué ocurre.

Madrox se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo.

 

 

No se podía negar que su uniforme era un poco llamativo, pensó Steve. Y más aún cuando estaba fuera de territorio estadounidense. Las barras y estrellas podían estar pasadas de moda, pero todo el mundo sabía identificarlo. Y, además, estaba el tema de los colores. No pasaban desapercibidos en ningún momento. Pero tal vez, lo que más había llamado la atención de todos los hombres de Madrox había sido la manera en la que había irrumpido en aquella fortaleza en medio de una montaña, escudo en mano.

Había hecho estallar las puertas por los aires con los cañones del quinjet. Y, a partir de ahí, se desató el pandemónium. Hombres armados que corrían hacia él y, a todos ellos, los repelió a fuerza de disparos. Se fue abriendo paso, poco a poco, de un patio a otro. No tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar Barton y Romanoff. Sólo sabía que debía de salir de allí con ambos.

Steve giró una esquina a la carrera, y luego otra más, hasta que no supo bien dónde estaba. Los pasillos parecían todos iguales: con numerosas puertas a un lado y grandes ventanas altas que daban a un patio en el otro. De repente, una de esas puertas se abrió y de ella salió una mujer, morena y menuda.

Con grandes zancadas y con el escudo en su mano izquierda, Steve llegó hasta ella. La mujer se había quedado mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión en el rostro que Steve no supo calificar.

-Señorita, márchese de aquí, por favor. No es un lugar seguro.

La mujer lo miró y, como si hubiera vuelto en sí de un sueño extraño, hizo un gesto con su cabeza y parpadeó.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Tengo que marcharme de aquí! – exclamó la mujer, mirando a un lado y a otro del pasillo, visiblemente alterada.

Steve asintió.

-Váyase. Rápido.

La joven corrió pasillo abajo. Al llegar a la esquina se detuvo y, girando sobre sus talones, se volvió y saludó al Capitán con un movimiento altivo de la cabeza, al que Steve correspondió al punto.

Estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando un sonido gutural le llegó desde el interior de la habitación. Con cautela, empujó la puerta, abriéndola completamente antes entrar.

Cuando Steve entró en la habitación de la que acababa de salir la mujer, se topó con una escena que no esperaba encontrar: Clint, maniatado a la cama, tenía sujeto a un tipo por el cuello ayudado sólo por el brazo izquierdo que, a todas luces, había conseguido liberar. Apretaba el cuello del hombre, cuyo rostro  se estaba tornado azul con rapidez. Pese al mortal abrazo de Clint, el hombre no cejaba en su empeño de intentar zafarse.

Steve corrió hasta la cama y se detuvo junto a ella.

-¿Te echo una mano o lo tienes todo controlado?

Clint levantó la mirada de su presa, que se debatía entre respirar o no, al escuchar aquella voz junto a la cama. La sorpresa inicial por encontrar a su compañero allí se transformó rápidamente en reconocimiento.

-Una ayudita no me vendría mal, capitán.

El guardaespaldas siguió forcejeando, agitando las piernas sobre el colchón y sin poder desembarazarse del brazo de Clint. El agente tenía los dientes apretados y la mandíbula en completa tensión, no cediendo ni un ápice de lo logrado.

Steve miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que poder controlar al hombre y, así, liberar a Barton de sus ataduras. En la segunda ojeada al amplio dormitorio lo encontró. De las cortinas pendían unos gruesos cordones dorados, rematados con borlas del mismo color. Steve las agarró y regresó junto a la cama. Con una señal de la cabeza, le indicó a su compañero que podía ceder la presión contra el cuello del sujeto que continuaba, con afán, intentando zafarse. Cuando el hombre notó que el brazo que había alrededor de su cuello cedía, un gorgoteo salió de su garganta mientras se llevaba las manos a ella. Con desenvoltura, Steve le dio la vuelta y le ató ambas manos a la espalda con una parte del largo cordón, utilizando el restante para sujetarle los tobillos. Así, bocabajo sobre la cama, el hombre quedó fuera de juego.

-¿Qué haces atado a una cama, Barton?- preguntó Steve mientras se acercaba a la primera atadura que tenía a su alcance, la del tobillo izquierdo, y comenzaba a liberar a su compañero. Antes de que Clint pudiera responderle, él enderezó la espalda y añadió: - Deja. Mejor no lo quiero saber.

-Es una larga historia – respondió Clint, visiblemente atareado con intentar liberar su mano derecha. Se detuvo de repente, como si acabara de recordar algo, se enderezó y buscó a Steve con la mirada. -¿Y la mujer que acaba de salir?

Steve, que ya había terminado con uno de los tobillos, rodeó la cama para acometer con la otra ligadura.

-Le he dicho que se marchara – contestó, sin levantar la mirada de lo que tenía entre manos 

-¡Mierda!

La exclamación por parte de Clint hizo que Steve dejara por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y le prestara atención a su compañero, que ya había conseguido enderezarse y estaba sentado frotándose ambas muñecas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Los ojos de Clint se endurecieron al mirar al Capitán.

 -Ella es Madrox, Steve.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir, tenía asumido que Madrox era un hombre.

Clint retomó la tarea inconclusa de Steve de liberarlo y desató la última banda de cuero de su cuerpo. Steve reconoció una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Barton al despegarla de la maltrecha piel.  Con dificultad, Clint se acercó al borde del colchón y echó las piernas al suelo, manteniéndose en aquella posición durante unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados.

 -Pues no es así. Nos ha estado engañando- contestó cuando fue capaz de articular palabra. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Steve.

-¿Estás bien?

Aunque tardó un poco en contestarle, Clint terminó asintiendo.

-He estado mejor, no te lo voy a negar. Pero estoy bien.

No sin cierta dificultad, Clint comenzó a ponerse en pie. Steve fue hasta él y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Clint negó con la cabeza. Respiró profundamente antes de volver la vista hacia Steve.

-Tenemos que ir a por Natasha, Rogers.

El ceño de Steve se frunció de repente. Era dolorosamente consciente de que aún no había completado la misión que lo había llevado hasta allí. Aún faltaba por encontrar a la agente Romanoff y, a tenor por la cara de preocupación del agente Barton, la situación de Natasha no debía de ser mejor que la de Clint unos minutos atrás.

-¿Dónde está?

-La tienen en el sótano – replicó Clint.- Está herida y temo que vaya ahora a por ella.

Steve giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a encontrar a la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. cuanto antes.

-¿Sabes llegar hasta allí?

Clint tan sólo asintió.

-Entonces, vámonos.

Antes de que ambos se pusieran en camino, Clint se dirigió hacia un mueble que había en la pared opuesta a la cama. Sobre él estaban su arco y el carcaj cargado de flechas.

-No pienso dejar esto aquí – dijo, encaminándose al fin hacia la puerta de salida mientras se colocaba el carcaj a su espalda.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante su traslado hasta las habitaciones de Madrox, Clint se había esforzado en memorizar cada esquina y cada recodo. Ahora, estaba intentando emplear el menor tiempo posible en hacer el camino de vuelta.

Cada paso que daba era casi una tortura. Sus piernas aún le dolían por aguantar la misma postura en el sótano, sentado y sosteniendo la cabeza de Natasha sobre ellas. Además, el dobladillo del pantalón le rozaba sobre las heridas del tobillo y en la planta de los pies descalzos se le clavaban pequeños objetos que había en el suelo. Pero, aún con todo, Clint se las apañó para ir delante de Steve en su alocada carrera hacia el cuarto en donde había quedado sola Natasha.

Uno de los hombres de Madrox intentó cortarles el paso. El pobre incauto encontró el puño de Steve en su cara antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo.

Atravesaron el patio a toda prisa; Clint con el arco preparado y mirando hacia la galería superior. Lo habían pillado desprevenido una vez, no ocurriría una segunda. Steve lo seguía de cerca, sin darle más que unos pocos pasos de ventaja.

Dejaron atrás el patio y encontraron el pasillo que los llevaría directamente hacia el sótano. El ruido de las botas de Steve resonaba potente en las paredes lúgubres y húmedas. Atravesaron aquellos corredores lo más rápidamente que pudieron, sabiendo que cada minuto podía ser crucial para su compañera.

Cuando llegaron hasta el cubículo donde Clint había estado retenido, la puerta estaba cerrada. Con rabia, golpeó la superficie con la palma de la mano.

-¡Natasha! – continuó golpeando aún cuando con cada uno de ellos, la mano le ardía. -¡Nat!

Steve le puso una mano en el hombro y retiró a Clint lo suficiente para, alzando su brazo derecho, estrellar el borde de su escudo contra la cerradura. Necesitó un segundo golpe para que, al fin, la puerta cediera y se abriera.

Aún no había terminado de abrirse en su totalidad cuando Clint retiró a su compañero del hueco y pasó por delante. Natasha continuaba en el mismo lugar en el que él la había dejado. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le tocó el rostro.

-Nat.

Steve se agachó a su lado, imitándolo. Clint levantó la mirada hacia él, con una profunda preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-Le ha subido la fiebre –le dijo. Steve lo imitó y tocó la frente de la mujer.

-Saquémosla de aquí.

Sin esperar la respuesta del arquero, Steve metió una de sus manos bajo las rodillas de Natasha y, con la otra en la espalda, la levantó en volandas.

-No podemos llevarla a un hospital de aquí- intervino Clint, levantándose a su vez y quedando en pie frente a Steve con gesto serio.-  No sabemos qué hilos puede mover Madrox. Por lo que sé, su sombra se extiende más allá de lo que vemos.

Steve miró el rostro blanco y perlado de sudor de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos 

-Puede que no soporte el viaje, Clint.

El agente se quedó mirando a Natasha, que descansaba en brazos de Steve. Su rostro estaba pálido y descansaba contra el amplio pecho del Capitán. Él y Natasha habían pasado por mucho juntos, habían compartido muchas misiones y muchas aventuras, y jamás habían creído que él llegaría a tomar una medida así sobre la vida de Natasha, por mucho que lo hubieran hablando y consensuado. No podía recordar una situación tan difícil como la que estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

-Yo soy el responsable de tomar este tipo de decisión en caso de que ella no pueda hacerlo, Rogers. Y creo que la mejor opción es llevarla hasta Nueva York.

-¿Te arriesgarías, entonces?

Clint apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, controlando la respiración y, con ella, sus nervios.

-Sí – contestó al fin, levantando la mirada y encontrando a Steve mirándolo con seriedad.

-El nuevo quinjet ha tardado poco más de dos horas en llegar hasta aquí. Espero que el médico que nos está esperando en él tenga algo más que unas vendas y antiséptico.

 

 

La aeronave continuaba en el mismo lugar en donde Steve la había dejado, casi una hora atrás. En aquel periodo de tiempo, la luz del sol había comenzado a decaer y el cielo había comenzado a teñirse de malva. El piloto se había encargado de mantener a raya a cualquier hombre de Madrox que intentó llegar hasta él. En cuanto aparecieron por la entrada, las turbinas rugieron, como si se alegrara del retorno de los tres. La plataforma de la nave bajó y Steve se apresuró a subir a ella, seguido de cerca de Clint.

-¡Ponga rumbo a Nueva York! ¡Rápido! – le ordenó Steve al piloto. El hombre reaccionó de inmediato y el aparato se elevó en el aire grácilmente.

Con delicadeza, Steve dejó a Natasha sobre la camilla que había en la parte posterior del quinjet. En todo el alocado recorrido por la fortaleza, Natasha había permanecido inconsciente, tal y como continuaba en aquel momento. El médico se acercó presto y Clint y Steve se hicieron a un lado, dejándole hacer su trabajo.

Los motores del quinjet apenas hacían ruido. Clint se sentó en el asiento más próximo a donde descansaba Natasha, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la mujer mientras era atendida  por el médico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado desaparecidos? – dijo al fin, levantando la vista lo justo para buscar a Steve con la mirada.

El Capitán se sentó frente a él, al otro lado del escueto pasillo.

-Algo más de tres días.

Clint estaba incorporado hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y las manos, unidas y laxas, entre las piernas. Hundió los hombros y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Steve, intrigado. Aunque su asociación con los agentes de S.H.I.E.LD. era reciente, sabía que ambos, Romanoff y Barton, eran dos profesionales que no cometían errores. Clint hizo una mueca con el rostro.

-Nos tendieron una trampa. Alguien debió soplarle que llegábamos. Todo fue demasiado fácil y nos confiamos. Hemos terminado pagándolo.

Steve se dio cuenta de que, pese a que el hombre estaba hablando con él, sus ojos se dirigían una y otra vez hacia donde descansaba Natasha. Tocó el hombro del médico y éste se giró.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

El joven, con un gesto serio, apretó la mandíbula.

-Debemos llegar a Nueva York cuanto antes – comenzó diciendo. – Ha perdido mucha sangre y la fiebre es demasiado alta. Le he cogido una vía y le he administrado antibióticos  y suero, pero debe verla un cirujano a la mayor brevedad. Puede que llevarla a Nueva York directamente no sea una buena idea.

Como si le hubieran pinchado con un cuchillo, Clint se levantó y dio un paso hacia el médico, mirándolo desde arriba.

-No podemos dejar que la traten aquí. No es seguro.

Los ojos del médico se posaron en Clint.

-Entiendo por su reacción que usted es el responsable de tomar este tipo de decisiones cuando su compañera no pudiera hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Clint asintió con severidad.

-En efecto.

-¿Entiende que puede que ella no llegue con vida a los Estados Unidos?

Las facciones de Clint se endurecieron ante la vista del médico y de Steve.

-Aguantará.

El médico se incorporó, quedando frente a frente al agente.

-Si le ocurre algo, usted será el responsable de ello, ¿ha pensado en eso, agente?

Aquella conversación lo estaba deshaciendo por segundos. No quería considerar siquiera la posibilidad de perder a Natasha. El aire que en ese momento se encontraba en sus pulmones le quemaba por dentro y un nudo invisible le atenazó la garganta. Aún así, se las apañó para responderle al médico.

-Sí, he pensado en ello.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en el interior de la aeronave. Antes de recoger los utensilios que había utilizado para administrarle la primera atención, el médico miró a Clint.

-¿Necesita mi atención también? ¿Tiene alguna herida? –preguntó.

Los tobillos de Clint se quejaron como si supieran que estaban hablando expresamente de ellos. Aún así, él lo desestimó de inmediato, acallando aquella voz y enviándola al fondo de su mente.

-Estoy bien. Nada que no pueda esperar.

Tras unos segundos, considerando la respuesta del agente, el médico se apartó y fue a sentarse junto al asiento del piloto. Clint aprovechó para ocupar el sitio que éste había abandonado y sentarse junto a Natasha.

-Llegaremos en menos de dos horas, Barton – intervino Steve. Y añadió, mirando con preocupación a la mujer: -Ella aguantará.

La mano de Clint buscó la de Natasha, agarrándola con firmeza. Él cerró los ojos, visiblemente cansado y contestó:

-Sí.

Steve se llevó la mano al comunicador y lo activó. Un segundo después, alguien contestó al otro lado.

-Señor, los agentes Barton y Romanoff están a salvo y vuelan hacia casa. Pero vamos a necesitar una ambulancia cuando lleguemos.

El sonido de la turbina ahogó la respuesta que recibió por parte de quien estaba al otro lado. Sentado frente a él, el agente Barton se había quedado dormido sosteniendo aún la mano de Natasha.

 

 


	8. CAPITULO 7

SEGUNDA PARTE: NEGRO

 

 

CAPITULO 7

 

Nunca antes dos horas le habían parecido tan largas como las que emplearon en llegar a Nueva York. Y eso considerando que había estado dormitando casi treinta minutos.

Se despertó a causa de una turbulencia, que hizo que el quinjet se tambaleara un poco, lo suficiente para sacarlo de aquel estado de somnolencia que se había adueñado de él. Aún así, su mano continuaba sosteniendo la de Natasha. Pasó el pulgar sobre los nudillos femeninos, despacio, deteniéndose al borde de la mano para, inmediatamente, rehacer el camino. La piel era suave bajo su tacto, y estaba caliente.

Natasha continuaba inconsciente. O dormida, no lo sabía bien. La temperatura continuaba alta pese a que el médico había comenzado a tratarla con antibióticos. Clint cerró los ojos y  apretó la mano de ella en la suya, deseando llegar de una vez por todas a Nueva York.

 

* * *

 

 

La pista de aterrizaje no estaba vacía cuando el quinjet tomó tierra. Los estaban esperando un par de coches de la agencia y una ambulancia con las luces encendidas. Apenas hubieron bajado la trampilla, dos paramédicos subieron a la aeronave. Clint no pudo escuchar las palabras que éstos intercambiaron con el médico que había tratado a Natasha en primera instancia. Sólo supo que, tras aquel breve intercambio, los dos hombres levantaron con cuidado la camilla en donde descansaba Natasha y la bajaron a tierra.

Clint se puso en pie y desestimó de inmediato el dolor que sintió en los tobillos. Tenía que ir con su compañera.

Cuando bajó, Steve ya estaba en la pista de aterrizaje, junto a la ambulancia, supervisando el traslado de Natasha.

Uno de los paramédicos bajó de la parte trasera de la ambulancia, apostándose frente a los dos hombres.

-¿Alguien viene con ella?

Clint ni se molestó en mirar hacia  donde se encontraba Steve y, adelantándose, subió al vehículo. Aún no se había acomodado en el asiento cuando cerraron las puertas traseras y la sirena comenzó a sonar.

 

 

Apenas había puesto un pie en el suelo frente a la entrada de urgencias cuando, salidos de la nada, un montón de enfermeras con batas de papel verde y médicos con gorros de quirófano, aparecieron por la puerta del hospital. Los paramédicos que los habían llevado hasta allí se encargaron de bajar la camilla de Natasha, dejándola en manos de los profesionales, que se alejaron con ella a la carrera. A su lado quedó una joven enfermera, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro. Pero su atención no estaba con aquella amable chica que lo tomaba con cuidado del brazo, sino en el lugar por donde había desaparecido la camilla. Creyó oír a la mujer decir algo, pero no le había estado prestando la suficiente atención como para comprenderlo. Giró la cabeza hacia ella y arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

La enfermera le sonrió.

-Venga por aquí, señor Barton. Déjenos mirarle las heridas. Y no se preocupe, ella está en buenas manos.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, también necesitaba que lo viera un médico.

 

 

Clint no era, en términos generales, un buen paciente. Él lo sabía y no perdía ocasión de hacérselo saber a aquel que tuviera el infortunio de ser el médico o la enfermera que lo atendiera. No se quejaba de los procedimientos a los que tuviera que someterse, ni tan siquiera le molestaba. Se mantenía callado, con el gesto huraño y deseando salir por la puerta en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Aquel día, después de regresar de Panamá, tenía un doble motivo por el que desear abandonar la consulta del médico.

En cuanto la enfermera consideró que las heridas de sus tobillos y sus pies habían recibido la correcta atención y estaban cuidadosamente vendadas, Clint saltó de la camilla. No se molestó en ponerse las deportivas que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había facilitado para que no anduviera descalzo por el hospital. En realidad, le daba igual, sólo quería llegar hasta la zona de quirófanos y saber qué estaba ocurriendo con Natasha.

Lo único que sabía, y gracias a una parlanchina enfermera, era que la habían llevado a quirófano tan pronto la había visto el médico de urgencias. Y que allí seguía más de una hora después.

Salió al pasillo y se adentró por el primer recodo que encontró. Aquellas instalaciones le eran familiares pues ese era el hospital al que todos los miembros de la organización acudían para los chequeos rutinarios y los protocolos médicos. No  pertenecía propiamente a S.H.I.E.L.D. pero andaba muy cerca. 

Clint sabía que el área de quirófanos estaba dos plantas más abajo de donde él se encontraba. No se molestó en esperar al ascensor y buscó las escaleras. Descendió tan rápido como pudo, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, haciéndole caso omiso al dolor de sus tobillos y la presión de la venda recién puesta.

Un letrero en la escalera le informó que aquel al que acababa de llegar era el piso en donde se encontraban, entre otras instalaciones, los quirófanos. Empujó con fuerza la puerta de seguridad y pasó al corredor, un ancho pasillo, iluminado por lámparas que ofrecían un destello límpido y azulado. Se cruzó con varias enfermeras, enfundadas en pijamas desechables verdes, caminando con rapidez. No se molestó en preguntar, sabía a dónde tenía que llegar.

Una puerta metálica de doble hoja se abrió a lo lejos y vio salir por ella a una de las enfermeras que los atendió nada más llegar al hospital. Aligeró cuanto pudo el paso y corrió hacia la mujer.

-Perdone-  dijo, tocándole el hombro para que la enfermera se girara hacia él. Pese a la sorpresa inicial, la mujer le sonrió afectuosa al reconocerlo.

-¿Sí, señor Barton?

-Mi compañera… ¿Aún sigue en quirófano?

La mujer asintió con vigor.

-Así es. El cirujano está con ella en estos momentos – le respondió con un tono calmado que el estómago y los nervios de Clint agradecieron. Pese a ello, Clint apretó los puños, que mantenía pegados a los costados de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto tardarán? – insistió en preguntar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la enfermera le contestó:

-No lo sé. Es algo aventurado el decirle cuánto tiempo pueden tardar. Entiendo su preocupación, pero está en buenas manos. Si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme.

Clint dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo así que la mujer continuara su camino. De repente, se encontró solo en el pasillo, delante de una puerta que no le aportaba más que incertidumbre y que le impedía saber qué estaba ocurriendo al otro lado. Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la frialdad de ésta en su espalda. Pese a que, como le había contado Steve en el viaje de regreso en el quinjet, habían estado desaparecidos casi tres días, la salida del sótano con Madrox y el retorno a casa había transcurrido con tanta rapidez que casi no le había dado tiempo a asimilarlo. Debería estar más tranquilo, sabiendo que estaban de regreso y a salvo; y en efecto, así era, pero no podía evitar sentir un pellizco en la boca del estómago, como un puño que le atenazaba y le impedía respirar. Dejó resbalar su espalda por la pared hasta quedar en cuclillas, con la cabeza agachada, los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y las manos laxas.

 

 

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en aquella posición hasta que alguien se detuvo frente a él. Clint abrió los ojos y vio un par de zapatos apostados delante. Alzó despacio el rostro y se encontró con la mirada fija de Steve Rogers puesta en él, observándolo. El Capitán tenía el semblante serio y los labios fuertemente apretados. Se había cambiado de indumentaria, mudando su uniforme por una camisa y unos pantalones claros. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y parecía relajado. Sin intención de levantarse, Clint le saludó con un escueto movimiento de cabeza.

  -Capitán.

Steve le correspondió de la misma manera.

-Agente Barton.

El pasillo estaba desierto a excepción de ellos dos. Tal vez, que fuera casi media noche tenía algo que ver. No había tenido conciencia de cuánto había pasado desde que habían llegado a los Estados Unidos. Las horas habían corrido como arena entre los dedos, aún cuando el tiempo en el hospital parecía dilatarse hasta el infinito. No había nadie, ni visitas, ni personal del hospital… tan sólo él y, ahora, Rogers.

Steve se apoyó en la pared junto a Clint y se deslizó por ella, hasta quedar en la misma posición: en cuclillas y con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

-¿Sabes algo de Natasha?

Clint miró al frente, a la puerta tras la cual aún continuaban operando a su compañera. 

-Aún no sé nada. Nadie ha salido desde que entraron hace… no sé cuánto – respondió, en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentía muy cansado. Todavía podía sentir las manos y el aliento de Madrox sobre su piel y eso le levantaba el estómago. Pero aún sintiéndose como se sentía, no iba a irse de allí sin saber qué le había ocurrido a Natasha. Y, cuando lo supiera, tal vez tampoco se fuera. Encontraría algún lugar en donde poder descansar momentáneamente. No iba a dejarla sola, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, aunque supiera que allí estaba a salvo.

Steve se removió a su lado, intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda.

-¿Os dieron de comer mientras estabais allí? – pregunto Steve.

Clint asintió con un escueto gesto de cabeza.

-Sí. Intenté que Natasha comiera lo que nos daban.

-Sé que intentaste mantenerla a salvo pero, ¿Y tú? ¿Has comido algo?

El agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada de profunda preocupación dibujada en los ojos del Capitán.

-No se te ve bien, Barton.

-Ahora sólo me preocupa Natasha. Ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo por mí  - contestó Clint, en un tono un poco más cortante del que hubiera deseado. Steve sólo se estaba mostrando amable pero él no tenía ganas de recordar lo que habían pasado en aquella celda. Respirando profundamente, hundió los hombros y compuso una mueca con los labios. 

-Lo siento. No pretendía ser grosero.

Steve colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Clint.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes por ello – respondió. Y añadió a renglón seguido: -He ido a ver a Fury. Quería saber qué había ocurrido.

Clint entendía que aquello era inevitable. En algún momento tendría que ir ante Fury y explicarle lo sucedido en Panamá. No le preocupaba demasiado. Su jefe podía ser un ser hosco y con un tono de voz un tanto elevado para algunos oídos, pero era un buen jefe y una persona comprensiva, que sabría escucharle antes de formarse una opinión al respecto. Sabía que no tendría problemas con él. El problema lo tenía consigo mismo y con el hecho de que habían fallado en una misión que era, a priori, algo casi rutinario. Aún así, quería saber cómo le había ido a Rogers con él.

-¿Y? – preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo.

 Steve se encogió de hombros.

 -No está muy contento. Aún así, creo que está preocupado por vosotros.

Clint volvió a girar la cabeza, enfocando de nuevo su mirada en la doble puerta metálica que había frente a ellos. Dejó escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones antes de contestarle.

-Tendré que ir a verlo en algún momento y entregarle un informe que no tengo ganas de hacer. Pero antes tengo que saber cómo le va a Natasha ahí dentro. No… no puedo irme sin saber nada.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que vayas de inmediato 

Clint no contestó. De nuevo, un incómodo silencio se hizo en el pasillo. Transcurrieron algo más de un par de minutos antes de que el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo rompiera.

\- ¿Rogers?

-¿Sí?

Despacio, Clint le tendió la mano, que Steve correspondió de inmediato.

-Gracias por ir a buscarnos.

El Capitán se encogió de hombros y sonrió, como si hubiese sido de repente presa de un ataque de timidez.

-Sólo cumplía órdenes – respondió, aún sosteniendo la mano de su compañero entre la suya. -Además, se supone que ahora somos un equipo, ¿no? Y eso es lo que hacen los compañeros. ¿Cómo dicen ahora? ¿Salvar el culo? 

Clint retiró la mano, despacio, y sonrió. Era la primera vez desde que habían regresado que lo hacía. En ocasiones, la manera de hablar del soldado podía tener ese efecto.

-Sí, algo así. Después de todo, no va a estar mal tener a un equipo que te respalde.

La sonrisa que Steve mantenía en el rostro se hizo más amplia ante la respuesta de Clint. No, tal vez esa idea descabellada de Fury de unir a personas con “características especiales”, como había leído en el informe, no iba a estar del todo errada. Siempre habían sido Natasha y él y, antes de eso, sólo él, aunque, para algunos trabajos específicos, había tenido equipos provisionales. Iba a ser un cambio eso de poder contar con alguien más.

De repente, Steve se irguió, incorporándose cuan alto era.

-Hablando de equipo.

Clint alzó la mirada para, a continuación, desviarla hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, hacia donde miraba Steve. A lo lejos, como si llenara todo el hueco del pasillo con su mera presencia, se aproximaba Tony Stark, con un andar seguro y decidido, con la cabeza erguida y un contoneo de hombros que sólo tenían aquellas personas que estaban muy seguras de sí mismas. Llevaba una chaqueta color beige sobre una camisa azul y un par de pantalones de vestir. Los faldones de la chaqueta ondeaban sobre sus caderas a cada paso que daba, ayudados por el movimiento de sus brazos.

Tras Tony, a sólo un paso de distancia y a su derecha, venía Bruce. El científico vestía como solía hacerlo, con unos pantalones y una camisa que parecía haberse comprado en unos almacenes baratos. Bruce miraba a un lado y a otro, visiblemente incómodo, esforzándose por seguir la vigorosa marcha de Tony. Ambos tardaron solo unos segundos en llegar hasta donde estaban Steve y Clint.

Tony se detuvo en seco frente a ellos. Miró primero a Steve para, finalmente, bajar sus ojos hacia Clint y recalar su mirada en él.

-Fury nos llamó. ¿Cómo está Romanoff?

Steve tomó la delantera, acercándose unos pasos hacia el empresario.

-La están operando en estos momentos. No sabemos nada aún – contestó el Capitán.

Tony se paso la mano por su cuidada perilla, en un gesto algo nervioso. Se giró hacia un lado para, inmediatamente, volver a su posición inicial.

-¿Cuánto hace de ello?

-Bastante – contestó Steve, sin dejar de mirar a Tony.

Tony se giró y anduvo unos pasos, visiblemente inquieto, para regresar hasta donde estaban Steve y Clint. Torció el gesto y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Se me ocurren un par de preguntas y no sé quién puede respondérmelas. Una: ¿por qué no nos han convocado a todos si era una misión peligrosa? Y dos:- bajó su mirada, que recayó directamente en el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. -¿Dónde cojones se supone que estabas, Barton, para que ella saliera tan mal herida?

Clint se levantó del suelo, despacio, sin apartar la vista de Stark. Al levantarse, las heridas de sus tobillos se quejaron, aún estando vendadas. Se esforzó en que en su rostro no se pudiera adivinar el dolor que lo había recorrido de arriba abajo, dejándolo casi sin respiración. Tony lo miraba con ojos entornados y brillantes, esperando una respuesta.

Steve dio un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre ambos hombres.

-Stark, déjalo – murmuró entre dientes, como si quisiera que Clint no se percatara de ello. - Todos estamos preocupados por ella.

Clint, por su parte, puso la mano sobre el hombro del Capitán y, con un gesto contenido, lo hizo a un lado, enfrentándose cara a cara con el millonario.

-No me gusta lo que implican esas palabras, Stark.

-Y a mí no me gusta tu cara.

El arquero dio un paso más hacia Tony, haciendo inexistente la distancia entre ambos. Se sostuvieron las miradas, midiéndose el uno al otro.

-No sabes nada – respondió Clint entre dientes, con los labios convertidos en una dura línea y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

Tony elevó la comisura de los labios, que se convirtió en una media sonrisa sesgada.

-Vaya, eso sería nuevo.

Clint no se dejó intimidar por la usual y, en ocasiones, cargante ironía del empresario y se mantuvo frente a él, con los hombros echados ligeramente hacia atrás, la barbilla levantada, las manos convertidas en puños y el cuerpo tenso como las cuerdas de un violín.

-No trabajamos para ti.

-No, no lo hacéis, desde luego –respondió, elevando una ceja. – Porque, de ser así, ya estarías en la puta calle, Barton.

Bruce puso una mano sobre el hombro de Stark, llamando así su atención.

-Déjalo – intervino, con su sosegado tono de voz. -Es cierto, Tony, no sabes qué pasó en Panamá.

La intervención del científico pareció calmar los ánimos entre ambos hombres que, aún así, continuaban mirándose con resentimiento. Tony relajó los hombros y dio un paso atrás.

En ese momento, las puertas dobles se abrieron, apareciendo por ellas un cirujano vestido de pies a cabeza de color verde. Miró hacia un lado del pasillo para terminar recalando en el grupo de hombres que estaban a pocos metros de él.

-¿Esperan por la agente Romanoff? – preguntó.

Clint dio un paso al frente, seguido de todos los demás.

-Así es. ¿Cómo está ella?

En la frente del médico apareció una profunda arruga al encoger sus ojos.

-¿Y usted es…?

-Agente Barton. Soy su compañero – respondió con un nudo en el estómago. No le gustaban los preámbulos ni las esperas. Y ésta lo estaba matando.

Tony dio un paso al frente, colocándose junto a Clint, hombro con hombro.

-Somos sus compañeros.

Clint apretó con fuerza los dientes ante la intromisión de Stark. Técnicamente sí eran sus compañeros, y tenían el mismo derecho que él a estar allí y a estar preocupados por ella, pero no podía evitar sentir como si le estuvieran pateando el culo.

Cuatro pares de ojos estaban puestos en el cirujano cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Bien… Antes de que llegara la agente Romanoff, pude estudiar brevemente el historial que su médico me proporcionó, – comenzó diciendo el hombre, paseando la mirada por todos los hombres que tenía enfrente, hasta que su vista recaló en Clint. – Debida a su especial condición física, tengo que decirles que tomaron la mejor opción al traerla directamente aquí. El bazo estaba seriamente dañado. La herida de bala seccionó en parte la arteria esplénica y eso, en cualquier otra persona, podría haber resultado fatal. Un médico que la hubiera visto, sin conocer sus antecedentes, lo habría extirpado sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero, afortunadamente para ella, hemos podido salvarlo y la hemorragia interna está bajo control.

Cuando el médico terminó de hablar, Clint cayó en la cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Sólo entonces fue capaz de exhalarlo, despacio, intentando contener las náuseas que le aprisionaban el estómago.

-¿Se pondrá bien, entonces? – preguntó Clint, notando cómo las palabras se resistían en su garganta reseca.

Despacio, el médico se encogió de hombros.

-Es un poco pronto para asegurarle eso, agente Barton. La infección que le provocaba la fiebre aún no está controlada.

Clint apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y, tras unos segundos, asintió con desgana. A su lado, Steve dio un paso hacia él, colocándose a su derecha. Un instante después, notó la mano del capitán sobre su hombro.

-¿Puedo verla? – preguntó Clint, en voz tan baja que apenas se escuchó a sí mismo.

El médico miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

-En estos momentos está siendo llevada a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y reanimación. En cuanto esté preparada, podrán pasar a verla. – Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto con su cabeza: - Si me disculpan, señores, tengo otros pacientes que atender.

Todos en el pasillo asintieron casi al unísono. El médico giró sobre los talones y se perdió por las mismas puertas metálicas por las que había aparecido minutos atrás.

Tan pronto como el cirujano se hubo marchado, el grupo, que hasta entonces se había mantenido cercano, se disolvió. Tony y Bruce se separaron del Capitán y Barton algunos pasos, los suficientes para dejar que Clint girara sobre sí mismo lentamente, y se encaminara hacia la pared del pasillo. Se apoyó en ella con los brazos estirados y la cabeza hundida entre los hombros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que los músculos del rostro acusaron el esfuerzo.

-No han sido malas noticias, Barton – oyó decir a la voz de Rogers, a su espalda.

Era cierto lo que decía el Capitán, pensó. No eran malas noticias. Natasha se había salvado de una operación que no hubiera necesitado, tal vez, por su tozudez de no querer que la atendieran en ningún otro lugar que no fuera un hospital conocido. Afortunadamente, había tomado una decisión con respecto a ella y había terminado siendo lo correcto pero, no podía evitar pensar que, al igual que había salido bien, podría haberlo hecho mal. Natasha se podría haber desangrado por el camino, o la infección haberse extendido a su sangre o un millón de cosas más que no podía controlar. No quería volver a tomar aquel tipo de decisión nunca más. No quería volver a tener la vida de Natasha en sus manos jamás y que ésta dependiera de una decisión suya. Saber que, al igual que había acertado, podría haberse equivocado hacía que su pecho se contrajera.

El sonido de la puerta metálica por la que había aparecido el médico volvió a producirse. Unos segundos después, una voz femenina, dulce y asertiva, preguntó:

-¿Esperan por la agente Romanoff?

Clint giró sobre sus talones tan pronto como escuchó el nombre de Natasha de labios de aquella enfermera.

-En efecto – contestó Tony, dando un par de pasos hacia la mujer, apostándose frente a ella.

La enfermera lo miró con cortesía.

-Si quiere pasar a verla unos momentos, puede hacerlo. –Dirigió una mirada al resto de hombres que allí había y acentuó: - Pero sólo puede pasar uno. Lo siento.

Y se volteó, esperando a que alguno la siguiera.

Tony estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para alcanzar a la mujer cuando la mano de Steve sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-Deja que vaya Barton, Stark.

Los ojos del millonario recayeron de inmediato en Clint, que se mantenía en el mismo lugar, mirando fijamente a la mujer. Por unos instantes, las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron, en silencio. Tras unos segundos, Tony dio un paso atrás, dejando el camino libre para que Clint  la siguiera. Pero la enfermera no se movió. Miró a Clint de arriba abajo y arrugó la nariz.

-No puede entrar ahí dentro así.

Clint entornó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Estaba harto de esperar y no tener noticias. Quería estar con Natasha y los protocolos del hospital sólo hacían dilatar el momento. Dio un paso al frente, acercándose a la mujer.

-¿Y por qué no puedo? No estoy para tonterías en este momento, ¿sabe? Voy a pasar a ver a mi compañera, me da lo mismo lo que diga.

La enfermera dio un paso atrás. Levantó la cabeza, desafiante y se cruzó de brazos, plantándose ante la puerta que daba acceso al área quirúrgica.

-Usted no estará para tonterías, agente Barton, pero no puedo dejar entrar  en la UCI a alguien tan sucio como usted. O se lava, amigo, o no entra.

Como si lo hubiesen abofeteado, Clint se miró a sí mismo. No había caído en la cuenta del aspecto que presentaba. Estaba tan centrado en querer ver a Natasha que no había prestado atención a nada más. Y él sabía que estaba hecho un asco. Era lo que ocurría cuando estabas tres días encerrado en un calabozo. Notó una mano sobre su hombro y giró la cabeza para ver a Steve a su lado.

-Haz lo que dice – le dijo el Capitán a su oído en voz baja.

Clint pensó que, después de todo, la enfermera llevaba razón. La zona en la que se encontraba Natasha era un área controlada, donde debían cuidar quién entraba y en qué condiciones lo hacía. Y él era un foco de bacterias ambulante y un peligro, no sólo para Nat, sino para todas las personas que intentaban recuperarse allí dentro. Con pesadez, asintió a las palabras de Steve y giró de nuevo la cabeza para enfrentar a la mujer, que seguía apostada frente a él, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Dígame dónde puedo darme una ducha.

Una fugaz sonrisa recorrió el rostro de la enfermera.

-Si es tan amable de seguirme, le enseñaré dónde puede hacerlo.

Clint no estaba por la labor de hacer que la enfermera le repitiera aquellas palabras. En cuanto ella giró sobre sus talones, él la siguió dejando en el pasillo al resto del equipo.

 

* * *

 

 

De nuevo el silencio se hizo notorio en el corredor. Tony, Bruce y Steve se quedaron parados, observando cómo las puertas aún se bamboleaban tras la partida de Clint. Steve se giró para enfrentar  a sus dos compañeros.

-Bien, me marcho. Esperaré a que Clint nos diga mañana qué tal ha ido todo.

-¿No vas a esperar que salga y nos lo diga?

Steve compuso una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Crees que va a marcharse de ahí y dejarla sola? Tendrán que echarlo para eso. – Pasó entre ambos hombres y, deteniéndose una vez más, los saludó con la cabeza antes de emprender camino por el pasillo.

Tony y Bruce observaron cómo Steve se marchaba pasillo abajo, hasta que giró y se perdió de vista. Tony se removió incómodo, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones cortados a medida y se balanceó hacia adelante y atrás.

-Me he extralimitado, ¿verdad? – señaló, casi de manera casual, mirando hacia el techo, como si hubiese algo en él que le interesara.

Bruce lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho y compuso una media sonrisa.

-¿En serio acabo de escuchar al gran Tony Stark lamentándose por algo que ha dicho? Puede que, después de todo, el fin del mundo no esté tan lejos.

Las cejas de Tony se alzaron hasta la raíz del pelo. Encogió los ojos, haciendo que en su frente apareciera una profunda arruga. Levantando un dedo admonitorio, lo alzó ante el rostro de su compañero.

-No es buena hora para que se te pegue mi humor, Banner.

-Es cierto – respondió éste, ahogando una sonrisa.

Tony anduvo hasta las puertas metálicas que cerraban la entrada a los quirófanos para, inmediatamente, desandar el camino.

-¡Barton debería haber protegido las espaldas de Natasha! – señaló, enfatizando sus palabras con un amplio movimiento de brazos. - Debemos cuidar los unos de los otros.

Era difícil que una sonrisa se perdiera en el amable rostro del científico pero las palabras de Tony lo habían conseguido. Entrecerró los párpados y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Piensas que Clint no ha cuidado de su compañera? ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Tony asintió con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza.

-Sí.

\- Conoces al agente Barton desde hace, ¿cuánto? ¿tres, cuatro semanas? ¿Y ya eres capaz de emitir un juicio de valor?

Stark se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una inocencia que no poseía.

-Soy bueno analizando a la gente.

Bruce parpadeó una, dos veces, para quedar mirando fijamente a Tony.

-No sabes qué ha ocurrido en la misión que llevaban a cabo.

-No, claro que no lo sé. Pero… pero –anduvo de nuevo hacia la puerta para deshacer el camino a continuación, parándose frente a Bruce y alzando las manos al techo.- ¡Ya viste lo que nos espera ahí fuera! Ya no se trata de asaltantes, ni ladrones. Ni siquiera capos de la mafia o traficantes de armas. El peligro es real y viene de cualquier parte. Tenemos que guardarnos las espaldas los unos a los otros. Somos un equipo, ¿no es así? Fury lo dijo.

Los labios del científico se torcieron en un gesto de desacuerdo.

-Ahora le haces caso a las palabras de Fury.

Tony torció el gesto, claramente disgustado.

-Que te deje quedarte en mi casa hasta que sepas dónde alojarte no te convierte en mi Pepito Grillo, Banner.

Bruce dio un paso hacia Tony.

-No, no me convierte en tu conciencia pero yo sí soy bueno analizando a la gente. He tenido que aprender por la fuerza, Stark. Y estoy seguro de que Barton y Romanoff saben cuidarse mutuamente.

Tony arrugó la nariz.

-Haces que suene sucio, doctor. Agh, ahora tengo imágenes de estos dos… ¿en serio?

Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron como platos.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! Es tu mente. Deberías hacértela mirar.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo a psicoanalizarme? Porque puedo tener unas cuantas cosas que contarte.

Bruce alzó los ojos hacia el techo. Estaba comenzando a conocer a Tony, pero una cosa sí que tenía clara: él debía tener la última palabra.

La mano del millonario ondeó frente al rostro de Bruce, en un gesto que intentaba restarle importancia a lo que éste había dicho.

-Si el Capitán está en lo cierto, - dijo, intentando cambiar de tema,- Barton no saldrá de ahí en toda la noche. Venga, vámonos, te invito a un café.

-¿Tiene que ser café? ¿A esta hora? –preguntó Bruce, retorciéndose las manos de manera un tanto nerviosa. -Yo preferiría una infusión.

Tony anduvo hasta él y, con un gesto amistoso, echó su brazo sobre los hombros de su colega y compañero.

-Lo que prefieras, Dalai Banner. No, venga ya, ¿cómo haces para relajarte de esa manera?

 

* * *

 

 

La enfermera tuvo el detalle de proporcionarle un uniforme de enfermero, de tela, no de aquellos de un solo uso que ahora solían utilizar los sanitarios. Junto a él, unas esponjas jabonosas y una toalla. No iba a ser como darse una ducha en su propio apartamento pero, por el momento, serviría para que lo dejaran pasar hasta donde estaba Natasha.

El agua hizo maravillas en él, a pesar de que, cada vez que chorreaba por sus tobillos, el dolor le llegaba hasta el alma. Se lavó el pelo y frotó su piel con insistencia hasta que estuvo roja, despojándose con rapidez de toda la inmundicia del sótano y de todos sus recuerdos, dejándolos ir por el desagüe. Cuando se vistió con aquella sencilla vestimenta fue como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de los hombros. Unos pocos minutos después salió del baño, abandonando toda su ropa en el cubo de la basura.

Fuera lo esperaba la enfermera. La mujer lo observó y sonrió.

-Mucho mejor así. Sígame.

Clint se concentró en ir tras ella. Atravesaron una serie de intrincados e iluminados pasillos hasta que, al fin, llegaron a una sala circular, con un puesto de enfermería en el centro. La luz allí era más tenue que en las zonas por donde habían pasado. Clint supuso que era para asegurarles el descanso a los pacientes que había en aquella área. Tras el mostrador había un par de mujeres, enfrascadas en sus propios asuntos y que no se molestaron en alzar la cabeza cuando él y la enfermera entraron. Clint se detuvo en el centro, paseando la mirada a su alrededor, buscando a Natasha. Había estado las suficientes veces en un hospital para que su mente recordara el olor característico de los antisépticos, que le saturaban la pituitaria. Rítmicos sonidos llegaban a sus oídos, procedentes de las múltiples máquinas que se agrupaban en aquel lugar. Mirara donde mirase, allí había una máquina más o menos sofisticada haciendo su trabajo.

La enfermera que lo había precedido hasta allí se acercó hacia donde estaban las otras dos mujeres. Traspasó el mostrador y buscó algo entre la documentación que allí se encontraba. Unos momentos después, volvió a acercarse a Clint con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si es tan amable de seguirme.

Clint sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. Aunque lo hubiera intentado, su garganta estaba tan cerrada que le hubiese sido imposible emitir sonido alguno. Antes de que su cerebro hubiese dado a sus piernas la orden de seguir a aquella mujer, ellas ya se habían puesto en camino.

Dejaron atrás la gran sala circular y se adentraron en un nuevo pasillo. A un lado, pared lisa pintada de un blanco reluciente; al otro, una sucesión de ventanales grandes y puertas que se abrían automáticamente con sólo acercarse.

Cada vez que se acercaban a una nueva ventana, el corazón de Clint martilleaba en el pecho y se saltaba un latido para continuar su ritmo normal al dejarla atrás, hasta que se encontraba con una nueva, en donde el proceso se repetía. Fue así hasta que la enfermera se detuvo delante de uno de los ventanales.

Ignoraba que no estaba preparado para ver a Natasha en aquel estado hasta que advirtió la figura menuda y pelirroja de su compañera tendida en aquella cama, rodeada de máquinas y conectada a ellas mediante una multitud de cables y tubos. Sus pulmones se olvidaron de meter aire a su cuerpo y la sangre que bombeaba su corazón le martilleó en los oídos.

El cristal que lo separaba de ella se le antojaba una barrera infranqueable. Se aproximó hasta él y apoyó su mano derecha sobre la fría superficie, como si con aquel simple gesto pudiera acercarse más a Natasha. Giró la cabeza y buscó a la enfermera con la mirada.

-¿Puedo entrar?

La mujer asintió sin decir palabra y le tendió un pequeño paquete de plástico.

-Póngaselo antes de pasar.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia el otro lado del cristal, Clint rasgó el plástico del envoltorio, sacó la bata de papel verde y buscó las mangas.

No se molestó en cerrársela y la bata quedó colgando de sus hombros de mala manera. Miró a la mujer que había a su lado.

-¿Es suficiente así?

Ella asintió con ciertas reservas.

-Sí, pero no puede entrar ahí dentro descalzo. Tiene que ponerse esto – y le entregó por último un par de protecciones para zapatos, que él se puso sobre sus pies desnudos.

Cuando estuvo preparado, la enfermera se adelantó hacia la puerta que había junto al ventanal. Con un ruido seco, ésta se deslizó por delante del cristal de la ventana, dejándole vía libre para que ambos pudieran entrar.

La enfermera se hizo a un lado y Clint pasó delante de ella, como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia, con la mirada fija únicamente en Natasha.

El sonido dentro  de aquella pulcra habitación era el mismo que el de la gran sala en la que había estado antes. Miró a la pantalla que había a la derecha de la cama, en donde se dibujaba el gráfico de los latidos del corazón de Natasha. Junto a ésta, una bomba insuflaba oxígeno en los pulmones de su compañera, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara en rítmicos movimientos. El último aparato, un poco más pequeño que los otros dos, debía ser el que le administraba los medicamentos, pensó, introduciéndose en su cuerpo a través de un largo catéter unido a su brazo inerte.

Dio un nuevo paso hacia la cama, hasta que quedó a poco menos de un metro. Inconscientemente, su mano se acercó a la mano de Natasha y rozó los dedos femeninos, despacio y con suavidad, deseando que abriera los ojos en aquel justo momento, le sonriera y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Pero nada ocurrió y, con lentitud, retiró su mano.

El pelo rojo de Natasha estaba esparcido por la almohada como si se tratara de un halo alrededor de su cabeza. Estaba muy pálida y sus labios habían perdido su color rojo natural. La sombra de sus párpados cerrados se proyectaba sobre sus mejillas, algo más delgadas que de costumbre. 

-Volveré dentro de unos momentos, señor Barton – oyó la voz de la enfermera a su espalda. Se había olvidado por completo de ella. Clint ni se molestó en asentir. No pensaba marchase de allí. Tendrían que venir a sacarlo a la fuerza si querían que se marchara.

Miró a su alrededor. Aparte de la cama en donde descansaba Natasha, sólo había una silla en la  habitación con aspecto de incómoda. Fue hacia ella y la tomó, la acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Natasha.

Poco le importó su pensamiento de que la silla era cómoda o no, tan sólo le valía para estar cerca de ella. Echó el cuerpo hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre el colchón, con el brazo de Natasha a unos centímetros del suyo, rozando su mano con la suya. ¿En qué momento se torció todo para terminar de aquella manera?

El sonido del cardiógrafo era rítmico, enérgico y constante. En cada bip, un pequeño pico se dibujaba en la pantalla. Sabía que el corazón de Natasha era fuerte y aquel gráfico se lo demostraba. Sus ojos buscaron el perfil del rostro de la mujer. Si no fuera por aquel tubo en su boca, podría decir que estaba simplemente dormida.

Era injusto, recapacitó desengañado, que los hados, los dioses o el destino, o tal vez todos ellos a la vez, se hubieran reído de él. Habían tenido aquellos pocos minutos en el piso franco de Panamá antes de comenzar la misión, cinco minutos que había deseado que no acabaran. Habían acordado continuar con aquella conversación, por llamarla de alguna manera, una vez concluido el trabajo. El mero hecho de pensar que aquello no llegara a producirse hacía que le doliera el pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Agarró la mano de Natasha con fuerza y apretó.

-Despierta, Tasha – susurró, con la garganta atenazada. Y añadió en voz aún más baja: - Por favor.

Cerró los ojos para abrirlos al instante, con miedo de que en aquellos breves instantes, ella se marchara. Pero su cuerpo le traicionaba por segundos y el sueño y el cansancio que acumulaba desde hacía días le estaba comenzando a pasar factura. Apoyó la cabeza contra el colchón, junto a la mano de Natasha, asiéndola con desesperación entre las suyas, y sintiendo cómo su conciencia se iba deslizando en brazos del sueño por momentos. Tuvo un último instante de lucidez antes de rendirse por completo: no podía perderla cuando acababa de darse cuenta de que la quería.

 

 


	9. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8

 

 

Aquella había sido una noche difícil.

En efecto, tal y como le había dicho, la enfermera regresó media hora más tarde, para anunciarle que el tiempo de estar en la habitación había finalizado, justo cuando se había quedado dormido sentado junto a Natasha.

Recordó que había levantado la cabeza, sumido en el sopor del sueño atrasado y del cansancio acumulado, haber mirado a la enfermera y, con cortesía, responderle que no pensaba marcharse. La mujer no se molestó en contestarle, tan sólo se dio media vuelta y salió por donde había venido… regresando unos minutos más tarde con un celador.

El hombre que llegó con la enfermera le pidió, de la misma manera educada en que lo había hecho la mujer, que se marchara, alegando que aquella no era una zona en donde pudieran estar las visitas y que era un área controlada. Y Clint le contestó de la misma manera educada: que no pensaba marcharse y dejar allí a su compañera. Y que, si lo necesitaban, se pusieran en contacto con su superior, en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Debió de ser por la hora o, quizás, por las palabras y el tono de voz seguro de sí mismo de Clint, que los dos sanitarios se miraron mutuamente y salieron por la puerta. Clint recordó haberse quedado observando la puerta y, tras eso, volver su atención a Natasha. Ella continuaba dormida, ajena a cuanto ocurría en la habitación. Clint había apretado su mano entre las suyas y, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre el colchón, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Regresaron a despertarlo una hora más tarde. Cuando Clint oyó las voces, entre la espesa niebla del letargo que sentía, pensó que habían vuelto para echarlo de allí definitivamente. Pero no había sido así. El médico y la enfermera le habían pedido con amabilidad si podía retirase un poco mientras supervisaban las constantes de Natasha y las máquinas a las que estaba momentáneamente conectada. Él les dejó hacer su trabajo, observando cada uno de sus movimientos con interés. Unos minutos después, tanto el médico como la enfermera se retiraron, despidiéndose con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. Y Clint volvió a ocupar su sitio junto a Natasha.

La visita del médico se produjo dos veces más en el transcurso de la noche. En una de ellas, después de estudiar detenidamente el monitor en donde se mostraba la gráfica del corazón de Natasha, el médico tomó la decisión de retirarle la ventilación asistida. Clint se vio a sí mismo en una esquina de la habitación, retorciéndose las manos sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo y sosteniendo la respiración mientras extraían aquel tubo de la garganta de Natasha. Los segundos que transcurrieron hasta que los pulmones de su compañera fueron capaces de respirar por sí mismos fueron los más largos, tal vez, que había vivido en su vida.

Una pequeña pinza en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda de Natasha se iluminó. Antes de preguntar qué era aquello, la enfermera lo miró y, con eficacia, le contó que aquel pequeño aparato medía la oxigenación en el organismo de Natasha y que los datos que reflejaba en la pantalla eran excelentes. Fue entonces cuando Clint pudo volver a respirar.

Una vez que lo hubieron dejado solo de nuevo con Natasha, se acercó hasta ella, apostándose a su lado, junto a la cama. Sin el respirador en su boca, los labios carnosos de Natasha habían recuperado un poco su color sonrosado natural. Despacio, pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla. Notó la piel más fresca a su contacto pues, al parecer, la fiebre había comenzado a remitir. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, sintiéndose incapaz de manejar el peso de su propio cuerpo. Se había pasado la mano por el rostro, intentando así engañar el sueño para mantenerse despierto lo que restaba de noche pero, al parecer, su cuerpo tenía otras intenciones. Volvió a dejarse caer contra el colchón, junto a Natasha, y a quedarse dormido.

Todo, absolutamente todo quedó relegado al fondo de su mente cuando, horas después, entre la bruma que empañaba su conciencia, notó la mano de Natasha acariciarle con suavidad la cabeza.

Era sólo un roce, una ligerísima caricia sobre el pelo. Clint no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y a mirarla. Se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la respiración pesada y todos sus sentidos puestos en aquel gesto mientras un estremecimiento recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, avivando cada poro de su piel.

Despacio, levantó la mirada. En aquel momento, el tiempo que pasó en el quinjet hasta regresar a casa, la espera interminable en el pasillo, las horas que había pasado incómodo sentado en aquella silla, todas ellas, se borraron de su mente como por ensalmo. Nada de aquello importaba ya. Había dejado de escuchar el rítmico sonido del monitor cardiaco de Natasha, reemplazándolo en sus oídos por el latido de su propio corazón. Un par de ojos verdes que conocía bien lo observaban, con los párpados medio entornados y una media sonrisa en los labios. Le correspondió con una trémula sonrisa que le hizo temblar el labio inferior.

-Hola – le saludó Natasha, con un hilo de voz.

Pese a que Clint había levantado la cabeza del colchón, Natasha continuó acariciando su pelo con parsimonia, como si jugueteara con él entre sus dedos. Despacio, fue descendiendo la mano por la mejilla del hombre, deteniéndose momentáneamente allí donde su barba ensombrecía la mandíbula. Clint cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose sólo en el roce de aquellos dedos en su piel. Sólo cuando la caricia cedió, fue capaz de volver a abrir los ojos y responderle.

-Hola.

Aunque Natasha parecía reticente a abandonar aquel contacto, bajó su mano, dejándola pegada a su cuerpo mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación. Clint vio como Natasha miraba con interés el monitor que había junto a la cama.

-Aún estoy en la UCI, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó, recalando su mirada de nuevo en él. Clint asintió.   

-Sí. – Fue todo lo que alcanzó a responderle.

Natasha arqueó una ceja.

-¿Has cambiado de profesión mientras he estado fuera de combate?

Clint bajó la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a la ropa que vestía. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Era esto o ir apestando por los pasillos. 

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una sonrisa perezosa.

-Te sienta bien. ¿Cómo es que te han dejado quedarte aquí? No permiten visitas en este sitio.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Los amenacé con traerles a Hulk.

La respuesta dejó a Natasha sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo miró con fijeza hasta que estalló en una carcajada que le nació en el centro del pecho. Instintivamente, la mujer se llevó la mano a la zona en donde la habían herido y la sostuvo, intentando así que no se moviera. Con el rostro arrebolado y una amplia sonrisa, miró a Clint.

-Déjalo, me duele cuando me río. En serio, ¿qué les dijiste?

Clint se acomodó en la silla, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y recostándose contra el respaldo. Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho y estiró las piernas bajo la cama alta.

-Puedo ser muy convincente.

-Si por convincente quieres decir testarudo, no tengo la menor duda de ello – corrigió ella a continuación. 

Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan sólo se mantuvieron con la vista puesta en el otro. Fue Clint quien rompió aquel silencio, volviendo a inclinarse hacia adelante y unir sus manos sobre el borde del colchón.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Natasha levantó la barbilla, para mirar hacia el techo. Intentó tragar saliva pero el malestar que le provocó se manifestó en su rostro.

-Estoy viva. Es algo con lo que no contaba – contestó con la voz ronca. -¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

Clint bajó la mirada para levantarla con lentitud y posarla de nuevo en ella.

-Has tenido suerte. Te hirieron en el bazo pero han podido detener la hemorragia y evitar extirparlo.

Natasha lo escuchó detenidamente. Cuando Clint hubo terminado, ella asintió.

-Estoy segura de que no todo ha sido producto de la suerte.

Clint no le respondió ¿Qué sentido tenía decirle que, gracias a él, había evitado que cualquier otro médico hubiese terminado operándola cuando había otras opciones? ¿Qué se lo agradeciera? No lo había hecho por eso, ni esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Era evidente para él que su compañera estaba aguardando una respuesta, así que él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Natasha lo miró.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Madrox?

 El rostro de Clint se ensombreció al escuchar el nombre de la persona que los había llevado hasta donde estaban en aquel momento. Se removió incómodo en su silla y estiró el cuello, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, intentando desentumecerlo.

-Ella escapó. Es una mujer.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en su compañera, aguardando la reacción de ésta a la noticia de quién era Madrox. Aún cuando esperaba un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, Natasha se limitó a alzar una ceja y asentir de manera comedida.

-La maldad y la depravación no son exclusivas de un género, Clint. No importa si es hombre o mujer – le contestó.

Clint asintió con un pesado gesto de cabeza.

-Ya lo sé. Pero siempre pensamos que era un hombre. Se mueve en un mundo, tradicionalmente, copado por hombres. No debería habérmelo parecido, pero fue un poco chocante descubrir que todo aquello que había montado a los pies de aquel volcán, lo dirigía una  mujer sin escrúpulos.

Una de las máquinas emitió un pitido y los ojos de ambos se dirigieron a la vez hacia ella.

-Creo que vendrán a cambiarte ese gotero en breve – observó Clint, señalando con su cabeza hacia una de las bolsas transparentes que colgaban de un pequeño gancho junto a la cabecera de la cama.

La mirada de Natasha se desvió de la bolsa hacia su compañero. Se mantuvo observándolo en silencio, con los ojos medio entornados, hasta que Clint se movió incómodo en su silla bajo aquel escrutinio.

-¿Nat? – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Natasha respiró profundamente antes de contestarle con una pregunta.

-¿Cuánto has descansado?

Aquello tomó al hombre por sorpresa. Recogió las piernas, que aún mantenía estiradas bajo la cama, y enderezó la espalda.

-He dado una cabezada mientras tú dormías – respondió en voz baja, intentando que sonara convincente a los oídos de Natasha.

Natasha podía ocultar sus emociones fácilmente, pensó Clint, pero cuando no lo necesitaba, no dudaba en esgrimir aquella ceja incriminatoria que se alzaba en su rostro y que decía más que cualquier otra palabra que pudiera alegar.

-Tienes mal aspecto, Barton – añadió aún así la mujer, sin paños calientes.- Necesitas descansar.

Clint asintió sin ganas, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Ya lo haré.

-No – sentenció con rotundidad Natasha, alzando un dedo y apuntándolo con él.- Nada de hablarme en futuro. Te marcharás y  descansarás ahora. ¿Has ido a ver a Fury?

Clint entornó los párpados.

-Debes de estar muy recuperada. No paras de dar órdenes.

-¿Has ido a verlo? – volvió a preguntar, ignorando su comentario.

-No, no he ido – reconoció, acompañando la respuesta de un movimiento de cabeza.

Natasha intentó retreparse un poco en la cama para acomodarse en la almohada, pero una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro y la hizo detenerse de inmediato. Clint se puso en pie con rapidez, dispuesto a prestarle su ayuda. Natasha se dejó hacer, levantó la cabeza y permitió que Clint le recolocara la almohada.

-Fury querrá saber qué ha ocurrido en Panamá. Debes ir a verlo – dijo Natasha, levantando la mirada hacia su compañero, apostado a su lado, mirándola desde la distancia que le otorgaba su altura.

Clint asintió con la cabeza antes de responderle.

-Está bien – dijo, sabiendo que lo que ella le refería era cierto. Debía ir a ver a Fury e informarle de todo lo que había pasado en aquella endiablada misión. En situaciones normales, Fury se contentaría con recibir el preceptivo informe que ambos, Natasha y él, redactaran. Pero había cosas que no iban a estar en aquel informe y que Clint sabía que Fury debería conocer.

Natasha insistió.

-Vete, descansa y ve a ver a Fury.

-¿Debo despedirme con el saludo militar, señora?

Una sonrisa de Natasha fue toda la respuesta que Clint obtuvo y que consiguió que su corazón le pateara el pecho. La mano de Clint buscó la de Natasha y, con delicadeza, la apretó. Los dedos de Natasha se agarraron a ella, devolviéndole así el gesto.

-Volveré pronto – le dijo mientras se agachaba y, con suavidad, la besaba en la frente.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Clint rodeó la cama, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, cuando la voz de Natasha lo detuvo.

-¿Clint?

Se giró sobre sus talones para mirarla.

-Sí.

Natasha compuso un gracioso mohín con los labios.

-Me muero de hambre. Tráeme un sándwich cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo?

Él le sonrió.

-No me van a dejar meter comida en un sitio como éste, Nat.

La mujer encogió los ojos y lo miró con intensidad.

-Y eso lo dice alguien a quien le ha importado bien poco saltarse la norma de quedarse en una habitación de cuidados intensivos.

Clint no pudo evitar sonreírle, sabiendo que llevaba toda la razón.  Aquella no se la saltaría porque no era conveniente para ella. Pero no le llevaría la contraria en aquel momento, ya lidiaría con aquella situación cuando fuera oportuno.

-Veré qué puedo hacer. – Y antes de que la puerta automática se abriera ante él, agregó: - Y descansa.

Clint no se quedó a escuchar la posible réplica de Natasha, porque sabía que la habría.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Clint abandonó el hospital ya estaba amaneciendo y Nueva York se estaba desembarazando de su letargo nocturno.

Se frotó los ojos con insistencia. Pese a haber dado una pequeña cabezada, no había sido suficiente y se sentía terriblemente cansado. No obstante, su ánimo había cambiado: Natasha seguía viva y estaba bien. ¿Importaba algo más en aquel momento? Creía que no. Miró el reloj, eran casi las siete de la mañana. Había dos cosas en su lista de tareas por hacer: dormir e ir a ver a Fury y no sabía en qué orden las abordaría. Temía que si se decidía por ir a dormir en primer lugar, la charla que aún no había mantenido con su jefe le estuviera rondando por la cabeza y le impidiera descansar. Así que, tras unos minutos, decidió tomar un taxi y encaminarse hacia la central de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sabía que era temprano pero también conocía a Fury y él ya estaría allí. A veces tenía la impresión de que aquel hombre no descansaba.

Estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi, cuando el aroma a café procedente de un establecimiento le distrajo de su objetivo. Su estómago gruñó ante el estímulo del olor y le recordó que hacía muchas, muchas horas que no se llevaba nada a la boca. “Pues vas a tener que contentarte con un café. No tengo tiempo de más”, se dijo a sí mismo mientras entraba en la tienda y pedía uno para llevar, americano y sin azúcar. Cuando lo tuvo, pagó a la empleada con el dinero que la agencia le facilitó junto a las zapatillas y salió, dispuesto a tomar el primer taxi que viera.

 

 

Tal y como había pensado, el personal administrativo y de gestión de la organización aún no se había incorporado a su jornada laboral. Saludó a los guardias de seguridad con un escueto movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó hacia los ascensores. Quería terminar el trámite con Fury cuanto antes e irse a su casa, a dormir. Y a darse una ducha en condiciones.

El pasillo donde estaba ubicado el despacho de Fury estaba desierto. No se cruzó con nadie salvo con algún empleado de la limpieza, poniendo a punto el lugar. Ya temía que su jefe no estuviera aún allí cuando, al llegar ante su puerta, vio un pequeño haz de luz que se filtraba tímido bajo ella.  Esperó unos segundos antes de llamar y tomó aire.

-¿Quién es? – respondió la potente voz de Fury desde el interior, sin hacerse esperar. En lugar de responderle, Clint tomó la manilla de la puerta y abrió.

Encontró a su jefe sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, con su característico abrigo colgado en  un perchero cercano y con el aspecto de haber pasado allí la noche. Al verlo entrar, Fury enderezó los hombros y se irguió en su asiento.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Clint! ¿Dónde cojones se supone que habéis estado?

Sin esperar a ser invitado a entrar o a tomar asiento, Clint se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó en uno de los sillones 

-En Panamá, señor.

Fury entrecerró su único ojo y miró a su agente con severidad.

-Sé dónde habéis estado, Barton. Quiero saber qué ha pasado para que os hayamos perdido del radar. Pero antes, ¿cómo está la agente Romanoff?

Clint se pasó la mano por el rostro, deteniéndose en el mentón. Se dio cuenta de que, además de una nueva ducha, necesitaba afeitarse. Miró a su jefe y respiró profundamente.

-Asumo que Rogers se lo habrá contado.

Fury asintió con vigor.

-Como también me dijo que no saldrías de ese hospital a menos que te echaran a la fuerza. Dime, ¿cómo está Natasha?

-Ha despertado y le han quitado la respiración asistida. Está bien.

Como si le hubieran quitado una losa de los hombros, el cuerpo de Fury se relajó visiblemente. Bajó la cabeza unos instantes.

 -Gracias a Dios.

La reacción de Fury le hizo pensar que, en efecto, tal vez debiera darle gracias a cualquier dios que se preciara por el desenlace de todo aquel fiasco. Había terminado bien, pero podría haberlo hecho de otro modo. Se removió en su asiento  y colocó las manos sobre los reposabrazos.

-Gracias por enviar a Rogers a buscarnos, señor. La situación se habría puesto muy difícil si él no hubiera aparecido.

La ceja de Fury se elevó, haciendo que unas arrugas profundas surcaran la frente de parte a parte.

-¿Y perder a los dos mejores agentes que tengo por una misión que, debí darme cuenta de ello antes, podría estar destinada a fracasar? –preguntó. Sin pretender que Clint le contestara, agregó: -Gracias, pero no. Ya he perdido a demasiados buenos agentes, no pienso perder a ninguno más.

No hacía falta que Fury se refiriera a Coulson directamente para saber que hablaba de él. Coulson había estado muy próximo a Fury, había sido su mano derecha, su brazo ejecutor y sus pies; Fury debía echarlo de menos como el demonio, pensó con tristeza Clint. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos para centrarse en la pregunta que había formulado al aire su jefe.

-¿Por qué piensa que la misión podría estar destinada a fracasar?

Fury se acomodó contra el respaldo de su amplio sillón de cuero, con los brazos extendidos ante sí sobre la superficie de la mesa y sus dedos tamborileando sobre ella de manera nerviosa.

-Debí tener en cuenta la historia que existe entre nuestro país y Panamá, Barton. Pensé erróneamente que, en parte, había sido olvidada. Al parecer, todo ese tiempo que pasamos los americanos ocupando sus tierras no ha sido borrado de la memoria del país y fuimos unos ingenuos al pensar que ellos iban a pasar por alto que fuéramos allá y entrásemos como si nada.

Clint echó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y descansando así el peso en ellas.

-¿Cree que ha sido Pereira?

La mano de Fury ondeó despreocupada ante su rostro.

-No, en absoluto. Pereira puede ser alguien difícil pero estoy seguro de su lealtad hacia nuestro país y nuestra organización. Me temo que la filtración a Madrox ha llegado desde altas instancias del gobierno panameño.

Clint negó con la cabeza, despacio.

-Madrox sabía demasiado sobre nosotros. Y sobre el asunto de Loki. El gobierno de Panamá no tiene nada que ver ahí.

Fury miró hacia el fondo del despacho y apretó los labios antes de volver la mirada hacia Barton.

-¿Cree que ha salido de S.H.I.E.L.D.? ¿Es eso lo que estás insinuando?

Cansado, Clint se arrellanó en el sillón y posó ambos brazos sobre el sillón.

-No lo sé. Tal vez. Entramos con demasiado facilidad y que el gobierno panameño estuviera tras el chivatazo lo explicaría en parte pero, ¿y el asunto de Loki? ¿Por qué sabía de él? Sé que no ha sido de dominio público y sabía cosas que no han transcendido a los medios ni a la prensa.

-¿Qué hay de Madrox? – preguntó Fury, entrecerrando su único ojo.

La sola mención del nombre de aquella mujer hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Respiró profundamente, intentando dominar la sensación de náuseas que le subió por la garganta.

-Aún cuando conocía cosas, no creo que fueran de primera mano. No creo que tenga nada que ver con Loki ni el Teseracto – le respondió, con la mandíbula apretada. Pensar a la vez en Madrox y en el semidiós no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.

-Al menos es una buena noticia.

-No hay buenas noticias procedentes de esa mujer – intervino Clint, con el rictus serio.

Fury se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

-¿Mujer? ¿Madrox es una mujer?

Clint asintió.

-No consideramos la posibilidad de que Madrox fuera una mujer. Puede que asumir que fuera un hombre era lo más natural, pero nos equivocamos.

-No es usual que una mujer se mueva en ese mundo.

El arquero sofocó una risa socarrona.

-Pues ésta lo hace. Y lo hace tan bien que algunos psicópatas perecerían niños de guardería a su lado, créame.

Fury se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada puesta en su agente.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas tras esa afirmación que no me has contado aún, Barton.

La frase de su jefe lo tomó por sorpresa. Tendría que rellenar un informe y explicarlo todo, pero no sabía hasta dónde detallaría todo lo ocurrido con Madrox. Había cosas que, tal vez, era mejor olvidarlas.

El jefe de la organización se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y fue a sentarse de nuevo, esta vez en el sillón que había junto a Clint.

-Clint, si tienes algún problema, quiero que vengas a mí. ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos? – preguntó, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza. -Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco y sé que estás pasando por algo que no quieres contar. Si me necesitas, mis oídos estarán dispuestos a escuchar. No como tu jefe, sino como tu amigo.

El ofrecimiento de Fury lo tomó por sorpresa, no por inusitado, porque conocía a Nick Fury y era una buena persona, sino porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que había algo en él que no funcionaba. Tal vez era hora de pasar página, dejar el miedo y el pasado atrás y seguir adelante. Con cierta reserva, Clint agradeció la oferta de Fury con un gesto de asentimiento.

-Gracias.

Fury se arrellanó en el sillón, apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos.

-Tengo una última pregunta que hacerte.

-Adelante – lo instó Clint.

-Dado que la misión ha quedado inconclusa, ¿regresarás a Panamá? – preguntó con reservas. – No te lo estoy preguntando para que lo hagas. Es tu decisión.

Clint odiaba dejar cosas a medias. Jamás había abandonado una misión sin terminar o un trabajo sin hacer. Pero, en aquel momento, no le apetecía lo más mínimo regresar a aquel lugar. Antes de darle una repuesta, le gustaría  hablarlo con Natasha, pero tenía claro lo que quería hacer y cuál sería su respuesta.

-Si no te importa, creo que no lo haré. Confío en que darás con alguien a quien consideres capaz para finalizarla.

El agente se levantó, despacio. Todo el tiempo acumulado, las presiones, los golpes, la incertidumbre, todo, le había sobrevenido como una ola en la orilla. En encaminó hacia la puerta pero, antes de abrir, la voz de Fury lo detuvo.

-Clint.

Se giró con lentitud para mirar a su jefe.

-Daremos con quien nos ha traicionado, te lo aseguro.

A duras penas, Clint compuso una sonrisa cansada.

-Eso espero.

 

* * *

 

  

 Miró el reloj de muñeca nada más abandonar el despacho de Fury. Pasaban unos pocos minutos de las ocho de la mañana y no veía el momento de llegar a su apartamento y dormir. Le daba lo mismo si comía antes o no. Se pasó por su taquilla antes de dejar el edificio, pues necesitaba su documentación. Allí encontró una cazadora que se puso de inmediato. Abandonó el edificio y tomó el primer taxi que vio disponible. Le dio su dirección, dejó caer sobre la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Veinte minutos después, el taxista tuvo que despertarlo. No se había percatado del viaje hasta allí hasta que el hombre, un cincuentón medio calvo y con aspecto de importarle todo bien poco, lo llamó a través del cristal de seguridad. El taxista bien lo podría haber traído dando una vuelta por la ciudad y él ni se habría enterado. Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla con los ojos medio entornados. Estaban ante la puerta de su edificio. La luz del día le molestaba en los ojos y, de repente echó en falta sus gafas de sol. Sacó la cartera del bolsillo de la cazadora y le tendió un billete al conductor. Masculló que se quedara con el cambio y oyó al hombre darle las gracias antes de cerrar la puerta del coche.

Con paso cansado se dirigió hacia el portal. El portero le abrió la puerta y él le correspondió con algo que se asemejaba más a un resoplido que a un saludo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y la abrió, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había temido no regresar nunca mientras estuvo en aquella celda en Panamá. Despacio, entró en el salón, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se deshizo de la chaqueta, arrojándola a algún lugar sin importarle cuál era.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el sofá. Se tiró sobre él, cayendo de bruces encima de los cojines. Quería darse una nueva ducha antes de poder descansar pero las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban las había empleado en llegar hasta allí. Acomodó la cabeza en uno de los cojines y, antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerlo, Clint ya estaba dormido.

 

* * *

 

 

 Rogar iba en contra de los principios vitales y morales de Natasha Romanoff, también conocida como la Viuda Negra, incluso si su vida dependía de ello. Pero aquel día, Natasha se saltó su propia norma cuando le suplicó al médico que la visitó que la sacara de aquella aséptica y anodina habitación de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

 Después de comprobar las gráficas de su evolución, el resultado de los últimos análisis y a la propia Natasha, el médico, aún a regañadientes, accedió a trasladarla a una habitación común, impresionado por la rápida mejoría de la paciente.

Los celadores acudieron a la habitación dos horas después, cuando Natasha ya había creído que su petición había caído en saco roto. Con profesionalidad, transportaron la cama, con Natasha incluida, a una habitación dos plantas más abajo.

 El cambio era considerable, evaluó Natasha, una vez que los celadores y enfermeras que llegaron para atenderla se hubieron marchado. La habitación poco tenía que ver con la escueta estancia de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el gran ventanal que ocupaba la pared que había a un lado de la cama, frente a la puerta y orientada hacia el oeste, hacia una amplia zona ajardinada que había tras el recinto hospitalario. Fuera, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y la luz anaranjada entraba por los cristales, inundándolo todo con su calidez. A los pies de la cama había un sillón de piel sintética, con aspecto de ser bastante cómodo. Sobre él, colgado a dos metros sobre el suelo, había un televisor, pequeño y plano. Un par de cuadros con flores al óleo completaban la decoración. A juicio de Natasha, aquello había sido un canje agradable.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y, tras respirar profundamente, la giró en dirección a la ventana. Además del cambio de habitación, había pedido un reloj. Eso no lo había podido conseguir. No sabía qué hora era y eso la intranquilizaba. Hacía muchas horas que Clint se había marchado y aún no sabía nada de él.

No había hecho falta que le dijera lo cansado que estaba, eso pudo verlo por ella misma. El tiempo que estuvieron retenidos en aquel lugar aparecía y desaparecía en su mente, envuelto en una espesa bruma. Lo achacó a las veces que tenía conciencia de donde estaba y a las otras tantas en las que perdía el conocimiento debido a la pérdida de sangre. En ambas situaciones, Clint había sido la constante: había permanecido a su lado, cuidando de ella, atendiendo solícitamente su herida e intentando que comiera aquella bazofia que les llevaron. Tenía aquellas pocas imágenes prendidas aún en sus retinas, como si fueran una película antigua en blanco y negro. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, el color violáceo del cielo se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un tono azulado, cercano al negro.

 Desde que la última enfermera había ido a hacer la ronda y le había tomado la temperatura y revisado el estado de su gotero,  nadie había regresado. De eso había pasado bastante tiempo y la habitación se había quedado a oscuras conforme el sol se escondía. Movilizó el cuello de un lado a otro, despacio, sintiendo la frescura del tejido de la almohada contra su piel.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Una figura, alta y de hombros anchos, quedó enmarcada en el umbral. La falta de luz en la habitación, en contraposición al resplandor que había en el pasillo, hacía que sus facciones quedaran desdibujadas. Aún así, Natasha supo que se trataba de Clint, mucho antes de que éste hablara.

-He subido a la UCI. Allí me dijeron que estabas aquí – dijo, entrando en la estancia, dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola tras de sí.

Natasha intentó moverse en la cama. Y lo consiguió a medias, antes de que la herida le recordara que aún estaba demasiado reciente la operación.

-Les pedí que me trasladaran. No tenía sentido seguir ocupando una sala de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

-¿Qué dijo el médico? – preguntó Clint. Al pasar cerca del sillón, dejó en él la cazadora que llevaba puesta. Después, se acercó a la cama y agregó antes de darle la oportunidad a Natasha de responder: - ¿Quieres que encienda la luz?

Natasha asintió presurosa. Había intentado encenderla y había sido imposible desde su posición. Y odiaba tener que llamar a la enfermera por algo tan nimio como eso. Estaba harta de estar en penumbras. Le recordaba a aquel sótano donde ambos habían estado presos.

-Hay una luz sobre la cama. Enciéndela, por favor.

Clint se acercó hasta ella y pulsó el interruptor. La luz titiló un par de veces antes de prenderse definitivamente, arrojando un resplandor amarillento y acogedor.

Natasha entornó los ojos. La luz le molestaba después de tanto tiempo a oscuras. Cuando pudo enfocar bien la visión, posó la mirada en Clint, apostado junto a su cama. Aquella mañana no se había fijado en las señales que aún quedaban en su rostro de la lucha que ambos libraron en el patio de la fortaleza de Madrox y que achacó a su propia desorientación cuando despertó. El labio superior tenía aún un feo corte, y  junto al inferior, a pesar de que no mostraba ninguna herida, tenía un sospechoso color morado. Un arañazo poco profundo, que ya estaba cicatrizando, le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda. Pero fueron sus ojos los que atraparon su atención, fijos, puestos en ella. La ligera hinchazón que veía en ellos nada tenía que ver con ninguna herida. Entornó los párpados y lo miró fijamente.

-Creí que te marchaste esta mañana para ir a dormir. ¿No lo has hecho?

Clint asintió pesadamente con la cabeza y sus labios compusieron una tenue sonrisa. Se pasó la mano por el pelo ya revuelto, como si hubiese querido peinárselo con prisas con los dedos.

-Sí que lo hice, después de hablar con Fury. Descansar en el sofá es mejor que hacerlo en el suelo, desde luego, pero no es como hacerlo en una cama.

-No pudiste llegar a la cama –  señaló Nat, conociendo como conocía a su compañero.

Si hubiera tenido la más mínima duda, el movimiento de cabeza de Clint la hubiera sacado de ella al instante siguiente.

-No, no pude llegar hasta ella.  Me dejé caer en el sofá y no pude dar ni un paso más. Y me hubiera gustado haber llegado más temprano pero mi cuerpo decidió  no hacerme caso.

El tono de voz de su compañero le sonó a disculpas; disculpas que no necesitaba dar. Él había padecido tanto como ella en aquella prisión y debía estar tan hecho polvo como ella lo estaba. Natasha arqueó una ceja, admonitoria.

-Debiste quedarte en casa y descansar más.

El azul de los ojos de Clint se oscureció de inmediato. La línea de la mandíbula se endureció y un pequeño pulso se apreció en ella.

-No – fue todo lo que consideró responderle.

Aquella única palabra le recordó cuán dura podía tener Clint la cabeza. Natasha bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-¿Clint? – dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se había apostado entre ambos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo estás tú? –le preguntó, aún cuando suponía la respuesta que él le iba a dar. Estaba visiblemente herido y la estancia en Panamá tampoco había sido un camino de rosas para él.

-Estoy bien – le respondió, tal y como ella había previsto. Natasha le sonrió. Clint poseía la curiosa habilidad de minimizar cualquier daño que le hubiesen infringido. Ella sabía de antemano que aquella no iba a ser la excepción pero, aún así, necesitaba oírselo decir.

-Gracias por mantenerme con vida –añadió la mujer, buscando sus ojos con insistencia.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Eso lo hiciste tú sola.

Natasha arqueó una ceja.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Su compañero clavó sus ojos claros en ella.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo- afirmó en un tono de voz tan bajo que hizo que el vello de la nuca de Natasha se le erizara y una corriente eléctrica le recorriera toda la espina dorsal.

-Sabes que sí – dijo Natasha a su vez, intentando sonar lo más recompuesta, mientras sostenía su mirada.

Los ojos de la mujer se desviaron lentamente hacia las manos de Clint, que descansaban sobre el colchón. Sin reservas, alcanzó una de ellas y la encerró entre la suya. Los dedos de Clint se cerraron en torno a los suyos, apretando con suavidad. 

De nuevo, la voz de Clint hizo que alzara la mirada hacia el rostro del hombre.

-Entonces no hay nada que agradecer, Nat.

Natasha tomó aire y apretó los labios, para fruncir la boca en un mohín y terminar asintiendo. Ella habría hecho lo mismo por él y no hubiera esperado que él se lo agradeciera. Era lo que hacían los compañeros. Era lo que se hacía por alguien a quien quieres, admitió casi sin pensar. Sorprendida, retuvo el aire en los pulmones durante unos segundos.

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que notara como si un puño le estuviera apretando las entrañas. Recordaba a la perfección la conversación que había mantenido con Clint justo antes de comenzar la misión, en aquel piso desangelado y tórrido. Y no había nada que hubiese deseado más que no haber tenido que completar aquella misión y que todo hubiese quedado aclarado entre ellos allí mismo, en aquel sofá. Se reconfortó a sí misma diciéndose que aquella ocasión llegaría, más pronto que tarde, si estaba en su mano.

De repente, una pequeña punzada en la boca del estómago le recordó que, aunque tenía conectada la vía por donde la alimentaban y le suministraban los analgésicos y los antibióticos, hacía muchos días que no comía nada. Una profunda arruga surcó su frente de parte a parte.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó su compañero, visiblemente preocupado por la súbita reacción de ella.

Natasha alzó la mirada.

-¿Dónde está mi sándwich?

Clint parpadeó, incrédulo.

-¿En serio querías que te trajera un bocadillo?

-Sí –respondió Natasha, con el semblante serio, aunque esforzándose por contener la sonrisa al ver la expresión de asombro de su compañero.

Los hombros de Clint se relajaron ante sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y resguardó sus curtidas manos de arquero en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Nat, - comenzó diciendo Clint, inclinándose hacia adelante y acercándose a ella -tarde o temprano, daré con mis  huesos en este hospital y, después de lo de anoche, no quiero que tengan colgada en la entrada mi foto con la leyenda de “persona non grata”. Cuando se dé el caso, me gustaría salir de aquí con todos mis miembros intactos, si eso es posible.

Sabía que Clint tenía razón, por supuesto. Los médicos aún no le habían dicho absolutamente nada de retirarle la vía, y ni tan siquiera habían comenzado a darle líquidos o una dieta blanda. Pese a que se moría por uno, desechar momentáneamente la idea del sándwich era lo más acertado.

-Está bien – terminó asintiendo.

El día había sido muy largo. Apenas hacía veinticuatro horas que la habían operado y su cuerpo, aunque se sentía un poco mejor, insistía en pasarle factura. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Tasha – oyó la voz de Clint llamarla con el apelativo que sólo él utilizaba. No se lo permitía a nadie más. Abrió los ojos y lo vio apostado en el mismo lugar, junto a su cama, sólo que su lenguaje corporal había cambiado sustancialmente. Tenía los hombros más rígidos y la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Natasha.

En el cuello de Clint se hinchó momentáneamente un músculo al tragar saliva. El hombre tenía los labios tan oprimidos que conformaban una dura línea en su masculino rostro. Tenía la mirada fija en ella, sin parpadear. Su rostro se había vuelto más serio de repente.

-No vuelvas a intentar morirte.

Las palabras de su compañero la golpearon como si se hubiera tratado en realidad de un puño contra su barbilla, acercándola a la realidad de que, en efecto, había estado muy cerca de morir. Había tenido suerte, y la suerte se llamaba Clint Barton. No estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar más.

-No lo haré – le contestó, con un hilo de voz.

La única respuesta por parte de Clint fue asentir quedamente. Unos segundos después, lo oyó decir:

-Me marcho. Estás cansada y necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Natasha intentó erguirse en la cama al escucharlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos convertidas en puños que estrujaban el tejido de la sábana.

-¿Te vas?

Clint asintió, aunque Natasha creyó entrever una sombra de duda en aquel movimiento de cabeza. El hombre se acercó hasta la silla donde había dejado su cazadora, la cogió y se la puso en un fluido balanceo de brazos.

-Buenas noches, Nat.

Lo que ocurriría a continuación le golpeó en el centro del pecho, dejándola sin respiración: no quería quedarse a solas, a oscuras, en un lugar que no conocía. Pero, sobre todo, no quería que se fuera. Recordaba que antes le había dicho que debía descansar. Tal vez hubiera otra opción para ello.

Antes de que hubiera podido llegar a la puerta, la voz de Natasha lo detuvo.

-Clint, ¿te importaría quedarte esta noche?

Natasha vio cómo su compañero se detuvo ante el umbral, con la mano posada en la manilla. Despacio, se giró y la miró.

-No, no me importa.

Sólo cuándo él contestó, Natasha se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones desde que la pregunta abandonara sus labios. Observó a Clint andar hasta el sillón, deshacerse de la cazadora y sentarse en él.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Clint miró a uno y otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

-No veo ningún sitio mejor donde quedarme. Y perdona, pero no me apetece quedarme en pie toda la noche.

Natasha sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Ven aquí – le dijo, mientras, con dificultad se desplazó en la cama.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó su compañero al verla cambiar de posición, haciéndose hacia un extremo del colchón.

Natasha tomó aire, pues el esfuerzo de moverse había sido un poco excesivo. Cuando pudo recomponerse, miró en dirección a Clint.

-No querrás pasar toda la noche sentado en ese sillón, cuando puedes dormir en una cama, ¿no es cierto?

-Es una cama estrecha, Nat. Y tú estás convaleciente. No te conviene hacer movimientos innecesarios.

Una muda advertencia apareció en los ojos de la mujer.

-Tampoco me conviene estar discutiendo contigo. Nos apañaremos.

Clint se había quedado parado en donde estaba, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y mirándola, como si estuviera decidiendo en silencio qué hacer. Natasha le hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras terminaba de acomodarse.

-Vamos.

Como si le costara dar el primer paso, Clint dudó unos instantes para, despacio, acercarse hasta la cama. La rodeó hasta colocarse en el lado que Natasha le había dejado libre.

El colchón se rindió bajo el peso del cuerpo del hombre y Natasha sonrió ante aquella simple sensación que la reanimó.

Clint se tumbó a su lado, de frente a ella, teniendo especial cuidado con la vía que conectaba el brazo de Natasha con la bolsa de suero. Con un suave gesto, Clint abrió los brazos y sin mediar palabra, Natasha se hundió entre ellos, acomodándose antes de que éstos se ciñeran en torno a su cuerpo y pasando su mano libre por la cintura masculina, abrazándolo. El calor del cuerpo de él le llegó en oleadas, reconfortándola más que cualquier otra cosa. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su mejilla contra el pecho masculino.

-¿Estás bien así? ¿Te molesta la herida? – oyó preguntar a Clint, en voz baja, con sus labios sobre su cabeza. Ella asintió levemente, con los ojos ya cerrados.

-Estoy muy bien así – respondió igualmente en voz baja. Con suavidad, lo besó en el centro del pecho, allí donde su corazón latía con fuerza a través de la delgada fibra de la camiseta.

Notó como Clint la correspondía, depositando un beso sobre su coronilla; una caricia lenta y suave, recreándose en el contacto con ella. Natasha sonrió para sí, reacomodándose de nuevo contra él.

Cerró los ojos y justo antes de quedarse dormida en brazos de Clint, repitió:

-Estoy muy bien así.

 

 


	10. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

 

 

Clint se quedó con Natasha todas las noches que ella pasó en el hospital.

Cuando amanecía, Clint abandonaba la habitación. Fury le había ofrecido unos días libres para que se recuperara de sus heridas, pero él lo había declinado amablemente. Necesitaba estar activo, aunque eso le costara estar alejado de Natasha la mayor parte del día. Antes de que el sol se ocultara, Clint regresaba al hospital y a Natasha.

La recuperación de su compañera estaba siendo un éxito. Los médicos estaban encantados, y a su vez sorprendidos, de la asombrosa recuperación de la mujer. No le habían retirado los puntos de sutura a pesar de que la herida había sanado con rapidez, alegando que era el procedimiento normal. La tirantez de éstos hacía que Natasha se sintiera molesta en ocasiones.

El médico le dejó levantarse a los dos días, lo cual Natasha agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. Pese a todo, aún había momentos en los que se sentía débil y decidía volver a la cama sin esperar a que las enfermeras insistieran en ello 

Clint sabía que ella no estaba sola todas esas horas en las que él no podía acompañarla. Steve, Banner y Stark había ido a visitarla en un par de ocasiones. También lo había hecho la agente Hill, que se entretuvo en contarle cómo se las estaban arreglando en la organización, ahora que el gobierno les había “ampliado las funciones”, como Fury lo llamaba.

La tarde del último día en el que Natasha estaría en el hospital, Clint regresó antes de que el sol se pusiera. Cuando entró en la habitación, Natasha estaba levantada, paseándose arriba y abajo en la habitación, como un animal enjaulado.

Ella se detuvo cuando lo vio entrar.

-Estoy cansada de estar aquí dentro, encerrada. Necesito salir.

Clint le sonrió. Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar su cazadora en el sillón.

-¿Has cenado?

Natasha frunció los labios y compuso un mohín, mientras seguía con la mirada los pasos de su compañero por la habitación.

-Si se puede llamar cena a lo que me traen, sí, he cenado.

Clint se sentó al borde de la cama y Natasha anduvo hacia él, deteniéndose a pocos pasos.

-El médico ya te ha firmado el alta, Nat. Sales mañana de aquí. Ten un poco más de paciencia.

Nat unió ambas manos ante sí, estabilizó las caderas y repartió el peso de su cuerpo entre ambas piernas.

-Sabes que soy una persona paciente.

Clint le sonrió, mientras cruzaba los brazos ante su pecho.

-Lo sé. Es cuestión de horas.

Natasha hundió la cabeza entre los hombros y se retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro. La mujer se encaminó hacia la ventana y Clint la siguió con la mirada. Aunque conocía a Natasha desde hacía años y sabía de sus extraordinarias capacidades, no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Cualquier persona normal estaría aún en cama, convaleciente de una operación muy seria, con sus facultades mermadas y lamentándose de su suerte. Ella, en cambio, había sanado mucho más rápido. Era cuestión de poco tiempo que le dijera, a él y a Fury, que quería volver al trabajo lo antes posible, desestimando las recomendaciones de los médicos. Aquello no era una suposición por su parte; ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, sólo que aquellas otras ocasiones no habían sido tan graves como la herida que le habían infligido en Panamá.

Afuera todo estaba oscuro y la imagen de la mujer se reflejaba en el cristal. Clint podía ver sus facciones escudriñando atentamente el exterior. Lo cierto era que él tenía tantas ganas como ella de que todo aquello acabara, que saliera del hospital y poder pasar página a la misión de Panamá y a Madrox. Pensar en aquella mujer de ojos oscuros le producía siempre el mismo efecto: una repulsión infinita. Antes de partir hacia el país centroamericano, había leído en el informe cómo se las gastaba aquella persona, los crímenes y las aberraciones que había llevado a cabo. En su larga carrera como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. había conocido todo tipo de personas deleznables. No recordaba a ninguna tan repugnante como Madrox.

Se obligó a desterrar de su mente la imagen de Madrox y reemplazarla por aquella otra mujer que tenía frente a sí, que continuaba mirando por la ventana, vestida con aquel camisón de hospital que la hacía parecer tan vulnerable. Él sabía que frágil no era un calificativo que se le pudiera aplicar a Natasha.  Se acercó hacia ella, despacio, apostándose a su espalda. Su propio reflejo se mostró en el cristal, tras el de Natasha.

Ella elevó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en la figura que ahora se reflejaba junto a la de ella. Sus labios compusieron una sonrisa que desarmó por completo a Clint. Despacio, Natasha se giró, enfrentándolo, a pocos centímetros del cuerpo masculino.

-Cuanto antes terminemos el día, antes podré marcharme de aquí mañana, ¿no es cierto? – le dijo en tono muy bajo, alzando la mirada hacia él.

Clint sólo pudo acertar a contestarle asintiendo con la cabeza. Los ojos y la mirada de Natasha, anhelante, lo habían dejado sin palabras.

-¿Vienes a la cama? – preguntó entonces ella, pasando a su lado. Clint la siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella llegó junto al lecho. Se sentó en el borde y, con un movimiento controlado y preciso, alzó las piernas y las metió debajo de las sábanas.

Despacio, Clint comenzó a deshacerse de sus botas, que arrojó en dirección al sillón. Antes de encaminarse hacia la cama, miró a Natasha con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sabes que somos la comidilla del control de enfermeras, verdad?

Natasha entornó los párpados y se encogió de hombros perezosamente, mientras apoyaba uno de sus codos sobre la almohada.

-Y tú sabes que no me importa, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí – le contestó Clint.

Despacio, con cuidado de no maltratar su costado izquierdo, Natasha retiró el codo y descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Entonces ven aquí, y dejemos que hablen lo que quieran.

Clint no tenía intención de hacerse repetir aquella frase, así que se encaminó en su dirección, descalzo, con paso lento y sin dejar de mirarla. Apagó la tenue luz que había sobre la cama y todo quedó en penumbras, sólo iluminados por el resplandor que llegaba desde el exterior.  Se sentó en el colchón y, con un fluido movimiento, se tumbó junto a Natasha. Aún no había terminado de acomodarse cuando ella se coló entre sus brazos, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Los brazos de Clint se cerraron en torno a los hombros de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí tanto como pudo. El suspiro que oyó de labios de Natasha le arrancó una sonrisa. Con calma, depositó un beso sobre la cabellera pelirroja, demorándose en sentir los cabellos sobre sus labios.

-Creo que voy a echar de menos estos momentos cuando salgas de aquí – susurró Clint, con su boca pegada aún a la cabeza de Natasha. Ella se retiró unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué echarlos de menos, si no quieres – le respondió en el mismo tono bajo e íntimo que él había usado.

Las manos de Natasha le acariciaban una porción de la espalda. Subía un poco, lentamente, para volver a bajar y dirigir su mano hacia la cintura masculina. Cuando llegaba a su abdomen, volvía a iniciar camino inverso, una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo hacía, dejaba la piel de Clint erizada bajo su contacto, aún cuando lo estaba acariciando por encima de su camiseta. Clint cerró los ojos momentáneamente, para abrirlos un segundo más tarde, intentando dominar su respiración.

-Nat, ¿me estás invitando a dormir en tu casa?

-No necesitas invitación – respondió al punto.- Puedes ir cuando quieras.

Se demoró en observarla, apostada frente a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su bíceps y una media sonrisa  prendida en sus labios. Clint pensó que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aquellos días atrás y que aún quedaba algún vestigio de los días encerrados en el sótano, jamás la había visto más hermosa como en aquel momento. Levantó despacio su mano, atrapando entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo.

-Sabes que quiero.

Natasha no se molestó en contestarle. En su lugar, se acercó un poco más a él y lo besó.

Las manos de Clint se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Nat en respuesta mientras notaba la caricia de los labios de ella en los suyos. Era suave, sin prisas y sin presión, un roce. Clint contuvo la respiración, sin atreverse en realidad a responder a aquel beso. Su mano derecha se posó con cuidado sobre la venda que tapaba la herida de la operación y la dejó allí, protegiéndola.

A regañadientes, Natasha se retiró poco a poco, buscando los ojos de Clint. Los encontró fijos en ella, oscuros y anhelantes.

-No es momento para nada más, me temo.

Clint negó con la cabeza como si ésta tuviera vida propia.

-No, no lo es.

Aún cuando deseaba que Natasha repitiera el beso, sabía que ella llevaba razón; no era el momento ni el lugar para iniciar nada. Aquel roce con sus labios lo había dejado hambriento de algo más. Respiró profundamente, acercándola de nuevo hacia sí. Natasha se dejó caer en el hueco de su brazo. La pierna izquierda de ella se coló entre las suyas. Clint cerró los ojos, intentando controlar la respiración.

-Fury me ha preguntado si quiero volver a Panamá para terminar el trabajo.

Natasha alzó la vista hacia él, levantando apenas la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso ahora? –preguntó, inquisitiva.

Las comisuras de los labios de Clint se elevaron tímidamente, encontrando los ojos de Natasha fijos en él. 

-Porque, ahora mismo, necesito pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú –le contestó en voz baja, sin poder apartar su mirada de la boca de la mujer, la cual se moría por besar de nuevo.

Natasha compuso un seductor mohín con sus labios que no ayudó a que sus pensamientos se alejaran de aquel tentador cuerpo femenino que tenía entre sus brazos. Natasha se acercó un poco más hacia él y su cuerpo reaccionó con una súbita erección.

-¿Te pongo nervioso, Barton? ¿Sólo con un beso? – el aliento de Natasha le rozó el rostro, tibio, como si se tratara de una caricia.

Estaba muy cerca de perder aquella batalla. Aún en contra de lo que deseaba hacer en aquellos momentos, se obligó a mantener a raya los latidos alocados de su corazón, martilleándole en el pecho.

-Yo no diría nervioso, Romanoff –le respondió Clint, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Casi podía verse reflejado en ellos, gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana desde el exterior. No creyó que sus palabras fueran a surtir efecto pero, tras unos instantes, Natasha se retiró un poco hacia atrás, interponiendo más distancia entre ellos.

-Bien. Nervioso o no, esto es una tregua. – Y alzando una ceja de manera seductora, añadió: - No te confíes: no va a durar eternamente.

Clint pensó que, fuera lo que fuese lo que durase, la espera sería demasiado.

La mirada de Natasha se paseó con cierto descaro por el rostro de Clint, hasta que sus ojos recalaron en la boca masculina. Si aquello era una tregua, él iba a morir rindiéndose.

-¿Qué le contestaste? – quiso saber Natasha.

Por unos instantes, Clint no supo a qué se refería su compañera. Parpadeó varias veces, hasta que su boca fue capaz de articular una frase.

-¿Qué contesté a quién?

Los ojos de Natasha se elevaron hacia el techo.

-A Fury – le contestó ella. Y añadió: - Sobre si regresarás a Panamá.

Clint se removió en la cama, repentinamente incómodo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada e intentó relajarse.

-Le dije que no iría. Si quiere concluir la misión, hay agentes igual de válidos para que me sustituyan. 

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.

La cabeza de Clint se giró hacia Natasha de inmediato.

-¿Acaso crees que debería hacerlo, Nat? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado allí?

Natasha suspiró con fuerza, buscando una posición más cómoda para su cabeza contra el brazo extendido de Clint.

-No he dicho eso. Y no creo que sea momento para hablar de ello.

La garganta de Clint subió y bajó mientras intentaba tragar saliva. Espiró con lentitud mientras su cuerpo sacaba el aire de sus pulmones para, inmediatamente volver a tomarlo.

-Tienes razón. – Su brazo se ciñó en torno a los hombros de Natasha. La acercó un poco más hacia sí y depositó un beso sobre su sien derecha.

La respiración de Natasha se hizo más profunda en cuestión de segundos y su cuerpo se relajó junto al suyo. Unos segundos después Clint supo que se había dormido. La atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo, muy despacio y la abrazó. Si hubiera podido meterla bajo su piel; si hubiera podido ahorrarle todo aquel sufrimiento y evitar todo lo que ocurrió en Panamá, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Natasha era una mujer muy fuerte, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Más aún, no quería evitarlo. Sí ella lo necesitaba, él estaría allí. Y entonces, la pregunta de Fury sobre volver a Panamá regresó a su mente como un tsunami.

Regresar a ese país conllevaba volver a enfrentarse con Madrox. Cada vez que la imagen de aquella mujer regresaba a su mente, algo se retorcía en su interior y le hacía subir una bola de hiel por el esófago. Cuando creía que tenía casi superado a Loki y a todo lo ocurrido en la batalla de Nueva York, apareció Madrox para echar más leña al fuego.

Saber que había estado completamente a su merced, sometido a la voluntad de alguien que no tenía ningún escrúpulo en usarlo le producía una profunda repulsa. Y usarlo de la manera más vil y ruin en que se podía usar a una persona.

De no haber sido por la aparición de Steve, ella habría terminado inyectándole aquel medicamento. No era tonto ni era un ingenuo; sabía de qué se trataba. Él nunca lo había utilizado pero sabía de los efectos de aquellas pastillas azules que tan de moda se habían puesto unos años atrás. Habría terminado teniendo una erección provocada por la acumulación de sangre y Madrox sólo hubiese necesitado subirse encima. Lo mucho que le asqueaba la mujer habría tenido poco que decir en aquella situación. Habría terminado violándolo y él no habría estado en disposición de poder evitarlo. Era así de crudo, pero, sencillamente, era así como se sentía: como si hubiesen abusado de él.

Que ella no lo hubiese terminado haciendo no le quitaba de la cabeza que, en efecto, podría haberlo hecho. Nunca antes había comprendido ese tipo de demostración de poder y fuerza sobre otra persona, normalmente más débil que uno mismo, o en una situación de indefensión, y seguía sin comprenderlo. Le asqueaba escuchar por televisión que habían asaltado sexualmente a una mujer. Había hombres que no sabían aceptar un no por respuesta e intentaban imponer su criterio y su voluntad. Madrox había hecho exactamente eso. Él necesitaba un médico para Natasha y ella no dudó en usar esa ventaja sobre él.

La pregunta de Fury había despertado una maraña de sentimientos en su interior. Se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el rostro. Se preguntaba por qué le había dicho tan rápidamente que no a Fury.

No era por miedo, desde luego. Creía firmemente que la misión había fracasado por algo externo a ellos. Se habían conducido con profesionalidad, como solían hacerlo. Podría parecerlo, pero no estaba huyendo. Había agentes igual de capaces que él de llevar aquella misión a buen término y confiaba en que, llegado el caso, ellos pusieran a Madrox entre rejas.

Sí que estaba cansado, eso tenía que admitirlo, aunque sólo fuera ante sí mismo. Tal vez se había apresurado a comenzar a trabajar después de todo lo que le ocurrió con Loki. No debió mentirle al psiquiatra cuando le dijo que se encontraba bien. No lo estaba. La sombra del semidiós aún planeaba por sus sueños y la intervención de Madrox sólo los había hecho más recurrentes. En ocasiones tenía pesadillas. Veía a Loki, hablándole en aquel búnker que encontró para que pudieran preparar el asalto a Stuttgart. Y, en esos sueños, el rostro de Loki mudaba en el de Madrox, que lo miraba desde aquella posición superior en el sótano, con él sentado en el suelo y la cabeza de Natasha en su regazo, riéndose y diciéndole que lo quería en su cama. Ambos lo habían utilizado para sus propios fines. Y se sentía físicamente enfermo por ello.

Existía  una razón por la que no quería volver a ver a Madrox, una primordial en su trabajo, una que pesaba más que cualquier otra: La misión de acabar con la mujer se había vuelto algo personal. Madrox ya no era algo anónimo al que dar caza y poner a disposición de la agencia. Ella le había hecho daño y, no podía negarlo, todo lo que quería era poner una flecha en el centro de su pecho y acabar con ella. Aquel sentimiento era algo muy, muy peligroso. 

Se pasó la mano de nuevo por el rostro y respiró lentamente. No podía regresar a Panamá por mucho que deseara matar a Madrox. Una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido en su trabajo era a observar a su presa a través de su visor, a ser lo más frío y objetivo posible, otorgándole distancia. No debía involucrarse con ellos, ni importarle qué dijeran o hicieran. Si perdía todo eso, era hombre muerto.

 Tal vez a algunos en S.H.I.E.L.D. les resultara extraño que no él no quisiera terminar aquel trabajo. Sencillamente, no podría hacerlo. Más aún: no debía. Si lo hiciera, estaría en disposición de cometer un error en su afán de dar con Madrox, uno que lo llevara a dar un mal paso o una mala decisión y acabar pagándolo con su vida o con la de alguien de su equipo. Y él le tenía mucho aprecio a su vida. Eso no iba a ocurrir.

Sabía que sus heridas terminarían curando. Se levantaría, miraría hacia adelante y continuaría con su vida. Madrox no se merecía ni un solo segundo de su tiempo. Merecía estar en la cárcel, eso sí. O mejor, con una bala entre las cejas. Pero no sus flechas. Ya que él no iba a poder matarla, deseaba que Madrox se pudriera en aquella selva.

Se esforzó por echar de su mente la imagen de la mujer y rellenarla con la de aquella otra que estaba dormida a su lado. No quería alejarse de Natasha. No quería dejarla, quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible de su convalecencia. Madrox no le iba a quitar aquello. Bajó su mirada hacia Natasha. Los párpados, cerrados, coronados por largas pestañas, dibujaban un semicírculo en su rostro. Su respiración era regular y pausada. Tuvo que sofocar las ganas de besarla, de acariciar los labios de ella con los suyos. Cerró los ojos, descansando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella.  Aún cuando imágenes que le gustaría olvidar corrían detrás de sus párpados, el sueño no tardó en llegar y se apoderó de la voluntad de Clint.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Los documentos con el alta hospitalaria de Natasha llegaron más tarde de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

Se llevó gran parte de la mañana preparada. Había dejado sobre la cama el camisón del hospital y se había embutido en sus ropas de calle. Le había sentado bien notarlas de nuevo sobre su cuerpo; percibir la suavidad de la camiseta de algodón sobre su piel. Antes de terminar de colocársela, se miró en el espejo del baño. Poco a poco su rostro estaba recuperando el color y las sombras oscuras bajos sus ojos estaban desapareciendo. Levantó un poco el borde de la camiseta y se miró el costado. Un apósito cubría aún la incisión quirúrgica, pero era mucho más pequeño que el de hacía tan sólo dos días. La zona que rodeaba a la herida había ido perdiendo la inflamación y lucía sonrosada y fresca.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo. Estaba deseando llegar a su apartamento y darse una ducha como Dios manda, pensó mientras se pasaba el cepillo por su cabellera rojiza. La zona de la ducha en aquel escueto cuarto de baño era muy reducida y tropezaba con la pared con los codos cuando intentaba lavarse el pelo. Por supuesto, se había duchado en sitios mucho peores, en donde el agua no era corriente y el lugar no estaba tan limpio como lo estaba allí. Aún así, echaba de menos su baño.

Cuando salió, arreglada para marcharse, había esperado que la enfermera llegara de un momento a otro con los documentos y pensó que sería cuestión de minutos.

Aquellos minutos se convirtieron en horas.

A mediodía apareció una nueva enfermera para retirarle los puntos antes de que abandonara el hospital. Natasha se tumbó en la cama y aguardó a que la mujer hiciera su trabajo. Cuando se hubo marchado, el nuevo apósito era aún menor que el que solía llevar y mucho más confortable, lo cual agradeció en silencio.

Le trajeron el almuerzo minutos después y supo que la espera se iba a prolongar un poco más. Era una mujer paciente, debía serlo, pero estaba hasta las narices de aguardar allí, de brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada.

Estaban a punto de dar las cuatro de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió. Natasha se levantó del borde del colchón como si la hubieran accionado con un resorte y sin acordarse de que aún tenía que tener cuidado con los movimientos que hacía. Había esperado ver a la enfermera en el umbral. En su lugar, fue Clint quién apareció. El hombre apoyó una mano sobre una de las jambas.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?

Ella torció el gesto.

-Eso me gustaría saber – contestó, colocando las manos en jarras en su cintura.

Clint entró en la habitación. En una de las manos traía una pequeña bolsa de tela, que le tendió justo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-Tú teléfono, tu documentación y las llaves de tu apartamento. Los tomé de tu taquilla en la agencia porque supuse que los ibas a necesitar – le dijo antes de que ella sacara sus pertenencias de la bolsa que él le había dado.

-Gracias –contestó Natasha, tomando su móvil.

Aún no había tenido tiempo de sacar la documentación cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse sin previo aviso, dejando pasar a la enfermera que tanto se había hecho de rogar. Natasha masculló un “al fin” entre dientes que sólo Clint pudo escuchar. Su compañero la miró a los ojos, sonriéndole, y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa idéntica.

-Bien, agente Romanoff, ya es hora de que vuelva a su casa – dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose hasta la cama y depositando sobre ella una carpeta.

Natasha se acercó hasta ella desde el lado opuesto de la cama. La mujer le tendió un bolígrafo, que ella tomó de inmediato.

-Debe firmar aquí – le dijo la mujer, sacando un papel de la carpeta y tendiéndoselo.

Sin esperar a que se lo dijera dos veces, Natasha estampó su firma. Dejó el bolígrafo y levantó la mirada hacia la mujer.

-Entonces, ¿puedo marcharme ya?

La enfermera tomó la documentación, se giró sobre sus talones, con el legajo arropado entre sus brazos y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto, querida. Y tenga cuidado aún. No quiero verla por aquí en mucho tiempo.

Se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza y, tras hacer lo mismo con Clint, abandonó la habitación.

Natasha se acercó hasta la silla, donde descansaba una pequeña bolsa con sus pocos objetos personales. Antes de poder llegar hasta ella, Clint se le adelantó y la tomó en su mano.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó el hombre, girándose hacia ella.

Natasha no había perdido el tiempo y ya estaba a medio camino en dirección a la puerta.

-Por supuesto – le respondió sobre su hombro, mientras traspasaba la puerta de la que había sido su habitación por aquellos largos días.

 

* * *

 

 

 

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos su apartamento hasta que puso un pie en él casi una hora después de salir del hospital.

No hacía tanto tiempo que se había marchado de allí, pero a ella le parecía una eternidad, casi como si perteneciera a otra vida. En otras ocasiones, había estado fuera mucho más tiempo y nunca antes regresar le había sacudido el estómago y le había dejado congelado el aire en los pulmones. Y pensó que, tal vez, el hecho de haber estado muy cerca de la muerte, tenía algo que ver. Traspasó el umbral hacia el salón y aguardó.

Todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado hacía ya más de una semana: las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, una manta pequeña hecha un ovillo en el sofá y los cojines mal puestos. Ésa era su casa. Natasha sonrió, acercándose al sofá y, con más cuidado del que solía tener, se sentó en él, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con el momento.

Cuando los abrió, unos segundos después, Clint estaba frente a ella, a unos pasos de distancia. Había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas y se había quedado allí, aguardando quién sabía qué.

-¿Quieres sentarte o te vas a quedar ahí de pie toda la tarde? – le preguntó, mientras hacía un gesto en dirección al hueco vacío junto a ella.

Clint le sonrió. Soltó la bolsa de Natasha que aún portaba en su mano izquierda sobre una silla y se sentó junto a Natasha.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – quiso saber, girándose hacia ella.

Natasha dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el respaldo del sofá y suspiró.

-Mejor, ahora que he salido de aquel hospital – contestó, con la mirada fija en el techo.

A su lado, Clint se removió en su asiento.

-Pues no te hagas ilusiones. Tienes que seguir descansando. Al menos, unos días más.

Como si hubiera escuchado una detonación a su lado, Natasha levantó la cabeza con un movimiento brusco. Miró a Clint con una ceja levantada y una nota de advertencia en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Vas a atarme para lograrlo?

-Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré – le respondió, sosteniendo aquella mirada con seriedad.

Natasha supo de inmediato que no debía entrar en aquel juego. No tenía la más mínima intención de pasar en su apartamento más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Tenía pensado ir al día siguiente a ver a Fury e incorporarse al trabajo lo antes posible. Sabía que Clint tenía razón y que debía dedicar algunos días más a reponerse y tomar fuerzas, pero toda aquella inactividad la estaba matando. No era mujer para estar con los brazos cruzados, viendo algún reality en la televisión. No. Ella era la Viuda Negra, maestra asesina y agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., esperar no estaba escrito en su código genético, ni tan siquiera en el modificado. Miró a Clint y arrugó los labios, componiendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Cuando los ojos de Clint, azules e inquisitivos, recalaron en los suyos, Natasha se dio cuenta de que él no se iba a tragar aquella actitud de supuesta rendición. Era la contrapartida a tener un compañero que te conociera tan bien como Clint la conocía a ella, pensó. Como también sabía que él no iba a entrar en disputas de manera gratuita, no sin tener un argumento sólido en el que apoyarse. Unas simples frases no quebrarían al arquero.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que Clint se removió en su asiento.

-¿Qué tienes en la nevera para la cena? – preguntó.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, asegurando su espalda contra el sofá.

-Probablemente, nada. Y, si hay algo, estará caducado.

-Entonces, saldré y traeré algo, ¿te parece? – insinuó su compañero, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-¿No puedes pedirlo por teléfono? – preguntó ella.

Desde su altura, Clint la miró y le sonrió.

-Podría, claro. Pero así te doy la oportunidad de descansar mientras voy a por ella.

Su compañero estaba en lo cierto; se sentía cansada y sus ojos más pesados que de costumbre. Con cuidado, levantó las piernas y las extendió en el sofá, hacia el lugar en donde Clint había estado sentado. Con lentitud, asintió.

-Me parece bien – contestó en voz baja, apenas pudiendo mantener los párpados abiertos.

Lo último que pudo notar fue como Clint la cubrió con la pequeña manta que había en el sofá y el sonido de la puerta cuándo se marchó.

 

 

Cuando Natasha pudo al fin abrir los ojos, la luz natural de la calle se había convertido en un tenue resplandor rojizo, apenas visible por entre las cortinas corridas. No sin cierta dificultad, levantó la cabeza del cojín que le había servido de almohada y miró a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos recalaron en Clint, sentado a la mesa que había en el otro extremo del salón, junto a la pequeña cocina. Estaba medio recostado en el asiento, como si su cuerpo hubiese ido resbalando de él y no hubiese hecho nada por impedírselo. A pesar de la falta de luz natural y de la ausencia de artificial, tenía su atención puesta en una revista, que hojeaba sin demasiado interés. Natasha se incorporó levemente en el sofá, apoyándose sobre el codo derecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntó en voz alta.

Clint se giró de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su compañera. En un mismo movimiento, se levantó, retirando la silla hacia un lado. Con paso calmado, se dirigió hasta el sofá donde Natasha se encontraba.

-¿Has descansado? – preguntó a su vez Clint.

Natasha se pasó la mano por el rostro, intentando alejar cualquier señal de sueño.

-Sí. O eso creo-. Alzó la mirada y se encontró los ojos de Clint fijos en ella. - ¿Cuánto hace que regresaste?

Sin demasiado entusiasmo, Clint se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-Hace un rato. ¿Quieres cenar?

De repente, ante la mención de comida, el estómago de Natasha rugió. Habían sido muchos días en el hospital, comiendo aquella comida que, aunque saludable y buena, no era demasiado apetecible. Retiró la pequeña manta que la cubría y bajó las piernas del sofá.

-Claro.

Un momento después, Clint había dispuesto sobre la pequeña mesa de café frente a Natasha, una bolsa de papel de un restaurante cercano. De la diminuta cocina trajo un par de juegos de cubiertos, dos vasos y una botella de agua.

Natasha lo observaba detenidamente, cómo se desenvolvía, yendo de un lado a otro hasta que, al fin, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué has traído? – preguntó Natasha con una sonrisa en el rostro, expectante. – Estoy harta de comida de hospital.

Introduciendo la mano en la bolsa de papel, Clint sacó un recipiente redondo de plástico térmico, cerrado con una tapadera.

-Sopa. Para ti.

La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente del rostro de Natasha. Miró primero a su cena para, despacio, fijar sus ojos en los de su compañero.

-¿Sopa? ¿En serio?

Clint le devolvió la mirada, sin comprender muy bien.

-¿Qué esperabas? Acabas de salir de un hospital.

Natasha enderezó la espalda, irguiéndose todo lo que su espalda y la herida de su costado le permitieron.

-¿Que qué esperaba? Pues cualquier cosa menos sopa. ¿Una hamburguesa, tal vez? - respondió, con la voz cargada de ironía. 

Sin inmutarse por el tono de voz empleado por Natasha, Clint destapó el recipiente de la sopa y lo colocó delante de Natasha.

-Come.

Supo que era inútil entrar en discusión con él, así que tomó la cuchara que había dispuesto delante de ella.

-¿Qué has traído para ti? – quiso saber, antes de tomar la primera cucharada.

De la bolsa de papel, Clint sacó un envoltorio, que colocó ante él.

-Una hamburguesa.

 

 

Le molestaba sobremanera tener que darle la razón a Clint, pero la sopa le había sentado bien a su estómago y a su apetito. Acabaron la cena en silencio después de que Natasha se reconciliara con la idea de que, por el momento, aquel tipo de alimentos era el que iba a conseguir. Y, además, había estado deliciosa.

Cuando casi había acabado el cuenco, se arrellanó en el sofá, segura de que no le entraría ni una sola cucharada más. Y como si de un bebé se tratara, con el último bocado le había sobrevenido un sueño que estaba siendo incapaz de manejar. Aún cuando no había hecho nada de especial, sentía que el día había sido agotador y estaba más cansada de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de levantarse de aquel sofá y emprender camino hacia la cama.

Con los párpados medio entornados y las manos unidas descansando sobre su regazo, miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia su izquierda, hacia el lugar en donde Clint estaba sentado.

-¿Qué hora es?

Tras un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, Clint contestó:

-Aún no son las diez de la noche.

De los labios de Natasha sólo salió un leve murmullo que se asemejaba mucho a un lamento.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la cama?

Natasha consideró las palabras de su compañero. Si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para poder pensar, eso mismo habría podido sugerir ella. Al parecer, su cuerpo y su mente parecían estar en sintonía, los dos trabajando bajo mínimos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, asintió con un controlado movimiento de cabeza.

-Creo que será lo mejor. – Se levantó despacio, intentando involucrar a todos sus miembros para aquella acción. Antes de dar el primer paso, giró la cabeza, buscando a Clint. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?

Clint se levantó a su vez.

-¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Pese a que no estaba muy segura de si podía llegar sana y salva hasta su dormitorio, Natasha negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Creo que no.

-Bien. Entonces, me ocuparé de todo esto y…

El resto de la frase murió en labios de Clint. Antes de que él pudiera continuar, Natasha agregó.

-¿Vendrás a la cama cuando termines?

Él se quedó frente a ella, sin saber bien qué decir. Natasha le sonrió.

-No pensabas quedarte a dormir en el sofá, ¿verdad?

Ante los ojos de Natasha, los hombros de Clint se relajaron visiblemente. En el rostro masculino se dibujó una media sonrisa que a Natasha le pareció encantadora y que, por extraño que le pareciera, hizo que el aire de sus pulmones dejara de circular por unos breves instantes.

-No – respondió Clint.

-Bien.

 Despacio, reacia a dejarlo allí parado, Natasha se encaminó hacia el dormitorio con paso calmado, absolutamente consciente de los ojos de él puestos en su espalda.

 

 

Le costó un poco desembarazarse de su ropa, pero, con calma y paciencia, lo consiguió. Natasha dejó el pantalón y la camiseta sobre la única silla que había en la alcoba y se puso una camiseta limpia que sacó de un cajón de la cómoda. Tras una rápida visita al baño, Natasha retiró hacia los pies de la cama el edredón que la cubría. Estaban a principios de junio y ya no lo necesitaba, pues las noches eran templadas y ella no era una persona friolera. Con cuidado, se sentó en el borde del colchón para acabar tendiéndose de lado y subir las piernas. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta pero había echado de menos su cama. Mucho. Las sábanas estaban frescas bajo su cuerpo y aquello le arrancó una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

Un minuto después, Clint apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó parado en el umbral, con una mano puesta sobre el pomo. Natasha abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza levemente de la almohada.

-No, no estoy dormida.

Sólo entonces Clint dio un paso al frente y entró en la habitación. En silencio, se deshizo de sus botas y calcetines, y de sus pantalones. La cama era bastante más grande que la del hospital y Natasha no acusó el peso del cuerpo de Clint cuando éste se sentó al borde del colchón. En cuanto se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, Natasha, tal y como había hecho cada noche en el hospital, se arrimó a él y, como todas aquellas veces, los fuertes brazos de su compañero la acogieron, dándole la bienvenida.

Natasha pegó su cuerpo al costado de Clint y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, acercándola tanto como pudo mientras Natasha pasaba su brazo sobre la cintura masculina.

A causa de todas aquellas misiones que la habían alejado de su apartamento, Natasha había tenido que ausentarse de la ciudad y de su casa miles de veces, pero no recordaba ninguna otra ocasión en la que volver a aquel lugar le alegrara tanto. Tal vez, pensó, conteniendo una sonrisa, la persona que tenía a su lado tenía algo que ver en aquella ocasión.

Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar el aire despacio, sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco. El dolor sordo de la herida del costado había ido remitiendo, convirtiéndose sólo en una pequeña molestia. Tuvo que agradecer una vez más a su especial constitución, de lo contrario, aún estaría en el hospital o, quién sabía, tal vez muerta. Pero no lo estaba; seguía con vida y más viva que nunca 

El calor corporal del cuerpo de su compañero la reconfortaba. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de Clint en su pecho, fuertes y rítmicos.  Se removió, intentando buscar una postura que la acercara más a él. Levantó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para dejarla caer sobre su hombro, descansando a su vez la frente sobre la mandíbula masculina. Clint giró su rostro hacia ella y la barba incipiente le raspó la suave piel de la frente, pero no por ello se alejó de él. Con delicadeza, Natasha depositó un beso en su clavícula. Era extraño, nunca había sido el tipo de mujer a quien le gustara besar. Lo había hecho en demasiadas ocasiones y, en muchas de ellas, para mantener una apariencia en alguno de sus operativos. Besar en aquellas circunstancias no significaba nada para ella, sólo un trabajo por hacer. Pero con Clint era distinto; estar junto a él, como en aquel momento, y no besarlo era un atentado contra sí misma. Aún tenía fresco en su mente el beso del piso franco de Panamá: la firmeza de sus labios y su exigente demanda. Quería lo mismo que le prometió aquel beso.

Volvió a besarlo en la clavícula, y otra vez más, hasta ir acercándose al cuello de Clint. Cuando depositó sus labios contra la piel de él, notó el paso alocado de la sangre del hombre por su carótida y el suave movimiento de su garganta al tragar.

La mano de Clint se cerró sobre su hombro, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en su carne. Con lentitud, se giró un poco más hacia ella, descansando de costado, para poder estar frente a frente.

Los besos de Natasha no cesaron, más aún, se hicieron más audaces y prolongados. Lo acarició con la punta de la nariz justo en el hueco bajo su mandíbula y la respiración de Clint se hizo más pesada y lenta.

-Creí que estabas cansada – dijo él en voz tan grave que una súbita corriente eléctrica la recorrió por entero, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la nuca. 

Tras un nuevo beso, Natasha se permitió contestarle:

-Lo estaba. Creo que eres el culpable de que el cansancio se haya evaporado.

La mano de Clint se cerró en torno a la cintura de Natasha.

-Te han prescrito reposo.

Ella no se dejó amilanar. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera.

-Reposo relativo.

La boca de Natasha abandonó el cuello masculino y, muy despacio, fue ascendiendo hasta que se topó con el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo atrapó entre los dientes y lo acarició con la punta de la lengua. Notó cómo el cuerpo de Clint se estremecía y los músculos de su espalda se tensaban bajo la tela de la camiseta.

-No quiero que te hagas daño, Nat – oyó la voz de Clint decir contra su oído. Sonrió con languidez. 

-No voy a hacerme daño. Sé que tú no lo permitirías – y redobló sus esfuerzos con aquella suave y tierna carne que era el lóbulo. Unos instantes después, lo abandonó sólo para trazar la línea de la oreja con su lengua.

Instintivamente, el cuerpo de Clint se pegó al de ella y pudo sentir la erección de éste contra la parte baja de su vientre. Saber el efecto que tenía sobre él le hizo sonreír. Pero ese mismo efecto, excitarla hasta lo imposible, también lo tenía él sobre ella. En aquellos momentos le estorbaba su camiseta y, por encima de todo, le estorbaba la de él. Levantó el borde de la tela e introdujo la mano bajo ella. La piel de su compañero estaba caliente al tacto y cuando ella pasó la yema de los dedos por la piel de su cintura, notó como ésta se erizaba bajo su contacto.

La boca de Clint encontró el cuello de Natasha a su disposición. Con frenesí, pasó sus labios por él, ascendiendo hasta su oreja.

-Nat, te acaban de operar y aún no estás en condiciones. Por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres que acabe encerrándome en el baño como un adolescente? Si sigues así, es lo que vamos a conseguir – le dijo al oído. Su aliento le acarició la piel y todo su cuerpo reaccionó en concordancia.

Natasha pasó su mano por el costado de Clint, arriba y abajo, despacio, por los músculos en tensión de sus abdominales y su cadera, para terminar en la parte alta del muslo. Con lentitud, hizo el camino de retorno. Acercó su boca hasta los labios de él y susurró contra ellos:

-¿Acaso crees que eres el único que ha tenido que hacerlo alguna vez, Barton? Y te culpo a ti por  todas ellas – le dijo mientras, deliberadamente, rozaba sus labios contra los del hombre. El aire salía caliente de la boca masculina. Antes de permitir que él la atrapara, añadió, levantando la mirada hacia los ojos de Clint: -El chorro de la ducha puede ser el gran amigo de una mujer en esas ocasiones.

El color claro de los iris de Clint, a unos centímetros de ella, se vio opacado en su totalidad por la pupila. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron al tomar aire.

-Dios, Nat, esta conversación no está sirviendo para aplacarme los ánimos, precisamente.

Natasha alzó una ceja, seductora.

-No lo pretendía – y atrapó la boca de Clint sin avisar.

Lo besó con voracidad y con hambre. Quería todo lo que él podría ofrecerle. Las manos de Clint, en su espalda, acariciándola, dejaban un rastro ardiente a su paso. Natasha sentía como la sangre que corría por sus venas se había convertido en fuego líquido y se concentraba en la parte interna de sus muslos.

La boca masculina la estaba volviendo loca. Mordisqueaba y chupaba su labio inferior para, a continuación, apenas rozarla. Y, tras ello, volvía de nuevo a asaltarla con exigencia, hundiendo su lengua, buscando la suya y rozarla con sus dientes. Literalmente, la estaba volviendo loca.

Fue al intentar ponerlo de espaldas y subirse a horcajadas sobre él cuando su costado protestó por el incontrolado movimiento. La punzada que sintió la dejó sin aire en los pulmones y la congeló en donde estaba. Natasha cerró con fuerza los ojos y se llevó la mano instintivamente a la herida, sosteniéndose con la otra sobre el hombro de Clint.

Cuando fue capaz de adecuar la respiración, Natasha abrió los ojos. Se encontró a Clint debajo de ella, mirándola fijamente y con una clara preocupación en el rostro. Le acarició la parte externa de los muslos, arriba y abajo, intentando así reconfortarla.

-Te duele.

-Mierda –fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Natasha, visiblemente contrariada.

Clint se incorporó y ella quedó sentada en su regazo.

-Venga, dejemos las acrobacias para cuando estés bien – le dijo Clint.

Aún sin ganas de abandonar aquella posición, Natasha sabía que Clint llevaba razón desde el principio. Era demasiado pronto para pedirle cualquier tipo de actividad física a su cuerpo. Necesitaba descansar y reponerse. A regañadientes, se bajó de las piernas de Clint y volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a él.

Enfadada consigo misma y con su cuerpo traidor, giró la cabeza en dirección a su compañero.

-Vas a tener que contentarte con la ducha. Por hoy.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó el rostro masculino.

-No hay problema. - Clint volvió a abrazarla, atrayéndola hacia él, y la besó en la coronilla y añadió: -Descansa. Estarás mejor mañana.

Natasha se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño y el descanso repararan su cuerpo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“¡Cuidado!”, le gritó una voz a su lado que reconoció inmediatamente como la de Clint._

_Se llevó la mano al costado. Le habían dado. El proyectil había traspasado el tejido de kevlar y en él se abría un gran agujero. Notó un líquido caliente y viscoso que le empapaba la palma._

_Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Cayó al suelo, mirando a Clint. Alguien golpeó a su compañero en la espalda y éste cayó de rodillas al duro empedrado. Otro golpe más, en el rostro, hizo que la cabeza de Clint rebotara hacia atrás y gotas de sangre salieran despedidas de sus labios._

_Intentó gritar, intentó llamarlo, con la mano sobre la herida y el aire escapándosele de los pulmones. Pero no pudo sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo y terminó derrumbándose. De repente, cuando ya estaba en el suelo, unos seres altos, con un solo y brillante ojo, aparecieron. Venían montados en una nube que se extendió entre ellos como un manto irreal._

_Cuando despertó, todo era oscuridad. Frío y oscuridad. El suelo estaba duro y el dolor de su espalda sólo se veía eclipsado por el dolor de su costado. Se llevó la mano hasta allí y el olor a metálico le llegó a la nariz. Había mucha sangre cuando lo palpó. Y un dolor insoportable que la dejaba sin respiración._

_Y de repente, alguien que tiraba de ella, hasta colocarla a su lado. Clint estaba allí, acariciándole el rostro y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien. Quería creerlo, de verdad que quería. Pero algo le decía que los días de la Viuda Negra habían llegado a su fin. Le dolía. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y descansar. Pero la voz de Clint no la dejaba. Él, llamándola insistentemente, dándole agua, limpiando su herida... Quería decirle que lo dejara, que no merecía la pena, pero no podía. Su lengua estaba acorchada y su garganta reseca._

_Más de una vez intentó levantar la mano y tomar la de Clint, pero aquello era un trabajo demasiado fatigoso para su cuerpo. Quería que la tomara de la mano y se mantuviera allí, con ella. Que no la dejar marchar. Quería creer sus palabras, quería creer que saldrían de allí y que todo sería diferente, como debería haber sido._

_Oyó una nueva voz, una voz de mujer, que le martilleaba los oídos y le arañaba las entrañas. Una voz que le susurraba algo a Clint y se reía después. “¡Déjalo en paz!”, quiso gritar, pero nada salía de sus labios; ni un susurro, ni un murmullo. Clint la creía dormida, pero ella no lo estaba._

_Su cabeza golpeó el suelo, haciéndole daño. El cuerpo de Clint, que la había acunado hasta ese momento, ya no estaba allí. Notó el frío de repente, la ausencia del calor que él desprendía. Alguien se lo llevaba y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo._

_“¡No os lo llevéis! ¡No os lo llevéis!” Aquellas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente, hasta que se quedó sola, helada y a oscuras. Sin Clint._

_La oscuridad era más negra y el frío más intenso. No había nadie a quien le importara. No había nadie a quien recurrir. Sólo había sido Clint y ahora no estaba._

_Unos pequeños puntos rojos aparecieron en la esquina más oscura. Habían estado aguardando ahí, al acecho, esperando a que estuviera sola. Hasta aquel momento, Clint los había mantenido a raya, alejados de ambos, pero él ya no estaba. Notó cómo se le acercaban, reptando, arrastrándose como las alimañas que eran. Llegaron hasta donde estaba tumbada y emitieron un sonido extraño, como un pequeño y agudo grito._

_Intentó echarlos con un movimiento de su mano, pero fue imposible. No tenía fuerzas para ello. Las criaturas se levantaron sobre sus patas traseras y abrieron la boca.  Cerró los ojos esperando a que la mordieran, a que la oscuridad la engullera del todo. Aguardando. Suplicando…_

Se despertó, sentándose en la cama, con el nombre de Clint prendido en la garganta.

Las manos de él aparecieron de inmediato, tomando su rostro entre ellas y acariciándola, despacio. Sentía el rostro húmedo y se dio cuenta de que era a causa de sus lágrimas

Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Clint clavados en ella, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Estás aquí – le dijo, mirándolo a su vez, con un hilo de voz.

Él asintió escuetamente.

-Sí

Natasha cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó su frente contra los labios de Clint, dejando que el aire se escapara de sus pulmones con alivio. Él la besó con ternura.

-No te marches –murmulló Natasha.

Los labios masculinos se separaron de ella lo justo para poder responderle.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Natasha intentó sofrenar los latidos alocados de su corazón, pero le estaba resultando una dura tarea. Las imágenes seguían muy vivas en su retina y en su memoria. Quería convencerse de que sólo había sido una  pesadilla, que ya nada era real, pero el nudo en la boca del estómago no quería entender la lógica de su mente.

-Has tenido una pesadilla – agregó Clint con voz serena. Le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares, limpiando así el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas.

Natasha asintió, desviando la mirada.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó Clint, mostrando cautela en su tono de voz.

Ella negó con vehemencia, sin apartarse de él.

-No. Ahora no.

La besó de nuevo en la frente.  Las manos de él le acariciaron ambos brazos, arriba y abajo. No se había dado cuenta, pero tenía la piel fría, como si en realidad hubiese estado en aquél sótano. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Clint la reconfortaba.

-¿Crees que puedes volver a dormir? ¿Prefieres que te traiga algo?

Natasha se tumbó en la cama. 

-Intentaré volver a dormir.

Clint se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella, con una clara preocupación pintada en su rostro. Natasha cerró los ojos y se acercó más a él, apoyando su frente contra su pecho. Su corazón estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse. Suspiró, más tranquila. Notó el brazo de Clint pasar por su cintura y atraerla hacia él, y ella imitó su movimiento. Creyó que el sueño tardaría en llegar, pero no habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando Natasha se rindió de nuevo a él.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oyó como alguien la llamaba por su nombre a través de una espesa bruma. Ese alguien insistió. 

-Nat.

Ella abrió un ojo y levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada. Clint estaba junto a ella, sentado al borde del colchón, completamente vestido.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con voz pastosa debido al sueño, dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Clint se acercó hasta su oído.

-Me marcho. Tengo trabajo en la agencia.

Natasha giró sobre sí  misma, colocándose de espaldas. Irguió un poco la cabeza, buscando con la mirada el reloj de su mesa de noche.

-¿Ya? ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, sin haber conseguido ver la hora a través de sus párpados medio cerrados. 

-Casi las siete y media – contestó Clint, en voz baja.

Intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos pero los sentía pesados e hinchados.

-Bien.

-Te he dejado café hecho en la cocina, por si te levantas y quieres un poco.

Los labios de Natasha se curvaron en una lánguida sonrisa.

-Gracias – contestó.

Natasha notó cuando Clint se levantó del borde de la cama. Él no hubo dado más de unos pocos pasos en dirección a la puerta de la habitación cuando lo llamó.

-Clint.

Las pisadas de su compañero se detuvieron.

-¿Sí? 

-Hay unas llaves de repuesto en el cajón del mueble, junto a la puerta de entrada. Si quieres, puedes cogerlas.

Unos segundos después, la voz de su compañero le llegó desde la distancia.

-Lo haré – le contestó. Y añadió: - Descansa. Nos vemos luego.

Lo siguiente que Natasha escuchó fue el cajón del mueble en donde ella le había dicho que estaban las llaves y, tras eso, la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse quedamente.

Con cuidado, se giró en la cama. La zona en la que Clint había dormido estaba revuelta y fresca. Extendió un brazo y atrajo la almohada hacia ella. Unos segundos después, volvió a quedarse dormida con la almohada encerrada entre sus brazos.

 

 

 

La cafetera italiana de Natasha estaba junto al fuego apagado cuando se levantó y el café que había hecho Clint ya estaba frío. Natasha lo puso a calentar en el microondas, y mientras esperaba se levantó la camiseta para inspeccionar con cuidado la herida. A simple vista, el avance desde el día anterior había sido sustancial. Despegó el apósito. El enrojecimiento había bajado y los pequeños orificios de los puntos habían comenzado a desaparecer. Palpó la zona, aplicando una ligera presión, y sonrió con deleite cuando no notó ningún dolor. Dobló el vendaje y lo arrojó al cubo de la basura visiblemente satisfecha.

Sacó la taza de café del microondas y se encaminó hacia el sofá, dispuesta a relajarse allí. Aspiró el aroma del brebaje antes de dar el primer sorbo. Hacía muchos días que no tomaba un café, aunque fuera recalentado como aquel. En el hospital le daban aquel sucedáneo descafeinado que le sabía a rayos. Tomó un nuevo sorbo y cerró los ojos. Pese a que podría pasarse el día allí, sentada tranquilamente, con una taza en las manos, no iba a hacerlo. El sueño y el descanso, aunque truncados a medias por la pesadilla que había tenido, habían obrado maravillas. No podía decir que estuviera pletórica de fuerzas, pero se le aproximaba. 

No era la primera vez que tenía aquella misma pesadilla. La había tenido un par de veces durante su estancia en el hospital, pero nunca había llegado a despertar a Clint. Había bastado con recuperar la respiración y volver a dormirse. Pero la noche anterior fue distinto, todo fue más vivo y más real. Aquella sensación de soledad en aquella estancia del sótano, el frío, la oscuridad. No quería sentir aquello nunca más.

Obligó a su mente a dejar atrás la noche anterior. Extrañamente, volvió a la época en la que había sido reclutada y entrenada por la _Habitación Roja_. Fueron muchos años después cuando se dio cuenta de cómo ellos habían tomado decisiones que sólo le concernía a ella tomar. La habían inoculado con el suero del supersoldado y eso, en aquel tiempo, le pareció una maravilla: ser más fuerte que cualquier mujer –incluso que cualquier hombre-, no enfermar y, si lo hacía, sanar cuatro o cinco veces más rápido que una persona normal. El no poder quedarse embarazada… ¡quién quería tener hijos con una profesión como la suya! ¿Cómo tomar esa responsabilidad cuando, al día siguiente, podría estar muerta? La niña que llegó allí un día ya no existía, para bien o para mal.  La _Habitación Roja_ había quedado atrás hacía mucho, mucho tiempo y, con ella, muchas de las cosas en las que llegó a creer. En aquellos momentos, todo lo que le quedaba por agradecerles era tener aquella facultad de recuperación tan asombrosa.

Tomó el mando a distancia de la televisión y la encendió. Antes de que la primera imagen apareciera en pantalla, ya había pulsado el botón para cambiar de canal. Y de nuevo repitió la misma operación, una y otra vez. Los números de los canales comenzaron a pasar cada vez más rápido hasta que se dio cuenta de que la televisión no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Pulsó de nuevo el botón, apagó la televisión y arrojó el mando junto a ella, sobre el sofá.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando alejar el cabello de su rostro. Durante unos minutos se mantuvo así: con los ojos puestos en el techo, mirándolo fijamente. Palpó de nuevo su costado, sin que ningún tipo de dolor hiciera acto de presencia.

-Ahora ya no dueles, ¿no es así? Pues anoche hubiese sido un buen momento para comenzar – le recriminó a la herida de su costado como si realmente pudiera escucharla.

Se había acostumbrado, durante su estancia en el hospital, a dormir junto a Clint. Que él le dijera que iba a echar de menos esos momentos le había dado la excusa perfecta para que aquello continuara. Estaba cansada de que ambos giraran uno alrededor del otro, sin afrontar lo que debían haber afrontado hacía mucho tiempo. Y eso era que, para ella, Clint era mucho más que su compañero de trabajo, su colega y su amigo. Podía darle vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, podía decirse una y mil excusas para, al final, llegar a la simple conclusión de que lo quería. Era así de sencillo. Amar podía ser cosa de niños pero, al parecer, nadie se deshacía de su niño interior completamente.

Pensó en qué le apetecía hacer aquel día. Había estado demasiado tiempo entre cuatro paredes y necesitaba aire fresco. Y necesitaba ir a la agencia y hablar con Fury. Su jefe la había visitado en el hospital, por supuesto, pero ella no había podido hablar con él. Y aún tenía pendiente darle su informe de la misión de Panamá. De repente, recordó lo que Clint le había dicho la última noche que pasaron en el hospital, lo que Fury le había preguntado sobre volver a Panamá y la respuesta de él. Si su jefe se lo preguntara a ella, no sabría qué contestarle. Su instinto le diría que no, que había tenido bastante con salir medio muerta de aquel agujero como para querer repetir la experiencia.

Pero, por otra parte, estaba su orgullo y el saber que había dejado un trabajo inconcluso. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le había ocurrido. Panamá y Madrox deberían haber sido un trabajo fácil, algo así como llegar, golpear y marcharse. Pero todo se había torcido y algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello no podía quedar así. No había tenido un cara a cara con aquella mujer, Madrox y, si era sincera consigo misma – y solía serlo- lo estaba deseando.

Y, además de su orgullo herido, estaban las pesadillas. Sabía con total seguridad que éstas no desaparecerían hasta que diera por zanjada la cuestión de Madrox. No se vería libre de ellas hasta que la mujer estuviera entre rejas y pagando por lo que les había hecho a ambos.

Aún cuando todavía no había decidido qué iba a hacer con respecto a Madrox, debía pensar en cómo le sentaría a Clint el hecho de que ella quisiera volver a Panamá. No habían hablado de ello, de la misión, en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en el hospital.

Decidida, se levantó del sofá, aún con cuidado. Que no le doliera no significaba que el daño hubiera desaparecido por completo. Fue hasta su dormitorio, sacó ropa del armario y dirigió al baño. Era hora de darse la ducha que tanto había ansiado mientras había permanecido en el hospital. Lamentablemente, no iba a ser tan larga ni tan placentera como habría podido desear, pero disfrutaría con ella igualmente

Pocos minutos después, que el pelo aún mojado, la puerta del apartamento se cerraba tras ella.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sacó su credencial del bolsillo y la pasó por el escáner del control de vigilancia del vestíbulo del edificio. De inmediato, una pequeña lucecita verde se encendió, acompañada de un chasquido. Natasha traspasó el pórtico de seguridad, derecha al corazón de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, saludó de manera educada, aunque contenida, a algunos agentes con los que se cruzó. Estaba segura de que el incidente de Panamá y lo que allí había ocurrido habían llegado hasta el más recóndito rincón de la agencia. Eso explicaría las caras de sorpresa de todos ellos.

Cuando llegó hasta la oficina en donde debía estar la secretaria personal de Fury, el lugar estaba desierto y sin rastro de la mujer. Bien podía ocurrir que su jefe no estuviera en su despacho pero, aún así, se aventuró a llamar.

Sólo fueron necesarios dos toques en la puerta para que la voz potente de Nick Fury le llegara desde el otro lado.

-¡Pase!

Fury estaba sentado tras su escritorio, ocupado frente a un montón de documentos. Levantó la cabeza y Natasha se encontró frente a frente con la expresión de sorpresa del director de la agencia al verla. Pero aquella expresión duró poco, justo lo que tardó el hombre en endurecer el semblante.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí, Romanoff? – preguntó Fury, ligeramente indignado, poniendo especial énfasis en el apellido de la agente. La línea de sus labios se endureció a simple vista.

Natasha cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta colocarse frente a él, con el escritorio de por medio. Levantó la barbilla mientras miraba a su jefe a los ojos.

-Yo me también me alegro de verle, señor.

Fury la miró de arriba abajo, acodándose en el reposabrazos de su amplio sillón de cuero negro. Cuando hubo terminado su escrutinio, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre la mesa y uniendo las manos frente a él.

-La han operado hace poco más de una semana. Debería estar descansando aún.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a aquel hecho.

-Me encuentro bien. Creo que tengo un informe que presentarle – contestó.

Durante unos segundos, jefe y subordinada se midieron, sin articular palabra alguna, hasta que Fury rompió aquel silencio.

-Sabe que eso puede esperar – y añadió a renglón seguido: -¿Sabe Barton que está aquí?

-No, señor – replicó Natasha al instante, intensificando su respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los labios de Fury parecieron componer una maldición que Natasha no llegó a escuchar. El rostro de su jefe se endureció aún más.

-No le va a hacer ninguna gracia, lo sabe. Y dígame, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

La mujer se movió, incómoda, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y apoyando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el borde de la mesa.

-No hemos podido hablar aún de la pifia de Panamá.

Una sonrisa ladeada surcó el ajado rostro del jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D. Se recostó de nuevo contra el respaldo del amplio sillón.

-Usted siempre tan directa.

Natasha alzó una ceja mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Eso fue lo que pasó, ¿no es cierto? Para qué andarnos con paños calientes.

El sillón donde estaba acomodado Fury se deslizó hacia atrás, separándose un poco del escritorio. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y apoyó la mano derecha sobre la rodilla.

-Siéntese, agente.

Sin esperar a que su jefe lo repitiera, Natasha separó uno de los sillones y se sentó, con la espalda recta y los hombros erguidos.

-¿De qué quiere que hablemos?

Natasha no tenía la más mínima intención de dilatar aquel asunto más de lo necesario. Cuanto antes comenzara, antes podría finalizarlo. Se removió en su asiento hasta que encontró una postura cómoda.

-Le preguntó a Barton si quería finalizar la misión de Panamá.

Fury asintió.

-En efecto – respondió.

-Y él declinó la misión –añadió Natasha.

El jefe de la organización asintió de nuevo, más lentamente.

-Así es.

Natasha apretó la mandíbula. Aquello no debería resultarle tan difícil, pero así era. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que saliera de su apartamento una hora atrás y aún no tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería hacer. No cuando Clint ya había tomado una decisión tajante al respecto. O, al menos, eso creía.

-¿Puedo preguntarle qué va a hacer al respecto?

Fury colocó ambas manos en los reposabrazos de su sillón y tamborileó la superficie plana con la yema de sus dedos.

-Voy a enviar a Webb y a Patel para que traigan a Madrox hasta aquí – respondió con voz calmada.

Los párpados de Natasha se entornaron ligeramente al escuchar los planes de su jefe.

-Son apenas dos agentes junior – replicó.

-Tienen suficiente experiencia, Romanoff – Fury se removió en su asiento y el cuero crujió bajo  el roce del tejido de su característico abrigo y el peso del cuerpo del hombre. Fijó la mirada en Natasha y añadió: -¿Y a qué viene todo esto?

Natasha unió ambas manos en su regazo.

-Yo iré a Panamá y traeré a Madrox.

El despacho se sumergió súbitamente en un incómodo silencio. Ni el uno ni la otra dijeron nada por unos momentos, tan sólo permanecieron mirándose con fijeza, hasta que Fury habló, con su potente voz.

-No puede ir.

Natasha se incorporó hacia adelante, acercándose más a la mesa que la separaba de su jefe.

-¿Por qué no?

Como queriendo hacer la distancia aún más insignificante entre ellos, Fury imitó a Natasha, incorporándose a su vez y apoyando ambas manos con las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa.

-¿Le dice algo la expresión “la acaban de operar”? – le respondió a su vez, remarcando con su voz grave la última parte de la frase.

-Estoy bien, señor. Haga que me vea un médico y que lo corrobore.

Natasha vio como la expresión de su jefe cambiaba ante sus ojos. La dureza y determinación que había tenido hasta ese momento se desvaneció. Con lentitud, el hombre se levantó de su asiento mientras la silla rodaba despacio hacia atrás hasta que se detuvo por completo. El hombre abandonó su posición y anduvo unos pasos hacia la gran ventana que dominaba el despacho. Se paró delante de ella, mirando hacia el exterior y colocando ambas manos unidas a su espalda.

-No voy a hacer eso. Y usted lo sabe.

 Claro que lo sabía, pensó Natasha, intentando refrescar la garganta al tragar saliva pero sin conseguirlo en realidad. Conocía a Fury desde hacía años, tras regresar de El Cairo con Clint y que él la propusiera para ingresar en S.H.I.E.L.D. Tras todos aquellos años, la relación con el responsable de aquella gigantesca organización se había hecho más estrecha. Fury había visto en ella algo que sólo Clint había vislumbrado antes. Desde entonces, su reconocimiento hacia aquel hombre imponente y de mirada severa se había acrecentado con el paso de los años. Con cautela, Natasha se puso en pie, imitando a su jefe. 

-Soy su mejor opción para que todo esto termine saliendo bien.

Un sonido, muy cercano a una risotada, salió de la garganta del hombre.

-Está muy segura de ello, ¿no es cierto? 

Natasha clavó sus ojos en la espalda de su jefe.

-Así es.

-Lo siento. No tiene mi autorización –sentenció el hombre, sin girarse.

Natasha apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de ambas manos. Creía que podría solventar aquel escollo con rapidez, pero había subestimado la perseverancia de Nick Fury.

-Tengo que insistir, señor.

Fury apenas volteó su cabeza, para mirarla por encima de su hombro derecho.

-Y yo insisto en que no irá, agente. ¿Tiene algo más que decirme?

Lejos de amilanarse, Natasha enderezó aún más los hombros e irguió la cabeza. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas pero sabía que no le serviría de nada enfrentarse a su jefe. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años como espía y como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. era a llevar a la gente a su terreno. Fury era más que su jefe y su superior, lo consideraba un amigo.

-Nick, necesito cerrar este capítulo – dijo con voz calmada, casi fría.

El hombre giró la cabeza hacia ella cuando escuchó su nombre de pila de boca de la agente. Pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna. Natasha tomó aquello como una indicación para que continuara. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho.

-Tengo pesadillas. En ellas vuelvo una y otra vez a aquel sótano donde nos dejaron –cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar demasiado en la imagen que se estaba formando en su mente, pero le era imposible. – Siento… el frío y lo duro que está el suelo. Clint estuvo gran parte de aquel tiempo conmigo, pero yo salía y entraba de un estado de semiinconsciencia a cada rato, posiblemente provocado por la pérdida de sangre. Y hubo un momento en que alguien se llevó a Clint. Yo no sabía de quién se trataba, hasta que Clint me dijo, cuando desperté en el hospital, que Madrox era una mujer. Esa voz nasal e irritante está anclada en mis oídos, Nick, riéndose, murmurándole algo a Clint que no puedo descifrar.

El hombre había estado escuchando con atención las palabras de Natasha. Despacio, había ido girándose para colocarse frente por frente a ella, separados por el escritorio. Fury la miraba con fijeza, instándola a continuar con la mirada. Natasha tomó aire antes de proseguir.

-Me dejaron sola allí. Y creí que iba a morir. Apenas había una pequeña luz pero no era suficiente para iluminar la estancia. ¿Sabe cómo me sentí, cuándo se llevaron a Clint?

Pese a que le había hecho una pregunta directa, el director de la agencia no le contestó y se mantuvo imperturbable, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

-Quería impedirlo. La frustración me comía por dentro. Quería levantarme y no podía. Era tan grande mi ansia de querer terminar la misión y acabar con quien quisiera que fuera Madrox, que no sabía qué me dolía más, si la herida o mi orgullo. Pero no podía hacer nada.

 Natasha notó como la garganta le escocía y le costaba tragar saliva. Estaba admitiendo ante su jefe algunas razones que aún no había tenido el valor de admitir a sí misma.

-Todo esto me está carcomiendo. Han hecho que dude de mí misma, Nick, y de mis capacidades. No puedo tolerarlo. No puedo dejar que esta misión afecte a mi trabajo y a mi vida.

Ante los ojos de Natasha, Fury bajó la cabeza, hundiéndola ligeramente entre los hombros. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente.

-Debería insistirle en que no regresará a Panamá –comenzó diciendo -.  Insistirle en que, los agentes que termine enviando hasta allí, se las apañarán sin usted y sin Barton. Pero no soy tonto, ni soy un irresponsable. Nadie en esta agencia tiene las cualidades que tienen ustedes dos. En parte fue mi culpa que esta misión no saliera bien, no tomé las suficientes precauciones y pequé de ingenuo. Y ustedes dos han terminado pagándolo. Sé que tendría que decirle que no debería ir, pero la conozco hace ya muchos años y sé también que eso no la detendrá si es lo que ha decidido.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Fury regresó hasta su lugar  tras el escritorio y se dejó caer en el sillón, visiblemente cansado.

\- Si así lo pidiera, otras agencias podrían encargarse de ella –le hizo saber a la agente.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera restarle importancia al hecho de haberle ido a rogar a su jefe que le permitiera regresar a un lugar en donde podía haber muerto sólo unos pocos días atrás.

-Quiero ser yo quien lo haga. No me gusta dejar nada inconcluso, señor.

-Natasha, realmente no sé qué ocurrió allí salvo por lo que me ha contado Barton en su informe y lo que usted me ha revelado ahora. Creo que su compañero no me lo ha contado todo. Sé por todo lo que él ha pasado después de los sucesos de Nueva York. El psiquiatra no estaba muy convencido de darle el alta y yo pedí que lo hiciera. Pensé que una misión sin importancia, como me pareció la de Panamá, era lo que necesitaba, volver al trabajo y a la rutina. Por eso no le insistí cuando me respondió que no quería regresar allí.

 Natasha se quedó en pie, observando a Fury desde su posición.

-Hable con él –añadió el hombre.- Pregúntele qué ocurrió. Y pregúntele si iría con usted.

 Tras unos segundos, la agente asintió con un amplio movimiento de cabeza.

 -Lo haré.

Despacio, Natasha giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. Antes de llegar a la puerta, la voz de Fury la detuvo.

-Natasha.

 Ella se volteó para enfrentarlo.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Lo prepararé todo. Y cuídese. He perdido a uno de mis mejores agentes. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Es una orden.

Los labios de Natasha se curvaron un poco en las comisuras, esbozando una suerte de sonrisa.

-Eso haré.

Natasha salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y  dejando a solas a su jefe.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire como si, durante toda aquella charla, hubiera estado economizando movimientos. Había llegado allí sin una idea clara de qué iba a hacer con el asunto de Panamá y salía con una decisión tomada. Una decisión nada fácil, por otra parte. Había intentado convencerse de que lo hacía para que Madrox estuviera a buen recaudo. Pero sólo se engañaba a sí misma si no admitía que lo hacía por venganza, por lo que casi le había hecho a ella y por lo que le había hecho a Clint, aún sin alcanzar a saberlo por completo. Quería a aquella mujer a la que no podía ponerle rostro, fuera de la circulación. Ya sólo le quedaba la parte más difícil: decirle a Clint que regresaba a Panamá. 

 

 


	11. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 10

 

 

No recordaba haber tenido jamás unas ganas tan abrumadoras de salir del trabajo como ese día. 

Un joven agente le había preguntado algo y él poco más que le había ladrado, lo que hizo que el muchacho saliera de su camino sin recibir ni la ayuda ni la respuesta que necesitaba. Se había disculpado, por supuesto, pero el chico lo miró de arriba abajo, seguramente preguntándose qué se había tomado. No solía conducirse así y acostumbraba a medir sus respuestas, pero la frustración de la noche anterior, aunque comprensible, todavía le duraba. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado qué le ocurría y él hubiese tenido el valor de contestarle, le habría dicho que tenía un dolor de pelotas de mil pares de demonios.

En más de una ocasión, su pantalón vaquero se había vuelto repentinamente más estrecho y maldijo entre dientes el recordatorio de lo que no pudo ser. La figura de Natasha se había ido materializando tras sus párpados una y otra vez, a lo largo de todo el día, sin que tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ello. Acordarse de ella junto a él la noche anterior, besándolo y acariciándolo, hacía que la piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizara.

La noche anterior, la punzada en el costado le había recordado oportunamente a Natasha que era demasiado pronto para realizar alguna actividad que conllevara un esfuerzo físico. Al parecer, y por desgracia, tener sexo con él entraba dentro de esa categoría.  Hacía tiempo que no había odiaba nada como lo había hecho la noche anterior con aquella jodida herida.

Estaba seguro de que habría hecho el más completo de los ridículos si hubiesen seguido adelante. Natasha lo había excitado más allá de lo razonable  y, de haber continuado, habría quedado como un adolescente en su primera vez. Las manos de Natasha sobre él tenían ese efecto.  Lo frustraba enormemente no haberse acostado con ella pero más lo hacía el hecho de saber que, en más de una ocasión, Natasha había tenido que recurrir a aliviarse en la ducha por su culpa. La imagen de ella bajo el agua y gritando su nombre mientras se corría era más de lo que un hombre podía soportar.  Sonrió para sí, lamentándose en silencio por todo el tiempo que ambos habían perdido orbitando el uno alrededor del otro, sin haberse atrevido ninguno de los dos a aclarar lo que era patente que había entre ellos. Era un tiempo que estaba dispuesto a recuperar.

Había mirado el reloj más veces de las que recordaba y, en todas ellas, el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio. Estaba deseando acabar con todo aquello de las reuniones y el papeleo para abandonar la agencia. Nadie controlaba su trabajo, ni cuándo entraba o cuándo salía del edificio, cuando no estaba inmerso en una misión. Sólo le rendía cuentas a Fury, y éste no solía inmiscuirse en sus horarios si el trabajo estaba hecho, y hecho bien. Y él no tenía por costumbre fallarle a su jefe.

Cuando terminó con sus obligaciones del día, le faltó tiempo para dirigirse al control de seguridad y pasar la tarjeta por el lector. De hecho, tuvo que hacerlo dos veces porque, en la primera de ellas, pasó la banda magnética demasiado rápido y la luz roja le saltó a la cara. Masculló una maldición y volvió a repetir la operación, más despacio. En aquella ocasión, la luz verde se encendió y él pasó bajo el arco de seguridad con celeridad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

De camino al apartamento de Natasha paró en un restaurante de comida para llevar. No tenía intención de llevarle de nuevo sopa y consideraba que lo que ella deseaba, una hamburguesa, era demasiado pesada para alguien que había sido operada tan recientemente. Así que optó por una hamburguesa vegetal. Tenía el mismo nombre y se le aproximaba. Lo único que podía suceder era que se la arrojara a la cara. Un mal menor. Sería peor si le tirara el cuenco de sopa.

Sonriendo, salió del lugar con la bolsa de comida. Al llegar a la acera se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de aquella manera, como si le hubieran quitado una losa invisible de los hombros que lo hubiese estado aprisionando. No, no iba a engañarse, que hubiese aclarado con Natasha lo que ambos sentían le hacía feliz. Tenía suficiente edad y había pasado por relaciones previas, más o menos largas, más o menos importantes para saber que lo que tenía con ella iba más allá de querer echar un polvo y tenerla en la cama un rato. Natasha  era su amiga y su compañera, lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero deseaba dar el siguiente paso con ella. Fuera cual fuese ese paso. Con ella.

Le había hecho caso tras aquello que pudo ser y no fue en Budapest, y él no había insistido cuando ella le dijo que no volverían a hablar del tema porque no quería contravenirla, pero era lo que hubiese deseado hacer. Habían perdido un tiempo precioso. Un “ya no más” se formó en su mente a la vez que una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Aseguró la bolsa entre sus manos y se encaminó hacia el coche.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta donde estaba el apartamento de Natasha, la puerta metálica se abrió con un suave timbre y Clint se adentró en el pasillo. Mientras caminaba, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó las llaves que había tomado aquella mañana del apartamento de Nat. Probablemente, aquel gesto lo había hecho más feliz que si se hubiese acostado con ella. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, sonrió para sí, pero se le aproximaba.

Se paró delante de la puerta y, con un movimiento fluido, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió el cerrojo.

Su compañera estaba en medio de la habitación, vestida como si fuera a salir a algún sitio y con cierta sorpresa dibujada en su bello rostro. Clint se adentró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Hola –la saludó con una sonrisa.

Los labios de Natasha se fruncieron, en una vaga imitación a la sonrisa que él le dedicara.

-Hola- le correspondió.

Clint señaló la bolsa de papel que portaba entre los brazos.

-He traído comida, ¿te apetece?

Natasha consideró la sugerencia y, tras unos breves segundos, pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y contestó con cierta reserva.

-Ahora no. Más tarde, tal vez.

Clint entrecerró los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vas a algún lugar? – preguntó, intrigado.

Ella negó con sutileza, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Estoy bien– le respondió, con las manos unidas y apretadas ante sí. –No voy a salir. De hecho, acabo de regresar. He estado en la agencia.

Dio un paso hacia ella. El sofá se interponía entre ambos, levantándose como una barrera. Clint dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de café que tenía delante y sus ojos recalaron en ella. El cuerpo de Natasha estaba tenso y sus facciones se mostraban serias. El pelo rojizo le enmarcaba el rostro, pero un mechón rebelde se había desacomodado. Todo lo que deseaba era ir hasta ella, recolocarlo en su lugar y abrazarla. Pero, en lugar de eso, se mantuvo en el punto en el que estaba.

-No sabía que tenías pensado ir allí. Te hubiese esperado esta mañana y hubiese ido contigo.

Natasha apretó los labios y, con un contenido gesto, negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada.

La mirada de Natasha lo rehuyó y Clint se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría a su compañera. La conocía demasiado bien para no saber leer aquellos pequeños detalles que su cuerpo proclamaba a gritos; como la manera en que se sostenía sus manos o cómo cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra de forma casi compulsiva. Respiró hondo y preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre, Nat?

Fue salir aquella frase de sus labios y los ojos verdes de Natasha se clavaron en él. Los hombros femeninos se irguieron a simple vista.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Una profunda arruga surcó la frente del hombre. Sin pretenderlo, apretó con fuerza los puños y los músculos de sus antebrazos se tensionaron. Se mantuvo en donde estaba, al otro lado de la mesa de café y del sofá, lo que en aquel momento era para él un mundo de distancia de ella.

-Vaya, esa frase nunca trae nada bueno – alegó, componiendo una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos e intentando así aligerar el tono. Natasha no se  hizo esperar en su respuesta.

-Voy a regresar a Panamá.

Clint parpadeó, primero una vez y luego otra, como si con aquel gesto le diera tiempo a su cerebro a procesar la frase que acababa de escuchar de boca de Natasha.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Natasha levantó la barbilla.

-Le he preguntado a Fury qué tenía pensado hacer y ha accedido a que yo traiga a Madrox hasta aquí.

Oír el nombre de aquella mujer en boca de Natasha hizo que el estómago se le encogiera y, repentinamente, sintiera náuseas. Demasiados recuerdos y demasiado recientes. Clint masculló una maldición en voz baja antes de contestarle.

-No tienes por qué ir, Nat.

El verde de los ojos de la mujer se hizo más intenso y más vivo.

 -Tengo que hacerlo, Clint.

-No es cierto. Y lo sabes.            

-Sólo sé que no puedo dejar las cosas así.

Clint alzó una ceja y anduvo hacia atrás el paso que había dado hacía unos momentos, poniendo más distancia entre él y Natasha.

-Ah, no puedes dejar las cosas así, ya veo. Yo sólo veo que es una insensatez.

Natasha dio un par de pasos, dejando así a un lado el sofá, acercándose a Clint.

-Nos traicionaron, Clint, nos tendieron una trampa y caímos en ella. No va a ser así esta vez.

Las manos de Clint se cerraron y abrieron de forma casi mecánica, apretando los puños, notando cómo las cortas uñas se le clavaban en la palma.

-¿Y quién te dice que esta vez no va a ser peor? –inquirió, elevando el tono de voz. -¿Quién te dice que no vas a morir allí, como pretendieron hacer la primera vez?

Su compañera se mantuvo en donde estaba, junto al sofá, con una mano apoyada en el respaldo y la otra mano pegada a su costado, rígida.

-Creí que lo entenderías. Tú, entre todos, creí que lo entenderías – le dijo.

Clint giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. En el exterior, la tarde estaba cayendo y la luz se volvía más anaranjada por momentos. Nada de eso le importaba. Ahogó una carcajada sarcástica, negando con su cabeza de forma repetitiva.

-Y yo pensaba que tenías más aprecio por tu propia vida.

El rostro de Natasha se ensombreció. Elevó una ceja, componiendo un severo semblante.

-No soy de las que dejan las cosas a medias, tú lo sabes. No dormiré tranquila sabiendo que no tenemos a Madrox bajo control y con toda su organización desmantelada.

Clint contuvo otra carcajada, más agria, más desgarradora. Había mantenido su vista puesta en la ventana hasta ese momento. Entonces, la giró para encontrarse de nuevo frente a frente con la mirada de Natasha.

-Oh, sé lo que es no dormir tranquilo, Romanoff. Te aseguro que lo sé –masculló entre dientes, haciendo que la línea de su mandíbula se endureciera.

Natasha dejó atrás el resguardo del sofá y dio un nuevo paso hacia él.

-Si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes miedo de volver allí.

Clint levantó la barbilla. Había temido aquella acusación por parte de Natasha. Pero no por esperarla la hacía menos dolorosa al escucharla de sus labios. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y sus párpados se entrecerraron.

-No lo tengo – respondió con acritud.

Vio la mano de Natasha acercarse hasta él. Antes de poder tocarlo, Natasha la retiró como si se hubiese arrepentido de aquella acción.

-No hemos hablado de ello desde que regresamos, así que te pregunto ahora: ¿Qué sucedió en Panamá, Clint? ¿Qué pasó mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

La pregunta le golpeó en la boca del estómago, dejándolo casi sin respiración. Era cierto, no habían hablado de nada de lo ocurrido en la celda desde que ella despertara de su operación. Habían tenido oportunidades, sin duda, durante todos aquellos días que él había pasado junto a ella en el hospital, durmiendo en la misma cama. Pero nunca le pareció el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Aún le dolía el recuerdo de que podría haberla perdido en aquel sótano. Y le asqueaba el mero hecho de acordarse de aquella otra mujer y el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Podría habérselo contado, más aún, podría decírselo en ese mismo momento y estaba seguro de que ella lo escucharía y lo comprendería. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Intentó buscar una palabra que se adaptara a lo que sentía en aquel momento y sólo una acudía a su mente. Levantó la barbilla, indolente.

-No pasó nada más allá de que nos mantuvieron encerrados en aquel sótano inmundo y nos dejaron allí para que nos muriésemos.

Natasha entrecerró los párpados, mirándolo de soslayo.

-Te conozco, Clint, mejor de lo que tú te crees.

Se dio cuenta de que aún mantenía en su mano el manojo de llaves con el que había accedido al apartamento. Las apretó con fuerza, logrando sólo que el frío metal se le clavara en la palma.

-Es muy sencillo, Nat, no regreso a Panamá porque todo este asunto de Madrox se ha vuelto algo personal.  Quiero apresarla, ya no porque sea un peligro potencial o por si tiene o no conexiones con lo que hizo Loki. La quiero fuera de circulación por lo que nos hizo, a ti y a mí. Quiero ensartarla con una flecha y que muera – tomó aire, elevando el rostro hacia el techo, intentando poner orden a todas las ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Bajó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Natasha fijos en él, expectantes. – He perdido la objetividad en esta misión. Y no puedo permitirlo. Si voy, será por buscar venganza y eso me haría dar algún paso en falso y pagarlo muy caro.

Vio cómo Natasha contenía la respiración durante un instante y continuó:

 -Sé que tú sientes lo mismo, que quieres matar a Madrox, mejor si es con tus propias manos. Y por esa razón tú tampoco debes ir hasta allí. Has perdido la distancia necesaria para afrontar la misión con la cabeza fría. Las emociones se apoderarán de ti y cometerás algún error que podrías lamentar.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Y no sé si quiero –respondió Natasha, para a continuación apretar los labios en una fina línea.

La respuesta de su compañera no le servía. Sentía todo su cuerpo tenso y los músculos agarrotados. Quería ir hasta ella y hacerle entrar en razón y que viera que estaba equivocada. Y quería luego besarla y hacerle el amor hasta que se olvidara de aquella locura. Pero no fue hacia ella, se mantuvo en su lugar, como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo. Levantó la barbilla y la enfrentó.

-Si me conocieras tan bien como dices, Nat, sabrías que no encajo demasiado bien los dobles raseros. ¿Qué hay de todo aquello de que hay que pasar página? ¿Sobre que hay que seguir adelante? –Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. Lo sentía caliente y pesado en sus pulmones, casi imposible de respirar. Cuando fue capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, continuó: -Tengo buena memoria. Recuerdo cada puñetera palabra que me dijiste en el bar y creí que lo decías en serio. Me doy cuenta de que no. Lo de pasar página, eso sólo se aplica a mí, ¿no es cierto? Tú tienes otras normas y otras reglas. La Viuda Negra no se atiene a las mismas reglas que los demás.

Natasha intentó dar un paso hacia él y la mano levantada de Clint delante de él la detuvo.

-Clint, no.

La voz de Natasha, a medias entre un susurro y una súplica, lo desarmó.  Pero era incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que sentía, lo que hacía que todo aquello fuera personal: que cerraba los ojos y la veía morir lentamente delante de él; que aún podía sentir las manos de Madrox sobre su cuerpo y el calor de su aliento en los labios. Sólo quería que Natasha deshiciera todo aquello, que fueran su cuerpo y sus labios los que borraran de un plumazo aquella pesadilla.

Sus piernas, sin contar con ninguna orden de su cerebro, se pusieron en camino hacia ella, aunque sólo logró dar un paso. Le dolían las manos por no poder tocarla. Su tono de voz cambió sustancialmente al continuar.

-No vayas, Nat.

Natasha se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a mirarlo.

-Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Y una mierda tienes que hacerlo! –estalló, elevando la voz y dando un paso hacia ella. Con ello sólo logró que sus piernas chocaran con la pequeña mesa y hacerse daño en las espinillas. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza dentro de su pecho y se obligó a controlar la respiración. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de contestar, más calmado: - Acabas de salir de una operación, ¡casi mueres allí! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

Ella se mantuvo estoica en su lugar, con los brazos fuertemente pegados a su cuerpo.

Clint comprendió de inmediato. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando ella despertó, bañada en sudor y pálida. Cuando se refugió entre sus brazos mientras temblaba.

-Todo esto es por las pesadillas, ¿verdad?

-Sí - le respondió Natasha, con un brillo anhelante en los ojos. -Esperaba que tú lo comprendieras.

No quería hacerlo, pero la comprendía. Sabía lo que era lidiar noche tras noche con un sueño que te atormentaba y que te dejaba reducido a nada. Aún así, aunque la comprendiera, aunque compartieran aquella locura de experiencia, no podía regresar allí. Ni quería que ella lo hiciera. Pero mucho se temía que Natasha ya había tomado una decisión, al igual que lo había hecho él. Irguió la espalda,

-Te comprendo. Pero no me pidas que acepte tu decisión, porque eso sí que no lo comparto. No tienes por qué hacerlo, Nat, nadie te obliga a regresar allí ni te presiona. Nadie te juzgará por ello ni dirá que eres una mala agente.

Natasha bajó la cabeza, como si, de repente, se sintiera avergonzada.

-Ya le he dicho a Fury que iría – dijo ella en voz tan baja que a Clint le costó trabajo oír sus palabras.

Clint dejó a un lado la mesa de café y se acercó hasta ella un paso más. Si estiraba el brazo podría tocarla. Y no había nada más que deseara hacer en ese preciso instante, tocarla, acariciarla y, finalmente, besarla y hacer que olvidara aquella locura. Pero se contuvo. Si lo hacía, aquella conversación terminaría allí mismo y ambos necesitaban sacar lo que tenían dentro y poner sus asuntos en claro. Arrepintiéndose de antemano por ello, dejó el brazo pegado a su costado.

-¡Pues dile que has cambiado de opinión! – respondió, elevando la voz más de lo que hubiese deseado. Natasha lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos.

Clint se pasó la mano de manera nerviosa por la nuca, despeinándose con aquel gesto y añadió: -Dile… que aún te duele la herida, que no estás bien.

-Clint…

Oír su nombre de labios de Natasha, suplicante, hacía que la piel se  le erizara. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No… no quiero que te pase nada – le confesó, mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. – Y si vuelves allí en este estado, puede que no regreses.

 Oyó que se acercaba y se paraba frente a él.

 – Clint, mírame.

Las palabras de Natasha le arrancaron una sonrisa agridulce. Bajó la cabeza y encontró los ojos de Natasha fijos en él, aguardando, inquisitivos y brillantes. Natasha lo tomó del antebrazo. Sintió la presión de su agarre sobre sus músculos y la calidez de su palma. Desvió la mirada hacia la mano de Natasha. Era pequeña en comparación con la suya, pero era una mano fuerte, segura, capaz de matar sin dudar y capaz de acariciar con pasión y ternura. Quería sentir eso último en su cuerpo, sus caricias en su piel, que lo dejara desarmado y sin excusas. Su mano derecha hizo un intento de atrapar la de Natasha pero la contuvo a duras penas antes de que iniciara su camino hacia ella.

-Pues ven conmigo y asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar – dijo Natasha.

\- No – contestó Clint, tajante, con labios apretados y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, intentando dosificar el aire que entraba en sus pulmones. - En nuestro trabajo siempre es lo mismo. No hay misión sencilla o trabajo fácil. Estás vivo hasta que dejas de estarlo.

El agarre de Natasha cesó de inmediato. Dejó caer su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose de él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Clint? Explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo he explicado. He perdido la objetividad. No quiero que me maten por cometer un error que, en otra situación, no cometería. Y no quiero ir y ver cómo te matan. Es así de sencillo.

Natasha se retiró unos pasos para girarse de nuevo hacia él.

-Hemos luchado juntos en un montón de misiones. Hemos estado en lugares mucho más peligrosos que el fortín de Madrox.

-Lo sé.

Repentinamente, en la habitación se hizo un silencio demasiado pesado. Apenas llegaba algún sonido desde el exterior y Clint sólo podía escuchar el paso de su sangre por su oído y el bombeo de su propio corazón en el pecho.

Natasha seguía parada, lejos de él, con el cuerpo visiblemente tenso. Deshizo los pasos que había dado hacía unos momentos, parándose de nuevo enfrente.

\- Te necesito allí, conmigo. Sabes que no suelo rogar pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré- le dijo, en voz baja. Y añadió: - Por favor.

Clint cometió el error de mirar a Natasha a los ojos y, por unos momentos, una nueva palabra se dejó asomar por su garganta. Podía cambiar de opinión, por supuesto. Nadie se lo impedía, sólo él mismo. Entonces, su mente se empeñó en recordarle una y otra vez el rostro de Madrox y el sonido desagradable que era su risa y que le arañaba las entrañas. Y recordó el por qué no debía regresar a Panamá.

-No puedo. Ni debo.

El semblante de Natasha cambió sustancialmente. La mirada suplicante había mudado en otra mucho más agresiva. Con la cabeza alta y los hombros echados hacia atrás, sus bellos rasgos se endurecieron.

\- Está bien – se rindió al fin Natasha. -No insistiré más. Pero no he cambiado de idea.

-Lo suponía. Yo tampoco.

Como si lo hubiese pactado con anterioridad, ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno frente al otro, a unos centímetros de distancia que parecían insalvables. Clint bajó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en sus propios zapatos y mostrándose visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Cuándo te marchas? – preguntó cuando no fue capaz de soportar aquel silencio.

Clint no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero Natasha había mantenido en su mano izquierda durante todo aquel tiempo su teléfono móvil. Ella lo señaló con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Justo cuando llegaste recibí un mensaje de Fury. Lo tendrá todo listo pasado mañana, a primera hora. No quiere perder la ocasión y que Madrox se le escape. Nos basaremos en el operativo que preparamos la primera vez.

Clint asintió con un contenido gesto.

-Bien.

Natasha se acercó hasta la mesa de café y señaló la bolsa de papel marrón que Clint había depositado allí. La había olvidado por completo. La comida estaría ya fría y él se sentía incapaz de tomar bocado. Notaba el estómago apretado en un puño que lo atenazaba y lo dejaba sin respiración.

-¿Qué habías traído para la cena? – quiso saber ella.

Clint dio un paso hacia atrás. Necesitaba salir de allí y tomar aire. Necesitaba alejarse de ella y pensar. Su mente era un hervidero de frases inconexas y preguntas con respuestas que no sabía si eran equivocadas o no. Dio un nuevo paso atrás, en dirección a la puerta. Todo aquel tiempo había estado sosteniendo las llaves en su mano, asiéndose a ellas como a un salvavidas. Y ahora le quemaban en la palma. Las depositó con cuidado sobre el mueble que Natasha tenía junto a la puerta, de donde las había tomado él aquella misma mañana.

-Lo siento. De repente, me he quedado sin hambre. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Adiós, Natasha.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió hacia el pasillo, oyendo cómo la puerta se cerraba tras de si.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No sabía qué le dolía más, si que se hubiese despedido llamándola por su nombre, Natasha, en lugar de utilizar su diminutivo, o que hubiese dejado las llaves que ella le pidió que cogiera esa misma mañana.

Natasha buscó el refugio del sofá y se sentó en él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro, encerrándolo en el hueco de sus palmas. Sabía de antemano que aquello de volver a marcharse a Panamá no iba a gustarle a Clint. Pero una cosa era figurárselo y otra muy distinta saberlo de primera mano.

Había recibido el mensaje de Fury en su móvil unos minutos antes de que Clint apareciera en el apartamento, con su bolsa de comida para llevar y una media sonrisa en el rostro que la había dejado sin respiración. Le había gustado que llegara sin avisar, entrando con su propia llave. Le hubiera encantado ir a abrazarlo y perderse con él en el interior del dormitorio, pero sabía que antes de aquello, debía hablar con él. No era justo, ni para Clint ni para ella misma, dar ese paso sin que él supiera que ella volvía a marcharse a Panamá.

Bajó las manos despacio, dejándolas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la puerta cerrada. Hubiese querido ir tras él y pedirle que no se marchara, pero ya estaba todo dicho. Ella se marcharía a Panamá en menos de treinta y seis horas y él no estaría allí.

Sería un momento difícil, eso lo sabía, volver a poner un pie en aquel país y que Clint no estuviera allí, con ella. Pero debía hacerlo, por su paz interior. Todo aquel asunto con Madrox le había hecho cuestionarse muchas cosas, una de ellas su propia capacitación.

Sabía que ellos nada habían tenido que ver en todo aquel fiasco. No habían sido ellos los causantes de que aquel operativo se fuera por el desagüe. Pero no podía permitir aquella lacra en su expediente. Puede que los demás se lo perdonaran; ella misma no lo haría. Pero no tener a Clint a su lado sería un alto precio que pagar por ello. Confiaba en que, después de que todo hubiese pasado, de regresar de Panamá y haber puesto a Madrox a buen recaudo, pudiera arreglar las cosas con su compañero. No quería que aquello abriera una brecha entre ellos pero, si lo hacía, ella asumiría todas las culpas. A fin de cuentas, era su decisión el ir hasta allí. Sólo esperaba que, una vez que todo hubiese acabado, las pesadillas desaparecieran y ella pudiera pasar página y seguir adelante.

El teléfono vibró junto a ella, donde lo había puesto cuando Clint salió del apartamento. Miró la pantalla, que la avisaba que tenía un mensaje entrante. Era de Fury, informándola de algunos nuevos detalles de la partida hacia Panamá. Una pregunta cerraba el mensaje de su jefe, una que le dolió leer.

_Habló con Barton? Va con usted?_

Pero, más que leer la pregunta, le dolió la frase que tecleó como respuesta:

_El operativo continúa sin él._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cincuenta minutos después de dejar el apartamento de Natasha, Clint entró por la puerta del suyo. Desde que regresara de la misión, había recalado poco allí. Había ido a ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y poco más. El salón estaba a oscuras y así lo dejó. No estaba de humor para encender ninguna luz.

Durante todo el camino de regreso, había estado pensando en la conversación que acababa de mantener con Natasha. Ella estaba en todo su derecho de regresar a Panamá, si así lo quería. Pero él seguía pensando que era una auténtica locura, teniendo en cuenta  que acababa de salir de una operación. Por supuesto, sabía de la condición especial de su compañera y de la celeridad con que su cuerpo podía sanar. Pero sabía que su reticencia a que regresara allí no se debía a que creyera que ella no estaba físicamente en condiciones sino al temor de perderla.

Él podría ir con ella, por supuesto, retractarse de sus palabras y marchar hasta allí; cerrar aquel episodio y aquella misión de la mejor manera posible y seguir con su vida. Pero lo cierto era que no quería. No quería volver a poner un pie en Panamá, y más importante de todo: no quería tener que volver a ver a Madrox.

Pensó en darse una ducha y así alejar aquel dolor de cabeza que lo había estado amenazando desde que dejara a Natasha, pero estaba cansado hasta para eso. En su lugar, se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Dejó la ropa hecha un ovillo en la silla y se arrojó bocabajo sobre el colchón. Lo último que pensó antes de dormirse fue que aquella cama era demasiado grande.

 

 

 

Clint pasó el día siguiente dormitando entre la cama y el sofá. Había enviado un mensaje a Fury por la mañana diciéndole que necesitaba resolver unos asuntos y que le concediera un día libre. Si Fury se creyó o no su mentira no lo sabía, lo cierto era que su jefe le había respondido que no había ningún problema en ello y que lo vería al día siguiente en la agencia. Tras leer el mensaje de contestación, Clint apagó el móvil y continuó durmiendo.

Lo despertó un rayo de sol de última hora de la tarde filtrándose por una rendija de las cortinas medio cerradas. De su garganta salió un gruñido lastimoso antes de ponerse la almohada sobre la cabeza, intentando así resguardarse de la luz. Pero ya estaba despierto. Sacó la cabeza y buscó el despertador con ojos entornados. Había dormido más de dieciocho horas. O más bien, había intentado dormir dieciocho horas. Las pesadillas lo habían despertado en dos ocasiones.

No era nada nuevo desde la batalla de Nueva York. Siempre se repetían, una y otra vez. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, Madrox también se había adentrado en su subconsciente, atándolo a una cama de la cual no podía soltarse. Se tumbó bocarriba, extendiendo los brazos en el colchón. Miró a un lado y otro de la cama. Además de haberse espabilado a causa de las pesadillas, tenía que admitir que había echado terriblemente de menos a Natasha junto a él. Más de una vez había buscado el cuerpo femenino a su lado. Una sola semana durmiendo con ella y ya le era difícil conciliar el sueño. “Perfecto, Barton. Cojonudo”, se dijo a sí mismo, irritado.

El reloj le dijo que eran casi las ocho de la tarde. Se había saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo, sin contar con la cena de la noche anterior, y lo curioso era que no tenía apetito. Además, en su nevera no habría nada que pudiera comer. Abrió uno de los muebles de cocina, buscando el café. Cuando lo encontró, preparó la cafetera y fue a darse una ducha mientras tanto.

Regresó a los pocos minutos, con el pelo chorreando agua y en ropa interior. El café ya estaba listo. Buscó una taza hasta que recordó que la última que le quedaba se había roto en el fregadero antes de marcharse a Panamá. Sin importarle, cogió la cafetera y bebió de ella. No era la primera vez, y tampoco sería la última.

Con ella en las manos fue a sentarse al sofá. Se dio cuenta entonces de que aquella mañana, tras enviarle a Fury el mensaje, había apagado el móvil. Se encaminó a por él a su dormitorio y lo encendió mientras regresaba al sofá. Estaba tomando un nuevo sorbo de café cuando los mensajes que había retenido el servidor, aparecieron en la pantalla.

Sintió que su estómago se quejaba al ver el remitente de los mensajes. Natasha había intentado ponerse en contacto con él en dos ocasiones aquel mismo día. Clint cerró los ojos, dejando el móvil descansando sobre uno de sus muslos. No sabía si quería ver qué le había escrito ella. Cualquier cosa le dolería más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Podía borrar los mensajes sin leer, por supuesto que podía hacerlo, pero no quería ni lo haría. Entendía a su compañera. Ésa era la opción que ella había tomado para purgar sus propios demonios. Su decisión había sido completamente diferente. ¿Quién era él para decir que la suya era la correcta y la de Natasha la equivocada? Que no compartiera sus puntos de vista no significaba que ella estuviera errada. ¿Que le dolía sobremanera su decisión? Por supuesto, pero no iba a impedirle que fuera hasta Panamá.

Intentó tragar saliva. De repente, la boca se le había quedado seca y el regusto del café se había hecho más amargo. Abrió los ojos y tomó el móvil. Pulsó el primer mensaje de texto. Una sola línea saltó ante sus ojos.

 _Podemos hablar? Antes de que me marche_.

¿Qué iba a contestarle? ¿Que sí podía? ¿O todo lo contrario? Se pasó la mano por el rostro, despacio, pinzando el puente de la nariz. No quería que ella se marchara sin haber aclarado las cosas entre ellos. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que ella no regresara de Panamá y en que lo último que hubiesen compartido fuesen aquellos momentos en el apartamento de Nat. Pulsó el segundo mensaje antes de contestar al primero. Éste se abrió de inmediato.

_Clint, no quiero marcharme sin haber hablado contigo. Por favor._

Había un tercer mensaje que no había visto. Aún algo conmocionado por la petición de Natasha,  pulsó la notificación de éste y apareció en pantalla.

_Nos veremos cuando regrese._

Se incorporó en el sofá como accionado por un resorte, con el móvil en la mano. Quiso gritarle al aparato que no se fuera, como si así ella pudiera oírlo. Se fijó en la hora en que aquel mensaje había sido enviado, más de una hora atrás. Pulsó la pantalla y el teclado virtual apareció.

_Cuándo te vas?_

Tecleó y le dio a enviar tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que la frase era la correcta. Un instante después, el teléfono vibró y le anunció que tenía un nuevo mensaje entrante.

_7 AM._

Clint conocía los rituales de Natasha antes de partir para una misión. Ella estaría ya en su casa, preparada y descansando. Tuvo que contener las ganas de ir hasta donde estaba ella. Pero no podía hacer eso. Ella no cambiaría de opinión y él tampoco lo haría. Sólo conseguiría hacer la despedida más dolorosa aún. Cuanto más retrasara aquel encuentro, mucho mejor para ambos. Decidido, tecleó en la pantalla de nuevo.

_Te veré antes de que te marches. Descansa. Buenas noches._

Aunque la esperó, no obtuvo más repuesta. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa que tenía delante, con la pantalla activada en la lista de mensajes, mirándolo fijamente. Había tomado una decisión y eso haría: iría hasta Englewood y allí hablaría con ella, no antes. Porque ya no estaba seguro de nada, salvo de que quería estar con ella y no hacerlo le dolía físicamente, hasta casi no poder respirar. Se quedó sentado en el sofá, aguardando quién sabía qué, mientras su apartamento cada vez se quedaba más a oscuras.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A las dos de la mañana, Clint estaba harto de esperar. Había estado sentado en el sofá desde que recibiera el último mensaje de Natasha y la parte baja de espalda ya le dolía. Había dormitado en ocasiones para, rápidamente, espabilarse y volver a mirar la pantalla muda del móvil. Tenía que moverse, pero era demasiado temprano para ir hasta el aeródromo y aguardar allí. Necesitaba descargar toda la energía que acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Se levantó, estirando los músculos de la espalda y de las piernas, que le pedían a gritos que se moviera. Junto a la puerta estaba su bolsa con sus ropas de entrenamiento. Se quedó mirándola, pensativo. Tal vez, lo que necesitaba era hacer una visita al gimnasio y descargar toda aquella tensión. Golpear algo y machacarse a flexiones.

Podría ir hasta las instalaciones de la central, desde luego, pero terminaría cruzándose con algún agente que lo mirara con cara de extrañeza. Tendría que darle explicaciones al guardia de seguridad del control de acceso. Y no tenía ganas de ninguna de las dos cosas.

Sabía que en el barrio había un gimnasio de mala muerte, pero igualmente estaba al corriente de que los usuarios del establecimiento no eran los mejores ciudadanos de Nueva York. Tal vez necesitara eso, ir a un tugurio y liarse a tortas con el primero que osara decirle algo.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos que no conducían a nada. Con desánimo, se arrojó de nuevo al sofá con pesadez. Paseó la mirada por todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos recalaron en la billetera que descansaba sobre la mesa. Fue a por ella y miró en su interior. Una tarjeta blanca plastificada, con una banda magnética en el reverso y el logotipo de Industrias Stark llamó su atención. Recordó que Tony les había entregado a cada uno un pase para acceder a la _Torre Vengadores_ , como se había empeñado en rebautizarla el millonario, días después de la confrontación con Loki. Stark tenía la pretensión de hacer de la Torre el cuartel general de la _Iniciativa_ y, como le había dicho Natasha, además quería cederles uno de los pisos a cada uno de los integrantes. Aún pensaba que Stark podía ahorrarse el suyo. Pero, en aquel momento, el gimnasio y las salas de ejercicio que sabía que allí había le vendrían muy bien. Y suponía que no tendría que atravesar tantos controles como tendría que hacerlo en S.H.I.E.LD. a aquellas horas, amén de que la probabilidad de encontrarse a alguien descendía considerablemente.

Decidido, se levantó del asiento, tomó la bolsa y salió por la puerta, sin importarle que ésta diera un portazo.

 

 

 

Acceder a la Torre Stark fue más sencillo de lo que hubiese esperado. En el vestíbulo de entrada, arropado entre un montón de monitores y una consola que parecía una nave espacial, sólo había un guardia de seguridad que lo saludó por su apellido. El hombre, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, se llevó la mano a la visera de su gorra en un gesto muy militar. Clint le correspondió con un escueto movimiento de cabeza. Fue hasta los ascensores e, inmediatamente, desandó el camino, de vuelta hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el vigilante para preguntarle dónde estaba el gimnasio. Con la misma amabilidad con la que lo había saludado, el hombre le mostró a dónde dirigirse. Clint se despidió de nuevo y se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Eran casi las dos y media de la mañana y allí estaba él, en la Torre Stark, dispuesto a darse una paliza entrenando.

Buscó el interruptor de la luz en la pared pero, en cambio, encontró un panel que no tenía ningún botón. Éste se encendió de repente.

-Buenas noches, señor Barton. ¿Quiere que le acondicione la sala?

Clint dio un paso hacia atrás al oír la voz del asistente virtual de Tony Stark. Intentó recabar en su memoria hasta que recordó el nombre por el que Tony se dirigía a él.

-Eh… ¿Jarvis?

-¿Sí, señor Barton?

Miró sobre sus hombros, ligeramente incómodo.

-Sí, me gustaría entrenar un rato. ¿Podría… prepararme la sala?

-Será un placer, señor.

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse al momento, primero las que estaban sobre él para, una tras otra, hacerlo hasta llegar al fondo de la sala. Aquel recinto podría haber sido la portada de alguna revista dedicada al deporte de interior: la sala era enorme, más que la que poseía  S.H.I.E.L.D. y mejor equipada. Los aparatos eran los últimos que habían salido al mercado y estaba casi completamente seguro de que algunos de ellos aún no habían sido estrenados.

Clint estuvo unos segundos observando todo aquello, decidiendo a dónde quería encaminarse en primer lugar. Antes de ello, se giró sobre sus talones y alzó el rostro hacia el techo, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

-¿Jarvis?

-¿Sí, señor Barton?

-¿No…no le sorprende que esté aquí? – preguntó con cierto tono de inseguridad en la voz. Primero había sido el guardia del vestíbulo y ahora el ¿mayordomo? de Stark.

-No, señor – respondió el asistente al punto. – El señor Stark lo incluyó, a usted y a los demás miembros de la _Iniciativa_ como usuarios de nivel uno de la Torre. Tienen completo acceso a ella, señor. Menos a la zona privada del señor Stark, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto – repitió Clint, con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que Tony les hubiese otorgado aquel grado de accesibilidad, cosa que le alegró en aquel momento, ante la vista de aquel magnífico gimnasio a su disposición.

Clint ya había comenzado a inspeccionar el recinto cuando Jarvis volvió a hablar.

-Puede hacer uso de él cuando quiera, señor Barton.

-Bien. Gracias – le respondió, sin apartar la mirada de todo lo que tenía frente a él.

El ánimo de Clint no había cambiado un ápice pese a la cordial bienvenida que había recibido por parte de los empleados de Stark, incluido aquél al que sólo había escuchado. Lo que quería era dejarse de tonterías sobre buenas maneras y saludos educados y dedicarse a algo que incluyera  una máquina y pesas.

Echó un vistazo a la sala, de izquierda a derecha. Como ya había comprobado brevemente cuando se encendieron las luces, la sala era una fantástica muestra de aparatos para ejercitar el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Los que parecían interesarle estaban al fondo de la gran sala y hacia ellos se encaminó, asiendo con fuerza la bolsa.

Como si alguien le hubiese puesto una mano en el pecho, Clint se detuvo al pasar junto a los sacos de boxeo colgados del techo. Se quedó mirándolos durante un instante, sintiendo la irrefrenable tentación de liarse a golpes con ellos. No se quejarían y él necesitaba golpear algo. Arrojó a un lado la bolsa de deportes que aún llevaba al hombro y le dio un puñetazo al primer saco.

El contacto de sus puños contra aquel pesado objeto le sacudió el brazo. Sintió los músculos tensarse uno a uno, desde el hombro a la espalda. Apretó los dientes y le sacudió un gancho con la izquierda. El saco se balanceó, pendiendo de la cadena que lo sujetaba al techo. Un nuevo golpe, sordo y directo, hizo que sus nudillos se quejaran, lo cual desestimó de inmediato. Era la primera vez desde que regresara de la misión que iba a entrenar. Sabía que debía conducirse con cautela y paciencia.

“¡A la mierda la paciencia!”, masculló entre dientes, propinándole otro golpe al saco, que se bamboleó peligrosamente. Esperó a que regresara hasta él y volvió sobre sus pasos. Primero la izquierda; desde abajo para resguardar el rostro con la derecha. Repitió los movimientos, una y otra vez, alternando ambos brazos, hasta que sintió arder los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

Se paró delante del saco, que se movía incansable, y lo detuvo estirando ambos brazos. La respiración era agitada y el corazón le bombeaba en el pecho con certeros latidos. Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, intentando retirar el sudor que le corría por las sienes y le incomodaba, metiéndose en sus ojos.

“Eres un estúpido, Barton”, le dijo al saco de boxeo a la vez que arremetía de nuevo contra él, incansable. Un nuevo golpe, un nuevo quiebro, pero la sensación de vacío y decepción permanecía invariable en la boca del estómago.

Dejó aquel ejercicio cuando notó las manos entumecidas y los nudillos sensibles. La camiseta de manga corta que llevaba estaba sudada y se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera incómoda. Se la quitó con un fluido movimiento, se la pasó por el rostro, limpiándose así el sudor y la hizo un ovillo, cambiándola por otra que sacó de la bolsa de deportes. Respiró profundamente, intentando que su ritmo cardiaco regresara a la normalidad.

Rebuscó su móvil en la bolsa. No, no había un nuevo mensaje y él era un idiota por pensar que sí lo habría. Miró el reloj que se mostraba en la pantalla principal: casi las tres y media de la mañana. El tiempo aporreando aquel saco había transcurrido con rapidez. Eso le alegraba. Cuanto más rápido pasara, antes podría ir a hablar con Natasha.

Escudriñó el solitario gimnasio, decidiendo a qué ejercicio se iba a abocar a continuación. Estaba cansado, pero era preferible estar activo a que su mente se dedicara a divagar y a decirle una y otra vez lo estúpido que era.

Abandonó la cinta de correr cuando el temporizador se detuvo, sudando a mares y con las piernas casi temblando por el esfuerzo. Antes de pasar al banco de pesas vació de un solo trago una botella pequeña de agua que arrojó al interior de su bolsa una vez vacía. Preparó concienzudamente la máquina y, cuando estuvo seguro de ello, se tumbó boca arriba. Levantó la barra, dejando que los pectorales y los deltoides hicieran el trabajo, una y otra vez, descansando brevemente tras cada serie. No oyó que alguien entraba en la sala hasta que vio el rostro de Tony Stark asomarse por encima de su cabeza.

Dejó la barra sobre su soporte y se incorporó de inmediato.

-¡Joder, Stark! Me has asustado. No esperaba a nadie aquí.

El millonario se encogió de hombros y, con paso resuelto, rodeó la máquina en donde Clint había estado trabajando, para pararse de nuevo frente a él.

-Bueno, considerando que ésta es mi casa y las horas que son, no sé por qué te sorprende.

Clint intentó normalizar la respiración después del ejercicio y de la súbita aparición de Stark. Tomó la toalla que había puesto junto al banco de pesas y se la pasó por el rostro, dejándola al final descansando sobre sus hombros.

Tony se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor para posar los ojos sobre Clint unos instantes después.

-Te preguntaría qué haces aquí, Barton pero, tal y como te has liado a golpes con los pobres sacos, creo que me hago una idea.

Clint lo miró desde su posición con ojos entornados, intentando que las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente no entraran en sus ojos. Ambos hombres se midieron mutuamente, sin decir nada, hasta que Clint rompió aquel incómodo silencio:

-Será mejor que me marche– hizo un amago para levantarse pero la mano de Tony sobre su hombro le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Déjate de tonterías. No he venido para hacer que te marches. Más bien, vengo a charlar contigo. En son de paz. Y a decirte que eres gilipollas.

Clint entornó los ojos, centrándolos en el hombre que tenía frente a él, de pie, con un aire de autosuficiencia que le molestaba sobremanera.

-En son de paz. Por supuesto – rezongó con voz grave, dirigiendo la vista hacia el fondo del gimnasio.

Tony unió las manos delante de sí. Al contrario de la última vez que lo había visto, en el hospital, ahora vestía unos ajados pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de algún grupo de música que había vivido su época dorada hacía décadas.

-Sé que Romanoff va a regresar a Panamá – le dijo, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Y qué con eso? – respondió él con malos modos, la mandíbula rígida y los dientes apretados.

-Y que tú no vas y le cedes el honor a Rogers de ir con ella.

La noticia tomó a Clint por sorpresa. Pese a ello, no debería importarle. Más aún, le dio gracias en silencio a Fury por contar con el Capitán para terminar aquella misión. Antes de que pudiera responderle, Tony agregó:

-Déjame decirte que eres tonto.

Clint sintió bullir la adrenalina del ejercicio por su sangre. Y aquello era peligroso, porque podía ser que su puño no encontrara diferencia entre el saco de boxeo de hacía un rato y la cara de Tony Stark. Pese a todo, respiró profundamente, intentando dominar aquellos impulsos. Se dejó caer hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas abiertas.

-Realmente no tienes un filtro entre tus pensamientos y lo que sale por tu boca, ¿no es asi? – dijo, ahogando una amarga sonrisa que murió antes de salir de sus labios. Tomó una botella de agua y dio un gran trago antes de volver a hablar: – Creo que me lo merezco.

Tony se retiró unos pasos para arrastrar un banco y sentarse frente a su compañero. Se inclinó hacia adelante, imitando la postura de Clint.

-Te vi en el pasillo del hospital el otro día y estabas hecho polvo por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Natasha. ¿Qué ha pasado entre ese momento y éste, Barton?

Clint recordaba demasiado bien aquellos momentos, cuando no sabía si Natasha saldría de aquella sala de operaciones con vida. Recordaba a la perfección cómo se sintió y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella, la sensación de vacío dentro de él. Stark continuó.

-¿Qué pasaría si le ocurre algo a ella y tú no estás para ayudarla?

La pregunta hizo que Clint levantara la cabeza como si él fuera una marioneta y hubiesen tirado con decisión de un hilo. Miró a Stark, sentado frente a él, con aquellos inteligentes ojos mirándolo fijamente. Clint inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Crees que no he pensado en ello? – preguntó Clint a su vez, sintiendo como una súbita oleada amarga le subía por el pecho hasta instalarse en su garganta. - ¿Crees que no he pensado que todo puede volver a repetirse y que, en esta ocasión, Natasha no tenga tanta suerte? Oh, sí que lo he  hecho, genio.

Tony lo miró con fijeza.

-¿Y aún así vas a dejarla ir sola?

Clint dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente entre los hombros.

-Va con Rogers. Me lo acabas de decir.

Stark se movió inquieto en su improvisado asiento, asentando mejor los pies en el suelo y dejando colgar las manos entre sus piernas.

-Eso no cuenta. Tú me entiendes.

Cansado, Clint se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-Él cuidará de que no le pase nada – le dijo, en voz tan baja que él mismo tuvo que esforzarse para oír su propia voz.

Tony elevó los brazos hacia el cielo, visiblemente exasperado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará! Rogers no dejaría que le pasara nada a un perrito.

Clint señaló con su dedo acusatorio al centro del pecho de Tony.

-Estás molesto porque Fury no te ha dicho nada a ti.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no me lo propuso? – bufó Tony, componiendo una mueca de incredulidad. Abrió los brazos mientras se encogía de hombros. – Mira, todos tenemos nuestras batallas que lidiar y ésta no me corresponde librarla a mí, ni a Bruce. Y tampoco a Rogers. Steve puede ocupar tu lugar, por supuesto. La cuestión aquí, amigo, es que él –y enfatizó el pronombre, apuntándole directamente con el dedo índice, -no eres tú.

-¡Mierda, ya lo sé!

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron desmesuradamente anta la súbita reacción del arquero.

-Pues puede que sea un buen  momento para que te expliques, tío, porque suenas a alguien cobarde y sé que tú no lo eres.

-No, no lo soy – respondió Clint en voz baja.

-Entonces, habla.

Clint se removió incómodo en el banco, intentando buscar una postura que le pareciera cómoda. Sintió los músculos de su espalda cargados y tensos, al igual que los de sus brazos. Tomó de nuevo la botella de agua y la vació por completo.

El líquido le refrescó la garganta pero el nudo seguía ahí, aprisionándolo, apretando como un puño, quemándolo por dentro. Bajó la cabeza y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Sabrás por qué fuimos a Panamá, ¿no es cierto?

Tony asintió con un pesado movimiento de cabeza y con la atención puesta en su compañero.

-Lo he leído. Sí. Un asco.

Clint se retorció las manos, apretando con fuerza los dedos hasta que los nudillos estuvieron blancos.

-Ella, Madrox, intentó… abusar de mí – hizo una breve pausa para intentar poner en orden su mente. - ¡Dios! Esto suena peor en voz alta.

El silencio que reinaba en el gimnasio se hizo más patente cuando la frase que había salido de la boca de Clint se perdió en el aire. Tony parpadeó, una vez y luego otra.

-Muy bien, ya me has pintado el cuadro. Ahora, ponle un marco.

Con un gesto frenético, Clint se pasó las palmas de las manos por el rostro,  despeinando más aún el pelo mojado por el sudor. Cuando las retiró, el flequillo era un completo desorden.

-¡Joder, Tony! Intentó follarme. Me ató a una cama y, de no haber aparecido el Capitán, me habría inyectado algo para… ya sabes.

Tony asintió con vigor.

-Sidelnafilo. Viagra, para ser claros. Para ponértela dura. No habrías podido resistirte.

Fue el turno de Clint de sorprenderse por las palabras del millonario. Tony se encogió de hombros, intentando mostrarse despreocupado, antes de añadir:

-No preguntes cómo lo sé, porque no quieres saber, Halcón.

Y no pensaba hacerlo, recapacitó Clint. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber nada relativo a la vida sexual de Stark. Sin embargo, se vio asintiendo a su compañero.

-Quería utilizarme como moneda de cambio. Yo me acostaba con ella y ella me proporcionaba un médico para Natasha. –Se paró a tomar aire. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en sus retinas como si estuvieran ocurriendo en ese mismo momento. La piel de la espalda se le erizó, arrancando un escalofrío que lo sacudió de arriba abajo. Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, moviéndola de un lado a otro, lentamente. –Debí pensar que, con seguridad, después de que lo hubiera conseguido, Madrox no habría llevado al médico, porque es una hija de puta sin palabra y sin escrúpulos y Natasha hubiera muerto en aquel sótano, desangrada y sola.

Se dio cuenta de que, mientras había estado hablando, los músculos de su rostro se habían ido tensando poco a poco hasta notar que la mandíbula le dolía. Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Tony Stark fijos en él. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no había en ellos ningún atisbo de su habitual socarronería.

-¿Quieres saber por qué no puedo volver, Stark? ¿Por qué no puedo ir  con Natasha y terminar el trabajo?– continuó Clint. Sentía que había abierto una compuerta, tras la cual había estado almacenando todo los sentimientos que le provocaba aquella mujer y que ahora pugnaban por salir. - Porque, lo que quiero, lo que realmente quiero es encontrar a Madrox y que una de mis flechas la atraviese de parte a parte. Quiero que sufra, que pague por lo que le hizo a Natasha y por lo que me hizo a mí, y que me pida clemencia. Y, después de todo eso, quiero dispararle de nuevo y que muera desangrada y pidiendo ayuda. Eso es lo que quiero.

Vio como Tony se había mantenido en silencio, escuchándolo atentamente. No era normal en él, pero Clint habría jurado que lo que había visto en los ojos del millonario era una mezcla entre confusión y sorpresa.

Tony se movió en su asiento. Se pasó la mano por la nuca para erguirse de hombros a continuación.

-No veo el problema para que no puedas hacer eso.

Una sonrisa cansada de manifestó en el rostro de Clint, que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, Stark. Si hago eso, si voy hasta allí por esas razones, estaré poniéndome en una situación de vulnerabilidad. Estaré tan absorto buscando mi propia venganza que podría cometer un fallo que pusiera a todo el operativo en peligro. Incluyéndome a mí y a Natasha. No puedo permitir que ocurra eso. Por eso no puedo regresar allí.

Los labios de Stark se unieron en una dura línea al escuchar las razones de su compañero.

-Mira, no sé bien qué puedo decirte. Nuestro ego masculino no está preparado para ser los débiles. Aún nos choca, a estas alturas, que ellas nos tomen la delantera, que sean más fuertes, más listas, más… de todo. No debería, pero es así. Pero esto es algo distinto. No es justificable intentar someter y abusar de alguien, de ninguna manera, ya sea hombre o mujer. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que, si sigues revolcándote en estos sentimientos, caerás en un estado autodestructivo del cual es muy difícil salir. Y créeme, de eso sí que sé.  Míralo por el lado positivo, no tuviste que follar con ella, Natasha está bien y salisteis de allí más o menos indemnes. Quédate con eso.

Las palabras de Tony dejaron pensativo a Clint. Había estado tan ocupado rumiando lo que podría haberle ocurrido, que no se había parado a pensar en lo que no había terminado ocurriendo. O, si lo había hecho, no había arraigado tanto en su mente como ahora que lo escuchaba de boca de alguien más. Tras unos segundos, asintió con severidad.

-Tienes razón, Stark.

El rostro de Tony se iluminó momentáneamente.

-¿Y cuándo no la tengo? Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Barton. Yo siempre tengo razón.

-No sé si me apetece acostumbrarme a eso.

Ambos hombres se miraron y, tras unos segundos, sonrieron a la vez. Clint negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia el otro extremo de la gran sala.

-No sé por qué cojones he terminado contándote esto. Precisamente a ti.

Tony miró hacia el techo y las comisuras de sus labios se fruncieron en una simpática mueca.

-Por mi irresistible personalidad… y porque he sido yo quien estaba aquí. Si hubiesen estado Rogers o Bruce, se lo habrías contado a ellos. Tenías que sacarlo de dentro de ti, Legolas.

Clint entonó los ojos.

-No eres tan capullo como te empeñas en parecer, Stark.

Cómicamente, Tony miró por encima de su hombro, a un lado y a otro del gimnasio.

-Shh, calla. Las paredes tienen oídos y yo tengo una reputación que mantener.

Clint se quitó la toalla del cuello. Estaba húmeda por su sudor. Se la pasó de nuevo por la frente y la dejó a un lado, junto a su bolsa de deporte.

-Dime una cosa – quiso saber Clint, atrapando de esta manera la atención del empresario:  - Tienes fama de que los demás te importen una mierda. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú mismo, Stark?

Como si hubiese estado esperando aquella pregunta, Tony asintió.

-Desde que a Fury le dio por formar este puñetero grupo y decidió incluirme en él. No soy bueno con los grupos, ¿sabes? – inquirió, señalándolo con un dedo. -Soy más bien un trabajador por cuenta propia. Pero lo hicimos bien en Nueva York, trabajando codo con codo. ¡Por cierto! Bien visto eso de que los _chita-como-se-llamaran_ , tenían problemas para virar.

-De… nada – respondió Clint, visiblemente sorprendido por el comentario.

-¿Dónde estaba? – se preguntó a sí mismo Tony, todo movimientos de brazos. - ¡Ah, sí! Yo estaba en aquella sala cuando Fury arrojó sobre la mesa los cromos ensangrentados de Coulson.

Pronunció un tono más bajo el apellido del agente desaparecido. Los ojos de Tony se quedaron fijos en algún punto detrás de Clint, como si estuviera rememorando aquel episodio en cuestión.

-Me di cuenta entonces de que, - continuó diciendo Stark, -pese a que había estado refunfuñando desde que pisé aquella nave, ya habíamos formado un equipo. Coulson era parte de él.

Clint bajó la mirada, fijándola en sus deportivas. Echaba de menos al que, durante años, había sido su compañero y su amigo. Apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron las muelas.

-Sé que te culpas de su muerte, -añadió Tony. -No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Sé que os conocíais desde hacía un montón de tiempo. Yo también lo conocía, aunque era más bien un grano en el culo, siempre trayendo órdenes de Fury con esa compostura suya y esas maneras educadas. Sé que lo echas de menos, Clint. ¡Hasta yo lo echo de menos!

-Si yo no le hubiese abierto el camino a ese bastardo, Coulson seguiría con vida – masculló Clint entre dientes, sintiendo de nuevo como la amargura se abría paso por sus entrañas.

Tony negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

 -Mira, yo estaba allí cuando el musculitos se llevó a Loki y el Capi y yo dimos con ellos en aquellas montañas. Y mientras todos, eh… discutíamos, él se sentó en lo alto de aquel risco, a mirar el espectáculo. Sólo le faltó el puto cuenco de palomitas. Podría haberse marchado mientras, pero no lo hizo. ¿Y por qué no lo hizo? – se encogió teatralmente de hombros para acabar apuntando a Clint al centro del pecho con su dedo. -Porque quería entrar en el helitransporte fuera como fuese. Lo hubiera hecho sin ti, no te necesitaba. Así que deja de echarte sobre los hombros culpas que no te corresponden, ¿de acuerdo? Otras puede que sí, pero no ésa. No especialmente ésa.

Clint miró fijamente a Tony, entrecerrando los párpados.

-También te ha jodido a ti, ¿no es cierto? – quiso saber el agente.

Tony dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con una fuerte exhalación.

-No estaba preparado para nada de lo que vivimos aquel día – le confesó con seriedad, borrándose de su rostro cualquier atisbo de burla.

Tras un instante en silencio, Clint le tendió una mano.

-Gracias.

Stark se quedó mirando la mano tendida del hombre hasta que le correspondió de la misma manera.

-De nada.

Tony se levantó de su asiento y Clint lo imitó, quedando uno frente al otro.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Continuar machacándote en el gimnasio? –preguntó Stark.

Clint miró a su alrededor, a la bolsa de deportes abierta y a la toalla abandonada a su lado.

-Voy a ir a hablar con Natasha antes de que se marche.

Las cejas de Tony se elevaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo y en su frente apareció un profundo surco.

-¿A eso vas a ir? ¿Sólo a hablar? ¿De qué? – con un exagerado gesto, puso los ojos en blanco. - Tú no eras el más listo de la clase, ¿verdad?

-No te pases, Stark. Que hayamos firmado la paz no te garantiza inmunidad.

El empresario echó el torso hacia adelante, acercándose a Clint.

-Te mereces que ella te patee el culo – le dijo entre dientes.

Sin pretenderlo, Clint terminó sonriendo. Además de genio, Tony era un visionario porque eso sería lo que terminaría ocurriendo si él no tomaba una decisión al respecto.

-Posiblemente.

-Te voy a decir algo más, Barton. Si algún día, Dios no lo quiera, Pepper me dijera que se quiere poner mi armadura y lidiar sus propias batallas, dejaría que lo hiciera, porque no habría palabras para convencerla de ello. Pero no la dejaría sola. Y no porque ella no fuera capaz de hacerlo, no es eso. Pobre del que se le ponga por delante. Es porque quiero estar con ella. He visto como miras a Romanoff, no somos tontos aquí. Pero sé que ella se fue hasta Calcuta para traer a Hulk para localizarte cuando Loki te hizo, ya sabes, su magia. –Tony dejó que sus palabras calaran en los oídos de Clint, para después, continuar: -¿Estás dispuesto a perder a tu compañera? Porque ella no estaba dispuesta a perderte a ti.

Por enésima vez aquella noche, Clint bajó la mirada. Pero sabía cuál era la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Tendrían que matarlo para que no la supiera.

-No. No estoy dispuesto a perderla.

Tony colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero y apretó ligeramente.

-Es lo que suponía – le dijo, palmeándolo con condescendencia. –Deja a un lado las vendetas personales, Clint, por mucho que te cueste. Céntrate y ve con ella. Ah, y déjame decirte que eres más gilipollas de lo que pensaba si aún no tienes algo con ella. 

Clint pensó que, en eso, Tony llevaba toda la razón: era un estúpido. Solo que no iba a decírselo al hombre de la armadura.

Despacio, comenzó a recoger la toalla y la botella de agua vacía que había dejado junto al banco de ejercicios.

-Oye, ¿has visto la película de dibujos, _Brave_ , esa de la pequeña arquera escocesa?

Clint miró a su compañero por encima del hombro.

-No. ¿Debería?

Con aire distraído, Tony se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y ondeó la mano delante de su rostro.

-En realidad, no. Sólo era simple curiosidad.

Ambos, hombro con hombro se encaminaron hacia la salida del gimnasio. Antes de llegar a la mitad de la sala, Tony detuvo sus pasos.

-¡Por cierto! Si vas a ir a hablar con ella antes de que parta, han adelantado la salida una hora.

Clint se giró con agilidad hacia donde se había quedado Tony, con una expresión de incredulidad pintada en el rostro y el cuerpo en tensión.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y a qué cojones estabas esperando para decírmelo?

Tony se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca con los labios.

 -Había que aclarar algunas cosas antes, ¿no crees?

Iba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas que Stark llevara siempre la razón. A su pesar, Clint terminó asintiendo.

-Gracias – añadió Clint.

Con un fluido movimiento, Tony miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.            

-Espero que haya servido para algo toda esta arenga, porque estoy exhausto.

-Posiblemente, sí. La necesitaba.

Tony palmeó y el sonido reverberó en la sala vacía.

-Genial. Banner estará orgulloso de mí. Y ahora, date una ducha y lárgate o llegarás tarde para ir con Romanoff.

En ese momento, Clint fue consciente de que tenía que hacer exactamente lo que decía Tony y darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo hasta el aeródromo. Se colgó la bolsa al hombro y corrió hacia la entrada, en busca de los vestuarios.

-¿Barton? – lo detuvo la voz de Tony, que se había quedado quieto en el centro de la habitación. Las suelas de su zapatillas deportivas derraparon antes de girase hacia él.

-¿Sí?

Con los hombros erguidos, Tony alzó la voz para que su compañero pudiera oírlo.

-Cuidaos los dos.

Despacio, Clint asintió. Eso tenía pensado hacer. Se despidió con un controlado movimiento de cabeza y salió corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta a su paso.

 

 

 


	12. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

 

  

La despertó el zumbido del teléfono, diciéndole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Encendió la lámpara que había en su mesilla y  tomó el móvil. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando que sus ojos se adaptaran cuando antes a la luz. Cuando vio el pequeño indicador titilando en la esquina de la pantalla, sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco en su interior. Deseó que el mensaje fuera de Clint. Cuando vio que, lamentablemente, no lo era, la decepción casi logró que arrojara lejos el aparato.

El mensaje era de S.H.I.E.L.D. Habían adelantado una hora la salida del operativo y tenía que estar antes en el aeródromo. Al parecer, habían detectado cierto riesgo con respecto a Madrox y querían minimizarlo, poniéndose en camino cuanto antes.

Dejó el móvil a su lado, apagó de nuevo la lamparita y respiró hondo. Aún era de noche en el exterior y la luz alargada de las farolas se filtraba por la ventana, dibujando un extraño patrón en el techo. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin pestañear, como si esperara que pudiera cambiar de forma de un momento a otro.

Debería levantarse, pensó, recoger sus últimas pertenencias y poner rumbo a Englewood. Pero, en aquellos momentos, no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciera menos. Hasta aquella pasada noche había estado a tiempo de echarse atrás, mentir diciendo que aún no se encontraba bien y dejarle la responsabilidad a Steve y a los dos otros agentes. No estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer. Volver a Panamá no le traía buenos recuerdos, precisamente.

Había tenido la misma pesadilla de siempre y se había despertado gritando y temblando. Y deseando que Clint hubiese estado allí, con ella, para alejar los fantasmas ocultándola entre sus brazos. Se giró en la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Aún conservaba el olor del hombre. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se abrazó a ella, deseando que, en lugar de la blanda almohada, fuera el firme cuerpo de Clint.

Lo echaba tanto de menos que le dolía. Tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. Sus manos buscaban algo en el aire que estaba fuera de su alcance y en su pecho había un vacío que no sabía cómo llenar.

Él le había dicho que hablaría con ella antes de marcharse pero, ahora, al haber adelantado la hora de partida, no sabía si estaría allí. Se incorporó levemente y buscó de nuevo el móvil, dispuesta a enviarle un mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla y activó la aplicación de mensajería. Con dedos ágiles tecleó:

_Han adelantado una hora la salida. Te veré?_

Se mordió el labio cuando vio que el mensaje se desvaneció de su bandeja de salida. Esperó, mirando con fijeza el aparato, pero la respuesta no llegó. Decepcionada, se levantó de la cama. Comprendía la hora que era y que Clint, posiblemente, estuviese aún dormido. Pero había deseado una respuesta por su parte.

Buscó su ropa bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla y, tras vestirse, cogió la escueta bolsa que había preparado la noche anterior con su uniforme. Miró la cama deshecha durante unos segundos, deseando poder dar marcha atrás sólo dos días y que Clint aún estuviera allí, con ella.

 Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, con la cabeza gacha. La Viuda Negra regresaba al trabajo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El aeródromo militar de Englewood estaba casi desierto a aquellas horas. A simple vista sólo podía ver a algunos técnicos y mecánicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. atareados en sus quehaceres y dos agentes que aguardaban junto al quinjet a que éste estuviera preparado para poder embarcar.

Natasha inspeccionó las instalaciones con la mirada. Era un defecto profesional. Aunque aquél fuera un lugar seguro, nunca, jamás, daba las cosas por supuestas. La última vez que no se había atenido a aquella norma había sido en Panamá. Y casi le costó la vida. No iba a volver a repetirse. Agarró con más fuerza la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y se encaminó hacia el quinjet estacionado antes las gigantescas puertas dobles del hangar.

Ya se había cambiado de ropa, enfundándose en uno de sus trajes de trabajo. Se sentía cómoda en él, como si fuera una segunda piel, segura. Sus tacones bajos golpeaban el suelo de cemento con decisión, resonando en el silencio que allí reinaba. Pero, a pesar de sentirse bien en su uniforme, había algo en su interior que le impedía disfrutar de su regreso. Natasha sabía perfectamente qué era.

Antes y después de entrar a formar parte de S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha había rodado por medio mundo, trabajando y  haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer y para lo cual había sido entrenada. Cuando ella llegó a la organización de la mano de Ojo de Halcón, la agencia la había puesto bajo la tutela de éste, convirtiéndose después en su compañero de armas. Aún siendo su colega, no era la primera vez que encaraba sola una misión. Pero él siempre había estado ahí, a un toque de teléfono, a un vuelo de avión de distancia. Si lo había necesitado para finalizar un trabajo, Natasha jamás había dudado en ponerse en contacto con él. Clint siempre había respondido a sus llamados y la había ayudado. Y ella había hecho lo mismo con él en más de una ocasión. No tenerlo en el regreso a Panamá era, cuanto menos, extraño.

El día anterior Fury  le había informado que Steve se uniría al operativo, junto con Webb y Patel, los dos jóvenes agentes. Se alegraba de tener a Rogers a su lado, no iba a mentir. Era una persona muy capaz y estaba segura de que haría todo lo posible para que la misión terminara de la manera en que debió terminar la primera vez. Sólo había un ligero problema con que Steve estuviera allí: que él no era Clint.

Llegó hasta el lugar en donde estaban los dos jóvenes agentes, Patel y Webb. Pese a lo que había podido pensar en un principio, los dos hombres parecían centrados y tranquilos. Aguardaban a los pies de la nave, aún cerrada, enfundados en sus uniformes. Cuando Natasha llegó hasta ellos, ambos la saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza al unísono.

-Agente Romanoff.

Ella les retribuyó de la misma manera, parándose ante ellos y alzando la barbilla.

-Agentes.

Natasha miró a uno y otro lado del hangar.

-¿Ha llegado Rogers?

Webb y Patel se miraron el uno al otro. El que parecía más joven, Patel, dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

-No, señora. El Capitán Rogers aún no ha llegado.

Natasha asintió con severidad.

-Avísenme cuando lo haga. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin darles oportunidad a que le contestaran, Natasha se encaminó hacia un rincón del hangar. Allí habían dispuesto una minúscula área de descanso, un pequeño recreo entre tanto metal y tanta obra de ingeniería. Había dos grandes sillones rojos de cuero, uno enfrente del otro. Entre ambos, una mesa baja, con patas de aluminio y con algunas revistas desordenadas sobre su superficie. En la pared adyacente, una máquina expendedora de aperitivos y otra más de café.

Dejó la bolsa que llevaba en la esquina de unos de los sofás, la abrió y rebuscó en su interior. Allí dentro descansaban sus dos glocks y la munición. Se aseguró de que ambas estaban cargadas y listas para ser usadas en caso de necesitarlas. Tras ello, las situó en las cartucheras.

Sus brazaletes explosivos fueron lo siguiente, ajustándolos a su muñeca con cuidado. Por último, se colocó el cinturón con los discos metálicos. La Viuda Negra estaba lista, pensó. En efecto, sus armas estaban listas para entrar en acción pero, ¿y ella? ¿Lo estaba realmente? Jamás se había sentido tan insegura al encarar una misión y aquello no era bueno. Podía poner en peligro al resto del operativo. Tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer y hacerlo rápido.

Rebuscó de nuevo en su bolsa y halló el móvil. Lo comprobó por enésima vez: no había ningún mensaje. Cerró los ojos, apretando el aparato entre sus dedos, tanto que las yemas se pusieron blancas por la presión. Pensó que debería hacerse a la idea de que no vería a Clint hasta que regresara de Panamá. Si regresaba. Colocó de nuevo el móvil en la bolsa y la cerró.

Cuando levantó la mirada, la figura imponente de Steve Rogers se acercaba hasta ella, con paso decidido y su característico movimiento de hombros. Enfundado en su uniforme, Rogers no pasaba desapercibido aunque aún no llevara puesta la máscara, la cual portaba en la mano derecha.

Natasha levantó la barbilla a modo de saludo al verlo llegar. Steve la correspondió con un cortés movimiento de cabeza.

-Agente Romanoff.

Una fugaz sonrisa de pura cortesía cruzó los labios de Natasha.

-Rogers.

Steve dejó su escudo y su máscara sobre la mesa de café y miró a su alrededor. Natasha era buena leyendo el lenguaje corporal de las personas y podía ver que Steve estaba muy nervioso. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no hacía falta ser una experta en ello: los hombros rígidos y la mandíbula en tensión hablaban por sí solos.

-Me alegra que Fury te haya designado para esta misión – dijo Natasha, pasando a tutearlo e intentando así romper el hielo.

Steve asintió, despacio, sin apartar la mirada de su compañera.

-Espero que todo vaya bien y podamos regresar cuanto antes.

Natasha asintió cortésmente. Ella también lo esperaba. No veía la hora de poder regresar. Respiró profundamente y miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Faltaban poco más de diez minutos para la nueva hora de salida y el hangar estaba muy tranquilo, sin el típico bullicio de los ingenieros preparando la nave.

Estaba tan enfrascada observando los alrededores que no fue consciente de la mirada fija de Steve en ella hasta que él le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

La mujer desvió los ojos hacia él y vio una profunda preocupación en aquella mirada. Le sonrió tímidamente. 

-Estoy bien. Gracias.

 -No quiero insistir pero… has tenido muy poco tiempo para recuperarte de las heridas.

La sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente del bello rostro de Natasha.

-He dicho que estoy bien – insistió, endureciendo sus facciones y su tono de voz.

No podía decirle que, a pesar de que encontrarse físicamente bien, un mar de dudas bullía en su interior, como nunca antes había sentido.

Los hombros de Steve se irguieron y sus párpados se entornaron un poco, dibujando una expresión de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Natasha bajó el rostro y se colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se había declarado en rebeldía.

-Yo… lo siento. He sido demasiado brusca.

-No te preocupes – respondió Steve, intentando restarle importancia a la súbita reacción de Natasha. - Creo que es comprensible que estés un poco inquieta al regresar a un lugar en el que casi pierdes la vida.

Una sonrisa cansada apareció en los labios de la mujer.

-Personas como nosotros no pueden permitirse el lujo de pensar en esas cosas, Capitán. Debemos enfrentarnos a ellas.

Steve asintió pesadamente.

-Como frase es muy apropiada, Natasha, pero algo me dice que no terminas de creértelo. Vi cómo te trataron allí. Vi cómo trataron a Barton, atándolo a aquella cama.

Una profunda arruga surcó la frente de Natasha de parte a parte antes de que una de sus cejas se alzara casi hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó con cierta reserva y visiblemente sorprendida.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos: el uno con los ojos abiertos como platos y la otra con una muda pregunta prendida en los suyos.

Visiblemente incómodo, Steve se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-No sabías nada de eso, ¿no es cierto?

Antes de contestar de viva voz, un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Natasha se lo había dejado claro. 

-No. 

-Creo que he metido la pata –añadió Steve, mirando a un lado y a otro del hangar.

Natasha no cayó en la cuenta de que ambos se habían quedado, momentáneamente, en silencio, sólo roto por el tenue ruido que les llegaba desde el otro lado del hangar. El quinjet continuaba cerrado y los dos agentes, Webb y Patel, no se veían por ningún sitio.

Steve se acercó hasta la máquina del café. Natasha vio cómo el hombre comprobaba que estaba en funcionamiento al pulsar algunos botones. Cuando estuvo seguro de ello, se giró hacia ella. 

-¿Quieres un café? 

Natasha alzó la mirada hasta su compañero. Aún estaba sorprendida por la revelación de Steve y le costó procesar la pregunta que le había dirigido. Cuando al fin lo hizo, asintió con un breve y conciso movimiento de cabeza. 

-¿Cómo lo tomas? –preguntó Steve, concentrando su atención en la máquina expendedora. 

Sintió que su ánimo se venía abajo un poco más. Clint sabía cómo lo tomaba, él no hubiera tenido que preguntarle. Darse cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos hizo que tuviera que sentarse. 

-Solo y con poco azúcar – contestó en un tono más bajo del que le hubiese gustado. 

Unos segundos después, Steve le ofreció un pequeño vaso de plástico, que ella aceptó casi sin mirarlo. 

¿Qué te sucedió allí, Clint? ¿Qué no me has contado?, se preguntó a sí misma, en silencio, con el café en la mano y sin prestarle atención. Un par de minutos después se dio cuenta de que no había tomado ni un solo sorbo y que el brebaje ya estaba frío. Dejó el vaso de plástico sobre la mesa que había delante de ellos, se enderezó en su asiento y alzó la mirada buscando a Steve. 

-Cuéntame qué sucedió el día que llegaste a por nosotros, Steve. 

El hombre la miró desde su considerable altura. Natasha creyó por unos momentos que el azul de sus ojos se había oscurecido, al igual que lo había hecho la expresión de su rostro. 

-No creo que me corresponda a mí contártelo –le respondió Steve, sin mover ni uno sólo de sus músculos. 

Natasha se encogió de hombros de manera casual, intentando que Steve no se percatara de lo ansiosa que estaba por saber qué había sucedido en Panamá el día en que él llegó a rescatarlos.

-Tal vez no, pero ahora no te puedes echar atrás. ¿Qué pasó aquel día?

Se midieron las miradas por unos segundos hasta que los hombros del Capitán se relajaron. Se acercó hasta el sofá que había frente a Natasha y se sentó, inclinándose hacia adelante, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los codos apoyados en ambas rodillas. 

Antes de comenzar, Steve se pasó la mano por el mentón. Natasha sabía que el hombre aún estaba dudando en si revelar qué sucedió aquel día o no. 

-Cuando llegué al recinto de Madrox y encontré a Clint, estaba amarrado a una cama –comenzó diciendo Rogers. –Parecía que hubiese estado intentando zafarse pero sólo había logrado liberar una de sus muñecas. Lo habían golpeado y estaba luchando con un tipo a pesar de que él estaba en clara desventaja.

Natasha apretó los dientes. Nadie ataba a otra persona a una cama para ofrecerle té y leer el periódico. Ella había visto situaciones semejantes y ninguna de ella había sido agradable. Saber que Clint había estado en aquella misma circunstancia hizo que la bilis le subiera por el esófago y le quemara la garganta. Si había tenido alguna duda sobre si regresar o no a Panamá a por Madrox,  se habían evaporado como el agua sobre una plancha incandescente.

Steve continuó hablando pero los oídos de Natasha no registraron las palabras del hombre. Lo veía mover los labios pero no lo escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener a raya la ira que estaba comenzando a sentir por dentro. Hasta que Steve pronunció el nombre de la mujer que ella iba a detener en Panamá.

-Yo no sabía que Madrox era una mujer. 

Natasha apretó los puños tanto que le dolieron. Sintió todos los músculos de sus brazos tensarse bajo las mangas de su uniforme. 

-Nadie sabía eso, Steve –le dijo, mirando hacia el exterior del hangar. Aún era de noche, aunque la tonalidad del cielo estaba comenzando a cambiar. 

-Ya lo sé –asintió Rogers con un visible desánimo. - Pero fui yo quien la dejó marchar. Se presentó ante mí, con actitud afligida y mirada asustada y yo creí que era una simple mujer en apuros.

Aquellos sentimientos ennoblecían al Capitán. Pero también le decían que Steve necesitaba endurecerse en el campo de batalla.

-Las mujeres no somos simples, Capitán. Grábate eso en la cabeza antes de que pueda ocurrir algo más grave.

-Si Fury no me hubiese propuesto ir, yo le habría pedido que me asignara la misión para acompañaros. En parte, me siento responsable.

Steve era un buen hombre y estaba contenta de que Fury le hubiese ofrecido ocupar el lugar de Clint. Pero seguía existiendo el mismo problema para ella: él no era Clint. 

-Todos tenemos nuestra parte de responsabilidad, Capitán. Tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron un instante antes de que el intercomunicador que llevaba el Capitán en su oído derecho reclamara su atención. Steve se llevó la mano hasta él y apretó. 

-Rogers – contestó.

Natasha no podía escuchar quién estaba al otro lado ni, por supuesto, de qué se trataba la llamada. Alzó una ceja, preguntándole sin palabras a Steve qué ocurría.

-Muy bien, señor – lo oyó decir unos segundos después. Steve cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a Natasha.

-Han retrasado la salida quince minutos.

La agente hizo un mohín de desagrado con los labios.

-¿Para eso nos hacen llegar antes? ¿Para retrasar la salida?

Steve se encogió de hombros. 

-Órdenes son órdenes, Romanoff – le contestó Steve con una amplia sonrisa. El hombre desvió su mirada hacia algún punto tras Natasha y lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. 

-El quinjet parece listo.

Natasha se giró, mirando hacia donde Steve le había señalado. En efecto, los técnicos habían desplegado la rampa de acceso al aparato y Webb y Patel estaban accediendo por ella con sus respectivas bolsas en las manos. Natasha se puso en pie y, acercándose hasta donde había dejado su propio equipaje, lo tomó en una mano.

-Pues vayamos preparándonos. 

Pasó delante de Steve y éste la siguió de inmediato. Cruzaron el hangar, uno detrás de la otra, con paso decidido y caminar ágil. 

Las pisadas de ambos resonaron en el metal de la rampa cuando accedieron al interior de la nave. Allí, los agentes Patel y Webb estaban preparándolo todo para el despegue, asegurándose de que no faltaba nada y que todo estaba en su sitio. 

Natasha pasó delante de ellos. La zona de carga, en donde también estaban los asientos de la escasa tripulación que podía llevar el aparato, apenas estaba diferenciada de la cabina por un estrecho hueco, por el cual sólo podía acceder una persona a la vez. Sacó de su bolsa el teléfono móvil y  la dejó en una esquina, debidamente atada a uno de los paneles laterales. Tras esto, la mujer se dirigió a la cabina y se acomodó tras el asiento del piloto.

Accionó los primeros interruptores y el cuadro de mandos se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. Uno tras otro, fue comprobando los indicadores y los niveles atentamente y con cuidado. Todo parecía estar en orden y eso la alegró. No quería que nada se le escapara de las manos, no en aquella ocasión. Con joderla la primera vez ya había tenido suficiente, no ocurriría una segunda.

Miró a su alrededor. Se sentía cómoda tras los mandos de aquella nave. La conocía como la palma de su mano, antes incluso de que llegara a convertirse en lo que era hoy en día. Había probado el prototipo junto a Clint y S.H.I.E.L.D. había desarrollado las mejoras que el aparato necesitaba a partir de las sugerencias que ambos le hicieron al equipo de ingenieros.

Sintió que su ánimo vacilaba tras aquellos recuerdos. Sus ojos buscaron el móvil que había colocado en uno de los compartimentos habilitado para ellos. Miró la pantalla, en busca de un mensaje. No había nada. Y ya no tenía tiempo para nada más. En cuanto le dieran el consentimiento para iniciar el despegue, debía apagar el aparato. Ya no cabía la posibilidad de esperar ningún mensaje por parte de Clint.

Se pasó la mano por los ojos, respirando en profundidad,  exhalando el aire de sus pulmones e intentando ordenar sus ideas. Había puesto esperanzas en verlo antes de marcharse y aquellas esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Era hora de cerrar aquel episodio y centrase en la misión, se dijo con desencanto. Miró a un lado y a otro y vio el asiento del copiloto  vacío. Giró la cabeza, mirando sobre su hombro.

-Agente Webb – llamó al joven. Éste apareció en el hueco al instante.

-¿Sí, señora? –contestó, con los ojos abiertos como platos. 

Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no le importará tomar los mandos conmigo, ¿verdad? Le vendrán bien estas horas de vuelo.

Las facciones del agente Webb cambiaron con rapidez de la sorpresa a la más absoluta fascinación. Natasha sonrió para sí. Era como ver a un niño pequeño delante de un árbol plagado de regalos la mañana de Navidad. El joven pasó a su lado y tomó asiento en el puesto del copiloto.

Natasha miró por última vez la hora en el cuadro de mandos. Los quince minutos que les habían dicho que se retrasaría la salida estaban a punto de expirar. Accionó la radio y alcanzó los auriculares, que colgaban de un soporte frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de colocárselos cuando oyó un murmullo en la zona de carga y asumió que Steve y Patel se estaban preparando. Un segundo después, oyó una voz a su espalda.

-Agente Webb, ¿le importaría cederme su lugar, por favor?

Las manos de Natasha se cerraron con fuerza en torno a los auriculares cuando escuchó la voz de Clint detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza despacio y levantó la mirada. Allí estaba su compañero, enfundado en su ropa de trabajo y totalmente equipado de pies a cabeza, mirándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que casi habían hecho que se olvidara de respirar.

El agente Webb miró a Natasha primero y después a Clint para, por último, encogerse de hombros. 

-No, claro que no, señor – respondió, con cierto azoramiento. Se levantó de su asiento con presteza. 

Clint se hizo a un lado para el que joven agente abandonara la cabina. Con un fluido movimiento, él ocupó su lugar junto a Natasha. 

Ella continuó observándolo, viendo cómo ajustaba el panel de control frente a él y accionaba palancas y potenciómetros. 

-Siento no haber podido responder a tu mensaje, Nat – dijo Clint, tomándola por sorpresa. – Me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba convencer a Fury para que me dejara venir.

Quería decirle que lo entendía, que comprendía que no hubiese podido y que no ocurría nada, pero no estaba del todo segura de si sus cuerdas vocales iban a ser capaces de emitir algún sonido. En su lugar, asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

Clint giró el rostro hacia ella, con los auriculares aún entre sus manos y una disculpa pintada en sus ojos que la privó por unos instantes de su habilidad para pensar. Posiblemente no fuera lo más indicado en una situación como aquella, a punto de salir para una misión, pero no había podido remediarlo. Y pensó que, tal vez, jamás lo había querido tanto como en aquel momento. 

Vio cómo el hombre bajaba la mirada y apretaba los labios.

-Nat, yo… - comenzó diciendo. Ella lo detuvo de inmediato con un gesto de su mano, extendida hacia él.

-No, dejémoslo estar, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hablaremos cuando regresemos – le indicó ella con voz calmada y serena y un atisbo de media sonrisa en sus labios. Ella misma tenía un millar de cosas que decirle, comenzando por agradecerle que estuviera allí, que hubiese dejado a un lado aquello que dos días atrás le perturbaba y que hubiese optado por estar con ella y acompañarla. 

Los ojos de Clint se encontraron con los suyos y, tras unos breves segundos, el hombre terminó asintiendo, respondiendo a su sonrisa con una idéntica. 

A su pesar, Natasha desvió su atención al cuadro de mandos. Se colocó los auriculares adecuando el micrófono delante de sus labios. Pasó el doble cinturón de seguridad por delante de su pecho y lo aseguró ante ella. En esos momentos, la torre de control le dio permiso para iniciar la maniobra. Antes de contestar, Natasha se retiró uno de los auriculares de su oído y se giró hacia Clint. 

-¿Quieres que te pase el control? – le preguntó. 

El hombre negó con rotundidad. 

-No. Es todo tuyo. Adelante. 

Natasha asintió y, con mano firme, hizo que el quinjet abandonara el hangar para enfilar hacia la pista de despegue.

 

 

 

Guiado por la mano segura de Natasha, el quinjet alzó el vuelo, silencioso. La oscuridad de la noche lo era cada vez menos, y el cielo, negro aún en el oeste, comenzaba a clarear por el punto opuesto. 

El aparato alcanzó la velocidad de crucero en cuanto abandonaron el cielo neoyorkino. Las turbinas rugían, ansiosas, devorando la distancia que los separaba de su destino. Natasha comprobó una vez más los parámetros y la telemetría. Todo estaba en orden y bajo control. La altitud era la correcta y la velocidad, la adecuada. Estarían en Panamá dentro del horario previsto. 

Aún cuando todo era normal, Natasha no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente inquieta. En un principio habría  pensado que era cierta incomodidad, pero lo desechó de inmediato. No se sentía incómoda porque Clint estuviera sentado a su lado, en el lugar en el que ella solía estar. También sopesó que se debiera al silencio que reinaba en la cabina, pero también lo desestimó. Tanto ella como Clint podían pasarse horas uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio, sin nada que decirse. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Sabía la respuesta antes de que su mente hiciera más cábalas buscando razones que conocía de sobra.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido saliendo de su apartamento, después de que le dijera que iba a regresar a Panamá. Y, en aquel momento, sinceramente, creyó que no iba a volver a verlo. Clint era una persona racional y sensata, que no se dejaba llevar por arrebatos, pero lo había visto tan dolido y tan abatido que pensó que no había vuelta atrás y que había perdido a su compañero y a su amigo. En el fondo sentía que lo había obligado a elegir entre ella y su propia decisión. Pero ahí estaba, de nuevo sentado a su lado, regresando a un lugar que dijo no quería volver a pisar, y lo hacía por ella. Aunque él no se lo hubiese dicho, lo sabía. Clint era mejor persona de lo que ella nunca sería. 

Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Clint miraba hacia el frente, al espacio abierto, atento a cualquier eventualidad que pudiese ocurrir. Su rostro parecía relajado pero un sutil pulso le latía en la mandíbula, como si estuviera conteniendo la tensión que le causaba al apretar los dientes. 

Natasha miró de nuevo al frente. El cielo, ya azul, estaba completamente despejado y la tierra era apenas un punto marrón bajo ellos.

No veía la hora de llegar. Deseaba estar ya allí, hacer el trabajo y largarse. Lo más pronto posible. Detener a Madrox se había convertido en algo personal, era cierto, y Clint podía llevar razón, que aquello se volviera en su contra y que la cegara de tal manera que no viera los hechos con objetividad y todo le estallara en la cara. Pero tenía que arriesgarse. Era mucho peor la opción de quedarse en Nueva York. Su mente no podría soportarlo. Miró el reloj de la cabina; aún les quedaba casi una hora de vuelo y no quería que, durante todo aquel tiempo, Madrox se adueñara de su mente. Debía estar tranquila y repasar la misión con detalle, sin dejarse llevar por arrebatos. Su mirada recaló una vez más en su compañero. Terminaría aquella misión, por los dos. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El quinjet se detuvo en el aire, a unos veinte metros sobre el recinto amurallado de Madrox. Las sirenas de la fortaleza advirtieron con su estridente sonido del inminente ataque.

Natasha posicionó la nave, enfrentando la muralla. En las garitas, algunos de los hombres de Madrox habían comenzado a abrir fuego contra ellos. Los disparos rebotaban contra el fuselaje de la nave como pelotas de goma. Natasha giró la cabeza hacia Clint. Éste, a su vez, la miró y, simplemente, asintió.

Tras accionar un botón, el panel de control que Clint tenía delante cambió. En la pantalla que apareció se visualizó el exterior, enfocado a través de un gran punto de mira. El hombre puso ambas manos sobre los controles y accionó el gatillo. El primer disparo hecho con el cañón eléctrico del quinjet  hizo que las garitas de vigilancia estallaran por los aires en mil pedazos. 

Como si se tratara de un solo hombre, Natasha fue posicionando la nave para que Clint pudiese enfrentar y repeler la oleada de disparos que los atacaban desde todos los flancos. Clint apuntó el cañón hasta la puerta principal del reducto. Un segundo después, cascotes de cemento y ladrillo llovían hasta el suelo.

-¡Agente Webb. Agente Patel, les necesito aquí! – gritó Natasha, girando su cabeza brevemente sobre su hombro, haciéndose oír entre el estruendo, pero sin quitar ojo de lo que ocurría en el exterior. Los dos agentes asomaron sus cabezas por el hueco de paso.

-Sí, señora – le contestaron, haciéndole saber que estaban preparados para lo que ella requiriera.

Natasha se enderezó y volteó mínimamente su cabeza sin apartar la mirada de lo que sucedía bajo ellos.

-Voy a tomar tierra. Quiero que usted, Patel, tome mi puesto. Y usted, agente Webb, ocupe el puesto del agente Barton. Tengan los ojos abiertos y manténgalos a raya, ¿me han comprendido?

Los dos hombres asintieron casi al unísono.

-Sí, señora.

Sin aguardar ni un segundo más, Natasha tomó tierra ante la devastada puerta del recinto. Las balas silbaban por un lado y otro y rebotaban contra la nave, produciendo un metálico sonido. Clint abandonó la carlinga a toda prisa, hacia donde había dejado su arco curvo y su carcaj, que se colocó a su espalda de inmediato. Steve estaba de pie, en medio del compartimento de carga, pertrechado con su atuendo al completo y el escudo listo en su brazo izquierdo.

Natasha buscó a tientas sus dos glocks, prendidas a sus piernas. Allí estaban, preparadas para ser usadas. Sus ojos buscaron los de los dos hombres que tenía frente a ella, dispuestos para entrar en acción. Los miró a ambos y asintió. 

-Vamos.

No necesitó más palabras. A su orden, la compuerta trasera del quinjet se abrió. Steve fue el primero en saltar al suelo. Una andanada de disparos les dio la bienvenida, llegada desde todas partes. El Capitán se protegió con su escudo. Cubriéndole la espalda, el disparo de una flecha salida del arco de Clint atravesó el aire. Un segundo después, una explosión hizo que los tiros se detuvieran.

Aprovechando aquella confusión momentánea producida por la deflagración, Steve, Clint y Natasha abandonaron el refugio de la nave a toda prisa, corriendo hacia el gran hueco que habían abierto los cañones del quinjet en la muralla.

Las pisadas firmes de los tres resonaban sobre los escombros. El ambiente seguía siendo igual que el que Natasha recordaba: abrasador y húmedo. El sol aún estaba ascendiendo y el aire era difícil de respirar. El sudor comenzó a perlar su frente de inmediato y una gota bajó por su sien, deslizándose perezosa. No tenía tiempo para retirarla. Continuó corriendo tras sus compañeros antes de que los guardias volvieran a arremeter contra ellos.

Apenas habían traspasado el inexistente umbral cuando se encontraron en medio de una nueva oleada de disparos. Las balas silbaron a su alrededor. Las dos glocks de Natasha respondieron al ataque. Steve hizo lo propio con su pistola, así como Clint, disparando una flecha tras otra.  En una perfecta formación, con ambos hombres a cada lado, los dos agentes y el Capitán repelieron la ráfaga que les llegaba desde el frente.

De repente, una docena de hombres apareció frente a ellos, corriendo hacia donde se encontraban. El choque fue inmediato.

El escudo de Steve derribó al primero de ellos que tuvo la mala fortuna de enfrentar al Capitán. El metal reverberó al encontrar la mandíbula del hombre, que cayó de espaldas con la misma fuerza y empuje con la que había arremetido contra Steve.

Forcejeos y gruñidos llegaban por doquier. Natasha se agachó antes de que un puño colapsara contra su mandíbula. Con agilidad, se apoyó sobre uno de sus pies y, estirando la pierna contraria, arrolló al hombre, que acabó en el suelo. El codo de la agente impactó contra el rostro del hombre y éste quedó inmóvil.

El arco de Clint barrió el aire con un chasquido y se estrelló contra la espalda de otro de los asaltantes, que perdió el equilibrio, trastabillando hacia adelante. No pudo ver la flecha que terminó alojada en el centro de su espalda un instante después.

Uno a uno, el trío fue deshaciéndose de todos y cada uno de los esbirros de Madrox. Natasha se irguió y miró alrededor. Pese a que había un buen puñado de hombres a sus pies, inconscientes o muertos, éstos eran reemplazados con rapidez. Golpeó, despejó y arremetió contra dos de ellos, dejándolos fuera de circulación.

Vio a Steve por el rabillo de su ojo, enfrascado en una maniobra con tres hombres que se empeñaban en doblegar al Capitán. Pese a que la situación no podía ser tomada a la ligera, Natasha no puedo evitar sonreír de soslayo. Había visto luchar al Capitán. Aquellos tres no sabían con quién se la estaban jugando.

Buscó a Clint y lo encontró rápidamente, como había hecho tantas y tantas veces en múltiples misiones, sabiendo dónde estaba su compañero en todo momento. Clint estaba ocupado en repeler los disparos que llegaban desde la galería superior. Una flecha salió de su arco, acertando en el pecho de uno de los hombres. Como si supiera que Natasha lo miraba, los ojos de Clint se encontraron con los suyos. La conexión duró sólo un instante. Clint señaló con su cabeza hacia la galería superior. Fue suficiente para que Natasha entendiera: necesitaban dispersarse y abarcar las zonas por donde los hombres de Madrox accedían a aquel patio. Natasha asintió sin vacilar y Clint, sin pérdida de tiempo, y con el arco en una mano, se encaminó a la carrera hacia las escaleras.

Dos nuevos hombres estaban ocupados con Steve. Natasha se acercó a toda prisa y derribó a uno, lanzándole la _Mordedura de la Viuda_. El hombre convulsionó entre estertores, producido por la descarga electro estática y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Al verse libre de uno de sus contrincantes, Steve bloqueó el gancho del segundo de los hombres de Madrox, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y lo derribó de un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que hizo que el esbirro cayera de espaldas.

Natasha tocó el brazo de Steve.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Madrox. Cuanto antes.

Steve miró a su compañera primero para pasar a sondear el patio, repleto ahora de cuerpos desfallecidos. 

-¿Dónde está Barton? 

Natasha señaló hacia arriba con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-En el piso superior – contestó. – Y debemos asegurarnos de que Madrox no se esconde en los sótanos.

Un nuevo estruendo les advirtió de que aquella momentánea paz iba a verse interrumpida en breve. Steve bajó sus ojos hasta Natasha.

-¿Quieres que yo me encargue de esa zona?

No se había dado cuenta de que había estado temiendo volver a aquel lugar desde que entraron en el reducto.  Sin pretenderlo, imágenes que no debía tener en aquellos momentos acudían a su mente. Pero debían cubrir y explorar todas las áreas, sin dejar ninguna atrás, incluida ésa.  Agradecida por el ofrecimiento de Steve, Natasha asintió.

-Muy bien.

Steve no esperó y cruzó el patio a la carrera, perdiéndose por uno de los extremos.

Natasha miró a su alrededor. Unos gritos en español le hicieron saber que pronto no estaría sola. Escuchó un fuerte portazo y nuevas pisadas que se acercaban a la carrera. No iba a quedarse allí, aguardando a que nuevos efectivos la encontraran. Tenía que hallar a Madrox. Cuanto antes. Con rapidez, se alejó por el camino opuesto al que había tomado Steve.

A toda prisa atravesó una puerta y un pasillo, desembocando en un patio casi idéntico al que acababa de dejar atrás. Lo recordó de inmediato. Aquel fue el lugar en donde los tomaron por sorpresa y los redujeron la primera vez que Clint y ella estuvieron allí. Un súbito escalofrío subió por su espalda, instalándose en su nuca. Cerró los ojos un momento y lo vio todo tan claramente como si lo hubiera vivido sólo unos minutos atrás: La lucha, el intercambio de disparos. El súbito dolor en el costado. Y el rostro desencajado de Clint, mirándola. Intentó desembarazarse de aquellos recuerdos que sólo la debilitaban y la exponían. Clint había tenido razón: aquella misión era demasiado personal como para arriesgarse a ella. Pero ya estaba allí e iba a resolverla lo mejor que sabía: atrapando a Madrox. Con aquella intención en la cabeza, cruzó el patio, en dirección a una arcada que se abría en la pared orientada al norte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El piso superior estaba extrañamente en silencio. Sólo se había cruzado con una persona en todo el camino, y ésta había terminado con una flecha insertada en el centro del pecho y una mueca de sorpresa como última expresión en su rostro. Una pistola cayó de la mano inerte.

Dejó el cadáver a un lado y se adentró en el pasillo de ambientación colonial. Había puertas a un lado en intervalos regulares y unas ventanas con forma de arcos en el otro, que miraban hacia el patio que había en el piso inferior. Había visto aquel lugar antes, cuando, medio aturdido después de pasar casi tres días encerrado en el sótano, lo llevaban a rastras a la habitación de Madrox. Clint se quedó parado en donde estaba, con los pies anclados al suelo y su mano derecha apretando con fuerza el arco, como si éste pudiera ofrecerle la tranquilidad que necesitaba en aquel momento. Intentó respirar con lentitud, calmarse al tomar aire y soltarlo. Le sorprendió comprobar que aquella técnica le funcionaba, pero así era. Ya no había vuelta atrás y no podía cometer errores. Tenía que alejarse de todo aquello que le ocurrió y poner las cosas en perspectiva. Sólo así saldría vivo de allí. Y eso era lo que pretendía.

Dio un paso y luego otro más, hasta que su caminar se hizo enérgico y ágil. Tenía una prioridad, y era encontrar a Madrox cuanto antes. Lo demás no importaba.

Abrió una puerta tras otra, con el arco en la mano, preparado para entrar en acción. Todas las habitaciones estaban desiertas, como si las hubiesen abandonado a toda prisa: ventanas abiertas, camas desordenadas, televisores encendidos… La llegada del quinjet les había tomado por sorpresa esta vez. Una sonrisa pagada de sí misma apareció en su rostro. Con aquella idea en la mente, salió de la habitación para abrir la siguiente.

Supo cuál era la siguiente habitación nada más ver la entrada. El dormitorio de Madrox. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y empujó la puerta. Todo estaba igual que aquel día y el gusto al decorarla seguía siendo el mismo: pésimo. No pensaba recrearse en recuerdos de lo que allí había ocurrido porque no estaba allí para eso y, sobre todo, porque no iba a dejar que Madrox se adueñara de él. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada primero para adentrarse en ella a continuación, revisando cada esquina. No sabía si allí podía haber una puerta disimulada o un doble muro que ocultara un escondrijo. Lo hizo con toda la rapidez que fue capaz, sin dejarse ni un centímetro de la estancia sin mirar. No había rastro de la mujer. Con determinación, giró sobre sus pasos y abandonó el dormitorio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La arcada por la que atravesó Natasha la condujo a un nuevo patio. Recordaba los planos del reducto que viera en su día: eran una sucesión de atrios, conectados unos con otros por pequeños corredores. Natasha no recordaba haber estado en aquel con anterioridad. Era similar a los que había dejado atrás: grande, cuadrado, con escaleras que se encontraban en las diagonales y una galería abierta en el piso superior.

Resuelta a continuar con la exploración de todo aquel recinto y dar con quien había ido a buscar, Natasha lo cruzó, atenta a cada esquina y cada ventana, con sus glocks en cada mano, listas para que entraran en acción si hiciese falta.

Iba a cruzar por el acceso hacia el siguiente patio cuando, de repente, una joven mujer se topó con ella por sorpresa. Era de su misma altura y casi de su misma constitución. Tenía el pelo corto y ojos oscuros, que se abrían de manera desmesurada en un rostro cuyo rasgo más característico era una nariz generosa y con personalidad. Vestía un pantalón elástico negro y una camiseta, ceñida, del mismo color. Tenía un buen tono muscular y parecía fuerte y ágil. Sin pérdida de tiempo, Natasha la apuntó con ambas pistolas. La mujer levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, temblando ligeramente.

-Yo… yo… por favor, no me haga nada – gimoteó, con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos. – Me tenían prisionera en la habitación y… el estruendo los han sorprendido. He logrado escapar. Por favor, sólo quiero irme. Por favor.

Observándose mutuamente, se sostuvieron las miradas. Con lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas, la mujer bajó los brazos, muy despacio, casi a cámara lenta. Natasha vio como dio un pequeño paso hacia un lado y luego otro más, hasta que se giró, con los hombros hundidos.

 Pero había algo en ella que no sabía precisar, algo que había hecho que sus entrañas dieran un salto en el interior de su abdomen y se retorcieran. De repente lo supo, como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. La voz. Había escuchado esa voz antes, no hacía mucho. En un lugar oscuro y húmedo, mientras entraba y salía de un estado de semiinconsciencia producido por la pérdida de sangre. Allí estaba esa voz, arañándole los tímpanos y riéndose de Clint.

La mujer apenas había dado dos pasos cuando la voz imperativa de Natasha y el sonido de las dos glocks amartillándose la detuvo.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas, Madrox?

Se detuvo de inmediato. Ante los ojos de Natasha, aquella actitud apocada y lastimosa se transformó en otra muy distinta. Madrox enderezó los hombros y alzó la cabeza, altiva. Despacio, se giró sobre sus talones y la enfrentó. Nada quedaba de aquella imagen con la que había intentado engañarla. En su lugar, una sonrisa burlona y socarrona le iluminaba el rostro.

-Vaya, veo que te he infravalorado, Viuda.

Natasha hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza mientras sus labios se fruncían en una mueca de desagrado.

-Es un error que comenten muchos. Y no les da para hacerlo una segunda vez.

Madrox la miró de arriba abajo, alzando una ceja, evaluándola. Se movió un poco más hacia la izquierda y Natasha la siguió con la mirada.

-Creí que te morirías en aquel sótano.

-Siento haberte desilusionado – le contestó Natasha, notando que su paciencia estaba bordeando el límite de lo permisible. -Bueno, en realidad, no lo siento.

Un nuevo paso hacia la izquierda llevó a Madrox hasta casi el centro del patio. El sol estaba en lo alto y lo iluminaba de pleno.

-No te muevas – le inquirió la agente con seriedad.

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Madrox hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Natasha hasta instalarse en la nuca.

Madrox la miró y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzó una sonora carcajada que llenó el silencioso recinto.

-¡Tú y tu compañero tenéis la fea costumbre de exigir cosas cuando no estáis en disposición para ello! – le respondió, alzando la voz.

Un extraño sonido llegó desde lo alto, parecido al graznido de un pájaro y Madrox levantó el rostro. Sin pretenderlo, Natasha la imitó y Madrox utilizó aquel pequeño descuido para atacarla.

La mujer arremetió contra ella con un fluido movimiento que Natasha no registró hasta que el puño de Madrox se estrelló contra sus costillas. Alzando una pierna, Madrox le golpeó el antebrazo, haciendo que soltara una de las pistolas. Momentáneamente, Natasha se quedó sin respiración. Le había pegado muy cerca de la herida de bala y un dolor lacerante subió por su pecho hasta instalarse en su garganta. Madrox giró sobre sus talones y la golpeó de nuevo en la espalda. Natasha perdió su segunda pistola cuando un pinchazo agudo proveniente de su herida en el bazo la atravesó por entero.

-¿Y dónde está ahora tu compañero, Viuda? – le dijo mientras la tomaba del pelo y tiraba de ella hacia atrás. - ¿Dónde está Ojo de Halcón?

Tomando impulso, Natasha intentó golpear el rostro de Madrox, pero ésta se hizo a un lado y la cabeza de Natasha apenas la rozó.

La agente se giró con fluidez para enfrentarla.

-No he venido para tener una charla contigo, Madrox.

La mujer la obsequió con una burlona sonrisa.

-Oh, por supuesto que no. ¿Y a qué has venido? – y volvió a embestirle, lanzando golpes que Natasha tuvo que esforzarse por bloquear.

No cabía ninguna duda de que aquella mujer estaba en forma. No sólo bloqueaba sus envites, reconoció Natasha, sino que respondía a sus ataques. El cuerpo de Madrox era atlético y fibroso, entrenado a conciencia. Sin esperarlo, un nuevo impacto en sus costillas hizo que Natasha se doblara de dolor.

La respiración de Madrox apenas estaba agitada, aunque su frente estaba comenzando a perlarse de sudor.

-¿Te duele, cariño? – preguntó, impostando la voz y propinándole otro golpe más. - ¿A esto has venido? ¿A que pueda rematarte con mis propias manos? Es todo un detalle por tu parte. Viuda.

Natasha tuvo el tiempo justo de echarse hacia un lado y sortear el nuevo ataque.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Recorrió todos los pasillos, abriendo una puerta tras otra, sin importarle que muchas de ellas se estamparan contra las paredes. Solía tenerse por una persona paciente, pero aquello estaba rozando ya el límite. Clint entraba y salía a toda prisa de las habitaciones que inspeccionaba. No había ni rastro de Madrox por ningún sitio, ni una puñetera señal que le indicara dónde cojones estaba metida aquella mujer del demonio. Notaba que su ánimo estaba cambiando. Quería acabar con todo aquello, arrestarla y abandonar aquel lugar de una vez por todas. Y, si en lugar de arrestarla, Madrox moría, no sería él quién lamentara no haber seguido las órdenes de Fury.

El sol estaba ya en lo más alto e iluminaba el patio a donde daban aquellos grandes ventanales y que nacían a la altura de su pecho, elevándose más de dos metros. Agarró el arco con más fuerza y, en un acto reflejo, miró por una de las ventanas.  Lo que sucedía abajo, en el centro de aquel cuadrado enlosado le hizo detenerse y lo dejó sin respiración: Natasha se estaba enfrentando a Madrox con sus manos desnudas.

Había tenido razón la primera vez que vio a Madrox. La mujer era una deportista; sorteaba los envites de Natasha y la atacaba sin piedad, con certeros golpes y movimientos fluidos y estudiados. Sin duda, sabía dónde estaba pegando. En circunstancias como aquella odiaba tener razón, se dijo, enfadado consigo mismo. Puso sus ojos y su atención en Natasha. Su compañera no estaba respondiéndole de la manera habitual a como ella lo haría. Sabía que, aunque se lo hubiese negado, aún debía estar resintiéndose por la herida en el costado.

Una oleada amarga subió por su garganta e, instintivamente, su mano derecha apretó con fuerza el arco. La ventana era muy alta para poder disparar desde ella con comodidad y con un mínimo de éxito. Con agilidad, se agarró a las jambas de la ventana y se encaramó en el alféizar estrecho, guardando el equilibrio, sosteniéndose con la fuerza de las piernas. Su mano izquierda fue hasta el carcaj, liberando así una flecha. La colocó en el arco, tensó la cuerda con sus dedos y controló la respiración…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aquello no se estaba desarrollando como Natasha hubiese deseado. Madrox era una consumada luchadora, entrenada en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en artes marciales. Le respondía con la misma intensidad con la que ella le atacaba. En cuanto bajaba un poco la guardia, la mujer ganaba terreno.

El sol caía a plomo sobre ellas. El suelo estaba caliente y Natasha notaba el calor que desprendía el suelo a través de la gruesa suela de sus botas de cuero. Unas gotas de sudor corrieron por su espalda y por entre sus pechos, acumulándose en el interior de su traje de kevlar.

 Estaba cansada. Había creído que estaba bien después de salir del  hospital, en serio lo había creído. Pero no era así. Estaba baja de forma y dolorida. Desvió un nuevo gancho directo a su mandíbula con el antebrazo.

 Madrox se retiró un poco de ella, con una amplia sonrisa en su enrojecido rostro.

-Podemos estar así todo el día, Viuda. No tengo ningún problema.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, queriendo mostrarse despreocupada.

 -Lo siento, tengo otros planes para más tarde.

 La mujer se paró, con los brazos en jarras y las piernas separadas.

-Oh, vaya. Y esos planes, ¿le conciernen también a Ojo de Halcón?

Natasha levantó la barbilla y respiró profundamente, intentando que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal.

-No te importan – respondió.

Las comisuras de los labios de Madrox se curvaron ligeramente y se encogió de hombros,

-No, claro que no me importa. Como tampoco me importaría volver a follarme a tu amigo, Viuda.

Si Madrox le hubiese golpeado en el estómago o en el pecho no hubiese logrado lo que habían logrado aquellas palabras: dejarla sin respiración. Hizo un esfuerzo para no demostrar su sorpresa pero, al ver hacerse más amplia la sonrisa de Madrox, supo que había fallado estrepitosamente.

-No lo sabías, ¿no es cierto? – le dijo con la más insolente sonrisa que Natasha creía haber visto en el rostro de alguien.

Natasha no le contestó. Se quedó mirando a Madrox a los ojos, sin pestañear. La mujer dio un paso hacia ella.

-Se colocó entre mis muslos y gritó mi nombre cuando se corrió, ¿lo sabías? Oh, sí. Fue toda una experiencia follarme a Ojo de Halcón.

Ni un solo músculo se movió en el rostro de Natasha. Tan sólo sus labios lo hicieron para responderle.

-Sé que mientes.

Madrox abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, fingiendo una inocencia que no poseía.

-¿Mentir, yo? ¿Estás segura? No sabías nada de esto, lo he visto en tu rostro. ¿Por qué él iba a ocultártelo, si no? Él vino a mí buscando ayuda. Ese fue el pago que recibí por ofrecérsela – le respondió sonriente, mostrándole dos hileras de dientes perfectos. – Y creo que a él también le gustó.

Natasha apretó los puños, manteniendo los brazos pegados a su cuerpo. Sabía que no era cierto. No tenía por qué creer las palabras de Madrox, ni iba a hacerlo. Era una manipuladora hija de puta y cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca no sería verdad, eso lo sabía. Pero, aunque no lo fuera, aunque fuera sólo un farol por su parte, le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tensó la cuerda del arco y ésta se impacientó entre sus dedos. En el punto de mira estaba Madrox. Ambas mujeres se habían detenido y parecían mantener una conversación que él no llegaba a escuchar. A lo lejos oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, resonando con fuerza contra el suelo. Giró la cabeza lo justo para entrever la estela azul, blanca y roja del uniforme del Capitán.

Aguardó hasta que Steve llegó a su lado, manteniendo el control de su arco y de su brazo. La flecha aguardando a ser disparada, impaciente.

Steve miró hacia el exterior y, tras unos momentos, giró su atención hacia él.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Barton?

En realidad no lo sabía, se dijo a sí mismo Clint. Tenía a Madrox a tiro. Sólo tenía que dejar de ir la cuerda y sería mujer muerta. Sería limpio y sencillo, y tanto él como Natasha podrían olvidarse de todo aquel episodio y él podría dormir tranquilo por las noches. En cambio, continuó donde estaba, con el arco cargado y el brazo aguantando la tensión de la cuerda. Natasha estaba frente a la mujer, completamente rígida y con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo. De repente, su compañera atacó a la mujer, enzarzándose ambas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Dispara! – insistió Rogers a su lado.

Aunque continuaba manteniendo a Madrox en el punto de mira, Clint negó con un contenido gesto de la cabeza.

-No.

Abajo, Madrox golpeó de nuevo a Natasha, retrocediendo y embistiendo con todo su cuerpo, doblegando así momentáneamente al de su compañera.

Vio que Steve lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Pero no ves que ella está en peligro? ¡Mátala antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Despacio, Clint bajó el arco, con la mirada siempre puesta en todo lo que discurría a sus pies. Giró la cabeza hacia el Capitán levemente.

-No la mataré.

-¡Por todos los demonios, Barton! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

No podía apartar la mirada de Natasha. Ella había querido ir hasta allí a pesar de todo. Había desestimado y desoído a su propio cuerpo, por no hablar de la conversación que mantuvieron en el apartamento de su compañera. Pero sabía lo importante que era aquello para ella; cerrarlo todo para así, poder olvidarlo. Tuvo que dominar de nuevo el impulso de acabar con Madrox de una vez por todas y así evitar que Natasha saliera herida. Eso era lo último que quería. Pero tenía confianza en ella, siempre la había tenido y eso no cambiaría.

Sin dejar de mirarla y de desear estar allí abajo, con ella, le contestó a Rogers:

 -Puede que me haya vuelto loco, sí, pero sé que Natasha necesita cerrar este episodio por ella misma. Si alguien debe matar a Madrox, será ella.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El patio era un horno a aquellas horas. El pavimento de cerámica refractaba el calor y lo hacía ascender. Madrox dio un paso hacia ella, despacio, inclinando su fibroso cuerpo en su dirección.

\- Puedes creer lo que quieras, Viuda. Pero, ¿también lo hace contigo? ¿Susurrarte al oído y, después, gritar tu nombre cuando se corre dentro de ti? ¿Es eso lo que hace, Viuda? ¿Es eso lo que te da? Pues ya ves que no es a ti sola a quién se lo da – le dijo en voz baja, siseando cada palabra, como si se tratara de una serpiente, arrastrándose por el suelo.

El aire entraba caliente por su nariz, quemándola por dentro, inflamando sus pulmones.

No esperó a que su respiración se normalizara del todo y arremetió contra Madrox con todas sus fuerzas.

Natasha apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Madrox y, con un impulso, pasó sobre ella, cayendo de pie a su espalda. La reacción de la mujer no se hizo esperar y se giró sobre sus talones, estirando una pierna y barriendo el aire a la altura del rostro de Natasha.

La agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. tomó el pie que tenía ante ella y lo retorció con fuerza. La pierna de Madrox se quebró en un ángulo imposible, arrancando un grito de dolor de la garganta de la mujer y haciéndola caer de rodillas. Natasha echó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, apresándola por la espalda, con su brazo a la altura de su cuello y comenzó a apretar.

Natasha notaba su respiración acelerada y el corazón bombeando sin piedad dentro de su pecho. Acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de la mujer, que se retorcía en su letal abrazo, intentando retirar de su garganta aquel abrazo de hierro que le estaba impidiendo respirar.

\- _Vid's'a v ad. Hot'a vozmozhno, chto tam oni ni l'ub'at teb'a_ – le susurró en ruso, entre dientes, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, para repetírselo a continuación para que ella pudiera comprender: - Vete al infierno. Aunque puede que ni allí te quieran.

Colocando una mano bajo la barbilla de Madrox, torció la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Un fuerte chasquido se impuso a la agitada respiración. Después de aquél, el cuerpo lacio de Madrox se escurrió sin vida de entre sus brazos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de su decisión de no disparar a Madrox cuando Natasha arremetió contra la mujer. No era consciente de nada a su alrededor, ni tan siquiera le importaba la pequeña batalla que se estaba desarrollando detrás de él, en el pasillo. Steve se había hecho cargo de la situación, enfrentando y repeliendo a los esbirros que habían seguido sus pasos hasta allí. A golpe de puño y escudo, Steve estaba sembrando el corredor de cuerpos inconscientes, lo cual le dejaba a él la oportunidad de estar pendiente única y exclusivamente de lo que se desarrollaba en el exterior. Lo único de lo que tenía plena conciencia era de Natasha y de su particular guerra contra Madrox. Ahogó una maldición y preparó de nuevo el arco, tensando la cuerda. No se perdonaría que Madrox la hiriera y él no hubiese hecho nada por impedirlo.

Como si hubiera sacado fuerzas de donde parecía no haberlas, Natasha saltó sobre la mujer y se colocó a su espalda, asiéndola del cuello. Madrox pataleó bajo el fuerte agarre de Natasha. Clint deseó que su compañera acabase de una vez con aquello, alentándola en silencio e infundiéndole ánimos en la distancia. En aquel momento Natasha tenía una situación de ventaja con respecto a Madrox y Clint temía que las tornas cambiaran si se descuidaba. Se recriminó a sí mismo aquel pensamiento. Tenía absoluta confianza en las habilidades de Nat y en que resolvería aquello sin dudarlo. Los minutos de Madrox estaban contados, al igual que lo estarían si él estuviese en el lugar de Natasha.

Desde su posición le pareció que Natasha se había tomado unos segundos para susurrarle algo al oído. Tras ellos, y con una limpia maniobra, vio cómo Natasha quebró el cuello de Madrox, que cayó a sus pies como una muñeca de trapo. Clint supo de inmediato que estaba muerta. Lentamente bajó el arco, sosteniéndolo en su mano. Se dio cuenta entonces de que ésta estaba temblando y que hubiese sido un error disparar encontrándose en aquel estado.

Natasha estaba en medio del patio, de pie junto al cuerpo inerte, observándolo, inmóvil, con las piernas abiertas y los puños apretados y pegados a sus costados. Clint respiró profundamente, atesorando el aire que entraba en sus pulmones. Madrox había muerto y todo había acabado.

En aquel momento Natasha levantó la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia donde él estaba. Sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a romper aquel lazo invisible. Unos segundos después vio cómo los hombros de su compañera se relajaron ante su mirada y una breve sonrisa afloró en los labios de Natasha.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La mujer yacía a sus pies, lacia, con los párpados abiertos, la boca entrecerrada y el cuello en un extraño ángulo. Madrox había muerto, a sus manos. No tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse, pues había aprendido a vivir con el peso de su profesión a sus espaldas. Quizás el mundo no lo supiera nunca, pero lo había librado de una mala persona.

Despacio, levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo la vista hacia la galería que recorría el piso superior. En el alféizar de una de las ventanas estaba Clint, con el arco en la mano y una flecha en la otra, observándola. A lo largo de los años habían aprendido a buscarse el uno al otro con una simple mirada, casi de reojo y entenderse con un simple gesto. En muchas ocasiones, sus vidas habían dependido de ello. Aún cuando estaba a bastantes metros de ella, podía ver con total claridad el rictus de preocupación en el masculino rostro. No le hacía falta que él le dijera que había estado allí todo aquel tiempo, mientras ella luchaba contra Madrox, para saberlo. Él había estado allí arriba, velando para que nada le sucediese. No sólo lo sabía: estaba completamente segura de ello. Porque lo conocía como no conocía a nadie más. Relajó los hombros y, al fin, pudo respirar. Se llevó la mano al intercomunicador que prendía de su oído derecho y habló:

-Todo ha acabado. Volvemos a casa.

 

 

 

 


	13. CAPITULO 12

CAPITULO 12    

 

 

Clint aún estaba subido al alféizar cuando Natasha giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a abandonar el patio con paso calmado.

Se mantuvo allí unos segundos más, viéndola alejarse, con los brazos completamente pegados al cuerpo y la espalda recta.

Cuando bajó de la ventana, Steve ya se había marchado. Había dejado en el suelo del pasillo los cuerpos sin vida de algunos de los hombres de Madrox que tuvieron la mala fortuna de toparse con él. No podría haberlo logrado sin su ayuda, recapacitó con seriedad. Si Steve no hubiese contenido a los hombres que se encaminaron al pasillo donde ellos se encontraban, no podría haberlo conseguido. Aquello le había dejado libertad para vigilar a Natasha sin preocuparse de nada más. Estaba seguro de que el Capitán hubiese preferido estar allá abajo, en el patio, junto a Natasha, como él también había estado tentado de hacer. Incluso podría haber matado a Madrox desde la distancia con una de sus flechas si se lo hubiese propuesto. No lo había hecho y se alegraba por ello. Natasha necesitaba cerrar aquel episodio más que él. Él podría haber seguido adelante aún sabiendo que Madrox seguiría horadando la tierra. Natasha era  otro cantar. Asió con fuerza el arco y emprendió la marcha hacia el piso inferior.

Alcanzó a Natasha antes de que ella abandonara el segundo atrio. Ella se giró justo en el momento en que iba a tomarla del brazo para reclamar su atención.

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron. Clint sintió que era incapaz de retirar su agarre del codo femenino. Si la soltaba, temía no poder controlar el temblor de su mano. Necesitaba estar sujeto a ella para que dejara de hacerlo.  Dejó caer el arco a sus pies y, con menos suavidad de la que hubiese pretendido, la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que levantara el rostro hacia él. Natasha lo miró con ojos brillantes y un poco ausentes. Sus dedos  se crisparon sin voluntad  sobre la suave piel mientras su otra mano ascendió para retirarle el cabello del rostro, despejando el marco de su cara. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que, detrás de sus párpados, se formaron diminutos puntos brillantes. Se sentía sin aire en los pulmones y sólo le valía el mismo que ella respiraba.  La tensión le estaba pasando factura. Sus brazos se quejaron. Despacio, los bajó de mala gana. Le dolían por haber estado tensando la cuerda del arco, preparado para disparar, deseoso de acabar con la vida de Madrox antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.   La miró de arriba abajo, agarrado de nuevo a ambos brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo emanar a través de la palma de la mano y devolviéndolo poco a poco a la vida. Se sentía tan aliviado de tenerla frente a él que temió dar con las rodillas en el suelo si se soltaba de ella.

No podía evitar prenderse en aquellos ojos, que lo miraban como si no hubiese nada ni nadie más a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar.

La respuesta de Natasha tardó unos segundos en llegar.

-Sí. Estoy bien – contestó ella, aún cuando su cuerpo parecía tenso y envarado.

Clint la miró de nuevo de arriba abajo, buscando alguna herida o algún indicio que desmintiera lo que ella le acababa de asegurar. La había visto luchar contra Madrox y la había visto resentirse de la herida en el costado. Sólo deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos, abrazarla y ayudarla a deshacerse de aquella losa que parecía tener sobre sus hombros. Una pequeña explosión lejos de ellos hizo que volviera a la realidad de donde se encontraban. Clint sabía que aún no estaban a salvo pese a que Madrox había muerto. Quedaban secuaces de la mujer que, tal vez, aún no se habían percatado de que ésta había sido asesinada. Se agachó a recoger el arco que yacía a sus pies, incorporándose de nuevo.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí – le dijo, tomándola del codo.

Natasha permitió que Clint la guiara hasta el exterior del reducto. Unos metros por delante, Steve corría hacia el aparato.

-¡Rogers! – gritó Clint, alzando la voz sobre el estruendo en que se había convertido el lugar.

Steve se giró al oír la voz y deshizo a toda prisa el camino para darles el encuentro. Miró a uno y a otro con preocupación.

-¿Cómo estáis?

Casi al unísono, Natasha y Clint asintieron. Una nueva explosión se oyó e instintivamente los tres intentaron resguardarse alzando los brazos sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! – exclamó Clint, protegiendo los hombros de Natasha con su otro brazo. Los tres corrieron sobre los cascotes y el cemento deshecho de lo que una vez  fuera la puerta de entrada.

Allí los esperaba el quinjet, con las turbinas encendidas y dispuesto para alzar el vuelo en cuanto todos sus ocupantes estuvieran en su interior.

Nada más entrar en el aparato, el agente Patel asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la cabina.

-¿Quiere tomar los mandos, señora?

Natasha miró de reojo a Clint y él comprendió de inmediato que aquello era lo último que ella deseaba hacer en ese momento. Dio un paso hacia Patel y le dijo en voz baja:

-Llévenos hasta Nueva York, Patel.

Con una mirada, mezcla de extrañeza y satisfacción, el muchacho asintió con vigor y regresó tras los mandos de la aeronave.

Clint giró sobre sus talones y tomó asiento frente a Natasha mientras el quinjet alzaba el vuelo. Los ojos de su compañera estaban fijos en él y, por mucho que lo intentara, no quería desembarazarse de aquel lazo invisible que había entre ellos. A su alrededor, el rugido de la turbina se acrecentó y alzaron el vuelo, rumbo a Nueva York.

 

 

Durante el viaje, Clint se encargó de transmitir a S.H.I.E.L.D. lo que había ocurrido y el destino final de Madrox. Intentó simplificar la situación cuanto le fue posible pero sabía que tanto él como Natasha tendrían que dar explicaciones de lo sucedido. Mientras lo hacía, la mirada de Natasha estaba fija en él, serena, escuchando cada palabra que él decía a través de su intercomunicador.

Cuando llegaron a la base aérea en Nueva York, media docena de coches de la organización los estaban esperando. Los agentes encargados de llevarlos hasta la central estaban apostados junto a ellos, aguardando a que el quinjet apagara totalmente los motores y sus ocupantes bajaran a tierra.

Clint se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y se puso en pie. Frente a él, Natasha hacía lo propio. Alcanzó su arco y su carcaj antes de dirigirse a ella.

-¿Estás lista?

Natasha hizo un gesto con su cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia la cabina, donde se encontraban aún Patel y Webb.

-Aún tengo que recoger algunas cosas – contestó.

Después de unos segundos, Clint asintió.

-Está bien. Nos vemos abajo – le dijo en voz baja, como si sólo estuviera hablando para sus oídos.

Antes de emprender el camino hacia la rampa de salida del quinjet, Clint miró por última vez a su compañera por encima de su hombro. Natasha se había detenido en el hueco de paso a la carlinga y miró hacia atrás. Con un breve movimiento de cabeza se despidió de él y giró la cabeza hacia adelante.

Steve aún se encontraba en la zona de carga, acuclillado junto a su asiento, enrollando con parsimonia uno de los cinturones del asiento con más esmero del necesario. Cuando Clint se giró, el Capitán se puso en pie.

-¿Cómo está Natasha? – preguntó en voz baja, señalando con la barbilla al lugar en donde había desaparecido la agente.

Clint apretó los labios.

-Bien. O eso dice.

-¿Y tú la crees? – preguntó de nuevo el Capitán, alzando una ceja, serio.

Un pulso apareció en la mandíbula del arquero. Tras unos instantes, asintió.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Steve giró la cabeza hacia un lado, componiendo una mueca.

-Será mejor que cuides de ella, Barton. Yo lo haría en tu lugar.

No necesitaba aquel consejo, recapacitó Clint. Aún así, le agradeció con un simple gesto de cabeza el consejo a su compañero.

-Eso haré.

Steve echó mano al escudo que descansaba sobre uno de los asientos y, girando sobre sus talones, abandonó la nave.

Clint se dispuso a seguir los pasos de su compañero, abandonando el quinjet. Bajó la rampa con paso lento, colocándose sus gafas de sol. En aquel preciso instante, uno de los coches que aguardaban en la pista partía con Steve en su interior. Un agente, enfundado en un traje perfectamente confeccionado y ataviado con unas gafas oscuras en dirigió hacia él.

-Agente Barton, lo esperan en la central.

Clint asintió, elevando la mirada hacia el cielo. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era pero el sol aún estaba alto y el calor de primeros de junio era soportable. Cuando posó la mirada en el hombre que tenía frente a él, Clint hizo un gesto, señalando con el dedo sobre su hombro a la nave.

-La agente Romanoff aún está dentro con Webb y Patel. La esperaremos.

El hombre dio un paso hacia él con rictus serio.

-Me temo que eso no puede ser, agente Barton. Tenemos órdenes de llevarlos a la central por separado.

Clint puso los ojos en blanco. Conocía los protocolos y, entre todos ellos, consideraba precisamente éste estúpido y absurdo.

-Ya. Para que no podamos ponernos de acuerdo en la versión que vamos a dar de los hechos, ¿no es así?

Con un contenido movimiento, el agente asintió.

-Sabe que es así.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Clint dio un paso hacia él.

-Y usted sabe que hemos tenido todo el viaje para hacerlo, ¿verdad? – le dijo en voz baja y con la mandíbula apretada, tanto que las palabras salieron sibilantes entre los dientes.

-Yo no hago las normas, señor. Sólo me aseguro de que se cumplan – respondió el agente, dando un paso atrás. Se acercó hasta el coche y abrió la puerta trasera del copiloto, a la espera de que Clint entrara en él.- Por favor, agente Barton.

A regañadientes, Clint se metió en el automóvil. El agente cerró tras él y, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, se instaló en el asiento de delante. El coche partió de inmediato, dejando atrás el lugar donde se encontraba el quinjet.

Mientras abandonaban el hangar, por la ventanilla trasera, Clint vio a Natasha salir de la nave y a un agente dirigirse a ella.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El agente que lo recogió en el hangar de Englewood lo escoltó hasta el umbral mismo del despacho de Fury. La secretaria de éste, Rachel, saludó a Clint con un gesto de cabeza y una tímida sonrisa, que él correspondió de igual manera. El sonido de los nudillos del hombre al golpear la puerta y la voz de Fury al contestar de manera airada hizo que Clint girara la cabeza y se preparara mentalmente para encontrarse con su jefe.

Con la soltura de un maestro de ceremonias, el agente abrió la puerta y Clint pasó delante de él. Acababa de dar un paso hacia el interior del despacho de Fury cuando escuchó que el agente cerraba tras él.

Fury estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con la atención puesta en los documentos que estaba leyendo. Unos segundos después, levantó la cabeza. Con total parsimonia cruzó los brazos ante sí, los apoyó sobre la mesa e incorporó el imponente cuerpo hacia adelante.

-¿Qué cojones ha sucedido, Barton? – la voz potente de Fury llenó el despacho.

Clint, lejos de sentirse intimidado, dio un paso hacia él, colocándose a poco más de un metro del escritorio y lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros de manera casual.

-Las cosas se tuercen a veces, señor.

Fury alzó un dedo admonitorio frente a él, irguiendo los hombros.

-¡No me venga ahora con gilipolleces! Ya sé que se tuercen. No ha sido la primera vez y tampoco será la última. Pero quiero saber qué ha ocurrido porque yo también tengo unos informes que presentar. ¡Y si tengo que patear algún culo para saber qué demonios ha pasado, sabe Dios que lo haré!

Despacio, Clint se quitó las gafas que había llevado hasta ese momento y las sostuvo en la mano.

-La situación no fue como nos la esperábamos. La agente Romanoff actuó en consecuencia – comenzó diciendo, intentando reprimir de sus retinas la imagen de Natasha asesinando a Madrox  en aquel patio. -Era ella o Madrox. Yo, en su lugar, hubiese actuado de la misma manera. En realidad, si ella no hubiese acabado con Madrox, yo lo habría hecho.

En silencio, los dos hombres se sostuvieron las miradas durante unos instantes. Clint creía conocer a su jefe pero ambos, Natasha y él, habían contravenido la orden expresa de S.H.I.E.L.D. que era llevar viva a la mujer hasta allí. Pese a lo que le depararan, pese a que tuviera que enfrentarse a una investigación, no se arrepentía de ello. Y sabía que Natasha tampoco lo haría.

Fury alzó la barbilla.

-¿En eso va a basar su versión final?

Clint aguardó unos segundos antes de contestar, asintiendo con rotundidad.

-Sí, señor. Madrox era alguien potencialmente peligroso. Hubiésemos cometido un error trayéndola hasta aquí.

Fury se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se arrellanó en el sillón, con un brazo extendido aún sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien. Mañana por la tarde quiero volver a verlo –le dijo, con actitud cortante. Fury regresó su atención a los papeles que había dejado olvidados cuando Clint entró en la oficina.

-Bien – respondió el agente, girando sobre sus talones. No había dado un paso aún hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Fury lo detuvo.

-Hemos dado con la persona que nos traicionó.

Clint se volteó hacia su jefe de nuevo y desanduvo los pocos pasos que había dado hacia la puerta.

-Un analista – añadió Fury, reclinándose contra el respaldo de su amplio sillón de manera cansada. – Lo sobornaron, extrayéndole información sobre la misión y sobre todo lo ocurrido en Nueva York.

Clint apoyó los dedos en el borde de la mesa de Fury.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con él? – preguntó.

-Se le acusará de cargos de traición y de revelación de secretos de estado. Pasará unos cuantos años entre rejas.

Extrañamente, tener la absoluta certeza de que la misión había fallado por un soplo y no por algún error cometido por su parte o por la de Natasha, no le hacía sentirse mejor. Bajó la cabeza y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-¿Clint?

Levantó la mirada hacia su jefe.

-¿Sí?

La actitud altiva de Fury había desaparecido como por arte de magia y en su lugar había una mirada de auténtica preocupación.

-¿Todo está bien?

Clint sonrió a medias antes de asentir.

-Sí, todo está bien.

Aunque no podía asegurarlo, pensó Clint, podría haber jurado que una leve sonrisa había cruzado rápidamente el ajado rostro de su superior. El hombre se enderezó de nuevo en su asiento, intimidando aún sin estar en pie.

-Dígale a Romanoff que pase- le ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Clint enfiló hacia la puerta y la abrió. Allí estaba Natasha, aguardando a ser llamada ante su jefe. Se miraron durante unos instantes hasta que los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una fugaz sonrisa.

-Pase, agente – dijo la voz de Fury desde el interior – y cierre.

Aún cuando sus piernas no estaban por la labor, Clint intercambió su posición con Natasha y él se quedó aguardando hasta que la puerta se interpuso entre ellos.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Aún sostenía en una de ellas las gafas de sol. Miró el reloj y vio que ya no le harían falta dada la hora que era. No sabía si quedarse allí, aguardando a que Natasha saliera, o no. Él no había tardado mucho en rendir cuentas ante Fury. Seguramente porque éste había tenido en consideración el largo viaje que había soportado. En otras ocasiones, reuniones como aquella se habían prolongado durante horas. Pero no podía saber si Natasha correría la misma suerte que él. Podría aguardarla, por supuesto, sentarse allí y esperar a que saliera, sin importarle el tiempo que  se llevara dentro. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella, muchas cuestiones que aclarar… pero suponía que sería mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente. Aún con desgana, se giró sobre sus talones y se despidió de Rachel con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clint arrojó al sofá de manera descuidada la toalla con la que se había estado secando el pelo. Se colocó bien la camiseta sobre la cinturilla del pantalón de deportes y se arrodilló, rebuscando sus zapatillas por debajo del mueble. No sabía bien dónde las había dejado. ¡Qué más le daba!, se dijo, desalentado. Casi todo el suelo de su apartamento, menos la cocina y el baño, estaba enmoquetado y a él le gustaba sentir la suavidad de aquel material bajo sus pies. Dejando la búsqueda por imposible, se acercó hasta el frigorífico. No había comido en horas y el estómago le estaba pidiendo que se llevara algo a la boca. Abrió la puerta y miró en su interior. No es que tuviera mucho donde elegir, se dijo, pero lo que tenía sí le daba para hacerse un sándwich y tomarse una cerveza. O dos.

Unos minutos después tenía el sándwich preparado. No era remilgado a la hora de comer así que había metido entre dos rebanadas de pan todo lo que había ido encontrando dentro de la nevera y que aún estaba comestible. Antes de poder coger la cerveza, alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada con un decidido toque.

Ahogando una maldición sin saber aún quién estaría al otro lado de la puerta, dejó el bocadillo dentro de la nevera y la cerró de un pequeño portazo. Con paso decidido se dirigió hasta la entrada y, sin molestarse en mirar siquiera por la mirilla, describiendo un amplio arco al abrirla.

Natasha estaba al otro lado, aguardando, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su fina cazadora y con ojos expectantes.

Su compañera se había cambiado de ropa. Había mudado su atuendo de trabajo por un par de pantalones negros, una camiseta debajo de la chaqueta y unas deportivas. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo por las puntas y no llevaba ni una sola gota de maquillaje en su hermoso rostro. Los labios de la mujer se fruncieron en un gracioso mohín.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Sólo entonces Clint se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio, con el pomo de la puerta en su mano, agarrándolo con fuerza y mirándola fijamente. No le contestó. En cambio, se retiró lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pasar delante de él hacia el interior del apartamento.

Natasha entró y se detuvo en el centro de la estancia. Se giró hacia él, que se había quedado junto a la puerta.

 No podía negar que lo había sorprendido verla allí, en su apartamento. No la había esperado. ¿Si había deseado que estuviera allí? Por supuesto. Y tenerla frente a él en ese momento no ayudaba a que su estómago se calmara lo más mínimo. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia la ventana abierta.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Fury? – pregunto Clint al fin.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Mañana por la tarde quieren volver a vernos.

-Lo sé – respondió Clint.

La mujer miró hacia la ventana, por donde apenas entraba ya la luz de la tarde, para regresar a su compañero de inmediato.

-Pero no ha ido demasiado mal. Podría haber sido peor.

Clint giró la cabeza y encontró los ojos de ella fijos en él. Le sonrió con reservas y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Me alegro – le dijo. Tomó aire y la buscó de nuevo, dando un paso en su dirección. – Siento no haberte esperado.

Negó con la cabeza. Su melena se movió con libertad.

-No pasa nada. Tardó bastante en dejarme ir. –Natasha ladeó la cabeza, elevando una ceja. - ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? ¿Te dijo lo del analista?

-Sí.

Sin dejar de mirarla, y sin saber bien porqué, Clint dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a ella. Una profunda arruga se dibujó en su frente.

-¿Para eso estás aquí, Nat? ¿Para preguntarme cómo me ha ido con Fury? – preguntó con voz ronca y más malhumorada de lo que realmente se sentía. No quería ahuyentarla. No quería que se marchara, fuera lo que fuese que la había llevado hasta allí. Quería, sobre todas las cosas, que se quedara.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Sería fácil echarle la culpa de su actitud al cansancio del día, pero él sabía que no tenía nada que ver. Miró a Natasha. Ella se mantenía en la misma posición, con ambos brazos pegados a sus costados, los ojos clavados en él y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Había aprendido a lo largo de los años de trabajar juntos el lenguaje corporal de la mujer, a leer pequeños gestos o movimientos que le dijeran cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento, o cuándo. Pero, por mucho que la conociera, por mucho que la hubiera estudiado, no lograba entenderla en aquella ocasión.

-Lo siento – se disculpó, moderando el tono de su voz. – No quería ser grosero.

-No lo has sido – respondió ella.

Clint se colocó las manos en la cintura y, exhalando ruidosamente, levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces?

-¿Por qué decidiste ir a Panamá? – quiso saber Natasha sin aguardar a que él la estuviera mirando de nuevo. Al escuchar la pregunta, Clint clavó los ojos de nuevo en ella, encogiéndolos ligeramente.

-¿Quieres saberlo realmente?-preguntó Clint, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Sentía la piel ardiendo y las palmas le quemaban a través de la delgada tela de la camiseta.

-Sí – fue la única respuesta que Natasha le ofreció.

 Clint dejó caer las manos a ambos lado de su cuerpo y relajó los hombros.

-Creí… creí que tú tampoco estabas siendo objetiva y que te estabas dejando llevar por tus sentimientos – comenzó diciendo, pasándose la mano por la nuca. – No quería que te ocurriera nada y yo no estar allí para ayudarte.

Natasha dio un paso hacia él, acortando la distancia que los separaba a tan sólo un par de metros.

-Clint…

El hombre alzó una mano frente a sí.

-No, déjame terminar – le dijo. Tomó aire y continuó: - Casi te pierdo, Nat. Casi mueres allí, en aquel sótano y no podía soportar la idea de que ocurriera lo mismo y no volver a verte. Preferí tragarme mis miedos y mis normas para estar a tu lado. Me dijiste que sonaba a cobarde por no ir, tal vez estaba actuando como tal.

Vio a Natasha bajar el semblante. El cabello suelto le ocultó las facciones y Clint contuvo las ganas de atravesar la ínfima distancia que los separaba, adecuárselo tras las orejas y hacer que levantara el rostro y lo mirara. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se mantuvo anclado al suelo, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión y apretando las manos tanto que los antebrazos le dolieron.

-No debí insistirte tanto para que vinieras conmigo, Clint. Podrías haberte visto comprometido. Estabas en tu derecho a decir que no. Tenías tus razones – dijo al fin Natasha, alzando la mirada, clavando sus brillantes ojos verdes en él.

-Fui porque quise. Tú no me obligaste a nada.

El rostro de su compañera se ensombreció de momento.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

Clint asintió con un pesado movimiento de cabeza.

-Adelante.

Antes de comenzar con su pregunta, Natasha enderezó sus hombros y alzó la barbilla.

-Madrox… ¿te hizo algo?

La pregunta fue como un golpe en el centro del pecho, dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración. Miró a su compañera pero sus oídos no podían escuchar nada más que el nombre de aquella mujer resonando una y otra vez dentro de ellos. Y un regusto a hiel subió por su esófago, quemándole la garganta.

-¿Te obligó? ¿Se acostó contigo?

-¡No, por Dios! Claro que no – le respondió, visiblemente asqueado. –Era su intención. Yo necesitaba ayuda para ti y ella…

Natasha terminó la frase por él:

-Quería cobrarse así la ayuda que, a pesar de todo, no pensaba prestarte.

-Supongo que sí.

Clint vio cómo los rasgos de Natasha se relajaban ante sus ojos. Incluso creyó que una leve sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

-Quiso hacerme creer que tú… que vosotros…

-¿La creíste?

Al contestar con un movimiento de cabeza, el pelo de Natasha se movió libremente y un pequeño mechón rebelde se quedó pegado a sus labios. Clint se fijó en cómo ella lo retiraba con cuidado, conteniéndose a duras penas para no hacerlo él mismo.

-No, no la creí. Lo intentó. Pero no la creí.

No sabía bien por qué pero la respuesta de Natasha hacía que pudiera volver a respirar. Suponía que Madrox, en aquella lucha contra Natasha, se había valido de cualquier subterfugio para entretenerla y descolocarla. Una vez más, lo había usado. Sólo que, en esa ocasión, ella era la que había salido perdiendo.

Dio un nuevo paso hacia Natasha. La distancia cada vez era más inexistente entre ellos. Pero él quería que no existiera separación alguna. La necesitaba tanto que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo.

-Nat, ¿Mataste a Madrox por mí? – le preguntó, intrigado. Y extrañamente esperanzado.

Natasha alzó una ceja e hizo un mohín con los labios.

-Maté a Madrox porque era una persona que no merecía vivir y el mundo será un lugar mejor sin ella – le confesó. Y añadió: - Pero sí, la maté porque osó tocarte.

En realidad, Clint no sabía si estaba bien reírse a carcajadas en aquel momento. Pero era lo que le apetecía hacer. Eso, y estrecharla contra su pecho y no dejarla ir nunca.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Clint se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo y dejándolo completamente desordenado.

-Vaya, en estos momentos me siento como una damisela que necesita ser salvada.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de Natasha y que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran.

-No eres ninguna damisela, ni tienes que ser salvado de nada. Eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo. Y de dejar que yo me haga cargo de mis propios demonios. Creo que es una de las muchas cosas que hacen que te quiera – le respondió ella, haciendo que su sonrisa resplandeciera aún más.

La sonrisa de Clint desapareció al momento. Encogió los ojos, formándose así una arruga en el centro de su frente.

-Eso de que has dicho, que me quieres, es para distraerme y que no pueda pensar en nada más, ¿no es cierto? – y si era así, había surtido el maldito efecto, recapacitó. Aunque, tal vez no había escuchado bien, se dijo. Tal vez había escuchado sólo lo que deseaba oír.

Natasha unió ambas manos ante sí. Sin que la sonrisa se le hubiese borrado de la cara, se encogió de hombros con un gracioso movimiento.

-Tengo que confesarlo –le dijo. - Acabas de descubrir mi arma oculta: la Distracción de la Viuda. Te entretengo y así puedo hacerme contigo.

Clint no pudo reprimir la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído de manera tan genuina, sintiéndose realmente feliz por algo. Bajó la cabeza y, despacio, alzó la mirada.

-No vas a tener que esforzarte mucho.

Con sólo dos pasos Natasha eliminó la distancia que los separaba y se arrojó en sus brazos. Clint la encerró entre ellos y la atrajo a su cuerpo tanto como pudo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla contra la cabeza de ella, apretándola contra sí, regocijándose en la fortaleza del cuerpo de Natasha.

-Te eché de menos anoche, Clint. Tanto que me dolía –murmuró contra su pecho.

Clint notó el aliento caliente de ella a través del delgado tejido de la camiseta. Aquel gesto tan ínfimo hizo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara y que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Sus manos se ciñeron a la cintura femenina con fervor.

-Yo también te eché de menos – le respondió contra su cabello.

Natasha se separó un poco de él y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos eran como campos de verde y brillante hierba después de la lluvia y Clint creyó poder verse reflejado en ellos. Despacio, bajó su boca hacia ella, encontrando los labios de Natasha. Los rozó, de manera sutil, apenas una caricia. De la garganta de la mujer salió una profunda exhalación cuando ambas bocas se encontraron. Los labios de Natasha lo acariciaron a su vez y Clint creyó que, aunque el apartamento se cayera en mil pedazos, él no se daría cuenta hasta que no hubiese suelo bajo sus pies.

Intentando profundizar el contacto, Natasha arañó su labio inferior con sus dientes al pretender atraparlo. Clint se retiró y la miró.

-Si no quieres que me quede aquí hoy, –susurró Natasha, apenas separada de él unos centímetros -vas a tener que echarme a patadas.

Sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que Natasha se marchara hacía que su estómago diera un vuelco en su interior. Con sus manos en la cintura de ella, las apretó sutilmente, reclamándola.

-Ni lo sueñes –le contestó. Y atacó de nuevo su boca.

Esta vez no fue tierno, ni comedido, ni tan siquiera delicado. Asaltó los labios de Natasha con deseo largamente contenido, como un viajero que, al fin, encuentra su oasis anhelado. Succionó el carnoso labio inferior de Natasha con los suyos, queriendo devorarlo.

Los dedos de Natasha se clavaron en sus costados con fuerza. Si ella necesitaba una tabla de salvación, él la sería; si necesitaba un punto de apoyo, lo sería; si le pedía que la ayudara a librar sus batallas, lo haría. Si lo quería a él, lo tendría. Con el mismo fervor con el que se había agarrado a él, Natasha comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la camiseta, anhelante, frenética. Respondía a cada beso con uno más profundo; a cada mordisco, con uno más intenso.

De la garganta de Natasha escapó un gemido que arrancó de inmediato uno idéntico en Clint, incapaz de reprimirlo. No había diferencias entre ambos: los dos exigían y daban a partes iguales, sin rivalidades.

La lengua de la mujer buscó la suya, introduciéndose en su boca sin pudor y la suya salió a su encuentro. Notó cómo Natasha se estremecía entre sus brazos, agarrándose a él con más fuerza.

Era imposible que la atrajera más aún hacia su propio cuerpo. Si lo hiciera, terminaría metiéndola debajo de su piel. La idea lo encendió aún más y su cuerpo actuó en consecuencia, haciendo que la erección que ya tenía se volviese casi dolorosa.

A desgana, abandonó la boca de Natasha para emprenderla a besos por la delicada mandíbula femenina, dejando un reguero húmedo a su paso. Ella, brindándole acceso a donde él quisiera, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello y una pequeña porción de su clavícula. El pelo rojizo caía en cascada y Clint, sin dejar de agasajar la perfecta piel femenina con sus labios y su lengua, alzó una mano y atrapó un mechón entre los dedos. Lo maravilló la suavidad de su tacto.

-Tasha – susurró contra su cuello.

Sintió como la piel de la mujer se erizaba bajo sus labios. La atrajo aún más contra sí, pegándola contra la protuberancia que se erguía insolente dentro sus pantalones. La mujer se frotó contra él, completamente desinhibida. Clint abandonó por unos instantes su objetivo para echar su propia cabeza hacia atrás y buscar el aire que le faltaba. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en no correrse en aquel preciso instante dentro de sus pantalones. Después de un momento, levantó la cabeza y buscó la mirada de Natasha.

-Dime que has traído protección – casi rogó, con voz ronca y afectada.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la mujer.

-¿No tienes aquí?

Clint le sonrió de la misma manera, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Debo tener en el dormitorio, el cual me parece ahora mismo que esté a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Además, creo que deben estar caducados.

Una carcajada salió de la garganta de la mujer. Clint la imitó, sin soltarla ni separarse de ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo hace que…

-No pienso hablar de eso en este preciso instante – y atacó de nuevo su boca con renovada voracidad, liberándola brevemente sólo para volver a preguntar: – Dime que has traído condones.

La cabeza de Natasha se movió de manera afirmativa.

-En el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón – susurró contra sus labios.

Clint buscó con dedos ágiles en el lugar que ella le había dicho y sacó un par de pequeños envoltorios metálicos cuadrados. Le sonrió con picardía.

-Dos. Confías mucho en mí.

Los labios de Natasha se fruncieron en un gracioso mohín. Tras un segundo, asintió.

-Confío en mí – le contestó, alzando una ceja. Y añadió: - Y sí, también confío en ti.

La besó de nuevo y ella le respondió con el mismo ímpetu, agarrada a sus hombros. Natasha le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y, de un pequeño salto, se colgó de él, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas.

El roce con el cuerpo de la mujer era intolerable, convirtiendo en llamas todo lo que rozaba. Aguantó el peso de ella con sus manos bajo sus nalgas y se encaminó hacia la mesa que había junto a la ventana. La dejó allí, con sus piernas enroscadas en su cintura, no dejando que él se alejara ni un solo centímetro. Ni él se lo proponía. Sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella contra su erección lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

Se separó de ella lo necesario para que Natasha se desembarazara de la cazadora que aún llevaba puesta. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. La cremallera se fue abriendo con lentitud bajo los dedos de Natasha, que se regodeaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Clint no podía apartar la mirada de ella, de sus manos, de sus labios entreabiertos… Cuando por fin la prenda terminó en el suelo, Natasha bajó las piernas de alrededor de su cintura, dejándolas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Le sonrió antes de hablar.

-Tu camiseta. Fuera.

Él le sonrió a su vez, incapaz de desoír aquella orden tan explícita. Con un movimiento fluido, tomó el borde de la prenda y la sacó por su cabeza, arrojándola despreocupadamente sobre la cazadora de Natasha.

Natasha posó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Clint, suavemente, acariciándolo como si fuera algo preciado. Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía conciencia de todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel y de cómo estos se le erizaban bajo la yema de los dedos de Natasha. Había pensado que no podría sentir más calor que el que ya sentía. Se había equivocado.

Cuando las manos de Natasha fueron reemplazados por sus labios, Clint estuvo seguro de que moriría allí. Nada de morir en una misión, entre balas y explosiones: moriría entre los brazos de Natasha. Y lo haría gustoso.

Perezosa, la mano de su compañera viajó desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, dibujando círculos a su paso. Clint cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los párpados, plenamente consciente de lo que ella le hacía a su ya maltrecha cordura.

Natasha continuó bajando, lentamente, rebasando la cintura elástica de sus pantalones de deporte, que se rindió ante su llegada. Clint contuvo la respiración cuando la mano continuó bajando por su vientre hasta que se ciñó a su miembro con firmeza.

-Dios, Tasha – siseó entre dientes, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Natasha, mirándolo con los labios entornados y enrojecidos debido a sus besos y al roce con su barba, la respiración entrecortada y visiblemente tan excitada como lo estaba él. Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban por completo dilatadas y el verde del iris se había convertido en un mero anillo alrededor del negro.

La mujer, lejos de amilanarse, se mantuvo en su posición. Aflojó su puño sólo para acariciarlo, arriba y abajo, con lentitud. La mano de Clint la detuvo de inmediato.

-¿No quieres que todo termine antes de comenzar y que haga el ridículo, verdad? – preguntó con una voz que no reconoció como suya. Sentía la garganta seca y áspera.

-No – le contestó ella con voz ronca, aún cuando su mano permanecía en el mismo lugar.

Clint bajó la cabeza y la besó de nuevo. Natasha abandonó el que hasta ese momento había sido su objetivo y se agarró a su cintura con desesperación.

-Déjame ahora a mí, Tasha. Déjame desnudarte.

Natasha se separó de él. Clint se deshizo de la camiseta femenina de un solo movimiento. Ella echó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás hasta que terminó apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa. El sujetador de Natasha era sencillo, sin encajes ni florituras ni nada de aquello que se suponía que les gustaba a las mujeres. El que llevaba, en cambio, era una prenda práctica, diseñado para ser simplemente cómodo y prestar su función sin más. Y había jurado que, jamás, había visto algo tan sumamente sexy como aquello en ninguna otra mujer. Básicamente porque ninguna otra era Natasha.

Bajó hasta ella y la besó en el centro del pecho, en el valle entre ellos. Se demoró allí, besándolo una y otra vez, recorriendo aquel trozo de piel con sus labios y con su lengua, acariciando los costados de la mujer, primero hacia arriba para, inmediatamente, desandar el camino.

No supo bien cómo pero el sujetador no tardó en desaparecer. Natasha se deshizo de él con maestría. Ni siquiera supo dónde cayó, y ni le interesaba, sólo le importaba la mujer que se revelaba ante él sin ningún pudor. Con reverencia, como quien toma entre sus manos algo sagrado, Clint rozó con la yema de sus dedos la piel de los pechos femeninos, asombrándose de su suavidad. Los acarició con deleite hasta que las yemas encontraron las duras puntas de sus pezones, que rozó con cuidado.

De la garganta de la mujer salió un gemido de placer, que hizo que Clint cerrara los ojos y tomara aire, rezando por una contención que sabía perdedora de antemano. La espalda de Natasha se arqueó sobre la mesa, ofreciéndose más. Él bajó hacia ella, atrapando uno de los pezones con sus labios. Jugó con él con la lengua, succionándolo y oprimiendo ligeramente. Notó una mano de Natasha sobre su nuca, apretándolo contra ella, dirigiéndolo sutilmente. Con renovado apetito, le prestó la misma atención al otro pezón y Natasha se estremeció bajo él.

Con desgana, se irguió de nuevo, abandonando su última conquista y sus ojos fueron hasta el costado izquierdo de su compañera. Allí, como recordatorio mudo de lo que había pasado en Panamá, estaba la cicatriz. Era un semicírculo perfecto que ya había comenzado a aclararse y confundirse con el resto de la piel. Clint pasó sus yemas sobre ella, con cuidado y con miedo de que el dolor regresara de nuevo. Buscó a Natasha con mirada insegura. Los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en él. Ella le sonrió con languidez.

Despacio, bajó hasta la herida y depositó sobre ella un beso. En el cuerpo de Natasha había más heridas, por supuesto, cicatrices hechas a lo largo de sus muchos años de trabajo y de muchas misiones a sus espaldas. Pero ninguna significaba tanto para él como aquella, por la que había estado a punto de perderla.

-Ya no me duele – la oyó decir.

La besó de nuevo, con parsimonia. Las manos de Natasha le acariciaron la mejilla y Clint se regodeó en aquella caricia que le erizó todo el cuerpo.

 Sus manos se toparon con la cinturilla del pantalón de ella. Buscó el botón que los cerraba y lo quitó. Levantó su mirada para encontrar los ojos de Natasha puestos en él y en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo. No dejaron de mirarse cuando él comenzó a bajar la cremallera.

Los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior de Natasha y sus zapatillas deportivas, no tardaron en ser algo del pasado. Natasha lo ayudó a desembarazarse de ellos con presteza. Clint se irguió ante ella cuan alto era, observándola, dejando que sus ojos se dieran un festín con la visión desnuda del cuerpo femenino.

La piel de la mujer era suave allí donde tocara. Posó sus manos a la vez sobre ambas pantorrillas y comenzó a ascender, despacio. Natasha se dejó caer sobre la mesa, apoyando su espalda en la superficie y alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza, exponiéndose ante él.

Sus manos siguieron la agónica y lánguida ascensión por las rodillas y los muslos. Se entretuvo en ellos, masajeándolos con vehemencia, primero su parte exterior para, poco a poco, encontrar el camino hacia la parte interior. Sin que sus manos abandonaran tan perfecto lugar,  volvió a reseguir la senda que éstas habían trazado, ahora con sus labios, llenándolo todo de besos y caricias hasta que llegó al interior de los muslos. La agarró con fuerza por las caderas, y atrayéndola hacia él, le separó más las piernas, hundiendo su rostro entre ellos.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido del gemido que salió de la garganta de Natasha y la convulsión que sacudió su cuerpo al acariciarla íntimamente. Se valió de su lengua, de sus labios, de su aliento, de todo lo que tenía, para dárselo todo, sin guardarse nada. Las manos de Natasha se cerraron en torno a la parte posterior de su cabeza, alentándolo a que continuara. Él no pensaba defraudarla. Mordisqueó con sus labios la henchida carne y Natasha se retorció entre sus manos.

-Clint… Clint. Por favor – le rogó.

Clint se juró que ella no tendría que rogárselo una segunda vez. Se irguió en el momento justo en que Natasha se sentaba en la mesa y lo besó con voracidad. Su pantalón y su ropa interior desaparecieron de inmediato. Buscó uno de los envoltorios metálicos que había dejado sobre la mesa junto a Natasha y desgarró uno de sus laterales. Antes de que pudiera colocárselo, Natasha se lo quitó de entre sus dedos y, despacio, procedió a desenrollarlo sobre su miembro. El mero roce de las manos de Natasha eran un suplicio, pero verla cómo ejecutaba aquella tarea era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuando la mujer hubo acabado, Clint atrapó de nuevo su boca, besándola con renovado ímpetu. Atrajo a Natasha todo lo que pudo hacia él y la tendió de nuevo sobre la mesa. De  un solo envite, se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Clint pensó que se había olvidado cómo se respiraba. Entrar en el cuerpo de Natasha, sentirla a su alrededor, apretada y húmeda, preparada para él, tuvo el poder de hacerle olvidar como se metía aire en sus pulmones.

Las piernas de Natasha se ciñeron en torno a su cintura, atrayéndolo, haciendo que se hundiera más en su interior. La tomó de las caderas con fuerza y embistió, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo, primero lentamente para ir incrementando poco a poco, hasta que ambos encontraron un ritmo mutuo.

Natasha se agarró a ambos lados de la mesa, ayudándolo así a que su cuerpo no resbalara por sus acometidas. De repente, el cuerpo de la mujer se tensó y, arqueando la espalda, de la garganta de Natasha emergió un sonido que terminó convertido en su nombre y que lo hizo empeñarse con más ímpetu. Notó cómo los músculos interiores de ella se contraían a su alrededor en un orgasmo avasallador. Clint no intentó resistirse y, con un último e intenso envite, se dejó llevar, uniéndose así a Natasha en un orgasmo que lo dejó con pequeñas luces brillantes tras sus párpados, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón bombeando con fuerza en su pecho.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Natasha casi sin aliento. Los brazos de su compañera lo arroparon y lo atrajeron hacia ella tanto como pudo. Al igual que el suyo, el corazón de Natasha latía desbocado. Posó sus labios sobre el pecho de ella y le dio un largo beso.

A regañadientes, tuvo que dejarla para acercarse al baño. Cuando regresó, un par de minutos después, ella aún seguía en el mismo lugar, tumbada sobre la mesa, con una mano descansando sobre su abdomen y las piernas colgando, desmadejadas. Le tendió los brazos y Natasha lo tomó de las manos. Con ímpetu tiró de ella y la levantó en volandas, encerrándola en un abrazo posesivo. Como aquel que sabe que lleva un cargamento precioso, se acercó hasta el sofá y se tumbó en él de espaldas, sin soltarla, con ella sobre su pecho, completamente estirada sobre él.

Se besaron una vez más, lánguidamente, sin la urgencia del deseo contenido por tanto tiempo y que al fin habían liberado. Clint se deleitó en sus labios con pereza, acariciando su espalda arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Dejó de besarla para mirarla con detenimiento, con una sonrisa en los labios. Natasha alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Él siguió sonriendo.

-No… no esperaba que la primera vez que te hiciera el amor fuera de esta manera.

La sonrisa de Natasha se hizo más amplia, iluminándole la mirada. Clint le retiró un mechón de pelo que se había quedado pegado en su mejilla y lo colocó tras su oreja.

-¿Eso es romanticismo, Barton? ¿Querías una cena, velas y una cama? Pues no pienso quejarme de lo que ha ocurrido antes. Ni del cómo.

-No sé si llamarlo romanticismo - levantó su cabeza lo justo para poder mirarla a la cara. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.- ¿Y si así fuera?  Llevas demasiado tiempo ocupando mi vida y mi mente para que no hubiese pensado y querido lo que ha sucedido.

Natasha se incorporó sobre sus codos sin apenas esfuerzo, apoyándose en su pecho y  buscando los labios de Clint.

-Llévame a la cama, –susurró contra su boca- y te diré cuánto tiempo llevas tú ocupando mi vida y mi mente.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha abrió un ojo, perezosa y somnolienta, retirando con la mano el mechón de pelo que le cosquilleaba la nariz. La luz que entraba por la ventana abierta aún era escasa pero bastaba para ver que estaba sola en la cama. Miró a ambos lados, buscando a Clint pero el resultado fue idéntico: él no estaba allí. Su lado estaba aún tibio y desordenado, y la sábana echada hacia atrás.

Se sentó al borde del colchón vistiendo sólo sus bragas. En algún momento de la noche se había levantado, ido al salón y recogido toda la ropa que pudo encontrar a oscuras, y después de visitar el baño, fue todo lo que consideró necesario ponerse. Sonrió para sí. Había tantas cosas que ella y Clint habían vivido juntos antes de aquel día, tantos momentos íntimos, tantas misiones compartidas, que le pareció ridículo sentir pudor por su desnudez. No había nadie que la conociera mejor que él, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y, además, le gustaba sentir la mirada de Clint sobre ella cuando se paseaba desnuda. No había una sensación mejor, exceptuando, claro estaba, cuando lo tenía en su interior.

Dejó la cama y encontró sobre una silla una camiseta de Clint, la tomó y se la pasó por la cabeza. La sensación del tejido sobre ella hizo que su piel se erizara. Aunque, para ser sinceros, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, la tela no tenía nada que ver, sino era el hecho de saber a quién pertenecía la camiseta y que olía a él. Eso sí le justificaba la reacción de su cuerpo, que se empeñaba en recordarle una y otra vez cómo eran sus manos sobre su piel, la rugosidad de la yema de sus dedos excitándola íntimamente, el juego de su lengua… Se excitó sólo con aquellos recuerdos. Maldijo por lo bajo no haber caído en traerse consigo un juego de ropa interior de repuesto. Adecuándose la camiseta, dejó la habitación sin preocuparse en ponerse nada más.

Al pasar junto a la puerta entornada del baño, el ruido de la ducha hizo que se detuviera. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero, antes de dar un paso hacia el interior, el ruido de su estómago la detuvo. Miró hacia su abdomen con expresión ceñuda y lo cubrió con la palma abierta, en un vago intento de que no se escuchara si volvía a rugir. Había pensado que estaría bien compartir la ducha pero, muy a su pesar, dejaría que Clint se duchara y tuviera un momento de intimidad. Tal vez podían dejar esa actividad para más tarde, cuando ella se duchara y no se sintiera tan hambrienta. Despacio, intentando no importunar, dio un paso hacia atrás y entrecerró de nuevo la puerta.

La cocina estaba al otro lado del salón. Natasha rebuscó en los armarios el café y las tazas, que no pudo encontrar. Ante eso, lo dejó por imposible y abrió la nevera. En el interior había un sándwich ya preparado. Lo sacó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No le había pasado desapercibido que, aparte del bocadillo, no había muchos más alimentos en el interior del refrigerador. Buscó un cuchillo y lo partió en dos mitades idénticas, dejando una de ellas de nuevo en la nevera. Antes de regresar al dormitorio, Natasha ya había dado buena cuenta de él.

La brisa que entraba por la ventana era muy agradable y hacía ondear las cortinas como velas al viento. La ciudad apenas estaba despertando y el sonido del tráfico y de la calle aún no era muy acusado. Se dejó caer en la cama, rodando hasta el centro y quedando de lado, de cara hacia la puerta. Cerró los ojos de puro deleite y suspiró. Estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormida cuando sintió que Clint regresaba a la cama sin hacer ruido.

Él se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda, ocupando el poco espacio que había dejado entre donde ella estaba y el borde del colchón. Con una sonrisa perezosa, Natasha apoyó su frente contra la espalda de él y le pasó una mano por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí. La piel de Clint estaba fresca y aún un poco húmeda. Pasó la nariz por su columna, aspirando el aroma propio de él enmascarado bajo el olor a limpio y a jabón.

-No quería despertarte – dijo Clint, agarrando la mano de ella sobre su estómago y apretándola con dulzura.

-No lo has hecho- contestó antes de depositar un suave beso sobre el omóplato del hombre.- He ido a la cocina. Me he comido la mitad de tu sándwich.

No podía verla pero intuía la sonrisa que Clint lucía en aquel momento. Le dio un nuevo beso en la espalda, y después otro más, hasta que notó la piel de él erizarse bajo sus labios.

-Podías habértelo comido entero.

Natasha alzó la cabeza, con un divertido mohín en sus labios.

-¿Y dejarte sin nada que comer? No hay muchas opciones en esa nevera.

Clint se giró hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder un poco hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-No me hubiera importado – y, despacio, buscó sus labios.

Natasha se arrimó tanto como pudo, pegándose a su cuerpo, entrelazando las piernas con las de él. Pasó de nuevo la mano por la cintura y le acarició la espalda. Conocía visualmente aquel cuerpo como si fuera el suyo propio. Tocarlo con libertad como lo hacía ahora, notando cada músculo y cada fibra bajo sus dedos, era una sensación única. Paseó la mano por la espalda masculina, arriba y abajo. Clint dejó de besarla para separarse un poco de ella y cerrar los ojos, con una expresión de absoluto deleite. Natasha sonrió ampliamente. Cuando él volvió a mirarla, los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

-Sabes a pasta de dientes – comentó Natasha, acariciando el labio inferior de Clint con su lengua.

Clint ahogó una carcajada.

-Y tú a mi sándwich – le respondió.

Natasha alzó las cejas, componiendo una expresión divertida.

-He intentando hacer café pero no he encontrado las tazas.

-No quedan. La última se rompió hace un tiempo.

Incrédula, Natasha irguió la cabeza de la almohada, mirándolo desde su nueva posición superior.

-¿Y cómo tomas café?

Él se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

-Directamente de la cafetera.

Los ojos de Natasha se abrieron y cerraron sucesivamente, para terminar alzando las cejas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí – respondió él con seriedad.

Natasha dejó de caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Pues ve comprando un par de ellas. No estoy dispuesta a beber de una cafetera.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los masculinos rasgos del hombre. Clint se acercó a ella y la besó en cuello, despacio, en el lugar exacto por donde su sangre circulaba.

-Me gusta cuando me das órdenes – susurró contra su suave piel.-  Pero no te lo creas demasiado.

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír. La mejilla del hombre le acariciaba la mandíbula. Entonces olió el aroma a loción de afeitar y cerró los ojos. Notó una ardiente punzada de excitación en la parte baja de su vientre.

-Te has afeitado – murmuró, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de aquella tersura contra su propia piel.

Él no pareció registrar la frase de Natasha, continuando con sus caricias y besos, hasta que le contestó al cabo de unos instantes.

-Anoche te quejaste de mi barba.

Era difícil concentrarse en mantener una conversación cuando la lengua de Clint se empeñaba en dibujar círculos lentamente en su cuello y en su clavícula, pensó Natasha, intentando contener las ganas de darle un mordisco en el hombro. Se agarró a su costado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No me quejé. Sólo hice una observación. Me gusta cuando tu barba me hace cosquillas. Claro que también me gusta así.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema – le respondió él.

Clint acarició su mejilla despacio, apenas pasando la yema de los dedos por ella. Natasha buscó con sus labios la mano que la acariciaba con tanta ternura y se topó con el antebrazo de él. Lo besó en el interior de la muñeca, con suavidad. Al notar la piel lacerada bajo sus labios, Natasha abrió los ojos. Allí, en las muñecas de Clint, había unas quemaduras producidas por algún tipo de rozadura que hacía poco habían comenzado a sanar, dedujo Natasha a tenor del color más oscuro que habían tomado.

Natasha se irguió sobre uno de sus codos y, con gentileza, lo tomó de la muñeca. Ella sabía muy bien qué tipo de objetos producían aquellas abrasiones. Buscó la mirada de Clint y la encontró rápidamente, más sombría y seria.

-Sé cómo te hiciste esto. Steve me contó cómo te encontró. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Clint?

Clint pareció sopesar durante un instante la respuesta.

-No lo sé, Nat – le respondió al fin en voz baja. – No quise que te preocuparas por mí cuando tú habías pasado por tanto.

-¿Que yo pasé por tanto? – Natasha se retrepó sobre el colchón, haciendo que su rostro quedara a pocos centímetros del de él. -¿Y tú? Yo al menos estuve medio inconsciente casi todo el cautiverio. Tú tuviste que soportar las acciones de aquella mujer.

Clint intentó evadir su mirada. Natasha lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a que fijara sus ojos en ella.

–Debiste decírmelo, Clint. Sabes que te hubiera comprendido. Que te hubiese ayudado.

Natasha notó cómo Clint exhaló el aire que durante unos segundos había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Una vaga sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre.

-Eso lo sé. Pero ya todo ha quedado atrás.

No pudo evitar besarlo nuevamente y que así no olvidara que ella estaba allí, junto a él. Como él había dicho, ya todo había pasado y no podía remediar lo que él había sufrido. Estaban vivos y estaban bien. Y habían logrado solventar lo que  llevaban tanto tiempo posponiendo. El precio pagado había sido alto, pero bien empleado. 

-Recuérdalo para la próxima vez – le dijo contra su boca, demorándose en el labio inferior. - O me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas.

Clint intentó buscar sus labios, incorporándose y acercándose a ella.

-Lo recordaré la próxima vez que me aten a una cama.

Le puso una mano sobre el pecho y Clint se detuvo, aún cuando su boca buscaba la suya, con la respiración cada vez más agitada. Natasha se incorporó y, con un movimiento ágil, se colocó sobre Clint, a horcajadas. Él le sonrió y se rindió, apoyando de nuevo la espalda contra el colchón.

-La próxima que te atará a una cama seré yo. Y me rogarás que no te suelte – le dijo desde su posición de superioridad, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Los ojos de Clint se clavaron en los suyos y ella sólo tuvo ganas de perderse en ellos.

 -Eso puedes darlo por seguro – señaló el hombre, con voz ronca. Como si fuera un condenado a muerte que le estuviera rogando la última comida, Clint alzó la cabeza con los ojos fijos en sus labios y ella salió a su encuentro, devorándolo con ansia.

Clint la recibió con idéntica disposición, mordisqueando su labio inferior, succionándolo, tomándola de la cintura e intentando incorporarse. Una mano en el centro de su pecho se lo impidió.

Natasha se tumbó sobre él. Sentía la erección de Clint bajo ella y sonrió. Quería tomarlo ya, rápidamente y sin demora. Que entrara en su cuerpo y cabalgarlo hasta que ambos olvidaran sus propios nombres. Pero no lo haría, se tomaría el mismo tiempo que él se tomó la noche anterior. Era su oportunidad de devolverle todo cuanto él le había ofrecido.

Abandonó su boca, hambrienta,  y descendió por el cuello hasta encontrar el hueco entre ambas clavículas. Paseó su lengua por allí, con absoluta libertad. Clint alzó la barbilla, otorgándole el control.

Había otras partes del cuerpo de Clint que clamaban su atención. Una de ellas pugnaba furiosa bajo el cuerpo de Natasha, atrapada dentro de los bóxers oscuros. Ella bajó un poco por su cuerpo, hasta quedar sentada sobre los fuertes muslos masculinos.

Su boca fue descendiendo a su vez; de la clavícula al pecho. Con cuidado, mordisqueó uno de los duros pezones. Clint arqueó la espalda sobre el colchón y de su garganta salió un ronco gruñido de placer.

No podía evitar sonreír al verlo, totalmente entregado a ella, dejando que le hiciera lo que le apeteciese hacerle. Tal vez ella no fuera de las personas a las  que les salía con facilidad un “te quiero” de los labios pero, sin duda, era lo que Clint se merecía escuchar. Tal vez algún día fuera capaz de decirle aquellas dos palabras en lugar de enmascararlas en una frase.

 Continuó bajando, resiguiendo la finísima línea de vello que bajaba por el centro de su vientre, hasta perderse tras la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos. Las manos de Clint se agarraron con fuerza a sus hombros y apretó, dejándole las marcas de los dedos, cuando ella metió un dedo bajo el elástico del bóxer y lo bajó. No le importó en absoluto. Muchas marcas recorrían su cuerpo, la mayoría conseguidas en misiones que terminaron mal. Llevar aquellas le recordaría a Clint disfrutando debajo de ella.

Arrastró la prenda con sus dedos hacia abajo, liberando el miembro masculino, que se irguió ante ella, acompañado de un nuevo gruñido nacido de la garganta de Clint. Natasha sonrió de nuevo. Lo besó en el vientre, bajo el ombligo. Los músculos del abdomen se contrajeron, una vez y luego otra, hasta que él se estremeció.

No quería aquel simple trozo de algodón entre ellos. Lo quería fuera, quería el cuerpo desnudo de Clint debajo del suyo, así que descendió por las fuertes piernas del hombre, arrastrando el bóxer con la ayuda de sus dedos.

Al llegar a los tobillos, Natasha se detuvo en seco. Si las marcas de las muñecas le habían impactado, ver las que Clint tenía en los tobillos hizo que contuviera la respiración. Eran mucho más extensas y visibles. Aunque habían comenzado a sanar, aún estaban muy rojas allí donde la piel había desaparecido por completo y apenas estaba comenzando a crecer piel nueva y fina. Sabía cuánto debía haberle dolido lo que fuese que le dejó aquellas marcas.

Pasó la yema de los dedos por ellas, como si temiera hacerle daño con aquel simple gesto. Alzó la mirada y encontró a Clint apoyado sobre sus codos, mirándola fijamente. Natasha se irguió frente a él, asentada sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-¿Te duele?

Clint negó con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza.

-Ya no.

Natasha volvió a mirar las heridas y su furia hacia Madrox revivió, haciendo que su respiración se hiciera más intensa, tomando aire por la nariz y expulsándolo a continuación. Si no la hubiese matado, lo haría en aquel preciso instante por todo el dolor que le había infligido a Clint.

-No tendrías que haber regresado a Panamá – le dijo, intentando dominar la ira que sentía dentro de ella.

-Nadie me obligó, Nat, -respondió Clint. -Lo hice porque quería hacerlo. He podido ahogar los demonios y sacarlos de mi mente. Yo sólo quería protegerte, pero olvidé que no necesitas protección. Quería estar junto a ti, aunque muriera en el intento. Si me hubiese quedado aquí, no me lo habría perdonado. Estoy contigo. Doy por bueno todo lo que ha pasado.

De nuevo pasó sus manos por las heridas, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz. Despacio, descendió hasta los tobillos de Clint y las besó, tal y cómo él había hecho la noche anterior con su incisión del costado. Los agasajó con deleite mientras pasaba sus manos por las pantorrillas masculinas, arriba y abajo. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Soy una egoísta, Clint, lo sé, pero me alegró que fueras.

-Sí tú eres egoísta, yo también lo soy, Nat – le respondió, con la voz ronca.

Ella le dedicó una lenta y amplia sonrisa.

-No lo eres. Cuidaste de mí en el hospital sin importarte tus heridas. Cuidaste en mí en aquel sótano. No he conocido a nadie menos egoísta que tú.

Natasha descendió de nuevo sobre él, besando una última vez la piel lacerada y ascendiendo poco a poco. Clint la detuvo con un movimiento suave de la pierna.

-Adoro cómo te queda mi camiseta, Nat. Pero quítatela. Por favor.

La petición le arrancó un estremecimiento que hizo que toda su piel se erizara. Se puso de rodillas y, con agilidad, pasó la prenda por la cabeza, arrojándola lejos de sí.

Los ojos de Clint se entornaron, oscureciéndose al mirarla. Su respiración se había hecho más superficial y el pecho subía y bajaba mientras sus manos se asían a las sábanas como garras. Los labios entreabiertos, exhalando aire caliente, la provocaban. Sólo quería devorarlos y que la devoraran.

El resto de su ropa rodó por las piernas de Natasha hasta acabar junto al bóxer de Clint a los pies de la cama. Natasha se irguió sobre sus rodillas, completamente desnuda, sintiendo cómo aquellos ojos azules la acariciaban en la distancia.

Una vez más retomó su tarea de besarlo. Regresó a la rodilla y continuó por el muslo y la cadera. El vello le acariciaba los labios, excitándola tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo con Clint. Llegó hasta su vientre, donde el vello se hacía más espeso. Pasó la lengua, dibujando pequeños círculos con ella, juguetona. Clint ahogó un gemido y su masculino cuerpo se sacudió.

-Tasha.

Antes de que él se estremeciera una vez más, Natasha lo tomó en su boca, introduciéndolo poco a poco, masajeándolo en el proceso con su lengua.

Como si hubiesen tirado de él con un hilo invisible, Clint intentó incorporarse, apoyándose con rapidez en la cama. Sin abandonar la satisfactoria labor que se había impuesto, la mano de Natasha sobre su pecho se lo impidió, haciendo que volviera a tumbarse.

Lo acarició lentamente, arriba y abajo, desde la base a la punta, pasando la lengua por ella y demorándose allí. Cuando estuvo segura de que Clint no se incorporaría de nuevo, pasó ambas manos por sus caderas, acariciándolo en el camino hasta que sus manos se ahuecaron en sus testículos y los presionó levemente.

Clint se retorció de nuevo bajo ella. Palmoteó el colchón con los puños, apoyó los pies sobre el colchón e intentó elevar las caderas. Natasha intensificó sus movimientos sin apartar los ojos de él. Ella estaba disfrutando tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Sentía el interior de sus muslos húmedos y una pesada sensación donde éstos se unían. Clint se retorció una vez más y ella liberó su boca.

-Nat, necesito estar dentro de ti. Ya – le rogó con voz baja, arrancando un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda hasta instalarse en la base de su cranea.

Ella quería lo  mismo, lo quería dentro de ella. Que se retorciera, empujara y la hiciera gritar de puro éxtasis. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la parte alta de sus muslos, erguida ante él. Clint la miró por unos instantes y la acarició, comenzando por sus caderas. Las manos grandes y fuertes de él eran reverentes cuando la tocaban. Los dedos, rugosos de tensar el arco, la estremecían allí donde la acariciaban. Aquellas manos encerraron sus pechos, masajeándolos, acariciando los erguidos y sensibles pezones. Natasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, dejándole hacer y quedando a su merced. Era toda suya. 

Sintió frío cuando Clint interrumpió sus caricias y lo miró. Intentaba alcanzar la mesilla de noche, cuyo cajón ya había abierto.

-Clint – lo llamó, con voz tan grave que no reconoció como suya.

Él la miró de inmediato.

Natasha le sonrió.

-¿Te importaría si lo hiciésemos sin protección?

Clint no le respondió. La miró fijamente, manteniéndose en la misma posición: con el brazo estirado y medio cuerpo girado. Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo que no llegó a verbalizar, para luego cerrarla. Natasha le sonrió.

-Sé que tú estás bien y que yo estoy bien. No hay nada más de lo que preocuparse.

Despacio, Clint dejó atrás su atención por la mesa de noche y se recostó de nuevo sobre el colchón. Se incorporó, dejándola sentada en su regazo y le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con un pesado movimiento de cabeza. Jamás en su vida había estado más segura de nada.

-No quiero barreras entre nosotros. Ninguna más. Ni tan siquiera una tan delgada. Quiero sentirte sólo a ti.

Le volvió a acariciar las mejillas con los pulgares, fijando los ojos en sus labios.

-Tasha.

Apenas pronunció su nombre lo besó con voracidad, atacando su boca, encerrando su rostro en el hueco de sus manos. Lo tomó del pelo corto, que notó suave entre sus dedos, y tiró de él hacia atrás, dejando el cuello masculino a su disposición. Clint no opuso resistencia y le ofreció aquel trozo de piel.

Lo mordió y lamió. Retrepó sobre sus caderas y encontró su miembro erguido e impaciente entre ambos. Tomándolo en una mano, lo situó a la entrada de su cuerpo. Con un vigoroso movimiento, bajó sobre él, introduciéndolo por completo en su interior.

Sostuvieron la respiración a la vez, incapaces de que sus pulmones tomaran aire. Se mantuvieron con la mirada fija el uno en el otro, a escasos centímetros, devorándose sin palabras. Estaba dentro de ella y allí quería que se quedara. Nunca había deseado nada tanto como deseaba a Clint en ese momento. Eran demasiadas las sensaciones que sentía como para poder ponerles nombre a cada una de ellas. Se sostuvo sobre sus hombros y comenzó a subir y bajar, primero lentamente, sintiéndolo retirarse despacio de su interior. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo por completo, bajó de nuevo, enterrándolo en su cuerpo una vez más, más profundo, más adentro. Aquello era tan exquisito que podría vivir atrapada en aquel momento.

Bajó y subió, una vez tras otra, incrementando la cadencia. Clint se mantenía sentado, agarrado a sus caderas con fuerza, dejándola que fuera ella quien impusiera el ritmo y ajustara el ángulo entre ambos cuerpos.

Lo sentía tan dentro de ella cuando bajaba que casi le atormentaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Clint la besó en el cuello con voracidad. Sintió las manos de él cerrarse sobre su cintura, posesivo y apremiante.

-Hazlo, Tasha – le susurró Clint al oído con la voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

 Aquello fue todo lo que necesitaba para explotar. Notó la fuerza del orgasmo llegar, arrollándola y elevándola en el aire, dejándola sin respiración y con las manos apretadas con fuerza en los hombros de Clint. Su voz se enroscó en el centro del pecho, saliendo de su garganta.

_-¡Moj!_ – gritó en su lengua natal. Y repitió, para que él no tuviera ninguna duda: -Mío.

El cuerpo de él se tensó de inmediato cuando aún los coletazos de su orgasmo no habían desaparecido. Clint aseguró las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón y empujó hacia arriba con fuerza una última vez para derramarse en su interior con un gruñido voraz que terminó convertido en su nombre.

Se sostuvieron el uno al otro durante lo que le pareció sólo un instante, abrazados y sudorosos, clamando por aire. Encerrada aún entre sus brazos, se dejó llevar cuando Clint se tendió sobre el colchón. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y oyó el bombeo alocado de su corazón, al igual que se encontraba el suyo. Lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza. Era suyo. De nadie más.

Reticente a dejarlo ir, Natasha rodó hacia el colchón, quedando bocarriba, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada e intentado recuperar el aire.

Clint se giró hacia ella y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tuyo. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Ella elevó una ceja y le sonrió.

-Me alegro.

Estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando el zumbido del móvil de Clint los sorprendió, diciéndoles que había un mensaje entrante. Un segundo después, en algún lugar entre las ropas de Natasha, un sonido similar llegó procedente desde el suyo.

Clint estiró el brazo hasta el aparato, que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Lo desbloqueó y miró la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Natasha, intrigada.

Su compañero arrugó los labios.

-Fury. Dice que Stark nos quiere ver en la Torre dentro de dos horas.

Natasha se apoyó sobre su codo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Si llega a sonar hace cinco minutos, lo tiro por la ventana.

Clint le sonrió.

-Hubieran ido los dos por la ventana.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se sonrieron a la vez.

Natasha señaló al móvil con la mirada.

-¿Dos horas, dice? ¿Me dará tiempo de una ducha? – preguntó, componiendo un gracioso mohín con sus labios.

Él la besó en la clavícula.

-Depende de lo que tardes en ducharte.

-¿Te ducharás conmigo? – quiso saber, alzando una ceja.

De la garganta de Clint salió un lastimero gemido, que acabó con su cabeza golpeando teatralmente la almohada.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando escuchar eso?

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Natasha lo iluminó por completo y una sincera carcajada llenó por completo la habitación.

-Creo que tendremos que apañárnoslas con el tiempo que tenemos. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

 

 

 


	14. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

 

 

La última vez que había visto la Torre Stark a la luz del día, se hallaba casi en ruinas tras la batalla de Nueva York. Y aunque hacía dos noches que había estado allí, en aquel momento Clint no pudo apreciar lo avanzada que estaba la reconstrucción.

Salieron del ascensor, uno junto al otro, encaminándose hacia el apartamento privado de Stark. La puerta de seguridad estaba abierta y ambos se detuvieron en el umbral, a la vez. El lugar lucía ahora de una manera muy diferente. Un mes atrás, un semidiós asgardiano acababa de ser vapuleado por un Hulk enfadado y furioso y todo había quedado destrozado y hecho añicos.

Loki se las había apañado para salir vivo de aquella contienda. Le hubiese gustado que el malévolo semidiós hubiera respondido por sus actos ante las leyes del Estado de Nueva York, pero Thor había tenido otras ideas para su díscolo hermano y no iba a ser él quien le dijera que no. Tal vez era mejor así. Loki estaba lejos y, al fin, había salido de su mente. No había más miedo ni más sentimientos de culpa. No más demonios escondidos tras cortinas invisibles. Miraría hacia adelante y continuaría haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: luchar.

Clint miró a su alrededor. El apartamento de Stark había cambiado. Los grandes ventanales habían sido reemplazados y nuevos muebles decoraban el espacio. No había nada que recordara el destrozo de aquel día. Notó que Natasha le palmeaba el brazo, intentando llamar su atención.

-Vamos – le dijo, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Entraron en la habitación. Aparentemente, eran los primeros en llegar pues no veían a nadie más. Aún no habían alcanzado el centro del gran salón cuando, desde el otro extremo, vieron aparecer la figura imponente de Thor. Se dirigía hacia ellos con paso seguro y sonrisa amplia en su rostro. En lugar de vestir la armadura que él le conociera en la batalla de Nueva York, vestía una camisa a cuadros y un pantalón vaquero.

-¡Amigos! ¡Es un placer volver a veros! – les dijo, tendiendo la mano en primer lugar a Natasha con cortesía para, a continuación, estrechar la suya.

Thor no se reservó su efusividad y el saludo fue un poco más enérgico de lo que Clint hubiese estimado conveniente. Cuando, para completarlo, Thor lo palmeó en el hombro, no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el mote de _Musculitos_ que Tony le había otorgado.

Natasha unió sus manos delante de sí y sonrió abiertamente.

-Te creíamos en Asgard.

El semidiós asintió con efusividad, cruzando los brazos ante su amplio pecho, resaltando así sus poderosos brazos. Una sombra de preocupación nubló el masculino rostro.

-Así era. Loki ha quedado bajo la custodia de mi padre y será convenientemente castigado por sus atrocidades contra Midgard. He regresado para informar a Fury de ello – dijo con solemnidad.

Clint miró de reojo a Natasha, que mantenía la mirada fija en el hombre frente a ellos. Con un comedido movimiento de cabeza, su compañera asintió.

-A Fury le gustará saber eso, Thor.

Mientras Natasha y Thor se enzarzaban en una amistosa charla, Clint percibió la entrada de Steve en el salón por el rabillo del ojo. Se disculpó con sus dos compañeros y salió al encuentro del hombre. Steve aún no había alcanzado el centro de la gran estancia cuando Clint se paró frente a él, saludándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.

-No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte tu ayuda en el asunto de Madrox – le dijo Clint, apenas hubo llegado hasta él.

Steve miró hacia las cristaleras, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Para eso están los compañeros, ¿no es así? – contestó, regresando la mirada al arquero.

Clint aguardó un instante antes de responder.

-Supongo que sí. 

-En lo que a mí respecta, - indicó Steve-  Natasha hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Esa es la versión que le he dado a Fury y es la que voy a mantener.

Se sostuvieron la mirada antes de que en la comisura de los labios de Clint comenzara a dibujarse una media sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo – le dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Steve no tardó en aceptarla, estrechándola afectuoso. 

-No tienes por qué.

Clint se alegraba de haber podido aclarar aquel tema con el Capitán. Le agradecía el apoyo que le había brindado en la galería, mientras él observaba a Natasha luchar contra Madrox subido en aquella ventana. Si no fuera por Steve, ni él ni Natasha hubiesen podido finalizar la misión de la manera en que se hizo. 

Ambos se giraron casi a la vez y estaban a punto de unirse a Natasha y a Thor cuando, procedentes del mismo lugar por donde había aparecido el asgardiano unos minutos antes, aparecieron Tony y Bruce, charlando animadamente. 

-No, Bruce, te lo digo en serio - la voz de Stark, profunda y segura, hizo que todos giraran la cabeza hacia los dos hombres. Le pasó una mano por encima del hombro al científico y sonrió abiertamente. – Puede que tenga el lugar perfecto para esas pruebas con molinos eólicos de la que me hablaste. 

Bruce, que caminaba a su lado intentado seguir el paso enérgico del empresario, trastabilló. El hombre ondeó las manos frente a sí, visiblemente entusiasmado. 

-Sería un punto de inflexión para desarrollar una nueva visión… - 

Ambos hombres se dieron cuenta a la vez de que ya no estaban solos. El rostro de Stark se iluminó cuando, al centrar su atención, vio al resto de su equipo en el salón. Con la misma efusividad con la que había estado charlando con Bruce, Tony bajó el brazo de los hombros de éste y palmeó en el aire. 

-¡Veo que todos habéis recibido el mensaje! ¡Estupendo!

Clint se acercó al grupo formado por Natasha y Thor. Steve, por su parte, dio un paso hacia Tony y Bruce.

-No es que no me apetezca veros pero, ¿qué es lo que ocurre Stark? 

Tony hizo un ademán con las manos y, dejando por unos momentos a todos los congregados pendientes de sus movimientos, se acercó hacia un amplio y visiblemente caro mueble blanco, y lo abrió. De él sacó unos enormes planos enrollados. Con un gesto de la cabeza, les indicó a todos que lo siguiera hasta una enorme mesa de cristal que había delante del gran ventanal. 

Clint se colocó junto a Natasha alrededor de la gran mesa cuando Tony, con un teatral despliegue, extendió los planos. 

-Señores, le presento los futuros apartamentos de la _Iniciativa Vengadores_.

Steve se colocó las manos en la cintura, mirando los dibujos desde su altura,  y sonrió. 

-Así que Fury llevaba razón. ¿Vas a darnos un apartamento a cada uno? 

Frunciendo el ceño, Tony le señaló con un dedo acusador. 

-Me ofendes, Capi. Por supuesto que os ofrezco un apartamento. Si queréis aceptarlo, por supuesto. Hey, no hay nada de letras pequeñas. Y tendréis un buen casero – le dijo, con una amplia sonrisa en el masculino rostro. 

El Capitán desvió la mirada hacia los planos. Eran seis en total, identificados con los distintivos de cada uno en una de las esquinas. 

-Son todos iguales y perfectamente personalizables.  Ya hablaremos de ello en cuanto avance la remodelación – le dijo, extendiéndolos más aún para que todos pudieran verlo con claridad. 

Clint atrajo hasta él el plano que llevaba su distintivo y lo ojeó. El apartamento que allí se entreveía era mucho más grande que el suyo propio. En realidad, le importaba poco que lo fuera. Lo que realmente pesaría a la hora de aceptarlo era la mujer que estaba junto a él y que estudiaba con interés un plano idéntico al suyo. En ese momento, Natasha levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Por unos instantes, Clint olvidó que estaban rodeados de sus compañeros, sólo deseó estar a solas con ella y perderse de nuevo en aquel verde intenso. Ella le sonrió y él, sintiendo  una extraña sensación en el estómago, le devolvió la sonrisa. Natasha rompió rápidamente el contacto visual y se centró de nuevo en los planos. 

-Veo que ya están todos aquí – les llegó la potente voz de Nick Fury desde el otro extremo de la gran sala. 

Todos se giraron al unísono, sorprendidos por la presencia de su jefe. El hombre caminó hacia ellos con paso resuelto y tranquilo, con los faldones de su gabán ondeando entre sus piernas. A su lado caminaba una mujer, alta y rubia, con la cabeza erguida, la barbilla levantada y con la misma apostura segura y decidida que el jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Los miembros de la _Iniciativa_ olvidaron por unos instantes lo que había estado ocupando su atención para fijarla en las dos personas que acababan de hacer acto de presencia. Abandonaron sus posiciones en torno a la mesa, para salirles al encuentro a medio camino. 

Fury se detuvo, y la mujer lo hizo junto a él. 

-Stark, gracias por acceder a reunirnos aquí. 

Tony se encogió de hombros. 

-¿Realmente tenía otra opción? No la dejó entrever cuando me llamó esta mañana. 

Fury paseó la mirada por todos los presentes, despacio, deteniéndose brevemente en cada uno de ellos. Colocó ambas manos unidas ante él y cuadró los hombros. 

-Señores, - comenzó diciendo con solemnidad y esa característica voz suya - me temo que tenemos una misión por delante. Les presento a Carol Danvers. Se unirá a la _Iniciativa Vengadores_ en su próxima misión. 

La mujer, Carol, les sonrió a todos. Tenía un rostro hermoso, bien formado, de pómulos altos y boca generosa. Los ojos claros destacaban en él. La mirada, inquisitiva y franca, se posaba en cada uno de quienes tenía enfrente. Tenía el pelo, largo y rubio, recogido en una coleta que se agitaba cada vez que hacia un movimiento con su cabeza. Su cuerpo, voluptuoso y torneado, se movía con gracia y agilidad. Vestía unos ajustados vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta de algodón y una fina cazadora sobre ella. Unas botas de caña alta completaban el atuendo. 

Todos los ojos se clavaron en la mujer recién llegada. Ella les correspondió con una amplia sonrisa y un gesto de reconocimiento. 

Fury volvió a dirigirse a ellos. 

-El mundo vuelve a necesitarlos, señores. 

El silencio era total en la sala. Las palabras de Fury congelaron el ambiente. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. habló de nuevo. 

-Rogers, ¿podría venir un momento? 

Clint se fijó en cómo Steve asintió de inmediato pero, antes de dar el primer paso, lo vio dudar un instante. El Capitán se acercó hasta Fury. A veces, pensó Clint, le gustaría tener la capacidad de oír tan desarrollada como tenía la vista. Dejó de centrar su atención en Fury y Rogers cuando notó una presencia a su lado. Stark se colocó junto a él, hombro con hombro. Clint hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, señalando al grupo que formaban los dos hombres y la recién llegada. 

-¿Sabes quién es? – le preguntó. 

Stark negó con vehemencia. 

-Ni idea. Deberé hacer algunas averiguaciones, porque Fury no nos va a contar nada. 

Clint no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella aseveración. Sus ojos iban de uno a otro, recalando de tanto en tanto en la mujer, que, aunque no participaba en la conversación que estaban manteniendo los dos hombres, la seguía con suma atención. 

-Steve parece conocerla. 

Tony giró la cabeza y lo miró, con cierta sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. 

-¿Eso crees? 

Clint asintió sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Sí. Soy bueno en esto, Stark. 

En el rostro de Tony se formó una sonrisa de medio lado. 

-¿Crees que también tendré que darle un apartamento? – preguntó Stark. 

Clint lo miró y éste se encogió de hombros. No era un mal tipo Stark, después de todo, pensó Clint, contento por pertenecer a aquel grupo tan sumamente dispar. Con afectuosidad, le palmeó el hombro y Tony hizo lo propio en el centro de su espalda. 

Los ojos oscuros de Stark recalaron en él, cordiales. 

-Se te ve bien, Barton. 

Clint asintió de inmediato. 

-Lo estoy. 

La sonrisa que Tony venía luciendo en su rostro se hizo más ancha. 

-Asumo que arreglaste las cosas con Romanoff.

No sabía si iba a terminar acostumbrándose a aquella irritante perspicacia que poseía Stark, pero, de momento, se lo toleraría, recapacitó. Con cierto embarazo, y esperando que Tony no se percatara de ello, buscó a Natasha con la mirada. Como era habitual, y como si lo hubiese percibido, ella lo buscó a su vez con la suya, dejando por unos momentos de atender a los dos hombres con los que estaba hablando amigablemente. Le sonrió en la distancia, y él hizo lo mismo. 

Cuando giró su cabeza para regresar a Tony, supo que era inútil pensar que él no había notado su breve intercambio. Tony le palmeó el hombro repetidas veces con suavidad y se rió, acercándose a su oído. 

-¿Queréis sólo un apartamento? Para ahorraros tiempo, digo – le dijo. Y encogiéndose de hombros, continuó: -Además, puede que lo necesite para la nueva. 

Clint tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Cuando fue capaz de que sus labios dejaran de sonreír, se giró hacia su compañero para responderle. 

-Creo que Nat y yo estaremos de acuerdo en mantener ambos. 

Tony se encogió de hombros. 

-Bueno, siempre os puedo poner el mismo código de acceso a ambos apartamentos. Sería un tanto embarazoso que sonara una alarma en medio de la noche, ¿no crees? 

Clint estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Fury y la mujer se separaron de Steve, que regresó al lugar en donde se encontraban charlando Thor, Natasha y Bruce. Detuvo a Tony antes de que pudiera marcharse. 

-Eso estaría bien. Gracias. 

Tony sonrió, complacido. 

-Lo que prefieras. 

Fury se giró hacia todos los ocupantes de la habitación. Inmediatamente, las voces bajaron el volumen. Aquella era la clase de autoridad que emanaba el director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Romanoff, Barton, - dijo con voz severa y grave -la reunión de esta tarde queda cancelada. Pero mañana quiero verlos a todos en la central. Sin demoras. –Se giró hacia la mujer que aún se mantenía inmóvil a su lado e hizo un gesto con la mano. -Si me acompaña, Capitana Danvers, le enseñaré nuestras instalaciones en la ciudad. 

Antes de partir, Carol Danvers les dedicó una sonrisa cortés a todos acompañada de un ligero cabeceo. Clint no creyó equivocarse al ver la mirada de soslayo que la mujer le dedicó a Steve. Ambos, Fury y ella, giraron sobre sus talones y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Aún no habían abandonado el lugar cuando Natasha llegó hasta él.

-¿Qué quería Stark? –preguntó en voz baja, acercándose a su oído.  Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo al notar su aliento en la piel. 

-Me hablaba de los apartamentos.

Ella se alejó un poco, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. 

-¿Sigues pensando en rechazar su ofrecimiento? 

Clint negó con la cabeza, buscando sus ojos. 

-Le he dicho que lo aceptaré – contestó en voz baja. Acercándose a ella, añadió: -Y que ponga una cama grande en ambos. 

El rostro de Natasha se iluminó con una sonrisa. Sintió deseos de besar aquellos labios que aún estaban sonrosados por los besos que le diera aquella misma mañana. Natasha alzó la mirada, y sus ojos brillantes recalaron en él. 

-Creo que me he perdido algo, pero no voy a quejarme. 

Clint se encogió de hombros de manera inocente.

-Ahora somos un equipo, ¿no es cierto? Y es bueno tener cerca a los amigos. 

Tras unos instantes, Natasha terminó asintiendo. Siempre habían sido ellos dos. Estaría bien poder contar con alguien más a quien recurrir en los buenos y en los malos momentos. 

Natasha se apostó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.  

-¿Oíste a Fury? Ahora tenemos la tarde libre. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Clint se acercó a su oído.

-Tengo unas cuantas.

-¿Tu apartamento o el mío?

Con rapidez, Clint se encogió de hombros. 

-Me da igual, con tal de que haya una cama. 

-Un sofá también nos sirve – apostilló Natasha con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. 

Clint tomó aire. Aquella charla lo estaba matando. Se giró hacia ella, dándole la espalda al resto del equipo. 

-Acabemos con esto y vayámonos de aquí – le dijo con voz ronca, intentando refrenar las ganas de ir hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que lo dejó desarmado.

-¿Clint? 

-¿Sí? 

Natasha dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros.

-Aprovecha esa nueva amistad con Stark y  asegúrate de que los apartamentos están contiguos. No quiero que te pases las noches yendo y viendo por los pasillos – le dijo, girándose hacia él y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Clint sólo podía mirar aquellos ojos verdes llenos de promesas que sabía ella cumpliría. Dio un paso en su dirección, quedando a sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. 

-Una vez que esté en tu cama, ¿quién dice que voy a querer marcharme?

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y se acabó! Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han estado siguiendo este fic cada día y que han puesto una sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez que han dejado su comentario. A todas ellas, gracias infinitas.


End file.
